Abracadabra
by keeperoliver
Summary: Hermione and Harry Granger are about to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had a couple of extra passengers, JKR still refuses to share ownership. Pairing H/G/L R/LB Hr/DM
1. Chapter 1

Abracadabra (Year 1) Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my friends, Sorry about this, But, I need to take a break from Angel for a bit. I need to find out how to end it. In the meantime, This is a new story that needed to come forward. It is the continuation of A Letter To Santa. Hope you enjoy it, and I will get back to finishing Angel soo. Ollie the Keeper.

Abracadabra-}

Albus and Minerva were just getting over their laugh caused by Hermione Granger's letter to Santa Claus. It was once again delivered by an unknown deliverer.

Minerva finally caught her breath, when it dawned on her to ask Albus the question that had been nagging at her for five years. "Albus, do you know where these letters came from?" "

"Of course Minerva, from Harry and Hermione. You knew that though, so I guess what you are asking is, Do I know who delivered them? Is that a correct assumption?"

Minerva's answer was sharp, "You know it is you git."

Albus chuckled. He liked getting Minnie riled up. Unfortunately, he didn't have an answer for her. "That is a question that has plaguing me also Minerva. And I don't know the answer."

"It just seems strange that they would appear like they did, without any way of knowing how they got here. We both know there is no Santa, yet is there another explanation?"

"It is like the great Sherlock Holmes once said, (Once you have taken away all the obvious answers, then what you have left, becomes the obvious solution.) What I mean by that, is, someone is obviously protecting young Harry. They wish to assure he is loved by family. With Sirius and Remus out of the picture, that leaves either Lily, James, or both."

"But, how can that be, if they are both dead? Unless, one or both never really left this plain of existence. Do you suppose that we have one or two new ghosts roaming the world?"

"That is precisely what I think. And, if I were to make a guess, I would stake a claim that just one of them made this happen, but, would not be surprised that there were two."

"Do you think we should tell Richard and Jean of this?"

"Not until we have proof. It would be bad, if it was because of something else that we received the letters."

"I suppose you're right. All I know is, that what ever it was that did it, I am happy it was done. Those Muggles that you so poorly judged as family, were the most horrid beings I could imagine. You ever become that dumb again, and I will light up your tail feathers. Harry must never be kept in the dark about his family, or his destiny. I agree it is too soon for him to know, but, he must know, before he starts up here in school. I see great things coming from both Him and Hermione. I also think that there will be others involved. I just feel that Harry will be gathering a team that will be more than Tom and his Death Eaters can handle. I know you know something, why can't you tell me?"

"Minerva, if you were to know, you would try to bring it about faster. It is best to let them come together naturally. We can speed it up a bit, but that is all we can do. There are two, who ordinarily be one year behind him. If we bring them in with Harry and Hermione, I believe it will be enough for things to work out perfectly. The other members, who ever they may be, will join them as well. Of course I speak of Ginevra Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. I will test them on their tenth birthday, to see if they will be accepted. We can always say that they were perceived as gifted children, and would be better off joining school early."

"Thank you Albus. I feel better knowing a little of what you know now. Are Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood important to Harry and Hermione?"

"This once again is something that has to take it's own course Minerva. I can't tell you what their role is."

"Well it didn't hurt to ask."

"No, Minerva, it didn't."

Abracadabra-}

It was Harry and Hermione's eleventh birthday. They were so excited to be receiving Their letters to Hogwarts, and their trip to Diagon Alley. Minerva would be there to take them and to get their school supplies. Normally, they would wait until August to get supplies, but, Minerva knew that their thirst for knowledge was insatiable. They would have their first year books read before summer, and would be looking for year two, before they even attended year one at Hogwarts.

They were at the kitchen table, eating breakfast when an owl was tapping at the back door. Hermione jumped up, to let the owl in. The owl went to the table. and Harry took thew letters from the owl, and offered him some bacon, toast and water. He then handed Hermione her letter, which elicited a squeal from the high strung girl. They read the letter, and the requirements list. If it hadn't been for Aunt Minerva telling them of what to expect, they would have been lost, as to where they would look to find these things. Harry was going over his list, when he heard voices in his head. They were gentle voices, calling his name.

"Harry, do you hear us?" They kept saying. Harry looked from his list to see if he could see who was speaking, not realizing they were in his head. "You can't see us Harry, at least not yet. We are in your mind Harry. Just visualize your thoughts, and we will hear you. Can you do that my son?"

"SON, Are you my real mom and dad?" Harry thought.

"Yes, Harry. we are James and Lily Potter. I know this is strange to you, and are probably wondering why we waited so long to talk to you. We had to wait until you came of school age, in order to contact you. Harry, now that we are able to talk, we have a lot to tell you, and it is important for you to listen. Your father will be talking to you now, but, before I let the idiot take over, I just want you to know we love you son, and wish we could have been with you all along."

"Harry, this is dad. Hello my son. I know you feel weird right now talking to us in your head, but, until we can take a form. whether it be ghost, or, Familiar, this will have to do. Harry, when you are taken to Diagon Alley, you will be making a stop at Gringotts Bank. Ask to speak to Griphook. He will be your account manager for the Potter Estate. You must be allowed into the family vault, and retrieve a package that is lying on a desk in the vault. It will explain quite a few things to you. Do not touch the money in the family vault. You will have to wait for that, but, do not worry, as your mom and I set up a trust fund for you to get you to school. Your schooling has been paid for, and if need be, any one else will be taken care of. Harry, I must tell you, you have been given a great burden, and at times it may seem to much, but, if you gather friends around you, from each house, it will not be so bad. Remember, you must have friends from each house at Hogwarts. Think you can remember all this Harry?"

"Yes dad. Can I tell anyone about this?"

"Only those you trust, Harry. Hermione and your mom and dad, should be first. They will think you're crazy, while you are talking to us. Hermione is already looking at you strangely. We will leave you for now Harry, but, if you need to talk, we will all ways be right here. We love you son."

Harry's distant look faded from his eyes, and he looked to Hermione. "I'm alright Sis, but, you're not going to believe, who I just talked to."

"Harry, for 10 minutes, all you did was sit there with a weird look on your face. You didn't say one word. If mom and dad had been here, they would taken you to the doctor, to see what was wrong with you. You had me scared. I tried talking to you, but, you either ignored me completely, or didn't hear me."

"Mia, believe me. I was talking, but, it was in my mind. My birth mom and dad are there. They said they couldn't contact me, until I was of school age. I know, you think I'm nuts, but, it's true. I think we need to tell Aunt Minerva. She'll know if it's real or not."

"I suppose. Did they tell you why they are here?"

"Just that when we go to Diagon Alley, I will be taken to Gringotts Bank, and I need to talk to Griphook, my account manager. Also, eventually we will be able to see them, but they have to find there forms first."

"What does that mean, find their forms? I thought they would be ghosts, like they have in Hogwarts?"

"Just passing on what they said sis. It may be as ghost, or as a familiar. Now, I really am looking forward to our visit to Diagon Alley. I love a good mystery, don't you?"

Hermione just laughed. Harry has always been able to make Hermione laugh at his weird sense of humor. Maybe it wasn't funny, but, the way he snapped them off, she always found comical.

Abracadabra-}

Minerva arrived at the Granger household a couple of hours early, at Harry's request. He had something he wanted to tell her. She was met by the two, as she exited the floo.

"Hello Aunt Minerva. Glad you could make it so early. Would you like some tea, or coffee?"

"Ohhh, a good cup of coffee sounds nice. Thank you Hermione, dear. Now, Harry, what is it you would like to talk to me about?"

"Aunt Minerva, do you believe in spiritual contact. I mean, do you believe a person could talk to the dead, other than as a ghost?"

"Harry, I have seen many strange things that would be considered impossible in the muggle world. So yes, I think it would be possible to have the spirit world to contact a person who accepted the call. Why are you asking this Harry, have you felt the touch of a spirit?"

"Yes. Mom and Dad talked with me this morning."

"James and Lily contacted you, Thank you dear." She added as Hermione brought Minerva her coffee. She ignored the cream and sugar. "Harry, can you still talk to them?"

"They said they would always be with me, until they found their true form, either ghostly, or through a familiar."

"Could you ask them a question for me then Harry?"

"Sure Aunt Minerva, what is it you wish me to ask them?"

"Did they deliver the letters?"

Harry asked his mother and father if they delivered the letters, and Lily laughed. "Harry, tell Minnie, it was special delivery, ghostly post."

"Mom told me to tell you it was 'Special Delivery, Ghostly Post."

Minerva laughed. This was the type of humor she expected from Lily. "Tell her, I was ready to do Percival in, when he first left the package on the doorstep."

Lily growled when she heard this, and asked Harry to tell her, "Percival will feel my sting, when I am able to deliver it. Thank you for convincing him Minnie."

"MINNIE! You call Aunt Minerva, MINNIE. Whoops sorry Aunt Minerva, that one slipped. Mom told me to tell you that Percival will feel her sting, when she is able to deliver it, and thank you for convincing him MINNIE."

Minerva was laughing out loud now, not able to hold it back any more. She hoped Lily and James would find their forms soon.

"OH, Aunt Minerva, Dad wants me to go to Gringotts and speak to Griphook, our account manager. Do you think we could make a stop there first?"

"It was already planned Harry. We need to get some pounds exchanged for Hermione, so that she can make her purchases. Oh, and here is your Vault Key."

Minerva flooed them to the Leaky Cauldron, and bid every one their good morning as they walked through. Harry felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck, as he passed a strange looking man, wearing a turban. He also noticed a distinct smell of garlic, as he passed him. He hoped he didn't have to meet him again. Too spooky. They walked out the back, only to be blocked by a brick wall. Harry and Hermione looked to Minerva, and she smiled, tapped three bricks, and the bricks started to move, creating an opening big enough to let the three people through.

Hermione and Harry looked around in awe of the wonder that was Diagon alley. Minerva led them through the little village, to a huge whit building standing at the end of the lane. There were lanes breaking off to the left and the right, but, Minerva led them up the steps to Gingotts Bank. Once inside, Harry looked to Minerva, and she nodded to a teller. He walked over the Goblin, "Excuse me sir, could you please direct me to Griphook?"

"And why would you like to see Griphook?"

"It's a personal matter, if you don't mind sir."

The Goblin looked at the youth, with a different attitude. He tried to rile the youth, but, he remained humble. A trait not found in most of the arrogant wizards 'Wait here, and I will get him for you."

He soon returned with a second Goblin. "I am Griphook, How may I help you?"

"Hello Griphook, I am Harry Potter. I have been told that I need to see the contents of the Potter Family Vault. I will also need access to my Trust Fund Vault, if you don't mind sir."

Griphook smiled. It had to be a Potter that asked this. The Potters have been the friends of the Goblins, for as long as he could remember. They always treated the Goblins with respect. "It will be as you wish, Harry Potter. I will take you to them personally. This way."

"May I tell Aunt Minerva first. She may worry?"

"Your Aunt Minerva, as in Minerva McGonagall?"

"Yes sir, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. Just a little of an unexpected statement. Pleas go tell Aunt Minerva."

Minerva looked to Griphook when Harry told her where he was going. She smiled at the Goblin, and Griphook felt much more relieved when she did.

The ride to the vault had Harry laughing. Never had he felt this excited. Yes, he had been on a roller coaster, but, it never raised two wheels off the track like this cart did. He pictured Hermione turning three different shades of green if she rode this cart. All too soon, the ride ended, and they stood in front of vault 111, the Potter family vault. Griphook Had Harry place his hand in a slot, warning him that he would feel a prick on his hand. This was to draw blood, for verification of the person wanting entry. Harry felt the implement break his skin, and a glow spread over the door, and there was a sound of pressure being released, as the door opened. Harry entered, after being warned by Griphook, that no money was to be touched. Harry nodded his head in agreement, and went to the desk, and took the package from it. He started to leave, when another package began to glow. He asked Griphook about it, and the Goblin allowed him to take it also. They then left, and went to vault 687, Harry's trust fund vault. Harry knew what to expect in this vault, and took a pouch from the table, and filled the bag with gold, silver, and bronze. He left the vault, and returned to the main area, where Harry met up with Minerva, and Hermione. From the bank, their first stop was with Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions. They were fitted for their robes, making them slightly bigger than they were actually fitted for, since they had to wait another year, before they were to attend school.

While they waited for their robes, A woman with two kids about Harry and Hermione's age came into the shop All with flaming red hair. They were soon joined by a blond also about the same age. The boy was tall and gangly, while the two girls were smaller and more coordinated. They were all well mannered and quiet. The blond didn't look the rest, so Harry assumed she was a friend of the red headed girl. The mother went to the used rack to look for clothes for the boy. Her daughter was looking at the new robes, and found a beautiful light green set. She picked up the price tag, and dropped it. She walked away from the rack, looking back once, and sighing. The blond had found a nice looking light blue set, and she did the same thing. Harry walked over to look at the price, and thought 35 galleons wasn't a lot, but,. if you don't have it, I guess it was. He looked at the prices on the used clothes. Ten galleons.

"Minerva, do you know that woman who just came in?" Minerva looked up, and saw Molly Weasley.

"Why yes, Harry. The mother is Molly Weasley, Her son is Ronald, her daughter is Ginevra, and the blond I believe is Luna Lovegood, Ginevra's friend. Why do you ask?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, really. I just feel a connection with them, like I am supposed to get to know them. Do you think Mrs. Weasley would be upset, if I bought the kids something?"

"I don't know Harry, the Weasleys are a very proud if somewhat poor family. Molly doesn't take kindly to charity."

"Excuse me Aunt Minerva, but, I have to as. Hello, Mrs. Weasley, my name is Harry Granger. Sorry if I'm bothering you. I just asked My Aunt Minerva about you, if you don't mind."

"Your Aunt Minerva being a McGonagall. Why did you ask about me Harry?"

"I wanted to know if it would be alright if I bought something for your kids. Please don't get me wrong, I am not handing out charity, it's just that Your daughter and her friend seem upset about something, and I just wish to cheer them up a bit. And I can't buy them something, and not buy for your son."

"Well thank you Harry, but, if they need it, I can get it for them."

Harry lowered his head and said," OH OK Mrs. Weasley. Sorry if I bothered or upset you." He then started to walk away.

Molly looked at the young boy. He looked like she had hurt his feelings. "Harry, is something wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No Mrs. Weasley, it's just that Hermione, my sister, and I, don't have many friends, and I was looking to try and make some before heading to Hogwarts. I know buying friendship, is not the way to do it, but I was just looking to break the ice, so to speak. It wouldn't be a lot. It would be very nice of you to allow me to do it. But, don't be feeling bad about it, it was just a thought. Thank you Mrs. Weasley, for taking the time to listen to me."

"Harry, if you promise not to get to extravagant with the purchase, I think this one time, it would be alright."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, and I promise it won't be too expensive." Harry ran to the sets he saw with the colors the girls picked out for their robes. There was a hat, scarf, Gloves and socks in the set. They were three galleons. He got the Light green for Ginevra, The light blue for Luna, the Orange for Ronald, and a violet one for Hermione. He got a Forest green set for himself.

He paid for them, and walked up to the three. "Ginevra, Luna, Ronald, my name is Harry Granger, and I have permission from your Mother, to buy you something, I hope you like them. He gave them to the girls, and they both smiled brightly at the unexpected gift. Ronald looked a little sour, until he saw the colors of the Chudley Canons. He smiled back at Harry. Harry was surprised when he was hugged by Luna. "Thank you Harry Granger. No one has ever bought me a gift before, after just meeting me. That was very nice of you. How did you know what color I liked though?"

"I saw you and Ginevra looking at the robes, and the colors you liked. As for Ronald, I just went by what he was wearing. Please come with me, I would like you to meet my sister Hermione."

They walked over to where Hermione was sitting- Harry passed the fourth set to Hermione, and she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you Harry, they are beautiful. You surprise me sometime with your thoughtfulness. And who are your friends?"

After the introductions, they all sat down and talked. they got to know each other pretty well, and hoped they would meet again before they headed out to school. Ginevra and Luna looked upset, and Harry asked what the problem was. It would be another two years, before they got to go to Hogwarts.

Minerva heard all this, and remembered her talk with Albus. She approached Molly, "Molly, dear, how are you?"

"Oh Minerva, I'm fine. Just had a nice little chat with your, ahem, nephew. Quite a charming young man. Now to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Can't get one passed you can I Molly? Look, Albus and I talked, and we feel that young Ginevra, and Luna are bright enough to fall under a little used clause, in the school charter. If they were to pass an exam, set up by the board of directors, they would be allowed entry into Hogwarts one year earlier. They would also be considered as prodigies, and would be attending under a scholarship. Their tuition would be taken care of. Albus has been doing research on the students, and in every category, Ginevra, and Luna placed in the top five. This is an honor that is not given every year Molly, in fact the last was given over thirty five years ago."

"You mean they would be going to school free of tuition. That would save us 1200 galleons."

"It would save you more than that Molly, as their books would be included for their classes."

"Well what kind of a test is it, and when to they get to take it."

"They must take the test within the month, and they must score 90% or better to get accepted. If you want, I can get Harry and Hermione to tutor them, although, I feel they are capable to take the test now, and pass."

"Do you think Harry and Hermione would help them. What about their school work?"

"They should be able to go on weekends."

"Well, why don't we ask them, and see what they think?"

Harry and Hermione would be going on weekends, and helping their new friends get ready to take their tests. Ron wasn't really happy with it, but, he didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 2

The five kids talked while they were waiting for their clothes to be completed. Harry and Hermione looked forward to meeting the three new friends, and to find out how much Luna and Ginny knew.

Harry noticed Ron had a sour look on his face, and tried to ignore it, but, it was too hard, as Ron just wouldn't drop it. Ron finally walked away from the rest, and Harry asked Ginny what Ron's problem was.

"Ron is a little jealous of anyone getting something he can't. He sees Luna and I as getting to school early, and taking away his one year of supremacy over us. He feels like he is always going to be on the bottom looking up at the rest of the family. Bill, the oldest, is a curse breaker for Gringotts, and is well respected by the Goblins for his abilities. He was also the head boy in his final year. Charlie is the next oldest. He is a dragon handler in Romania. He was the Quidditch Captain while in school. Percy is next, and her will be going into his fifth year, next year, and hopes to be a Prefect for two years, and Head Boy, in his last year. He also wishes to work for the Ministry when he is done school. Fred and George are the twins, and the clowns of the Weasleys. Grades are not big on their to do list, although they excel in charms, and would also do it in potions, if it weren't for their Professor. He hates any student not in Slytherin, and goes out of his way, to make life miserable for them all. So you see, all of my brothers are noticed for something they are good with, except Ron."

"Well, that was certainly a long explanation, and quite a family history. So, it all boils down to Ron being jealous of his siblings, to include you, being the only girl, correct?"

"In a nutshell."

They talked for another five minutes, when Harry and Hermione's clothes were brought to them, and they paid for them, and wished every body a good bye, and saying they were looking forward to seeing them next week end.

Next,they went to the Apothecary Shop, to get their cauldron, and ingredients for their potion class. Lily had Harry pick up some extra ingredients, not on the list. Minerva saw this, and was about top say something, when Harry pointed to his head. She knew then it was from either James or Lily that he was told to get these.

When they left there, the walked passed Eyelops Owl Emporium. Harry saw on the list that they could bring a Familiar of their choice. He and Hermione walked in, and Hermione saw a rough looking yellow and orange haired, flat nosed tabby, that she fell in love with. She asked about him, and the person behind the desk said they had been trying to get rid of it for over two years. It was a a mean and spiteful creature that didn't like anyone.

Hermione asked, "Well if it so mean, why do you keep it around?"

"We can't even give it away. We don't want to put it asleep, as it is a magical cat called a Kneazle. Are you interested in him, you can have him cheap?"

Hermione asked how much, and the clerk said, "Ten Galleons for the Kneazle, and five for the Cage. We will throw in a bag of food free."

Harry pulled Hermione away from the counter and shook his head no. She started to get irate. Harry gave her a warning look, and she calmed down. They hadn't gotten five steps, when the clerk said, "Alright, ten galleons for the Kneazle and cage, but no food."

Harry pulled Hermione with him to look at the owls. The clerk was getting flustered. He was blowing the chance to ditch that horrid creature. "Look, five galleons for the cage, and I will throw in the Kneazle and a bag of food free."

Harry looked to him and said, "Throw in a bag of treats as well, and it's a deal."

"Alright, but only if you purchase another Familiar."

"Any other, or is there a specific one you had in mind?"

"Well, since you put it that way, I will make you a special deal, The Snowy to your right, is too young to make a good Post Owl, and it will take a lot of patience to train her. If you give me twenty Galleons, I will let you have the Kneazle, cage, food, treats, the owl, a roost, and a bag of Owl Treats."

"If she needs to be trained, then you will be saving money for the cost of training her, and I will be out that same amount. No, 10 Galleons is my offer."

"Sorry, kid, too little. 20 is my asking price."

"Then you get to keep the Kneazle and the Owl, and everything that goes with it. Come on Hermione, let's go."

Minerva was watching this from of to the side, and couldn't believe Harry was bartering with the shop keeper, and she had a feeling he was going to win. She watched as the shop keeper was thinking.

"Alright, look, 15 galleons for everything. You can't ask for a better Price than that?"

"Excuse me sir, but, you just told my sister you couldn't give the Kneazle away, and you are trying to sell me an untrained Owl, so yes, I can expect a better price than that. If 10 doesn't do it, then keep your familiars, and we will do with out."

"Damn it kid, I have a wife and two kids to feed, and a shop to try and keep open. How can I do that if I keep giving things away?"

"Sorry sir, not our problem. I feel for you though. Good luck trying to sell them."

"OK, OK. 10 Galleons for everything. Just don't tell anyone how much you paid." Harry gave the clerk the 10 Galleons, and Hermione The Kneazle and he took the Owl and placed her on his shoulder. Minerva shrunk down the rest, and Harry placed the items in his pocket.

Once out the door, Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. "You were brilliant back there my brother. I can't believe he sold them to you so cheap."

"Hermione, the minute you laid eyes on he Kneazle, he saw away to get rid of the burden, and he thought he might make a little money in the deal. While I'm not against a person making money, I'm also not against trying to save money, as well. I just took the chance he was desperate to get rid of your familiar. As for the Owl, training it takes four to five years. He had the owl for two, so it was another two to three years before he could get an asking price for her."

Hermione had to admit, it made sense. Harry making sense wasn't new to her, but, this was. He showed her how to barter with a sales person. She used this knowledge often after this. Having a brother definitely had it's advantages.

There next stop, was Ollivander's. This was to be a very trying time, as they both were very difficult to match with a wand. Harry had to go through about 40 wands, before he was matched with a holly, 10 and a half inches, with a Phoenix feather core. Ollivander's remarks after Harry was matched, scared Harry, knowing that the feather was one of two, the particular Phoenix had given over fifty years ago, and it was the same wizard who killed his parents, and tried killing him. Harry had to ask, "Sir, if a Phoenix is a creature of the light, How was it possible for a dark wizard to be able to match with a wand that was surely meant for a light wizard?"

Being in business himself, for over 100 years, he had never been asked such a difficult question. He hadn't really thought about it before, but, the question made sense. "That's a good question young man. I will have to think about that. Thank you for pointing that out. Hmmm, yes, a very good question. Now, while I think on it, Why don't we try and find a wand for your sister."

Hermione took even longer. Ollivander was getting no where with the young witch. Finally he had her try to find the correct wood for her wand. There were none that she felt comfortable with. Ollivander then brought out something he had been experimenting with. He laid down several different colored crystals. Hermione felt these, and found her material. An Amethyst crystal, 11" long. For the core, Hermione found two, Unicorn hair, and a Hippogriff feather. Olllivander told them it would take an hour to prepare the wand, if they had more shopping to do. They left and went to Flourish and Botts book store, where they spent the hour. Luckily, it was the last place they had to go, before picking up their wands. Minerva was tired and sore. She forgot how much energy kids had to burn.

Both Hermione and Harry got their required books, and about twenty others. Even after shrinking everything down, Harry had to put everything in a bag, as his pockets were beginning to bulge. He put everything in the bag, and they all went back to the wand shop, where the wands sat there ready to be purchased. Harry asked how much and almost passed out when Ollivander told him 100 Galleons. Harry's was 7 and Hermione's was 90 Galleons with a three dollar special order fee. But, when Hermione picked it up, and tested it, there were no sparks, like Harry's, there was a rainbow, that spread across the room, creating a brilliant light show. Hermione held the wand against her chest, feeling the warmth coming from it. Ollivander had put an unbreakable charm on the wand. He also left out the trace that was in all his shop wands. This fact was not told to Minerva.

When the tree got home, and collapsed on the chairs, Minerva gave out a great sigh of relief. She wanted to kick off her shoes, and rub her feet, but, she held off, until she returned to the castle.

Richard and Jean soon returned from their practice, and Minerva told them about Harry and Hermione meeting new friends, and how they were going to help two young Lady's study, and prepare for a test to allow them to enter school 1 year early. Then Minerva said her goodbyes and left to go take off her shoes, rub her feet, and soak in the bathtub for the rest of the weekend.

Harry and Hermione laughed at their Aunt, and her plans for the rest of the weekend.

The kids excitedly showed their parents what the got, and Jean fell in love with Hermione's wand, and then almost choked when he heard how much it cost. However, when she saw how proud Hermione was of it, she didn't say anything to her. Jean did hug Harry for his generous behavior.

When Hermione showed The Kneazle to her parents, it took everything the had, not to laugh. When standing, the Kneazle's legs bowed out to the side. It walked like a Bull Dog. Hermione was going to name it Precious, when her father suggested Crookshank, because of his bowed legs. Hermione actually liked the name, so it stuck.

When Harry showed them His Owl, Jean fell in love with it. She asked Harry if he named her yet, and he said no. So she asked if she could name her, and he nodded his head yes.

"Well then my pretty baby, what do you think I should name you. How about Snowy?" The Owl ruffled her feathers in indignation. "No huh. OK, how about Freckles, because of the black spots on... " The Owl let out a squawk. that was a definite no. "You're going to be difficult, aren't you. Let me see. Archimedes is a male name. How about Aphrodite? No again? Athena? No, hmmm. I got it, how about Hedwig?"

The Owl liked that name,. and hooted softly in agreement. "Alright then, Hedwig it is."

Richard waited for everyone to settle, then asked if they wanted to go out for dinner, which everyone jumped up, and were out the door, before Richard even left his seat. He chuckled, as he left the house.

Later that evening, Harry and Hermione were sitting and talking about their upcoming weekend. Harry was concerned about Ron, and his attitude. He didn't understand why he was so down on himself. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't understand boys to begin with, except for Harry. The boys at school, were always picking on her. They didn't call her names like they did other girls in school, they just did things like tug on her hair, or do things to annoy her, like taking her books and playing keep away. They always gave the books back though. They were always doing stupid things in front of her. What she didn't realize was that they were trying to get her attention. She was considered one of the best, if not the best, looking girls in school. She certainly didn't picture herself this way. "Harry, do you know why the boys are always picking on me in school? Did I do something to one of them to cause them to torment me the way they do?"

"Hermione, do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"Why do you think I asked, Harry, if I didn't want the truth, I would have told you to lie to me."

"Hermione, for being so smart, you can be pretty dense at times. Do you look at yourself in the mirror?"

"Yes, when I brush my hair, Why?"

"What do you see?"

"Can't you just give me a straight answer? I see me in the mirror, alright?" She answered angered.

"You need to look closer. When I see you, I see my sister. My sister that is turning into a beautiful young lady. The boys at school are noticing this as well. They are vying for your attention. If we were to continue on in the muggle school system, next year, you would be asked out every weekend. It would be hard not to notice how much you have changed. Next time you brush your hair, look closer to the person staring back at you, and you will see what I am talking about."

"Darn it Harry, why do keep doing that to me. Always trying to make me out to be special. I love for that, I really do, but, I am not special. I am not beautiful. I am just plain old Hermione Jean Granger. And to let you know, I heard some of the girls talking about you as well. About how they would like to take off your glasses, and run their fingers through your hair. Get you in a dark corner, and snog you silly. Yes brother, you have quite a following yourself."

"Well then, aren't we special. We are both ignorant of our attraction to the opposite sex. You know, Mia, I was just wondering, do you think it is because we are magical, that we draw their attention?"

Hermione took her wand and said, "What do you think we just say 'ABRACADABRA" and poof someone likes us."

When Hermione did this, a dark mist started to gather in the room. and a a picture started to form in the center of it. Six people were standing there, looking down the two and they smiled. Then the image faded away, leaving Hermione and Harry shocked. They looked familiar, at least four of them did. There was a blond haired boy they did not recognize, and a small creature that was also unfamiliar. They didn't know what it meant, and it made them think. Who were they, and what did it mean. They looked very powerful, and very close to each other. Hermione looked at her wand. She waned to do it again, but, Harry stopped he. "Hermione, until we talk to Aunt Minerva, I think you should hold of repeating that."

Harry then felt the presence of his parents in his mind. 'Harry, you and Hermione just received a glimpse of the future. The figures you just saw, remember them. It is vital you do this. And while I am here, could you please bring your Owl over her, I wish to talk to her?"

'Sure mom. What do you need to talk to her about?' He asked as he walked over to Hedwig?

'I just need to ask her about something?'

'OK!'

Hedwig walked up Harry's arm, and Lily sent out a mental probe to the Owl, and felt the bird's magic. She then sent a message to the Owl, and was surprised when she received an answer.

'You wish to speak to me, Harry's mother?'

'Yes Hedwig. I need a body to be able to look a my son, when I talk to him, to see his reactions. I was hoping you could provide this for me?"

'You wish to enter my body, and watch Harry as he expands his knowledge, and his strength. and gain friends as he does this? I will allow it, as long as you do not to try to take control of me. I will cast you out, if you should attempt this.'

'Thank you Hedwig, and I swear to you that I will never try to control you. OK, get ready. Here I come.' And Lily left Harry's mind, and entered Hedwig's. Harry felt his mother leave his mind, and he started to panic. His dad calmed him down, and told him that his mother just left his mind, because she had found her familiar. Harry then felt his mom,'Harry, can you hear me?'

'Yes mom, I can hear you.'

'Good, then it worked. Hedwig has allowed me to enter her mind, so that I can see you, when I talk to you. It is so much more personal that way. I just hope we can find a familiar for your father. I hate the thought of him being a ghost.'

'Mom, you said that what Hermione and I saw was a glimpse of the future. Who's future, and who were the two strangers?'

'Who they were, I don't know? I do know the small creature was a house elf. Like I said, it is a glimpse of the future, yours and Hermione's.'

'Thank you mom and dad. I think Hermione and I should try and get some sleep. We had a long day today. I love you mom, I love you dad.'

'We love you too son.' And their thoughts were gone from Harry's mind. Hedwig flew to her perch, and went to sleep.

"Hermione, I know you just saw me talk to mom and dad. Do you want to hear what they said, and what mom did?"

"Of course Harry."

"Mom said the window you opened, was a glimpse of the future. Our future. She didn't know the blond, but, she said the small creature was a house elf. She said we need to become close to them as we meet them. I think we already met two of them. I think it was Ginevra, and Luna. Mom, also has left my mind. She now is with her familiar."

"So that was why you went and got Hedwig. I was wondering about that. So Hedwig didn't mind your mom taking up residence in her mind?"

"Evidently not. Hermione, Do you think that spell you cast, would work on any ones wand, or do you think yours is special?"

"Why don't we ask Aunt Minerva, when we see her Saturday? I'm tired, and I'm going to bed, now scoot, so I can get dressed."

Harry laughed, and hugged Hermione, and kissed her cheek. "Good night sis."

Hermione kissed him back, "Good night bro."

Harry left, and took Hedwig with him, to get her settled in their room. 'Good night mom. Good night dad.'

'Good night son."

'Good night darling.'


	3. Chapter 3

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 3

A/N: I just wish to take the time to explain the meaning of Abracadabra. It is believed to come from the Greeks, and down through the Romans. It was originally spelled Abrasadabra, but the s changed to a c in the translation. JKR found the meaning to be take away the illness, and changed it to mean take away this life. I think if she researched more, she would have found that she was closer than she thought. Abbada Ke Dabra means perish like the word, which sounds very close to Avada Kadavra, don't you think. However, there was another form of the word, Avra Kehdabra, which means I will Create as I speak. This is the term that became Abracadabra. It is with this in mind, that Hermione will be the sole speaker of abracadabra, as a spell. Her wand is the reasoning behind it. Abracadabra will mean, create to my thought, or I wish it, so let it be. If this sounds confusing, then join the club. Let's just say Hermione will be a very interesting character in the story. Also, Draco will be very OOC in this story. That being said, Let's get this show on the road. The Keeper.

ABRACADABRA-}

Harry was getting for bed, when he remembered the packages he retrieved from the Bank. He went to his bags, and pulled the two packages out to examine them.

The first, was a package from his father. James did not disturb him, as Harry looked at the contents.

First, was a copy of the will he and Lily had prepared. It stated that Sirius Black was to become Harry's guardian if something were to happen to them. Next in line would be Minerva McGonagall, and finally, Alice and Frank Longbottom. Harry wondered why none of this took place, and who these people were, other than Aunt Minerva. He would talk to Hermione and his mother and father about this. He also learned that at the age of fourteen, he was to become the head of house Potter. It was an ancient and noble house, formed over three thousand years ago, before the founders of Hogwarts were acknowledged as the greatest wizard and witches of that era. Two of them, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff were descendants of Myrrdyn Emrys, or as he became known, Merlin. Through marriage, Harry was a descendant of these two. This being said, he was the last remaining member of the Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff family tree.

Harry took a minute to grasp the meaning of this last statement. He was the heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff, Then he realized that Gryffindor married Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin married Helga Hufflepuff, thus he became blood kin to the last two founders of Hogwarts. He didn't know if he was the last remaining blood kin to them though.

Harry was tossing this around in his mind, when he opened the second letter, from his father.

Harry:

If you are reading this, my son, then it means I am not there with you in body. I am sorry for this my son, but, if I am dead, it was because I died protecting you. I would do it all over again, if it meant you would live. Please keep in mind, that even if I am not with you in body, I will always be there in spirit. Your mother and I both love you very much.

Now, onto a more interesting note. In case it is necessary, You must know that Sirius Black is your Godfather. He loved you every bit as much as your mother and I. If for some reason he has gone and done something stupid, which both your mother and I are sure he has, it must be known that He was not our secret keeper. We made a change before the the Fidelias charm was performed. Peter Pettigrew was then named the secret keeper. It was thought he would be less likely to be considered as this person, as the burden was a lot to ask for someone of his weak abilities.

Next, there is Remus Lupin, who is as close to you, as is Sirius. If he was not away, when we made Sirius your godfather, Your mother would have made him your godfather, instead of Sirius. Remus was always the most stable of our group, except for his monthly little problem.

Finally, Harry, It is my wish that you get the remaining members of our group, who we called the Marauders, and reform them using people from your age group. It is also my wish, that you take the last item in this box, a book, and learn how to become an Animagus. This is the ability to change into an animal. Keep in mind, that not all people will be able to do this, and it is not something to be ashamed of if they can't. There is a potion that needs to be prepared, to find the form you will become. It is explained in the book, so I will not go into detail here., but, you must make sure that there is an adult there with you, to make sure you have no problems. Minerva McGonagall would be your best bet as this person. Sirius is too impatient and childish to be considered.

With that being said, I will end this here, but, always remember that your mother and I are very proud of you Harry.

OH! Before I go, If for some reason, you have been left with the Dursleys, get the hell out now, while you still can. They are the worst people to be caring for my child. And if it is because of Albus Dumbledore that you are there, then he will be leading a cursed life for what ever time he has remaining on this earth.

We love you Harry.

James Charlus Potter

Father

Husband

Marauder

Friend

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry, when he finished the letter, so he laughed as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

Harry then went to the second box. This was from his mother. He opened it, and found several pieces of jewelry contained in the box, and a letter.

Harry read the letter first.

Harry my son:

I love the sound of that. My son. It has a beautiful ring to it. My SON.

I am sad to say, if you are reading this, then I was not there to witness first hand, you growing up. I just want you to know, that we willingly gave up our lives, to see that you had a future, and would gladly repeat this act. We loved you this much.

Your father and I would be so proud of you, if we were there. Do not ever, think, we would think otherwise. You were our pride and joy.

Now, I am sure your father went over the details of our friends, but, to reiterate, Sirius was chosen to be your godfather, but, only because Remus Lupin was not there. He was my first choice, but, was not available. He was off on a mission for Professor Dumbledore, of vital importance, to the side of the light. I shudder to think what Sirius has been teaching you, if he is your guardian.

Don't get me wrong, Sirius is a good man, but, with a childish intellect. There isn't a serious bone in his body. That's another thing, if you say anything that has the word serious in it, be prepared for his 'Did you call me.' joke. He's an idiot when it comes to his jokes about his name. If you fall pray to it, don't say I didn't warn you.

In the event Sirius is unable to be your guardian, I hope Minerva, Alice and Frank were able to. If you have been left with my sister, your Aunt Petunia, Albus Dumbledore will rue the day he let this happen. I love my sister, but, she is, with out a doubt, the last person to be raising a wizard. She hates magic, and her husband Vermin, I mean Vernon, is even worse.

One last thing before I let you go my son. The jewelry left in this package is very special. There are six rings. One for you, and one for five special people who are connected to you. They are magical rings, that will be changed to the person that is wearing it. They appear to be made for women at the moment, but, will change to be for a man, if that who is wearing it. Once the ring is worn, a link will be formed, and you will be able to read each others mind. Soon you will be told of a prophecy that was made. Take note, that I have also been told of a different prophecy, one that Albus is not aware of. It goes like this:

{The Chosen Selected, shall stand not alone, but with five others, with whom he grown.

Together they stand, to lead the way. But if apart, the dark will stay.

For only the six, strong with their love.

Can conquer the evil, with help from above.}

This means Harry, that their are five friends that you need to find, and bring them together, and form a bond. I never got the chance to tell Albus, or Minerva of this last prophecy. If Albus wishes to know the source of this, tell him it was from a good friend of mine, Selena McPhail. She is now known as Selena Lovegood.

Harry, as much as I hate to, I will let you go now, as this letter is way too long. Just, always remember we will always be there for you.

We love you so much:

Lily Potter, nee Evans.

Mother to

MY SON. (I just love that.)

Harry was crying at this, with no sense of levity, like with his father's letter. He knew his parents loved him, but, to hear it from them, when they thought they would never talk to him again, was too much.

Harry reached in, and took the only ring in the box that looked like a man's ring. He knew they would change, if he were to try on a girl's ring, but, thought the one man's ring was there for a purpose. It was. It was the Potter Family Crest ring, signifying head of house. He found this out, once he put it on. When off, it looked like an ordinary ring, with an emerald setting.

Harry thought about the other five rings, and then about the window that Hermione opened, and the six figures that were shown to him and Hermione. He knew that these were the six figures meant to get the rings. Himself, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, the blond, and the house elf. The girls he could give the rings to this weekend. He would have to wait to meet the other two to appear.

With this, Harry turned off the light, and settled in for a good night sleep.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione got up, and got ready for school, both apprehensive about what they were facing. Hermione felt better knowing why she was drawing so much attention, but, after Harry showed her the letters, and had her pick a ring, her mind became refocused. She had a sense of knowing Harry's thoughts. She felt him trying to communicate with her through her mind. 'Hermione, can you feel my thoughts?'

'Harry is that you?'

'It works! I can hear you just fine, or rather, I can feel your thoughts just fine. What ever it is, it works.'

'But, what does it mean Harry? Are we bonded? I love you Harry, but not in that way. Your my brother for gosh sakes.'

'Hermione, remember when my mother told us of a familial bond, Perhaps that is the bond we just made. Family. Maybe there are two types of Familial bond. One for family, and one for Familiars, such as Hedwig and mom.'

They both felt Lily's contact, 'Exactly Harry. There are two types, just like you said. Hello Hermione dear.'

Hermione laughed at being contacted this way, It was weird, but, somehow, personal. 'Hello Lily. James are you there also?'

'Yes sweetheart, I'm here.'

All of a sudden Harry started thinking, 'Cheer, Cheer, the gangs all here, glory Hallelujah, glory Hallelujah.'

This led to laughter being felt in all their minds. Hermione was so caught up in her laughter, that when her mom and dad showed up in the kitchen, they had to stop and take notice of their daughter laughing hysterically.

Her dad had to ask, "Do you two mind letting us in on the joke?"

At that time, Hedwig flew into the room, and landed on Hermione's shoulder. Dan watched as it looked like his daughter was in a deep conversation with the bird, and broke out laughing again.

For the rest of the day, Hermione would for no apparent reason burst out laughing. Never during class, but, while walking from one class to another, it could be seen. The ties between Hermione and Lily were growing. Hermione had always been one to follow the letter of the rules regarding school. With Lily's presence, she started to loosen up, and enjoy her fellow classmates. She played along with the boys trying to get her attention. She joked around with Harry, and told the Harry followers they were wasting their time with her brother, as he was already committed, even though he was not.

The school year went by so fast, that before either knew it, their final year of muggle school was finished. It was their best year they ever had. Indeed, Hermione had gone on a few dates, but, never twice with the same guy. Harry on the other hand, would not date anyone of the girls at school.

Harry and Hermione helped Ginny and Luna with their studies, as promised, and Harry was getting attached to the girls. On that first weekend, he presented the girls with the rings provided by his mother. Luna once again pulled Harry into a hug, but, this time, she kissed him on the cheek. Quite a long kiss on the cheek. This time, he got the same treatment from Ginny.

Molly watched, as the weekends progressed to the time of the tests. Harry, Ginny, and Luna were so close that she could swear that they could read each others thoughts.

Ron finally got used to the sight of his sister, Luna and Harry being so close. He also saw that Hermione was included in the, and he kind of got sick at the thought of Harry and his sister being in love. Just wasn't right. Finally, before the girls took their tests, Harry and Hermione told The Weasley family of their bond. You could see the look of relief on Ron's face when Harry told them it was the bond of family that he and Hermione enjoyed. However, he was not happy about the bond between Ginny and Harry. He couldn't say anything about his bond with Luna, although, he himself had thoughts about the blond girl. After Harry had a talk with him, Ron felt differently about the way he felt about Harry and his sister. He knew Harry would never do anything to hurt her, and Ron loved the way she danced around the house, so full of life, and happy about everything. He saw it in Luna as well. He saw that she was over more often, as her father was seldom home during the day. Her and Ginny would laugh and joke about the silliest things.

Fred and George were also brought into the HHR clique, as they liked to call it. They couldn't believe the thoughts of Harry's concerning pranks. Hermione's input was also well received. They were looking forward to the next year firsties. It looked to be a banner year.

When Harry told Aunt Minerva about the switch of secret keepers, she told Albus, and he looked shocked. This was the first he had heard of it. He contacted Amelia Bones, who was head of the DMLE, and she took this rather bitterly. She always liked Sirius, and did not think him as guilty. She was told that Sirius was caught dead in the act, and by his own confession, was sent to Azkaban, with out a trial. Upon further investigation, after hearing from Albus, she found out that Sirius had only said that he betrayed Lily and James, not killing Pettigrew and those twelve muggles. His confession sounded hollow, like he betrayed them, but, not in the sense of actually betraying them. She set an appointment to get a hearing for the friend she never thought committed the crimes for which he was sentenced.

Harry and Hermione would be in Hogwarts, when Sirius was to have his day in court, but, It would be good to have him around, if he indeed was found innocent.

After Harry and Hermione joined Ginny in her birthday party, and were with her and Luna when they got their scores . They were going to celebrate, by paying another visit to Diagon Alley. They had received scores of 92 for Ginny, and 98 for Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione were looking forward to their second trip to the Alley, with the Weasleys. Harry had held off giving Ginny a present for her birthday, as he said he would get it for her on their trip.

Hermione had contacted Aunt Minerva, and asked her to visit, because of a new spell she discovered, and wanted to know the full extent of it. Minerva asked of she could bring Professor Dumbledore with her, and they agreed. Today is the day they will be there. Richard and Jean wanted to take the day off, and learn the secret with the kids, but, their workload was backlogged so far, that there were no available times to reschedule. They bid their kids goodbye, and to tell them all about it when they returned home.

About an hour after the Grangers left, Aunt Minerva, and Professor Dumbledore came through the floo. Hermione already had Aunt Minerva's coffee waiting for her, and Albus had asked for tea. Hermione poured both drinks, and sat back and waited to be asked to start.

Albus took a little longer, as he liked his tea creamy and sweet. He finally got it to where he liked it, and looked to Hermione to begin.

"Aunt Minerva, Professor Dumbledore, Harry and I were talking the other night, and for some reason we got to talking about relationships. Harry asked me if I thought it was because of our abilities, that members of the opposite sex were attracted to us. I told him ya Harry, it's like Abracadabra, and poof they liked us. Well, a cloud started to form, and a picture grew in the middle of it, showing us six people, two of which we didn't recognize, and one of them was a house elf. What do you make of this Aunt Minerva?"

Minerva was at a loss for words. She had never heard of that spell before. Albus looked intensely at the young lady before him. "Hermione, Your Aunt said that you had a special wand made, could you show it to me, please?"

"Sure, let me go get it, it's upstairs in my trunk."

She ran upstairs, and grabbed it. While gone, Albus told Harry of the new development for Sirius' trial, "Harry, they have moved up your godfather's trial, and it will be three days before you leave for school if you wish to attend?"

Harry's look told the Professor all he needed to know, but, Harry stated, "Yes please Professor. I would like that very much." Harry turned as he heard Hermione running back down the stairs, "Hermione, you sound like an elephant tip toeing down the stairs. Could you make a little more noise, so you don't surprise us next time."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her brother, as she handed Albus her wand. Albus and Minerva chuckled at the exchange, but, Albus' expression changed, when he took Hermione's wand.

He laid it flat in his hand, and ran a diagnostic spell on it, showing him it's structure and substance. He gasped at the results. "Hermione, have you tried this wand for anything else, besides this Abracadabra spell?"

"No sir, Aunt Minerva told me that it was illegal to use my wand while not at school. Why?"

"I would like you to try a few simple spells for me, if you would? Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa, and then a little more complicated spell, such as Protego, should work." He handed the wand back to Hermione.

Hermione looked at her wand, and then the Professor. He nodded his head. Hermione held the wand out, and said "Lumos!". A blinding light flared from the wand, causing them all to shield their eyes from the brightness. "Sorry, I must have said it too loud. NOX!" and the light went out.

"No Hermione, it was not the loudness that created that light, it was the intent. Did you feel you had to prove yourself to your Aunt Minerva and myself, before you cast the spell?"

"Sort of. I thought that I would impress you with my abilities. Was I trying too hard?"

"Just a bit." Albus laughed. "Just relax, and think normal when casting the next spell."

"OK, let's see then, Wingardium Leviosa!" The wand was pointing at Harry when she said this, and Harry started to float toward the ceiling.

"UH Hermione, could you point that thing in another direction, the next time you cast your spell. I'm not afraid of heights, but, I usually like something holding me up, that is a bit more substantial, like a floor, or a broom."

Hermione blushed, as she lowered Harry back down, and canceled the spell.

Albus and Minerva were laughing out right at this. Tears were forming in Minerva's eyes. She was looking so forward to having her niece and nephew in school this year. She began to wonder what would happen when they got together with the twin terrors, what kind of mayhem they would create.

Hermione pointed the wand away from anyone one, "Sorry Harry. I'll try and leave you alone with this one. Protego!" Another brilliant light was formed, but, this time it was in the form of a half bubble, that covered her and Harry. Albus used his wand to send stingers at the shield, and rather than throw them back at him, it absorbed them.

Albus was impressed with the show of strength from Hermione, and her wand. "Now, Hermione, I wish you to use your wand to create your new spell."

Hermione pointed her wand at the floor,"Abracadabra!" Nothing happened. "What? Why didn't it work? I swear Professor, it worked the last time."

"It's alright Hermione, calm down. What were you thinking about when you cast the spell?"

"Nothing. I just cast the spell."

"Well then, I suggest you try to think of say, you little talk you and Harry had about relationships. Can you do that?"

Hermione thought back to her and Harry's talk, "Abracadabra!" The dark cloud appeared, and a picture grew in it's center. Once again six figures appeared . Albus recognized the blond young man, "Draco Malfoy." He murmured. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for all to hear.

Harry asked, "Who is Draco Malfoy?"

Albus looked to Minerva, and she shrugged her shoulders. "You might as well tell them, since you opened your big mouth."

Albus lowered his head and chuckled at Minerva. Still a pain in the butt. "Yes, Harry, Well Draco is the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, a very influential family of pure bloods. Lucius is very prejudiced against any non pure blood witches and wizards. He is also in league with the Dark Lords followers. Some believe him to be a Death Eater, though it has never been proved. He Bribed his way out of any prison time, after the fall of the Dark Lord. It is unknown about the feelings of young Draco. As for the elf, I believe he is the Malfoy family's elf. I think his name is Dobby, but, I may be wrong. You know who else is with you in the picture I assume?"

"Yes Professor, Luna Lovegood, and Ginevra Weasley. We are meeting them tomorrow for a visit to Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"Well, before we take our leave, I was wondering Hermione, if you might try thinking of something else, when you cast your spell once more for us?"

Hermione thought for a minute, about something that wouldn't cause any harm, and music became her thought, "Abracadabra!" A song started playing, It was Michelle by the Beatles. Hermione tried to cancel the spell, but it continued to the end of the song, and then it canceled.

Albus' eyes were twinkling like mad. "Hermione, would you take a little trip with me. I need to know the limit of your abilities. I think you may be something not seen in many century's. Of course I'm probably wrong, but, I would still like to test my theory."

"Where did you want to take me Professor?" Hermione asked?

"I would like take you all to a very special training facility."

Hermione was a little hesitant, but, since they were all going, she agreed.

When they landed, Hermione's eyes got as big around as golf balls. They were standing in front of a Norwegian Ridge-back Dragon.

"Hermione, this is the Romanian Dragon Compound." Albus watched as a red headed young man walked towards them.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, how good to see you, What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Hello Charlie, it's good to see you again, as well. Charlie, I would like you to meet Harry and Hermione Granger. They are friends of your youngest brother, and sister. Harry, Hermione, I would like you to meet Charlie Weasley."

Hermione smiled at the muscular man in front of her, "Hello Charlie, Ginny has told me so much about you. It's good to meet you." She shook hands with him. She was amazed at how gentle his grip was. When he shook hands with Harry, it was quite different.

"Hermione, HARRY, it's so good to meet you both. Ginny and Ron have been telling me all about you BOTH." Harry nearly cried as Charlie was crushing his hand in the grip he had. He didn't like the way he emphasized his name, and the both he stated at the end.

Harry shook his hand to get his blood flowing in his hand, when Charlie released his grip. Hermione just raised her eyes at her brother.

Albus then went on to tell Charlie why they were there, and what his test was. Charlie raised his eyes, "You want Hermione to try and control a dragon with her spell. Are you serious Professor? There is no such spell."

"Not to worry Charlie, nothing will happen to Miss Granger. Now Hermione, What you need to do, is to think of what you would like to see the dragon do, and cast your spell. If the Dragon looks like he id getting upset, drop the spell immediately. Can you do that?"

"Are you sure about this Professor? I don't think I like the idea of trying to control a dragon?" Hermione shivered as she said this.

"Just try it Hermione."

Hermione concentrated on what she wished the dragon to do and cast, "Abracadabra!" The dragon got a weird look to it's eyes, and took a few steps towards the party, then stopped as it reached the end of his restraints. He then lowered his head to the ground, and waited for Hermione to come over and pet him. Hermione slowly walked up to the large creature, and reached out her hand, and pet the dragons head. The dragon let out a sound that everyone took as a sigh of contentment. His tongue reached out, and caressed her body, and then withdrew back into his mouth. Hermione continued to pet his head for a few more seconds. Unknown to the group, her spell wore off, and yet the dragon continued to stay in place, enjoying the gentle touch of Hermione's petting. When she took her hand away, the dragon stood up, and looked down upon the young witch, and once more stretched out his tongue, and touched her hand. He then walked back to his spot where he was originally, and closed his eyes.

Hermione was stunned at the results of her encounter with the majestic creature, but, was nowhere as shocked as Charlie. "I saw it, but, I don't believe it. That dragon has been a real problem, since he got here. No one had been able to get near him. What was that spell you used Hermione?"

Before Hermione could answer, Albus answered, "Charlie, it is a spell which Only Hermione can cast, I believe. Hermione, If I may, could I try using your wand for a moment?"

Hermione handed her wand to Albus, and He tried using it to levitate a boulder. It did not work for him, or for Minerva, or for Charlie. When Harry tried it, The boulder shot into the air, and Harry was able to hold it for a moment, before he brought it back down.

"Well, that was interesting." Stated Albus. "I think we should be getting back home now, don't you Minerva?"

Minerva pinched her nose in frustration at her good friend, Just like him to leave an open statement. "Yes, I think you are right Albus."

They said there goodbyes to Charlie, Harry avoiding shaking his hand which caused Charlie to laugh. And they were back home. Albus made no explanation as to what he meant about the last test.

Minerva told the kids she would be back tomorrow to pick them up for their trip, and her and Albus left them.

Harry and Hermione talked about what they saw, and when Richard and Jean got home, told them about their little trip. Richard had to get the smelling salts out to revive his wife. Needless to say, when she got control of her senses, she was not happy with one Albus Dumbledore.

The next morning, the four Grangers were all ready to go, when Minerva arrived to take them to Diagon Alley. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and waited for the Weasleys to arrive. They waited for ten minutes, and Harry was tackled by a red and yellow fire ball. Ginny and Luna were on him like a magnet. He laughed as they got off him, and they made their assault on Hermione. Ron reached down, and helped Harry up. "Hey Harry, Charlie owled us that you and Mione paid him a visit yesterday."

"My name is Hermione Ronald, not Mione. You had best get that straight in your head."

Ron shook his his head, "Right HERMIONE. By the way, what did you go see Charlie about, he didn't say anything about why you were there.?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to trey something with Hermione's new wand. That's it. I think we were there for like ten or fifteen minutes. Long enough to get my hand crushed by your brother. I don't think he likes me for some reason. What did you guys say about me?"

Ron blushed a deep scarlet and tried to avoid looking into Harry's eyes. "I think I might have said Ginny has a crush on you."

"Great, now your brother thinks I'm hitting on your sister. What a pal. Remind me again why we are friends." Harry laughed.

Ron let out his breath. If Harry was joking about it, he wasn't mad at him. Ron then laughed with him.

The left the Cauldron and went into the Alley. The robe shop was their first stop, to get Ginny and Luna fitted for their school clothes. Molly once again went to the second hand rack for Ginny's and Luna's clothes. It seems Mr. Lovegood was in the same financial situation as the Weasleys. From there, they went to Ollivander's to get the girls and Ron's wands. This is where Harry led them. Molly stopped him and told him the kids had their wands. Harry asked if they had already bought them, and Ginny told Harry hers was once her aunt's wand. Harry knew that the wand chose the wizard, and felt that the wand Ginny had was not suited for her. Ron's had belonged to an Uncle.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am sure you are aware that the wand chooses the wizard, correct?"

"Yes Harry, I know this, but, I just don't have the money to purchase new wands for all of my children. I am sure they will be fine."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, it will not be fine, If you don't have the money for them, then please allow me to buy them for Ron, Ginny, and Luna. I promised Ginny her gift for her birthday, plus I owe one to Ron, and Luna as well."

"But Harry, you don't have the money to be throwing around like this, and I don't want you to to be spending money on my kids every time you think they need something. I told you we can handle things, if we don't go getting greedy."

"Please Mrs. Weasley, a new wand that they receive may well be the difference between passing and failing. May be even worse, like life or death. To try and save money on something this important, is too much to take a chance on."

Molly thought on it for a minute. He was right, and she didn't really have the money for new wands. "Alright Harry, I will allow this, one more time, but, you really have to stop buying things for my children."

"Mrs. Weasley, believe me when I say, I can afford it, and I promise I will try and keep it down, but, not stop it all together. Now, why don't you and Mom and Dad, go buy their books, and we will go in and get their wands, as this could take a while. It certainly did for Hermione and I."

"Alright Harry, we will see you in a bit."

The kids walked into Ollivanders, where Ginny and Luna almost fell over, when he just appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, it has been a while since a Weasley had been in my shop. And Mr. Granger, and Miss Granger. How are you. Miss Granger how do you like you new wand?"

"It's better than perfect sir. It's amazing."

"So, you have tested it. How does it perform?"

"Let me show you sir, are you hungry?"

"Well, I didn't have breakfast this morning, but, I don't want you to steal from anyone and you can't conjure food."

"Watch sir. Abracadabra!" A full tray of food appeared on his work bench. Food that you would not find anywhere in the Alley. His eyes were popping out of his head. Hermione had done something that should not be possible. He tasted the food, and savored the bite. "HOW?"

"I can't explain, Mr. Ollivander. It just works that way for me."

Ginny and Luna were also in shock, where as Ron was picking something off the tray, and began eating it.

Luna was first to get her wand, and like Hermione, nothing he had was right. Ginny was the same. Ron found his on the right away. Luna and Ginny were shown the same assortment as Hermione, and were beyond disappointed when none of the woods felt right. Ollivander then brought out his other material. Ginny went right away to an green crystal, and Luna found a clear crystal. for their cores, Ginny found a Harpy Feather, and a dragon heart string. Luna found a Phoenix Tail Feather, and Erumpet Horn Shavings. Ollivander about passed out He had never had to use these shavings for any wand prior to this. It was a very volatile substance. He asked them to come back in an hour. Harry asked how much it was going to cost, before he left. Ollivander Saw the worry in Harry's eyes, and thought he may not have enough money. "Fifty galleons for the three wands, Mr. Potter."

Harry paid for them and left with his friends, to go find their families. They were passing a deserted alley, when they heard a sharp cry come from it. A cry of pain. Harry told Ron. Ginny, and Luna to go find the parents, while Hermione and him looked into it. They tried to fight it, but without a wand, except for Ron's, there was nothing they could do.

Harry and Hermione entered the alley, and tuned a corner, and saw a tall blond man standing over a blond haired boy, and an elf. The elf was protecting the boy. The man was holding a cane, like it was a weapon, and brought it down on the boy's back. "Get up Boy. You remember who you are. You are letting this creature protect you like a coward. Dobby, go home. I will deal with you later."

"No sir, Dobby will not leave young Draco to your dealings. Dobby must protect him."

The man hit the elf with the cane, drawing blood from his arm, which looked like it was broken. He was about to hit Dobby again, when Hermione shouted "Abracadabra!"

The man was flung down the Alley about fifty feet, where he fell unconscious. Harry and Hermione ran to the two injured beings, and helped them up. They brought them out of the alley, and Hermione healed their injuries with her spell. Draco looked at his savior. "Thank you, who ever you are, but now go, before father wakes up, and punishes you."

"He wouldn't dare raise a hand against my sister." Harry stated.

"You don't know my father. He is a cold callous person, who doesn't care who he hurts."

"Hermione is not going to be one of those he hurts. What kind of a father hurts his child anyways?"

Dobby looked to the dark haired boy, "The worst kind sir."

They heard running coming from behind them, and saw Minerva, Molly, Richard, Jean, and the kids running towards them. Harry turned back to the Alley, and saw the man getting up slowly. He started walking towards the group, when there were several pops, and Harry's group were surrounded by Aurors. The man saw this, and turned and walked away in the opposite direction. The Aurors took statements from Harry, Hermione and Draco, before letting them go. Draco was taken with the group to Ollivander's, for the girls to get their wands, and then went back to the Leaky Cauldron. They bought themselves some lunch, before heading home, with Draco in tow.

Draco was taken with Harry, Hermione their parents, and Minerva.

When they were home, Minerva asked what had happened. Draco called Dobby, and the house e;lf popped in, "Dobby, can you tell Professor McGonagall what happened please. I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes sir. We had just left Borkin and Burkes. Master Draco was carrying their purchases, when he triped over his father's feet, who was looking around to make sure no one saw them leave the shop. His father got very angry, and slapped his son across the face. He told him he was clumsy oaf, and not worthy of the Malfoy name. He then pushed him further up the alley, and hit him with the cane. I tried to protect young Draco, but, I is too small to do much good. I couldn't use magic on my master, so I had to try and take as much as the beating as I could. We both were hurt pretty bad. That was when the young master and his sister arrived. Thank you both for protecting young Draco. But, what are we going to do now, we have no place to go, and we can't go home, as he willl surely kill us. OH young Draco, whats do we do about your mother?"

"Dobby, you have to get her out of there. He will hurt her if you don't."

"Dobby will try sir." and Dobby popped out.

Draco was trying not to worry, but it was no use. Then There was another pop, and Dobby was there, with the limp body of Narcissa Malfoy in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Draco walked slowly across the room, thinking the whole time his mother was dead. Tears were streaming down his face. He took his mother from the elf, and almost dropped her when he heard her moan softly. He took her to the couch, and laid her down.

He looked imploringly at Harry, as if he was expecting him to help his mother. Hermione walked over to him, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. She took out her wand, and wishing Narcissa to be well said, "Abracadabra!"

Narcissa blinked her eyes a few times, then when she got her vision back, saw Draco leaning over her, with a girl she did not recognize, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Draco?"

"I'm here mother. Everything is going to be alright. You're safe, thanks to these kind people."

"And who are these kind people? I don't know any of them. Why would they help strangers? Oh Draco, your father was terrible. When he returned home, he immediately slapped me in the face, saying I was the mother of a weak pathetic child, with not a lick of pride. He then used the Cruciatus on me over and over again, with the last one lasting over 10 minutes. I never felt so much pain before. What did you do, to send him into such a fury?"

"He tripped me, mother, causing me to fall. He said I was a clumsy oaf. He pulled me into a dark alley, and beat me with his cane. Dobby placed himself between us, trying his best to protect me. I think dad may have broken Dobby's leg with one of his blows, but, Dobby stayed in his position, taking the blows meant for me. Thank you Dobby."

"I was hust doing what I thought best young sir. Dobby tries to be a good elf."

"You are the best elf Dobby. And thank you, who ever you are. If it wasn't for your spell, I think Dobby may be dead, and I would be still with the pain. Father is a very unforgiving person."

"You're welcome. My name is Harry Granger, and this young lady, is my sister Hermione. We also have Ron, Ginevra, and their mother, Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood. Our mother and father, Richard and Jean Granger, and finally, Professor McGonagall, from Hogwarts. I know your name is Draco, and your elf is Dobby. This is your mother, but, her name has eluded me? Was I close with any of this?"

Narcissa sat up, and shared a smile with her hosts. "You were spot on. My name is Narcissa Malfoy. I don't know how to thank you, and please tell me what that spell was that healed my injuries? I don't believe I ever heard it before. Please don't take this wrong, but, it sounded just like the killing curse."

Hermione almost passed out when she heard this. "The killing curse? You mean my spell actually sounds like a killing curse?"

Narcissa sighed, She didn't want to make her hosts feel bad. "Yes, it does sound like it, but, it obviously is different. The killing curse is called Avarda Kadavra, and yours was?"

"Abracadabra. So far, I am the only person who can cast it."

"It sounds like a very useful spell. Perhaps you can teach it to me sometime." Narcissa replied.

"For reasons I can't explain, I don't think I can. Sorry Mrs, Malfoy." Hermione answered.

"There is no reason to be sorry child. You have your reason, and I can accept that. Now, can some one tell me where we are, or is that a secret also?"

Minerva looked to Richard and Jean, and they nodded. "You are in the Granger household. We brought you here, but, I don't think you will be able to stay. I will talk to the Headmaster, and perhaps you can come to the castle, until we can decide where would be the best place is to protect you."

"That will be fine Professor McGonagall. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger for allowing us to share your home for what ever time we spend in it. Mrs. Granger, might I trouble you for a cup of tea?"

"Certainly , no trouble at all. Professor, would you like one as well?"

"No, Jean, I should get back and explain to Professor Dumbledore the situation. We need to find a safe house for Draco, and Narcissa. I will get to you, Narcissa, as soon as I can. In the mean time, enjoy the company, as they are very special people." And with that Minerva excused her self, and left for Hogwarts.

Jean returned within minutes with the tea, and they sat and enjoyed the drink, passing small talk, trying to avoid the recent events.

Hermione was pleased to find out that Draco would be joining her and Harry, in first year. Ginny and Luna were looking forward to it as well. Ron was glad to know that he knew one more person that would be going there, and tried to become friends with the young Draco. Draco was trying to mix with the other kids, but, he was still timid around them, with him knowing his situation.

Abracadabra-}

Albus had allowed Narcissa and Draco to reside in the castle for the time being, but, knew they had to find a lodging before the school year started. Professor Snape made sure their stay there was comfortable. He knew of Lucius' temper, and refused to associate with his one time friend. He had changed for the worse, over the years. He did not like the way he treated his family, and knew it was for the best, to keep them safe from him.

The time for Sirius Black's trial was soon upon them, and Albus, like he promised, was there to take Harry and Hermione to the Ministry, to be there to hopefully a good outcome.

When the Aurors brought Sirius into the courtroom, Harry had to feel sorry for the pitiful man. He was weak, and skinny. He had bags under his eyes, and looked like he was ready to pass out, at any time. Yet he still held his head up, as he walked through the courtroom. He saw Harry as he passed him, and his eyes grew large at the recognition. He felt like he was seeing James, when they first met, almost 20 years ago. He felt in his heart that this was Harry Potter, James and Lily's son, his Godson. Sirius smiled at the youth, and was happy, when he smiled back, and mouthed "Good Luck."

Sirius now had a reason to look forward to his trial, with a positive outlook. He was led to the chair sitting in the center of the room, and was seated. He was then secured to the seat, with chains.

The gathered crowd was asked to stand, except for Sirius, as the Head of the DMLE, and the presiding official of the trial, Amelia Bones entered the room. The charges were presented, and Amelia asked Sirius how he pleaded. "Not Guilty your honor." He answered.

"Mr. Black, do you wish the use of Veritaserum for this proceeding?"

"Yes, please, your honor."

The serum was administered, and the effects were immediate. Amelia tested the effect of the serum, by using a few simple questions, then after acknowledging the effect was genuine, started with the main reason for the trial. "Mr. Black, were you the one to turn James and Lily Potter over to the person known as the Dark Lord?"

"I would never betray the trust of James and Lily Potter. I was not the secret keeper, although it was believed I was. The secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew."

"So, that is the reason you killed Peter Pettigrew, and the muggles were just innocent bystanders?"

"I did not kill Peter, When I finally caught up with him, we exchanged words, and then we drew our wands, and battled for a few minutes. When the muggles started to gather around, to see what was going on, Peter fired a spell at me that missed me, and hit some drums behind me. One of the drums started to leak fluid, and Peter shot another spell into the liquid, which caused it to explode, killing the muggles standing there. Peter, Then cut of his finger, and transformed into his Animagus form, which is a rat, and left, escaping into a storm drain. I was so upset that I started to laugh hysterically, at the situation, saying I was the reason that Lily and James were dead. I was you see, because if we hadn't changed secret keepers, they would still be alive."

"And this is the way the Aurors found you, laughing like a lunatic, and saying you were the reason they had died?"

"Correct."

"Do you have anything you would like to add to your statement."

"Peter Pettigrew is still alive, out there some where. He is waiting for a sign that he is sure will come, meaning the Dark Lord is ready to return. We must be prepared for this. I only hope you find me cleared of these charges, so that I can help in this preparation."

"Very well, Mr. Black. You have all heard his statement, and you all know that the truth serum was administered, and that it took affect. You will all now vote. Who here is still convinced Mr. Black is guilty of the charges brought against him?" Only a few hands were raised. "Who here feels that Mr. Black is not guilty of these charges, and should be released?" The verdict was close to unanimous. Sirius Black was a free man.

Harry jumped up and ran to his Godfather. As soon as he was free of the chains, he grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug, crying into his shoulder. Hermione walked up to the two, herself crying at the joy of their reunion.

Albus also walked over, giving them a minute to share their joy. He then cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "Sirius, it is good to have you back. I will see to it, that you will be recompensed for the time you spent in prison, under false charges. Now, shall we go, and get us a bite to eat, as you get reacquainted with your godson, and his sister."

The look on Sirius' face brought a fit of laughter to the three standing there with him. "Sister! Harry is an only child. This can't be right?"

"Adopted sister, Mr. Black. I was adopted after that evening by her parents."

"Your parents are Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

"HUH? Who are Vernon and Petunia Dursley?" Harry asked?

Sirius looked up at Albus, and watched as the Headmaster chuckled. "It's a story for another time Sirius. Let's go eat lunch, and we can explain further. There is another matter for which we need to talk."

When seated in the dining room, and the waiter took their order, Albus explained how Harry never made it to the Dursley, which Sirius was deliriously happy about. He hated Lily's sister, and her grotesque husband. Then Albus asked the burning question. "Sirius, I need you to consider taking in your cousin Narcissa, and her son Draco. She was forced to leave her husband, for health purposes."

"What kind of health purposes, Albus?"

"If they had stayed, they would probably be dead. Lucius has turned totally dark. He beat young Draco, and tortured Narcissa almost to the point of death. If Hermione had not been there, She most likely would be."

"What could a child do to save someone from almost dying?"

"Again, Sirius, we must save this for another time."

"Very well, Albus, but, you must tell me of this later. Miss Hermione here seems to be more than just a pretty face."

Hermione blushed at this compliment, but, her smile brightened up the room. It seemed Sirius still had the charm and style to woo the ladies.

Harry just shook his head, not believing is sister fell for his Godfather's line. "Uncle Sirius, You will be hearing from a couple of people later, and you may not like it. Just be prepared to get an ear full."

"OK, this is just too creepy. Secrets, unknown people chewing me out, new family members, old family members getting back in touch. What next, Moony is no longer under the influence of his furry little problem?"

"About that Sirius."

"You have got to be kidding me. You can not sit there and tell me he is free of his monthly habit."

"No, he still has it. It's just that he doesn't know you are free, and he doesn't know the status of Harry, or Hermione. He has been in the dark, since that day. I'm afraid he may be a different person. Losing his friends, thinking they had been betrayed by another friend, and not knowing of their child's welfare and well being. He may also need your help, to get over his pain."

"Ouch, I bet it has been rough for him. How about work, has he been able to find someone willing to take a chance on him?"

"He has had a few minor jobs, but, nothing steady. I'm afraid he has nothing, and no one. He has become a very reclusive person."

"Well, there is only one thing we can do."

"What's that Uncle Sirius?" Hermione asked?

"I like the sound of that, Uncle Sirius. Well, It's called 'Prank the Fur ball.' And I know just how to do it, but, we will need a little help."

Harry's eyes brightened, "And I know who it is that will help. What do you think Hermione?"

"Oh no, Harry, not the 'Duo Diablo?"

"Oh yeah."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Abracadabra-}

Remus Lupin was a loner. One soul lost in a sea of doubt. He lost his best friends to death, and betrayal. Three are dead, and one was Azkaban, who was the cause of their deaths. He sat alone, not by choice, but, by association. Any one who knew him, didn't want anything to do with him. He was an outcast, because of his affliction. He was not a cruel man. Just the opposite, He was kind, gentle, and well mannered. But, because of his Lycanthropy, he was shunned.

He was recovering from a current drunk, spending the last bit of money he had on the fire whiskey he consumed last evening. He would worry about finding his next job tomorrow, Today, he was going to recover.

It was because of his state, his keen sense being clouded by the whiskey, that he missed the approach of three people to his home. Two flame haired, and one dark haired men. They tried to be as quiet as they could, and made it to the window, without being noticed. They watched as the man sitting slouched in the chair, just stared at the wall, not moving.

Sirius looked at his friend, and felt sorry for him. But, not enough to forget about his planned prank. Fred and George worked their way around the house, and waited for Sirius to set the plan in motion. They looked across and saw Sirius wave his wand, and then they went into action.

Remus was lost in thought, when he was hit with a spell, that caused his hair to grow. Not just a little, but if he stood up, it would fall to the floor. The hair on his body grew, and he was beginning to look like a caveman. His face around his nose and eyes was clear, but, the rest of him was covered in the hair. Remus looked around for the person responsible for this. He sniffed deeply, and noticed a scent he hadn't perceived in over 10 years. "Sirius Black, I know your hear somewhere, show yourself, before I call the Ministry and get some Aurors here to arrest you. I don't know how you got out of jail, but, I damn sure know you will soon be back there."

"Moony, is that the way to treat an old friend, by sending him to jail? And here I thought you would be happy to see me."

"You betrayed your best friend, and you expect me to welcome you with open arms. You've got some nerve Black." Remus drew his wand, and was hit with an Expelliarmus, and a body bind at the same time. "So, you couldn't face me alone, you had to have help."

Sirius stepped into the room, and knelt in front of his friend. "Remus, my friend, I was cleared of the charges yesterday. Here is today's paper, if you don't believe me. And these are Arthur and Molly's twin sons. If you can't believe me, you should believe them."

Remus looked at the twins, and they nodded. Remus looked back at Sirius. He looked almost as bad as he looked, minus the hair. Rings under his eyes, all skin and bones, pale pasty skin. What a pair they make. It looked like they both needed to be in the hospital.

"Well, I can see we are really glad to see each other. I can just feel the emotion in the air. What say to a, hug, their Moony."

Remus couldn't help it, He let out a laugh he forgot he had. He pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug.

Abracadabra-}

After dropping the twins off, Remus and Sirius left for #12. Sirius forgot to warn him his cousin was there. Remus walked into the parlor, to find Narcissa, and a junior version of Lucius. He had his wand drawn before anyone knew what was happening. He had it pointed at Narcissa, and Narcissa started to cry. Remus dropped his wand hand, looking at the sobbing woman. Draco was in front of his mother, protecting her from the Marauder. Sirius ran in and pulled Narcissa into a hug, There, there, cousin. Remus wasn't expecting to find you here, and me, being me, forgot to tell him what to expect. Remus, I,m sorry I forgot to tell you about Narcissa. I took her in, when Lucius tried to kill her. He's gone as dark as you can get, Remus. He is pure evil."

"Please forgive me Narcissa, If I had been told, I would never have drawn on you. And this is your son?"

"Draco. Yes he is. Draco, meet Remus Lupin."

"Hello." Draco said coldly. He did not trust the man that drew on his mother.

Remus backed off, to get the boy to calm down. Sirius stepped between the two. "Draco, you must show respect to this man. He did not know the situation when he arrived. Remus, please refrain from drawing your wand unless threatened while in our house."

Remus looked to his friend, "Our house?"

"Of course, we are al just one big happy family here."

Remus was about to respond when.

"Wotcha cousin. And who do we have here?" Tonks questioned.

Remus was looking at a pink haired beauty. Sirius' cousin. She looked to be 18 or 19 years old. If she was staying here, he could get to like it here.


	6. Chapter 6

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Harry had just Hugged Hermione goodnight, after they had a long talk about Draco Malfoy. Harry found it funny, the way Hermione was babbling on about him. This only after just meeting him.

Hermione couldn't believe the way Harry carried on about Ginny and Luna, as if they were princesses in a fairy tale. They seemed they had taken his heart.

They both felt that the vision that Hermione had created with her spell had nearly formed. They also felt that Draco's elf, Dobby, was the final piece to the puzzle. Where he fit in was yet to be determined.

That is, until Harry's dad entered Harry's thoughts. 'Harry.'

'Hi dad. What's going on?"

'I think I may have found my familiar. When you gat up in the morning, could you see if Dobby will respond to your calling him. If he answers your call, and agrees to my request, I think Hermione's vision will be complete. I think he is my familiar.'

'Dobby? Really? That would be great. Oh the stuff you could do, if this were to happen. Hogwarts may never be the same. We could have the old Marauders, paired with the new Marauders.'

'Exactly my thoughts as well. I have a thought about our fourth member as well. He may not agree, but he would be perfect. As a matter of fact, Harry, why don't you give it a try now, to see if Dobby would answer you?'

'OK dad.' "Dobby, would you come here please?"

POP

"Master Harry has a question for Dobby?"

"Dobby, I have someone in my mind, that wishes to speak with you."

"Master Harry has someone in mind to speak to Dobby?"

"No Dobby, someone IN my mind."

"Is Master Harry alright? You is talking very strange sir?"

"Dobby, if you would humor me. Just put your hands on my head, and listen."

Dobby looked at Harry with a doubtful look on his face. "If this is what Master Harry wishes, Dobby can do this?" and Dobby placed his hands on Harry's head. 'Dobby, this is James Potter, Harry's dad. Can you hear me?'

Dobby started to squirm on the bed next to Harry. 'Is this possible Master James. Can you really talk to me through Master Harry's Head?'

'Yes, Dobby. Now what I need to ask you is, I need a familiar, to reside in, so that I can look at Harry, when I talk to him. I was hoping you could be my familiar.'

'You wish to take over Dobby's body?'

'NO Dobby. I would never take over your body, just share it with you. I wish to be able to see my son, when I talk to him, through you, if you would allow it?"

'Would Dobby be able to gain your knowledge, if this were to happen Master James?'

'Only if I took control of your body Dobby.'

'Then please do it sir, Dobby wishes to be smarter. Dobby wishes to be able to understand things better. Dobby wishes this to happen.'

'Dobby, do you know what you are saying?' You are asking me to take control of your body, your mind, and your spirit.'

'Dobby would still be there though, wouldn't he?'

'Yes Dobby. You would be seeing everything I see. Feeling everything I feel. Hearing everything I hear. It is just you would be in the background, as an observer. You would also have your say in matters that pertained to you, and any one else you care about.'

'Then Dobby agrees to this. Make it happen, Master James.'

Harry could feel the loneliness he felt when his mother left his mind, all over again, as his father left also. But, as his father left, he felt Dobby's mind enter his, but not in the same way as his father. He felt his thoughts, but, not his presence. He also felt Hermione's thoughts. Then, one by one, he felt Ginny's, Luna's, and Draco's. They were all connected through a mind link. Harry flashed a bright red, when he felt Draco's link, as he been thinking of a certain brown haired beauty, who happened to be sleeping in the bedroom, across the hall from Harry. Harry also felt Hermione recognizing what was going on.

Harry felt Luna's presence. 'Harry, have you finally done it. It's about time. I was wondering if you would ever bring us together. Ginny, are you there?'

'Luna?'

'Hi Ginny, yes it's me. Hermione. are you here as well?"

'Harry what is going on here? Why am I hearing Luna in my head? And did I feel Draco there as well?'

'Who is this? What's going on here? Am I losing my mind?'

Luna called him, 'Draco Malfoy, hello. This is Luna Lovegood here, can you hear me?'

"ARRRHHH! Mother, Voldemort is trying to possess me, by posing as Luna Lovegood."

Five people heard a sixth one laughing. James (Dobby), was rolling on the floor laughing at the youths. Draco's scream reminded him of a girl's scream. 'I resent that remark.' Draco called out.

The rest of the evening was one laugh after another, as James explained what happened. He told them how to block out the others thoughts. He also told them what it meant to every one involved. James had not expected this to happen, but, was thrilled at the results. He used his though projection to see if he could contact Lily. The next instant, Hedwig came flying into the room. She had been outside hunting, and heard James call. She was able to hear the other thoughts, as they came through Harry's mind. She was surprised to find James had his familiar form. She became very jealous, as James started to perform magic, and became even more so, when she found out it was James who brought them all together. However, Hedwig and Dobby were found together quite often after this event occurred

Abracadabra-}

The morning of the first train ride for the five newly connected youths was finally here. They had all their gear ready to be loaded. Ginny let every one hear what the twins were telling Ron what to expect at the sorting, and she laughed with the rest, as Ron started to turn green at the thought of fighting a troll in order to be sorted.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco were the first to arrive at King Cross station, with their guardians. They stepped through the wall at platform 9 and 10, and landed on platform 9&3/4. They didn't expect to be met by a very angry Lucius Malfoy. However, Lucius was not expecting five wands being pointed at him when he approached. He raised his wand, when Harry let out, "Expelliarmus!" The wand he was holding, flew out of Lucius' hand, and into Harry's. He was also thrown back 20 feet, from the spell.

He picked himself up, and told the group, "Narcissa, Draco, you will get over here now. I have had enough of your stupidity, to fill a life time. Narcissa you will return home this instant. I will deal with you later. Draco, come here, and receive your punishment for abandoning your father."

Sirius stepped forward. "Malfoy, you will direct all inquiries to me, as head of house Black, who Narcissa and Draco are members. You gave up the right of being head of their house, when you tried to injure Narcissa. You will be receiving Divorce papers shortly, as you failed to keep up your part of the contract, in which it is stated that you would provide the proper care to my cousin, and any children you might have together."

"You will not take my family from me, Black. I will see to it that my family will be back to me within the week."

"I think not Malfoy. You see, I have already put in a restraining order against you, and any associated with you. If any one approaches either Narcissa or Draco in a vengeful manner, all hell will break loose. I will see to it, that you end up in Azkaban, with no hope of ever seeing the light of day."

"Bah, you haven't heard the last of me Black. Narcissa, Draco, you will fear the day you decided to throw your self in with this lot." And with that he was gone.

Draco looked to Sirius, and thanked him for his protection. Sirius just rubbed his head, messing up an hour's worth of work, Draco spent perfecting it.

The three then found a cabin for them, and left their bags there, and came back to their guardians, to wait for the Weasley crew to show up. They got there 5 minutes before the Train was scheduled to depart. The children hurried to get their things on board, and return to say their goodbyes. Richard and Jean were wiping away tears. This was the first time they would be apart from their Children ever. Harry and Hermione hugged their parents, Sirius and Narcissa. Then they Hugged Molly, before they boarded the train for the last time before it took off.

As it rolled out of the station, the parents waved good bye to their children, throwing kisses their way. Soon they were no longer visible, and the students took their seat to talk.

Harry asked Ginny, Luna and Ron if they had tried out their wands yet, and Ginny squeaked, "Harry, mine is awesome, not as good as Hermione's, but, here, let me show you."

Harry had to stop her. "Ginny, we are not supposed to use them outside of Hogwarts."

"If that was the case, then why haven't they done anything about it, as Ron, Luna and I have been practicing since we got them?"

"Maybe it was because you were around your parents. I heard that they can't distinguish between users, when underage magic is used. If their is a magical adult around, then they don't know if it was them or the child doing it." Hermione explained.

"Didn't matter, because we used them, when we were alone, also. Never got a single warning."

Draco was taking all this in. It was the first time since his arrival that they had all been together, and he marveled at the way they all got along.

About an hour into the trip, the food trolley came around, and Harry bought treats for everyone, which they enjoyed for the next 20 minutes. Then they were disturbed once again, this time by two boys that looked like junior gorillas. "Oy, Malfoy, your father asked us to pass on a message for him, to you. He said you can't be protected all the time. We will be watching you very closely. Don't turn your back on us, if you know what's good for you." and they left.

"Do you know those jerks, Draco?" Harry asked him.

"Ya, Crabbe and Goyle. Two goons, who's fathers are Death Eaters. I imagine my father is expecting me to be sorted into Slytherin, and is preparing for my arrival."

"There is no way, you will be going into that house, alone. Don't worry Draco, things will work out."

"Thanks Harry, but, it's like they said, I can't be protected all the time."

They were trying to work things out, when a boy opened the door, asking if anyone had seen a toad wandering around. Ginny snickered at this, and the boy threw her a glare. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just you caught us at the right moment when we were all serious, looking for a funny moment, when you walked in. Here, let me help you,what is your toad's name?"

"His name is Trevor."

Ginny waved her wand and said "Accio Trevor." Which was not the correct thing to say, as two boys, an Owl and a Toad came flying into the room, landing on top of Ginny. She turned a bright red, when one of the boys said, jokingly, "Nice way to introduce your self, but, I would have come to you, if you had just asked?"

The whole compartment broke into laughter at Ginny's embarrassment. The boy who made the statement kissed her on the cheek, and stood up, as did the other boy. Ginny handed the Toad to Neville, and the Owl flew off, back to his Familiar. Ginny happened to look down to see he left her with a not so nice present. "OH Poo!"

Harry just went with it, "That's what it looks like to me too, Poo." This put another round of laughter in the compartment. The two Boys named Trevor left the compartment still laughing.

Abracadabra-}

After departing the train when it arrived at Hogsmeade, the first years were called to the docks, where a giant stood, calling them to the boats. Hagrid saw Harry, recognizing him by his scar, "Hiya Harry, ain't seen you since you were knee high to a grass hopper. The names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts. If you don't mind, Please get into a boat, with just four to a boat. Four to a boat people. Watch your step gettin' in."

The boats took them around a bend, giving the youths their first good look at Hogwarts, ooohs and ahhhs filling the air. It was quite a site.

As they approached the castle, Hagrid called out, "Watch your head, low overhang."

He might as well have not said anything, as both Crabbe and Golye were hit, and knocked overboard. Hagrid looked around, and saw Harry looking up to the sky, whistling. Hagrid let out a huge laugh, as he watched Harry continue his search of the stars.

Hermione knew what her brother did, and patted him on the back. "Good work brother."

"What in the world are you talking about Mia? I didn't do anything." Harry said looking innocent.

When they got to the door, and Minerva received her charges, Hagrid excused him self, still laughing at Harry as he left.

As they filed into the castle, Minerva pulled Hermione off to the side, "What happened Hermione?"

"Can I tell you later Aunt Minerva, I don't want to get Harry angry, but I will tell you, it was funny."

"I think I will look forward to this. Alright people let's look sharp there."

It was another five minutes, when they were led into the great hall for the sorting. Another 10 minutes, as the hat sang it's song. Another 3 minutes, trying to calm Ron down, as he was cussing out the twins. Then Minerva called out the first name, "Abbott, Hannah."

And so it went until, "Granger, Harry."

The hat was put on Harry's head, "What do we have here. Not Granger, but Potter. Very Slytherin of you. You have a strong mind, but not Ravenclaw. You are very strong in your friendship, but, not Hufflepuff. You could be strong in Slytherin."

"May I ask a question of you, sir?"

"Manners as well, how charming. Ask if you must."

"Where will you be putting Draco Malfoy?"

"You're concerned about where I put another student. Perhaps Hufflepuff would work for you. Why do you want to know?"

"If you put him in Slytherin, you will be putting him in danger."

"WHAT?" the hat said out loud, causing people to look around. "Dumbledore, can you come here."

For the first time that the students could remember, the Professor looked startled. He walked to the stool where Harry was setting, and took the hat, and placed it on his head. He got a sour look on his face, as he glared at the Slytherin Table, and placed the hat back on Harry's head.

"OK, that's taken care of, Malfoy will be going to Ravenclaw. Now, you will be going to Gryffindor."

"Thank you." Harry said, as he took the hat off.

"Granger, Hermione."

The hat had just settled on her head, "Ravenclaw."

Hermione felt like she had just Harry down. She looked at him, and he was beaming her his biggest smile. She went to him, to hug him. and he whispered, "You will be receiving a big surprise.." and he kissed her on the cheek. Neville got sorted into Hufflepuff, Luna into Gryffindor, Draco into Ravenclaw, which caused Hermione to jump up and give him a huge round of applause. Draco took the same route Hermione took, by Harry . "I know you are behind this Harry. All I can say is, THANK YOU!" Harry got bright red, when Draco hugged him, but, hugged him back.

Ginny and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor. After a few words from Albus, the meal began. Ginny and Luna were sitting on either side of Harry, enjoying a conversation with him. Ron had sat next to a brown haired first year named Lavender, and he became friends with her from the start. Her friend, Parvatti was a different story. She seemed like the gossip type. Kind of demanding, always wanting Lavender's attention. Luckily, Lavender didn't want anything to do with it, while she was talking to Ron.

Hermione and Draco sat, and enjoyed each others company. Draco told her how thankful he was of Harry talking to the hat. They didn't see the glare they received from Crabbe and Goyle. They also didn't see it when Owl droppings fell into Crabbe and Goyle's food, which also went unnoticed by the two idiots, as they continued to eat. Several Slytherins had to get up from the table when they saw the two eat their meal to the end.

Harry saw it, and a white owl sitting in the rafters over their heads. He let out a huge laugh, causing every one to look at him. "What's everybody looking at. I was just told the funniest joke. That's all."

Hedwig flew over to Hermione and Draco, and with the connection, told them what happened, and soon the students were looking at them the way they looked at Harry, when he broke out laughing. Hermione was choking, and Draco was on the floor laughing.

Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davies watched the two, as they tried to settle them selves down. They were a part of the group that got up from the table. They decided to join the two Claws. They were soon laughing with them. Blaise Zabini wanted in on the fun, so he joined the group. Harry made a connection with his sister and Draco. "Mia, Dray, I think my fathers wish for me to make friends with all four houses, has come to past. Please have them join us tomorrow somewhere where we can talk."

Harry watched as they agreed. Harry also talked to the twins, Ron, Lavender, Seamus and Dean. Neville, Hannah, and Susan Bones, were also notified.

At the end of the meal, the four houses were ready to make their way to their respective houses, when Professor Dumbledore called for Harry to join him for a moment.

"Harry, if I might ask, what are your plans for your group. I noticed you talked to quite a few people tonight."

"Just fulfilling my father's wishes Professor."

The twinkle in Albus' was the brightest they had been in years. He was witnessing the formation of the new Marauders. "Harry, do him proud. But, have pity on Slytherin, not all of them are bad."

"Not to worry sir. We know who to target. Oh, and sir, you might want to let Professor Snape in on our secret. And tell him he may be receiving a visitor soon."

Albus was in tears of laughter after Harry left. He may just look forward to this year, and perhaps the six after it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 7

A/N: It has been suggested that I tell everyone who knows Harry's real identity. That being the case, here goes. The entire Granger family, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Dobby, Ginny, Luna, Draco, and the Sorting Hat. That's it. The rest of the Weasleys have not been let in on his identity as yet. Ginny, Luna, and Draco know because of the bond. Severus will learn of it next. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Abracadabra-}

Severus Snape was getting ready for the beginning of another school year. Of all things, he was starting of with first years. They were not his favorite students. He has yet to be impressed by any first years, and very few beyond first year. Even the Slytherins would be Dunderheads, if he didn't perform private lessons, in order to have them excel. Thai years crop of first years was particularly incompetent, with Crabbe and Goyle being the worse.

He entered his sitting room to find a beautiful snowy owl sitting on his coffee table. He approached the creature, and saw there was no letter attached to it's leg.

"Here for a social visit are we? It's not often I find an Owl waiting for me to start up a conversation. They're not usually too talkative. How about you?"

The Owl stared at him with large vacant eyes. It was as if it were sizing him up and measuring him for some reason.

"Well, it seems like I am wasting my energy once again, on a one sided conversation. Pleased to have met you. Sorry I have to go, and get ready for another boring class teaching something to a bunch of unwilling to learn students."

Before he could take a step, there was a pop, and Lucius Malfoy's house elf was standing before him. "Would Master Snape please take the time to listen to a lowly house elf, such as Dobby?"

Severus was unaccustomed to having visitors anytime, and here he had two strange visitors at the same time. "Dobby, why aren't you with your master. Lucius is not going to be happy with you if he finds out?"

"The master is not happy with Dobby anytime. But, Dobby is no longer caring. Will Master Severus take the time to talk to Dobby?"

"I am sorry Dobby, but, I have to go. Perhaps later this evening."

"As you wish, but Mistress Lily will be quite upset."

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you say Mistress Lily, Dobby?"

"Yes sir Dobby did say Mistress Lily. And she is not very happy right now."

"What do you mean she is not happy right now. Where is she?"

"Right here sir."

"Look Dobby, I haven't got time for games right now. Tell Lily to go haunt someone else."

"Ooooh Sev, probably not the right words to say. Lils is seething right now. Yeah, she is ready to boil over. Here she goes. Oh your going to get it now."

The Owl launched itself at Severus, and beat him over the head with her wings. Severus was trying in vain to protect himself from the onslaught. Feathers were flying everywhere, and the Owl was screeching very loudly. Severus began yelling, "Get the Bloody thing of me. Dobby get it off me. I command you to get it off me. Please get it off me."

"Sorry Sev, you brought this on yourself. Never piss off a woman Sev. I thought you learned that fifth year?"

Severus once again stopped dead. The Owl continued on it's thrashing, But Severus was looking strangely at Dobby, ignoring the Owl.

"Best not to ignore her Sev, She will get worse."

"Who are you?" asked Severus.

"Well, I would have thought you had it figured it out by now, but, I guess I gave you too much credit." Dobby answered.

"POTTER!"

"Give the man a seegar! I was beginning to worry about you Sev. Lily, I think you can stop now. Lily. LILY. LILS you can stop now."

The Owl finally stopped beating Severus, and took her perch on Dobby's shoulder. nibbling on his ear. "Lils, that tickles. HEY! I didn't tell you to stop, I just said it tickles. Just because I say it tickles, doesn't mean I don't like being tickled. Ya, much better." As the owl once again began nibbling on his ear.

Severus gathered his wits and asked, "Are you trying to tell me that you are James Potter, and the owl is Lily Potter?"

"I am not trying anything. I said we were, and you answered. So where is the problem? Don't you believe us?"

"NO!"

"You realize of course, if you continue with this attitude, Lils will be on you again, don't you?"

"You have to prove to me who you are."

"OK, Lily said that you met in Lily and Petunia's back yard. You were hiding under a bush watching me, meaning her, as if you were watching me, that would just be too gross."

"Lily?"

Hedwig hooted her hello.

"She said hello."

Severus collapsed in a chair, just looking at the Owl. Was it really his Lily.

"Look Sev, I know it's hard to believe, but it really is us. We are here to talk to you, and to try and get you to take it easy on our son."

Severus looked at the house elf, "Your son is not even here. If he was I would treat him the same as I do the other students."

"That's what we are talking about. You treat all students, not in Slytherin like dirt. Why?"

"I treat all the students the same. I show no favoritism to either house."

"Come on Sev, who do you think you are talking to here, some first year students. You are so into favoritism, that only you could deny it."

"Only a Slytherin student knows the meaning of the workings of potions. All others are here, because it is a core subject, and could care less about what I teach."

"That's because you don't teach them. All you do is berate them. They could never be good enough in your eyes. While in school, who was the best in potions, in our year?"

"I was, hands down."

"Then why was Slughorn always complimenting Lily. Why was she always getting better grades then you. Face it Sev. If Lily wanted to, she could have gone on to be a potions master. But, she didn't, because she didn't want you to feel inferior to a what you call, A Mudblood."

"Because Slughorn had his favorites, his little circle of special interest students, that he was sure would amount to something."

"So you don't think Lily earned her grades?"

"That's not what I said. I said she was well liked by Slughorn."

"Shoot, I'm being paged. Look we have to talk later. Just don't be too hard on Harry. Lils, I'll be back, the Master is calling. Love you."

Hoot.

Abracadabra-}

Lucius was fit to be tied. The situation with Narcissa and Draco needed to be brought under control, and soon. "Dobby!"

A few seconds later, there was a POP, and Dobby was standing there in front of Lucius. "You called Dobby sir?"

"What have I told you to call me, slave?"

"Dobby is not a slave. Dobby is a house elf."

"You are who I want you to be. Now listen up. I want you to bring Narcissa back here this instant. She has defied me for the last time. Then I want you to iron your hands for forgetting your place in this house."

"Dobby is not listening to Lucius Malfoy. Dobby no longer is a Malfoy House elf. He is a free elf."

"Why you insolent little insect. I will teach you to disobey a command." Lucius reached for his cane, but, it was blasted away by Dobby's magic.

"Lucius Malfoy should learn that he no longer controls Dobby. He should also learn that Dobby will protect those he loves. Dobby will not stand by and let Lucius Malfoy harm Mistress Narcissa, or Master Draco. Dobby is a very unforgiving house elf. SHAZZAM!"

Lucius began to shrink in size. He was now less than 2 foot tall. He was also weaker than a kitten. He was also laying on the floor, sucking on his thumb, and felt like he needed a diaper change. He did need a diaper change, in a bad way. Although he did kind of like the feeling of the matter that was being spread about his bottom.

Dobby held his nose to the smell being emitted from the baby laying on the floor. Dobby produced a bottle to give the baby. It was filled with Hot Curdled milk. Good enough for him. He then popped back to Hogwarts.

He was met there by Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, and Tonks. He had them laughing so hard, that Sirius let loose with a loud, smelly fart, that had the group crying and fighting to get away from him. Sirius was laughing even harder at this, until he noticed the smell himself. Even a banishing charm couldn't get rid of it. He also found the rest had locked him in the room, and the Alohamora charm wouldn't work. He didn't think to try the twist lock. He went to the window, and threw it open to let some fresh air in, and the polluted air out.

"Brother, I have to start watching what I eat. That was the worse one ever. Wow, if I could bottle that stuff, I could make a fortune selling it as a stink bomb."

Abracadabra-}

Harry, Ginny and Luna's first hour was Potions, and they couldn't figure out what the twins were talking about. It was a quiet, peaceful class, with them learning how to make a boil reducing potion. It was a very easy class, with Gryffindor receiving points for the three creating a perfect potion. Ron and Lavender also brewed one, but, barely finished in time for the end of class. Seamus and Parvatti lost points for blowing up their potion, as did Crabbe and Goyle. Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise also gained points for their Potion.

After class the six students met up, and left for their next class, which was Transfiguration. Harry looked forward to this class, with Aunt Minerva. They had only got about fifty feet from the Potions class room, when they were stopped by Crabbe and Goyle, along with four other Slytherin, including Millicent Bulstrode, and Theodore Nott.

"Hey Zabini, Greengrass, Davies, why are you walking with the Dorks? Are you too good to walk with your own house members?" Goyle called out.

Blaise called back, "As a matter of fact, we are. They are a much better class of people. They can actually hold up their end of a conversation."

"You better watch your mouth Zabini. It could get you in a bad way. House unity you know?"

Daphne simply said, "House unity would keep us in trouble, if it meant walking with you neanderthals."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Millicent fired back.

Tracy finished it, "Look it up in the dictionary, if you know how to use one."

Crabbe looked at Goyle, "Do you know what a dicktonery is?"

"Is it anything like stationary? Perhaps you use it to write memories in, like a dairy."

Harry called back, "That's a diary you idiot." And the six laughed all the way to their next class.

"Well then, what's a dairy. Is it even a word?"

"It must be. It sounds familiar."

Abracadabra-}

Hermione and Draco got through their first day with out a problem, Luckily they had no classes with Slytherin, and had no run ins with them. Their favorite class had been Charms with Professor Flitwick, who was somewhat of a comedian. He joked with the students, and walked through the class room to stop and talk with them. Today's class was supposed to be all theory, but, when he came to Hermione and Draco, he saw Hermione's wand and marveled at it. He asked her all kinds of questions, and if she had a chance to use it yet. She put on a demonstration for him, with out the Abracadabra. The tiny Professor asked if he could try it, and Hermione handed him the wand. Filius used it to levitate his stool, and sent it shooting up to his ceiling, where it exploded into pieces when it hit. He looked down at the wand, then used it to repair his stool. What he got was a king's throne . He was jumping up and down with joy, at the power of this brilliant piece of work."Miss Granger, where did you get this wonderful wand? I have never seen anything like it. What is it made of?"

"Well sir, Ollivander has been working with different material. When I arrived there, he went through his whole stock of wands, and none of them matched with me. So, he brought out the material he had been working with, and came up with this. It is Amethyst, with a Phoenix tail feather, and a Hippogriff hair."

"Well, it seems like Ollivander has something going for him there. Would it be impolite to ask what you paid for it?"

"I didn't pay anything for it sir. My brother Harry bought it for me. Very pricey though. Almost a hundred Galleons."

"For that kind of money, I would watch it. Someone may try to steal it from you."

"They can't sir. Take it, and try to walk away with it."

He did, and took two steps, when the wand disappeared from his hand, and looked to see it in Hermione's hand once again. Very impressive. "Oh, by the way Miss Granger..." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Hermione stood up, and stared at him, and he nodded. She sat back down, not believing what he had just said. Draco looked at her, and she leaned in and told him, "Their is no Trace on my wand." she whispered.

Draco just sat their speechless. How did Hermione end up with a wand that had no Trace on it. The more he learned about this family, the more he loved it. They were so special, and now they were unique. He asked about Ginny and Luna's wand, but, she didn't know about them. Heck, she didn't know about hers.

Abracadabra-}

That evening, the people Harry asked to visit with him all showed up, and sat down to listen to Harry. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Fred, George, Lavender, Dean and Seamus from Gryffindor. Neville, Hannah, and Susan from Hufflepiff, Hermione and Draco brought Padma from Ravenclaw. Daphne, Tracy and Blaise from Slytherin.

"Thank you all for coming. I asked you here to see if any of you are interested in forming a group that would do many things together, to include pranks." Fred and George were up cheering this, and Draco stood up and joined them. Then, because he thought it right, Blaise got up also, and then Neville. Finally Ron, out of embarrassment stood up also. The girls would not degrade themselves. However, everyone thought it was a good idea. They would meet every night for study group.

"Well, that went over quite well. It will be even better, when we get our instructors in. I have been asked by someone close, to call ourselves the New Marauders. Does everyone agree?"

Fred and George about fell out of their chairs. "Harry, who might it be, that asked you to name the group the New Marauders." George asked.

"A fellow by the name of Padfoot, why?"

"An original Marauder, blimey Harry, how did you get to meet him?"

"Well, let's just say, he is a friend of the family, for now."

"Do you have any other friends we need to know about?" Fred asked.

"We might."

Blaise's curiosity got the better of him, "Who are you all talking about?"

Fred jumped up, "Only the greatest group of pranksters Hogwarts ever had. Even more than our uncles Fabian and Gideon. There were Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, The Marauders. 1971 to 1979 they reigned as the supreme pranksters."

Of all people, it was Daphne that said, "OOOH, this sounds like it could be fun!"

End note: Sorry MAX, I know it's short, but it seemed like a good place to end it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	8. Chapter 8

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Severus was just getting comfortable, after dinner, when the pop he had been expecting, occurred. Dobby was standing in front of him, holding Hedwig close to his chest, as if protecting her. He set her down on the coffee table in front of the couch in which Severus was sitting.

Dobby looked into Severus' eyes and started, "Thank you for today, Sev. Harry told us what occurred during class, and how fair you were in giving out points, and taking them away. He told us, he didn't see where the twins came up with the idea that you were prejudice."

"I told you that I don't treat any of my students differently, what ever house they may be in. I know this is hard to believe, but, just because I am head of house Slytherin, doesn't mean I favor them."

"Please Sev, I told you once before, we are not some first year students. I think our talk got to you earlier. Sev, Harry is not me. He does have a prankster morality, but, he is sensible in using it. He is brilliant, thanks to his sister, Hermione."

"Wait, you mean Harry Granger is Harry Potter?"

"Yes Sev, he is. When the incident happened, and Hagrid brought Harry to Dumbledore, He at first intended to leave him with Petunia."

"You have got to be kidding me. He was going to leave your son with those moronic Dursleys? What the hell was he thinking?"

"What ever it was, he passed on it. Instead, he acted on a letter sent by Miss Granger, and they delivered Harry to the Granger household instead. Mrs. Granger fell in love with Harry immediately, and accepted Albus' offer to be his adoptive parents."

Sev looked to Hedwig, and saw her head was lowered to her chest, looking sad, "Dobby, what is the matter with Lily?"

"OK first, you call me Dobby, and you call Hedwig Lily, can't I get a little respect here? As for Lily, She hates it when people bad mouth Petunia, even though she knows it is the truth. She still loves her sister. However, she is grateful to Albus, for not leaving Harry on their doorstep. So you see, she feels the same way you do, and she hates herself for it."

Sev looked at the snowy owl, and tried to picture the lovely image of his once crush. He had fallen for the beautiful Lily Evans hard, and has kicked himself on numerous occasions, for those stupid words he uttered 15 years ago., during fifth year. He let his pride show, being protected by a girl in front of the school, and his friends. Or, what he thought were his friends. Because of those hateful words, he lost the closest person he felt connected with. He lost his one chance for true happiness. His one chance to get the girl of his dreams. He did not even consider the chance they were just friends. No, he felt her more than just friends. He truly loved Lily Evans.

Lily raised her head up, to look into Sev's eyes. She wished she had a mental connection with him, so she could tell him all was forgiven. She passed it on to James instead.

"Sev, Lily wants me to tell you, that she forgives you, and she still wishes to be friends, if you will accept this."

Still looking at her, he said, "Lily, I would love nothing more than to be friends with you, and James, if he wishes. Probably even Remus too. But, don't think for a minute, I could be friends to the mutt. I believe that is wanting too much. You use to call James an arrogant toe rag, but in all truthfulness, It was the flea bag who was the arrogant one. I may hold off belittling him, but no way, will we be friends."

James closed his eyes, before he made his next statement, "That's too bad, Sev, as I was hoping you would join us, as the new member of the Marauders."

"You want me to be a Marauder?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Lily wants you to become close to us, as a group. This is more than just for pranks, Sev. It's for a chance to survive the upcoming war, that is still on the horizon. We know that Voldemort is still out there, and he is certain to make his return. When, we don't know. We know you were once friends with Lucius Malfoy, but his actions of late, has brought about actions, that will end in his divorce from Narcissa. He has become evil, Sev. You have to see this. He nearly killed her, and had hurt Draco very badly. Who in their right mind beats innocent children, or a woman? Are you in that category, Sev?"

"Certainly not. I would never beat an innocent child, or even lay a hand on a woman. To let you know, It was not a part of my taking the Dark Mark, to kill. I have never been asked to kill. It does not mean that I have not witnessed death, it's just I never killed anyone. Also, I had pleaded with the Dark Lord to spare Lily's life."

"So, if you didn't have to kill, how did you become a Death Eater?"

"You do realize that if I told you this, If he were to come back, and found out about it, he would kill me."

"Sorry, Sev. I was just curious. Don't put your self in danger."

"You are kidding right? Don't you think by just carrying this wretched mark, I am in constant danger. Even with him gone, the rest of the Death Eaters gather to continue his reign of terror on both the Magical, and muggle world. They anticipate his return, and do not wish to fall from grace because of lack of initiative. They will begin their attacks soon. How soon, I don't know, as they do not include me in their plans. They think me weak, because of my failure to kill."

"Well, we don't consider you weak. We think it is great that you have higher morals than that. They are the weak ones, to blindly follow the leadership of a mad man. He is insane you know. He has to be, to bring all the death and destruction he has accomplished. I just wish we knew how he intends on coming back, and how he thinks he can come back?"

"Albus and I have a theory on that. You may want to ask him. I promised him that I would keep this to myself, and not share it with anyone. Let's just say, he definitely has his way of returning."

"Alright, We won't press you on it. Now, about my offer?"

"After all I just said, you still want me to join your group? Are you as insane as the Dark Lord? I am a death eater. I report to the Dark Lord. I will respond to his call when summoned."

"Yet, you respond to Albus Dumbledore. Why is that?"

"Because of a promise I once made to him."

"Promises are made to be broken." James said.

"Not this one."

Lily flashed her idea to James, and he repeated it to Sev. "You made an unbreakable vow, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"It was about Lily, wasn't it?"

"So what if it was. It didn't matter, as it didn't stop her from dying. Damn it, why did she have to die? Lily, you have to know, I loved you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I loved you. I didn't know if you could love me back, but, it still didn't stop my feelings about you."

James could feel Lily crying in his mind. He tried to comfort her, but, she was too upset to respond. "Sev, Lils is crying right now. I think she feels sorry for you, and what you have gone through. And I feel that I am largely to blame. We were jerks back in school, and you stood between me and the woman I desired. She was right you know? I was an arrogant toe rag. A prat, and what ever else she called me. But my feelings, like yours, never changed. I also loved her. I know this sounds insensitive, but, when you said those words to her, My heart lifted like no other time. You had given me the opening I needed to win her heart. It still took a year and a half, but, it happened."

"OK, but, it doesn't change the fact that you still are offering me a chance to join your group, even after everything I just told you. To let you know, if I had it to do over again, I would not have said those stupid words, and things may have turned out differently. That being said, Can you tell me where Narcissa is being kept. I have tried to protect her from Lucius, and it seems I failed. I knew of his turning dark, and I believe he is even thinking of becoming the new Dark Lord, if he doesn't show up soon. He may not be as strong as the Dark Lord, but, don't make the mistake of taking him too lightly. With his money, and the backing of the Death Eaters, he is very powerful."

"The last time I saw him, he didn't look too powerful."

"When was that?"

"Oh, about five hours ago."

"What? You saw him five hours ago, and you still came back. I though he was your master?"

"I was the Malfoy family house elf. When he tried to kill Narcissa, and believe me, He did try to kill her, He was no longer my master. He freed me, when he did the unspeakable act. I belong to no one. He knows this, but, he doesn't know who I really am. Dobby has granted me his body, to help my son, and his sister, in any way I can. He is still there, and if you can believe it, He is really enjoying the show. What I did to Lucius this afternoon, had him laughing in my head for hours."

"What is it you did.?"

"I turned him into a baby, with a really stinky nappy. The little blighter seemed to actually enjoy rolling around in the mess. Then I gave him a hot bottle with Curdled milk. Then I left. He is back to his old bastard self by now. Probably thinking of ways to get even with me, as if that is going to happen."

"So, you left him with a stinking Nappy, and a sour milk. I wish I had a picture of him rolling around in that squishy stinky thing."

James flashed an image of the incident to Sev's mind, and Sev reacted the same as Pads. He fell back into his seat, holding his sides, he was laughing so hard. He got particularly loud, when he saw the contents of the nappy being pushed out the legs of the nappy. Tears were rolling down his face from laughing so hard. "If this is what I can look forward to, sign me up. I don't believe I ever laughed that hard in my life. Too bad he couldn't stay like this. He would be no problem then. What spell did you use on him, in case I wish to use it sometime?"

Severus never saw an elf smile so big before. Dobby's smile ran from ear to ear. "That's the part that you will really get a laugh from. There was no spell. I just looked at him, as said, 'Shazzam!'I just happened to be thinking what a big baby he was."

Sev broke into another round of laughter, and then James had to continue it, by telling him what happened with Sirius, and his gas attack. Severus fell on the floor, rolling around in his laughter.

Lily watched as Severus became the person she always wished to see. He was thoroughly enjoying this story of James. Never had she seen him laugh this hard before. She doubted he ever did laugh this hard. She was proud of her James for providing this relief for Severus. He really did need to be happy for once in his life.

They made plans for joining Sirius, and Remus for later in the week, probably Friday evening. Severus for once in his life, looked forward to a Friday evening.

Abracadabra-}

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the common room of Ravenclaw dorm. They shared their assignments, and thoughts of their Professors. They have yet to have DADA, Potions or Transfiguration, but were looking forward to them. After hearing from Harry about the changed Professor Snape, it sounded fascinating. However, DADA, sounded like a waste of time. When Harry told her it was the same smelly guy he saw in the Cauldron, the last time they were there, she about lost her dinner. She remembered the smell quite well. And to find out he was inept, was baffling. How could Professor Dumbledore not know?

Draco merely said, "Maybe he does know. Perhaps there is a reason he has him here. Perhaps to either watch him, or protect him, although if it was to protect him, I don't believe he would allow him to teach DADA."

"Draco, I believe I am already rubbing off on you. That was a keen observation you just made."

"Please don't tell me I'm turning into another Hermione Granger? I couldn't take it."

Harry's thoughts came through to Draco's mind. 'You do realize that this is my sister you are talking about. As for turning into her, You would look good in a plaid skirt, and a pair of breasts. All the boys would be after you. We could call you Dracene. That way I could still call you Drac.'

'You're annoying, you know that? Can't have a decent conversation, with out one of you running interference. Although I really don't mind the other two. You however, can be a right pain in the arse.'

'I don't swing that way, but the next time I see Nott, I'll tell him your looking for him.'

"Hermione, how do you put up with this crap?"

"What do you mean, Draco? It's homework , and we all have to put up with it. It's not so bad."

"Not the homework, your prat of a brother. He is a pain where I sit."

'I told you I don't swing that way.'

"See what I mean. He just lingers in your mind, looking for chances to strike."

"Draco, what ever are you talking about. Harry isn't even here."

'Did you call sis?'

'Harry, what's going on, Draco is here complaining about you being in his head. I haven't heard a word all night.'

'Mia, I have been here for the last two hours, doing homework with Ginny and Luna, Haven't I girls?'

'That's true Hermione.' thought Ginny.

'Hello Draco Malfoy. Harry is right here, and hasn't moved for the last two hours. Are you sure it wasn't somebody else?"

'Hello Luna my love. I know for a fact, it was peabrain that was linking with me.'

'Well, I don't know who peabrain is, but, it was definitely not Harry, as we have been asking each other about our homework.'

'Urrghh, Potter, I know it was you.'

'Draco please, if someone is in your mind, you are telling them who Harry really is. I don't think he would be safe if they were to know.' Hermione chastised him.

'But...'

'No buts Draco. If it had been Harry, then we would all feel it in our minds.' Hermione stopped his rant.

'Fine, but I will get you P-eabrain. I know it was you.'

'Such a shame. And so young too. To be losing your mind, so young in life. Pity really.'

'Harry leave him alone. He has had a rough night.'

'How so?'

Hermione stopped for a moment, 'I don't know really, but, it is evident, when he is hearing voices in his mind, that aren't ours.'

'OK Mia, I will leave him alone because you want me to.'

'Thank you Harry. Good night girls, good night Harry.'

'Good night Hermione.'

'Good night Hermione, good night Draco Malfoy.'

'Good night sis, good night Drac.'

'GOOD NIGHT!'

Another minute passed. 'Draco, just to let you know, I now can direct my thoughts to each of you singularly. Oh this should be fun. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

"Hermione he's doing it again."

"Draco, finish your homework, Harry isn't in your mind. If he was, I would hear him."

"But, he said he could direct his thoughts to a single person now."

"Draco, you heard the girls. Harry has been right there, and he never had the ability to speak individually before. I think you may be stressed out because of your father."

"Nope, it was definitely Harry. I tell you he can now direct his thoughts to anyone he wants, and not be felt by anyone else. He even laughed at me."

'Harry, have you gone to bed yet?'

'Not yet sis, why?'

'Will you try something for me?'

'I guess, what is it.'

'I want you to try and just enter my mind. No one else.'

'I don't think I can do that sis.'

'Just try, please. Draco is having those thoughts again, and swears you told him you can now direct your thoughts to a single person.'

'OK hear goes.' Hermione heard him say Mary had a little lamb. Every one else heard Mar d a le lb.

"What was that you said Harry?'

'Yes Harry, that really didn't make any sense. Mar d a le lb. What is that, some place in France?' Luna asked.

Even Draco was lost, especially when Hermione came through, 'He said, Mary had a little lamb.'

Ginny came back, 'Who's Mary, and who cares what she ate?'

'Oooohhh, gross Ginny. That was the first line of a muggle children song, not what she had for dinner.'

'Well why didn't he say so. I thought he was talking about some student he met.'

'Will you kids please shut up. This is very nerve wracking.'

'Who was that?' Draco asked?

Harry answered, 'I don't know. Maybe it was your strange voice in your head.'

'Shut it peabrain.'

'WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SON?'

'Holy shite, is that you Hedly?'

'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?'

'DAMN. I'm sorry Mrs. Potter.'

'You aren't yet, but, you soon will be.' was Lily's answer.

Draco gulped. He was so, dead meat.


	9. Chapter 9

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Draco was forgiven by Lily for his indiscretions, but was continually harassed by Harry with his mind assaults. He could not convince Hermione that he was doing it.

Finally, Harry decided to talk to him about why he was doing it. He did this face to face, rather than mind speak. They were alone in a class room, with Harry setting up spells so they were not disturbed.

"Draco, it's tome you knew what I have been doing to you. I am slightly ashamed of it, but, I only did it to protect Mia. I was aware of her forming an attraction to you, and did not want you to get the wrong idea. She is special Draco. She is, after all, my sister. This does not make her special, at least not in other people's eyes, but, it does to me. It was too soon after finding you, and I really did not know of your convictions with the Dark Side. In all fairness, I didn't really hurt you, just confused you. Just to let you know, I know longer have doubts about your feelings. You have shown me that you truly hate the Dark magic."

"All you had to do, was ask, Harry. I would have told you about my feelings. But, I can appreciate your feelings for Hermione, as she is someone special. I feel attracted to her in a way that is different than your family bond. She has helped me through a rough time, showing me kindness, and caring. For that alone I care for her. Mother has talked to me about being a gentleman when I am with her, and to not try and take advantage of her caring. I would never do anything to hurt her. How do you feel about Ginny and Luna?"

"What has this got to do with what we are talking about? But, I will tell you I care for them. I don't know if I love them, but, I will do anything to protect them. Just like any other family member. Perhaps in time I could love one of them, maybe even both, but, that is to far off to even consider it right now."

"I think you are just hiding the fact that you care deeply for them both, but. that is your concern. What I am getting at is, I think I am feeling more than friendship towards Hermione. Probably bordering on love. I am not sure how Hermione feels, but, it doesn't change how I feel."

"Well, as long you don't do anything to hurt her, I will not continue to pester you with my mind link. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna still don't know I can do it, and I intend on keeping it that way, for a while. Now, Has your father tried getting to you or your mother recently?"

"NO, and that scares me. He's up to something, and I don't like the feeling of being the target of his revenge. I hope he doesn't find out about what Dobby has done with his account. He has been syphoning funds from father's account, and putting it an account he set up for mother and I. I don't know how much exactly, but, so far, we have had no problem purchasing any thing we have bought."

"Knowing dad, he has hurt the Malfoy account drastically. I also think he has set up your account so that Lucius can't touch it. So, how about we go find Mia, and go to lunch, I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me., Oh, and Harry, just to ease your mind. I would never do anything to hurt Hermione. She does mean a lot to me."

"I know Drake. I just wanted you to know, that she is well protected, although I am quite sure she is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Do you know she can be quite scary. and that wand doesn't help in that feeling. That spell of hers is something that no one wants to know how powerful it really is."

"Interesting that you should say that, as I have a feeling about it. I really don't think she can harm anyone with it. When she took out your father, she threw him fifty feet, and I thought he landed kind of hard. He was up and around only a few moments later. I think there was a cushioning charm added to it, to protect him. I really believe the wand is meant to do only good things. She was trying to protect you and Dobby after all."

They entered the great hall, and left o go to hre respective house tables. Draco meeting up with Hermione, and Harry meeting up with Ginny and Luna.

Draco had just started eating, when he was approached by Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, when you're done eeating, would you please come to my office. Bring Miss Granger with you if you like. It is something she may be interested in."

"Yes Professor, we will be there."

After they finished eating, they made their way to the Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle stepped aside, to let them ascend the staircase. The door opened as they arrived at the top, and they walked in, to find Sirius and Narcissa already seated there. Cissy saw Draco and stood up to hug him and Hermione. There were tears in her eyes, but, she did not look unhappy. They all took a seat.

"Dracvo, something happened this morning, that may have changed your life." Dumbledore told him,"I will let your cousin tell the story."

Sirius started, "It seems Draco, your father is in a really bad is no longer in control of yours or tour mother's life. The court granted the divorce for your mother, and also granted half of your father's estate to your mother. He gets to keep Malfoy Manner and all it's furnishings, but he lost control of Malfoy enterprises. He also lost his house elfs because of his treatment of Dobby, and has no visitation rights to you. He has a restraining order that does not allow him to be within 10 miles of. Not even coincidental. He will automatically be apparated to the restricted distance, if this should occur. His ties to the school have been taken away, which means he is no longer a member of the school board. If you so wish, you will no longer be Draco Malfoy, but, Draco Black. Your mother has already dropped the Malfoy name."

"Is this in affect now?" Draco asked?

"Yes."

Draco jumped up and grabbed his mother and pulled her into a hug. He felt free for the first time in his life. He then hugged Sirius, and asked if he could call him uncle, instead of cousin. Sirius nodded his head. He shook The Headmaster's hand, and pulled Hermione into a hug, and kissed her cheek. Hermione about fainted at this. This was the most emotion she ever felt from Draco, not that she minded. She was hoping their relationship could get closer. They both felt their link open up, and heard Harry, Ginny, Luna, James, and Lily cheer for the two new members of the Black Family.

Abracadabra-}

Things were so much better after the divorce. It was now Halloween, and the Great Hall was decorated in spooky splendor. There would be half a day of classes, so that the students could prepare for the evening's festivities. During potions, which was their last class, Seamus and Dean once more caused their potion to explode, but, this time, Hermione received the full effect of it. She was covered with essence of Murlap, and toad spawn. The smell was horrid. It brought tears to her eyes, it was so bad. Professor Snape felt bad for her, and since her and Draco had already completed their potion, he allowed her to go clean up. Rather than try to make it back to the Dorm, she went to the girls lav. in the dungeon. She took off her robe, and soaked it in the sink. She was washing her face, when Daphne walked in to see if she was alright. Daphne held her fingers to her nose, as the smell was too strong for her senses. Hermione looked at her, and started to break up laughing. Hermione decided to get the Slytherin Ice Princess in a comical mood. She grabbed her robes and held them up to Daphne. Daphne shrieked, and started to run from the lav. She wanted to yell at Hermione, but didn't want to take her fingers from her nose.

They laughed as Hemione chased her around the lav with her stinky robe. Finally, out of breath from running and laughing, Daphne stayed and helped Hermione try and get rid of the smell. Hermione put her wand in her back pocket, rolled up her sleeves, and scrubbed her robes to clean the smell out. Daphne did the same, and started in scrubbing. They lost track of time,

Harry joined Draco for lunch, asking where Hermione was. Draco told him of the incident, and that Daphne went to help her, They were talking, when Professor Quirrell came running into the Hall yelling, "There's a Troll in the dungeon. Just thought you would like to know." And then feinted.

The students started to panic, when Albus got them to calm down. He directed to prefects to lead their students to their dorms, but, Harry and Draco had other ideas. If Hermione and Daphne were in the lav, in the dungeon, they were not safe. They ran down there, in time to see the Troll enter the very room they needed to get to. They heard a scream, and then a thump, and thought the worse. They ran in, to see Hermione drying her robes, and Daphne holding her sides laughing. Draco took a step toward Hermione, when he felt something hit his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, and felt slime coating his head. He looked up, and got hit in the face with Troll slobber. Harry broke down laughing. He then got hit in the face with the same slobber Draco got hit with. He just laughed harder, as did Daphne, Hermione and Draco. The Troll just laid against the ceiling, wondering how he got up there. his club was laying on the floor,12 ft. below him. They heard feet pounding the pavement outside the lav, and the doors flew open, with Minerva, Severus, and Professor Quirrell coming into the room.

Minerva looked up to see the Troll, and saw Harry and Draco covered with the slobber, and broke down laughing, as did Severus. Quirrell just feinted again. Minerva finally gained control of herself, "Need I ask what happened here?"

Daphne just broke out again, in a fit of laughter. Hermione had just put her robes back on, "It seems we got an unexpected visitor while Daphne and I were cleaning My robes after the accident in potions. A Troll cam into the lav. Daphne screamed like a little girl, and I just levitated the Troll to the ceiling. Harry and Draco then burst into the room, and Draco got hit in the head with the slobber. Rather than move, the dummy just looked up, and got hit in the face with the next batch of slobber. Harry laughed at him, so Draco just pitched the slobber at Harry, and hit him in the face with it. That was when you three entered. End of story."

Minerva and Severus were caught in another fit of laughter. They sent the students back to their dorms, and got the Troll down, after binding him, and left Quirrell where he was to wake in his own.

The story created many a laughs for the next week.

Abracadabra-}

Harry and the girls were just sending Hagrids dragon off to Romania, with Charlie's friends. They walked back down the staircase to the Astronomy tower when they heard Filch approaching them. They took off running, because it was after curfew. They started to climb the staircase, when it shifted, landing them on the restricted hallway. Still fleeing from Argus, they came to a door that was locked. Ginny used the Alohamorsa on it, and it opened for them to slip through, Harry and Ginny were listening at the door, but, Luna was more interested in the rooms occupant. "Hello boy, how are you?"

Ginny and Harry turned to see Luna taking to the biggest dog they ever saw. It also had three heads. Luna was petting the canter head, and the other heads were vying for her attention. She laughed as they began butting their heads together to get her to pet them. Harry and Ginny joined in with the petting. The dog turned over on his back, and Luna began rubbing his tummy, which caused the dog to start kicking his legs against the wall, creating quite a racket. It just so happened the other side of the wall was the Ravenclaw Dorm. In particular, it was where Draco's bed was. Draco must have jumped three feet in the air at the sound of the pounding. "What is it with this damn Castle. Can't anyone get any peace and quiet around here?"

The dog finally kicked one of the cinder blocks out of the wall, causing his foot and leg to go through. Draco was looking at the huge appendage through expanded eyes. He just said, "MOMMA!"

Harry finally helped the dog get his foot loose from the hole he created. He looked through the hole and saw Draco staring at him with huge eyes. "Sorry about that. He doesn't seem to know his own strength. Oh, nice look Draco. Pretending to be Dobby are you? Or Hedwig?"

"I should have known it was you Granger? No one else is that disturbing. And I can't believe you brought the girls in on this one. Ginny, Luna, I hope you haven't been brainwashed by the cretin. This miscreant."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SON?"

"Momma."

"You better call your momma, because when I get through with you, the feathers I leave behind, will never be able to come off you."

"Why do I even bother. I can't win for losing. I'm not even safe in my own bed."

"AW Draco, you know you love us."

"Piss off Harry, and let me get some sleep. There's never a dull moment around here."

"Good night Drake."

"Good night Draco."

"Good night Draco Malfoy. Sweet dreams."

"GOOD NIGHT!", and he threw his pillow ever his head to block out any further shatter.

Abracadabra-}

Christmas was coming up, and Ginny and Luna were going be staying in the castle, as their parents were going to be gone. Ron was going to spend the holidays with Seamus. and the twins were staying with Lee Jordan. Hermione owled her mom and dad to see if they could stay with them and they got permission. Ginny and Luna were thrilled. Draco was staying with Sirius, as well as Severus. It seemed he and Cissa were becoming a couple, which thrilled Lily. Her and James were going to stay with the Grangers as well. Plans had been made to have a family get together with Sirius for Christmas.

Minerva and Albus had received cards from Sirius extending the invitation to them as well, and they sent their acceptance to them saying they would bring a dessert.

Remus and Tonks would also be there. It seems that there was another couple in the making, although this one was quite strained. Remus was not keen on the idea of being close to a woman for what he thought was a good reason.

As the holidays got closer, the students got excited. They were looking forward to their break, and to be with family once again.

Draco was lying in bed, thinking of the past three months, and laughed at the capers he had been through. He knew he was getting close to Hermione, but, his friendship with Harry was unbelievable. he never thought he could have so much fun. Sure he made it sound like Harry was a pain where he sat, but, he wouldn't trade it for all the gold in his vault. He actually enjoyed himself. He was thinking this, when Hermione made a link to him, "Draco, are you asleep?"

"No, Hermione, just lying here thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything. About you, Harry, Ginny, Luna. The crazy things we got into. About my new family. Everything good that has happened to me in the past three months. I am blessed you know."

"It could be that we are the ones that are blessed? I mean after all, if it wasn't for you, this year may have been boring."

Hermione heard Draco laugh in his mind. "What's so funny?"

"You my dear. Do you really think your year would have been boring if I wasn't with you?"

There was a pause, before Hermione answered, "Yes, it would have been. Draco, do you know how much I care for you?"

Draco couldn't believe Hermione was getting serious on him. "Hermione, You need to think things over before you go any further. We have had some fun times, but, perhaps you are confusing those for your feelings. Don't get me wrong, you have become very close to me, and I love that feeling, but, we don't want to commit ourselves to what could just be a childhood crush."

"So, you do have feelings for me then? I was beginning to wonder if I was getting through to you. As long as I know this, I will be fine. I just had to know that you just didn't think of me as some girl you know."

"Hermione, as long as I have known you, I have never felt that way towards you. You have always been special. I know if we remain friends, it could become something else. But, right now, let's keep it that way, alright."

"Of course Draco. I agree it may turn into something else, and if iot does, I look forward to that day. Good night Drake."

"Good night Mione."

"Drake, why don't you ever call me Mia?"

"Because that is Harry's special name for you. It should remain that way. I love it, but, could never steal it. I will call you what ever you want me to, but, not that."

"Mione is fine then. I just wanted to know. Good night."

"Good night Mione."

"Good night Draco Malfoy."

"Good night Draco."

"Good night Draky poo."

"Good night Luna my love."

"Good night Gin fire."

"Goodnight peabrain."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SON?"

"Goodnight Hedly."

"Good night little Dragon."


	10. Chapter 10

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 10

Harry and Hermione chatted with their parents during their trip home, not really discussing what they learned, or what they did. It was mostly what they were planning for the short holiday break, their pl,.ans for shopping, and what ever popped into their minds. Richard wanted to wait until they were home, before they got into the good stuff, about the school. He didn't want to take a chance while driving, if he got excited, or angry.

Once they were safely home, the questions began in ernest. "OK, how was your first half of the year? What did you two get into? What did you learn? Who did you make friends with? Who did you make enemies with? What is your favorite class?" The questions were flying from Richard with a rapid pace. Harry and Hermione could hardly follow his questioning.

Hermione had to stop him, before she got a headache, "DAD, Slow down. We can barely understand you. One question at a time, please. Now, first, the first half of the year was brilliant. Of course we knew most of the material already, because of Aunt Minerva. We did not get into any trouble, at least I didn't. Harry didn't get into trouble, but, he did have some adventures. Well, I suppose I did as well. During Halloween, I was in the girls Lav, cleaning my robes after being covered by a hideous substance that reeked. I was joined by a friend from another House, who offered to help. Well this turned into a game of share the stench. Daphne, the girl who offered the help, is really fun to be with. After the game was over, and the robes were finally cleaned, we were interrupted by a Troll. Daphne screamed, and I levitated the Troll to the ceiling. Harry and another friend, from my House, named Draco, walked in. They didn't see the Troll on the ceiling, and Draco happened to walk beneath him, in time to get slobbered on. He looked up, and got slobbered on again, this time in the face. Harry started laughing, and Draco wiped of the slobber and hit Harry in the face with it. That was when Aunt Minerva, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell walked in."

Richard started to blanch. "You defeated a Troll? My little Hermione was subjected to facing a Troll in her first year? What kind of a school is this? Don't they have any safeguards to prevent things like this happening?"

"Dad, calm down. We were perfectly safe. The wand Harry got me would not allow anything to harm me. It really is a most awesome piece of work. Professor Flitwick was delighted at the strength of it's ability to channel magic. It sort of gives a boost, but, a wand is not supposed to do that. It is strange how I am able to do my spell, when no one else can. Harry tried it, and came closer than anyone else, but, it still didn't work for him."

"So, we have HARRY TO THANK FOR SAVING OUR GIRL'S LIFE?"

"I guess so."

Richard pulled Harry into a hug, thanking the day they adopted him. Harry just laughed at his dad's way of thanks. It was like a child thanking someone for a special Christmas gift.

He received another one from his mom. She was more restrained with her accolades, but, not any less thankful.

Then Harry went into his adventures with Ginny and Luna about the Dragon, The three headed dog, who Hagrid later said his name was Fluffy. This caused Richard and Jean to break out in laughter. Which got even louder when Harry told them what occurred when FLUFFY kicked out the block from the wall, and scared Draco.

During the rest of their conversation, Richard and Jean heard Draco's name come up quite a bit. They both wondered why he was the receiver of most of the bad things that occurred. They left it alone though.

That evening, Harry and Hermione had retired to Harry's room, where him and Mia talked. "Harry, can I ask you some thing?"

"Uh Mia, we are brother and sister. Do you really think you need my permission to ask a question. Please go ahead."

"Promise you won't get angry?"

"I think I know where this is going. I promise, I won't get mad."

"Can you really channel your thoughts to a single person? And did you warn Draco about hurting me?"

"Yes, and yes, sorta."

"What do you mean sorta. Did you warn him to never hurt me?"

"If you put it like that, then no. All I said was if he ever hurt you, he would never know peace. It was no warning. It was a fact."

Hermione sat there staring at her brother. Harry thought he was going to get it, as soon as she got out of her daze. Instead, she hugged him, "Thank you Harry, for being my protector. I know this isn't what you expected. You thought I was going to hit you or verbally abuse you. But, in reality, you just showed me how much you love me. If mom and dad hadn't adopted you, I would be in Hogwarts, alone, with no one there to be there if I needed help. Everything would be different. I may not even have got to know you. That would have been terrible, because you my brother, are special to me. I never want to feel alone, and I never will, with you there. But, to let you know, If you don't stop these mind games you are having with Draco, I will learn how you do it, and start my own with you."

Harry laughed at his sister's threat, because he knew she could already perform it. They all could if they just focused on the individual they wished to speak with. He told her this, and asked her to practice it on him. The first few times, she got six responses form Harry, Draco, Ginny, Luna, James and Lily. On the fourth attempt, she got just Harry. Then she tried with the rest, and received single responses from each.

Hermione then asked Harry, "Harry, are you getting close to either Ginny or Luna? I mean like do you like one of them more than the other?"

"Are you talking like boyfriend girlfriend? No, I don't think so. I like them both. Ginny is so funny. She keeps me in stitches. Luna is so insightful. She scares me at times how frank she is with her remarks. If I have a problem, It is usually her I go to for help. Ginny doesn't have the same focus that Luna has, and she tends to make a joke out of some of my thoughts. Doesn't mean I think more of Luna though. Could I fall in love with either of them, most assuredly. Could I fall in love with both of them, definitely. However, tight now, we are just very good friends. Now, how about you and Draco. How do you feel about him?"

"Well, I like Draco. I mean he is the closest one to me in our house. Padma is there, and she is the one I go to for Girl talk. Heaven forbid if I went to Cho Chang, or Marietta Edgecomb. They are too stuck on them selves. Daphne is my closest female friend. Tracy is also close. Ginny and Luna are with you most of the time, so we don't get to talk with each other too often. Now that you taught me to channel my links, we should become closer. Back to Draco, I think I could really get to like him. He's funny, smart, likes to read. He is adventurous, like you. He is protective, like you. But, I don't see him as a brother. I don't think I want to see him as one either. If I were to get close to someone, I can see where he could be that one. OK, last question, before I go to bed. What are you going to do with the rings you got from the bank? Have you figured out what they mean?"

"Mom told me what they are If you were in trouble, it would warn me of it. And if you were in a situation where you needed to get out in a hurry, just twist the ring on your finger. and it would take you somewhere safe. I don't know where, as I never had to try it. I plan on giving them as Christmas to Ginny, Luna, and Draco. Dad already has his, though he really doesn't need it. He took it, because Dobby likes the idea of wearing jewelry. He also likes socks and shoes. You should watch him sometime. Dad will let him gain control, and Dobby watches his feet while he walks."

"I will watch him the next time he is in control. Well good night Harry." She leaned in and gave him a hug and a kiss.

Harry pulled her into a tighter hug, and kissed her back, "Good night Mia. Sweet dreams."

And she left Harry to his thoughts. They were of two beautiful girls, One a red headed beauty, and the other a blond bombshell. He was amazed at how much they have been filling his thoughts of late. He really did wonder which one he liked the most, and was confused, because he really couldn't decide. The scale he used to weigh their strengths balanced perfectly. As well as looks, and charm, and any thing else he tried to measure. They always matched up perfectly. He loved being with them both, yet he liked being alone with either one, but, felt he was missing the other one as well. Way too many Buts, in his opinion.

Hermione slipped into bed, and thought about what Harry said. Maybe it is too early to consider a relationship. But, there was something about Draco, that really had her thinking about him more and more. It was something she would have to look into. She didn't have a clue what to use as a reference though.

Abracadabra-}

Christmas was upon the Granger Family, before they knew it. They were to spend the day with Sirius at his home. They shared their Christmas together, swapping gifts, and eating breakfast. Then they prepared for their visit.

They had not been to 12 Grimmauld Place before, so this was going to be a unique experience. Harry let his Mom (Hedwig) go earlier. And Dad (Dobby) also left earlier to help set things up.

When they arrived, Richard and Jean could not find where they were supposed to be going. As a matter of fact, they could not even remember the address. Harry handed them a slip of paper, then they looked up, and it was as if the building were shifting to make way for an add on.

They walked to the door, and knocked. They heard the handle rattle, and were let in by a different house elf. The elf bowed, and bid them to enter. He took their coats and hats, and led them to the sitting room, where Sirius was sitting entertaining four other people. Remus Lupin, Nymphdora Tonks, Severus Snape, and Narcissa Black. They entered the room and took a seat. They were soon joined by Draco, and he took a seat between Harry and Hermione. Harry noticed he was closer to Hermione than himself. He moved closer to Draco, causing him to move closer to Hermione. Hermione blushed as Draco moved against her, and Draco glared at Harry, but dropped it, when he looked at him. Harry was smiling, and nodded his head. Draco then knew Harry didn't mind him getting close to his sister. Draco mouthed a thank you, with out actually saying it. He took Hermione's hand in his, and held it. Hermione looked into his eyes, and smiled.

Narcissa saw this, and smiled at the couple. Her Draco had finally gotten the girl of his dreams. A muggle born at that. She laughed to herself about what Malfoy would think about her Son being close to what he would call a Mudblood. She looked at it as two people sharing their feelings for one another.

The group shared their conversation with each other, when they heard another group enter the room. The Weasleys and Albus and Minerva were here, completing the list of guests. Gifts were then passed around. When Ginny, Luna, and Draco received their gifts from Harry, they were surprised at the rings they were given. They put them on. and they re-sized to fit their fingers, and Draco's actually changed in appearance. It became a larger man's ring, with a large black stone he thought was obsidian, It was in fact, a large Black Diamond. The Black family crest was etched in the gold band. He felt magic flow from the ring through out his body. He once again looked to Harry. Harry said later, and Draco dropped it. Ginny and Luna were also amazed at their rings. They were plain bands when they put them on, but changed once they were in place. Ginny's had become a large emerald, with diamonds surrounding the center stone. Luna's was a Mystic Topaz, that was surrounded by pink sapphires. They would share their thank yous later, when they were alone.

They were called to dinner by the elf that greeted the Grangers at the door. Sirius stopped him before he left, and introduced him to the ones who didn't know him, "To those who don't know him, This is Kreacher, the Black Family House Elf. Kreacher, This is Richard, Jean, Hermione, and Harry Granger. Over here, we have the Weasleys. Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. We also have Luna Lovegood." They all said Hello to Kreacher, and he bowed his hello to them all, and then led them to the dinning room. They took their seats, and were joined by Kreacher, Dobby, and finally, Hedwig, who took her perch on Harry's shoulder, receiving a glare from Dobby.

The meal was exquisite, and they made their compliments to Kreacher and Dobby, who prepared it. Hedwig ate her meal while sitting on the table. Harry had cut her meat up for her, and placed what ever she nodded at when he asked her, on her plate. Every one looked at the amount of food on her plate, and the size of the owl. They wondered where she was going to put it all. They didn't need to worry, as she ate every last bite. And then ate dessert.

As the day moved on, it started to get dark, and Remus had to excuse himself from their company. The look on his face, was that of pain. Sirius and Dobby had worried looks on their faces. Hermione linked with Harry, and asked what the problem was. He told her Remus was a werewolf. She gasped at this. 'OH the poor man. It must be horrible for him to go through this every month, but, especially this day. HARRY! I have an idea.'

Using his link, he asked her what it was?

Her only answer was 'ABRACADABRA!"

'Do you think it will work?'

'I don't know unless I try. Do you think we should tell the others?'

'Most definitely. They would kill us if we tried this alone.'

Harry was the one to bring it up, "Sirius, Aunt Minerva, Uncle Albus, Hermione has a plan that may help Remus with his problem, but, we need your help."

Albus was the first to recognize what he had asked, "Does he need to be transformed in order for it to work?"

"I think it best to try it like that, in order to get rid of the curse." Hermione answered. "That is why we need your help. I think Sirius, Dobby, and you Uncle Albus will be needed."

Harry jumped in, "There is no way you are going to do this, without me. I'm going as well."

"Harry, it may not be safe."

"I don't care. If you are going to do this, I'm going to be there as well."

"Fine, but we better hurry, before it happens." And they left, leaving some very curious looks on the faces of those left behind.

They got to the room Sirius let Remus use for his transformation, and knocked to see if it had occurred yet. Remus answered the door, in his human form. "What are you all doing here, it isn't safe."

"Remus, let us in, before you change. We have something we want to try. It may be your answer to your prayers." Sirius took Remus' shoulders, to get his attention.

Remus let them in. He knew as long as Dumbledore was there, everyone should be walked to the other side of the room, to await the transformation. The six stood there watching him. All of a sudden, Remus fell in pain. It was starting. His body convulsed, and went into spasms. His legs grew. His arms grew. His face started to extend to the wolf form. Before they knew it, Remus was no more. In his place was the wolf.

Remus saw the group against the far wall and turned towards them. Sirius turned into his dog form, and Dobby turned into a stag. They approached the wolf, to try and calm him down. This worked somewhat, as the wolf looked to the familiar creatures. Hermione stepped forward, and the wolf turned on her. She held her ground, and raised the Amethyst wand,and plainly said, "ABRACADABRA!"

The wolf was held fast by the spell. Unable to move, he howled loudly. Then it looked like the wolf was being drawn from Remus' body. It started to separate. There was then two different beings. A regular wolf, and Remus Lupin. They were both held fast by the spell. Then the wolf began to fade away, leaving Remus Lupin there along the side of Padfoot, and Prongs. The spell ended, and Remus had to grab hold of Prongs to steady himself. It had worked.

Remus let himself slide to the floor, and Padfoot laid down beside him, to comfort him. Prongs changed back to Dobby, and sat beside Remus as well. The four left together turned to leave, when Remus called out to Hermione. "Miss Granger, a moment please, before you leave."

"Yes Mr. Lupin, what is it?"

"I just want to thank you. This is the best Christmas present I have ever received. I don't know how, but, somehow, I will repay you."

"There is no need Mr..."

"Remus Please. Call me Remus."

"Only if you call me Hermione. And there is no need to repay me. If there is anyone you should repay, it's Harry. He is the one to get me this wonderful wand, and all the good it has done."

"Then, thank you both. Please go and enjoy the rest of the evening, we should be down shortly."

They opened the door, to be brushed back by a streak of white that flashed through the door way.

Hedwig landed on Remus' shoulder, rubbing her head against his chin. She looked to Hermione, and you could see her eyes filling with tears. Hermione smiled at Lily, and nodded her head. The four then left the Marauders, and Lily there to get reacquainted with each other.

The prepared them selves for the onslaught of questions they were sure to come. Tonks was the first. "Is Remus alright?"

Hermione smiled once again, "He is more than alright. He is Remus Lupin, and no one else."

Tonks eyes grew wide open, She looked to Albus and Minerva, and they nodded. Tonks ran from the room, stopping to hug Hermione, and saying "THANK YOU!"

The rest were told what happened, and they all shared a very warm moment. It was then that Severus had a thought. "Albus, could I have a moment of you time please."

"Certainly Severus." And they walked from the room.

"Albus, with Lucius knowing that I am protecting Narcissa and Draco, I fear my days as a spy are over. I believe I may be in grave danger. I was hoping you could convince Miss Granger that she could use her spell on me."

While Albus was thinking, Severus felt a voice in his head, 'Look at your left arm Professor Snape.' Severus rolled up his sleeve, and cried as he saw he was clear of the dark mark. He thought , 'Thank you Miss Granger.'

'Your welcome Professor."

Christmas came to an end, with many happy feelings being shared. As well as a new member admitted to the Marauders. Severus was named byt he rest, which appropriately matched his Animagus form. He was called STINGER, and his form was that of a giant Black Wasp. Sirius was soon going to learn to live with a love hate relationship with Wasps.

The Holidays soon came to an end, and the students made there way back to the castle, and prepare for the second half of their first year.

Hermione and Draco became closer during the Holidays, as did Harry, Ginny, and Luna.

Harry, and his girls were alone for the trip back, Hermione and Draco deciding they needed to be alone,. and try to build on their relationship.

Harry looked o his two lovely girls. Ginny, Luna, I have done a lot of thinking during the break, and I have come to th conclusion that I like you both very much. Equally as much, to be exact. I hope you don't take this wrong, but, would you both feel right if I were to ask if I could share my feelings, with both of you. Not as boy/girl friend as yet, but if it were to change to that, would you both be willing to share? Did that even sound right?"

Both Ginny and Luna laughed, "It sounded like you want us both. Is that what you were getting at Harry?" Ginny laughed?

"Precisely."

Luna smiled at Harry, "You know Harry, we could keep each warm at night by snuggling. As a matter of fact, we could probably practice right now."

Harry smiled at the two lovelies, and held out his arms, and took them into his embrace. That was the way they stayed for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Draco were in the same situation. Snuggled up to each other, sharing their warmth.

A/N: This Chapter was completed with the help of two great fans of the Fic. HPTrump, and Robert. Thank you very much guys. The Keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 11

A/N: I need to take this opportunity to introduce you to a new author. His name is, and don't judge him by this, Frodosucks. He has started a new story, that is a continuation , in his views, of my story, (A Spy In The Ointment). It is really good, and I highly recommend it. Now, on to my stories. I cannot believe the response I am getting for my other stories recently. Even my obscure ones, such as Baby Come Back. This story, (Abracadabra) Has skyrocketed in the last three chapters. I was having doubts about it, but, the response of late, has lifted my spirits. You have no doubt noticed that I update more often with this story. It's all because of you, my faithful readers, and reviewers. Thank you to you all, and Jacky, good luck with your story. I hope this message gets some new readers for you. Love you all. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Abracadabra-}

They had been back for two weeks, and nothing had changed. Every class except DADA, they looked forward to.

Lately, Harry noticed that Luna was more distant to him and Ginny, and he began to become concerned. He found her sitting in a corner, by the window, twirling her wand.

"Hey Luna, mind if I sit and talk?" Harry asked, standing and waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he sat across from her. Luna blinked, as she noticed Harry for the first time. "OH Hi Harry. How long have you been there?"

"I just sat down Luna. Is something bothering you. You have been acting awfully strange lately?"

Luna thought about her answer, before she said anything. She didn't want to sound like she was complaining. "Harry, have you wondered why Hermione can do her spell with her wand. I mean no one else can do it, not even you. Why? And why can't Ginny and I perform a special spell. I mean our wands are unique. One of a kind really. So why can't we perform something special?"

"Luna, I assume you have tried different spells, that are out of the ordinary, correct? I have no idea of how many of these pretend spells there are, but, I would venture to guess, hundreds, if not thousands. How many have you tried?"

Luna looked down at Harry's statement, she answered real low, "Abracadabra."

"What was that?" Harry leaned in to hear.

"I have only tried Abracadabra. I don't know any others."

Harry began to giggle, then laugh, and then he was on the floor rolling around laughing. "Luna, stop it, I promise I'll stop laughing if you lift this spell."

Luna was giggling herself. "I'm not doing it Harry. Honest. Maybe Ginny is around here somewhere."

Harry felt a link form and Ginny was laughing in his mind. "Huh, I just found a new way to send magic. Hey Harry, did you know that with our link, we can curse each other? How did you like that tickling spell? I don't know what else I can do, but, it should prove to be fun. I hope to get Hermione and Draco next. I'll be down in a few. Don't think I want to be seen like this."

Harry shook his head. He then looked at Luna, and told her, "Luna, Hermione got lucky she found the one word that became her trademark spell. Let's see if we can find you one as well. Wait up, Ginny will be here in just a bit. We'll try it together, alright?"

"Sure Harry. How do you know these other words though?" Luna asked?

"I live with the walking library, Luna!"

'I heard that dear brother." And another tickling charm hit him in the side. Harry was crying he was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, Mia. Please stop, or you will cause me to have an accident." Harry pleaded.

Hermione stopped, and listened in as Ginny made her way downstairs.

OK Luna, Ginny, I am going to give you some magic terms used by muggles in different venues, such as books, movies, plays and street talk, see if one of them works with you wand. OK?"

The girls looked at Harry excitedly, and listened close as he continued. First, try Hocus Pocus."

Nothing from either of the wands.

"OK, try Shazzam."

Again nothing.

"Hmmm, try Bibbity Bobbity Boo."

Luna's wand set forth a brilliant display of flowers floating in the air. She controlled how they moved, and how they became so fragrant. The smell of honeysuckle and lavender filled the room. Ron and Lavender were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Lavender closed her eyes, and breathed deep. "Oh my, Luna, that's wonderful. How did you do that?"

"I don't know? I agree though, it is nice. I wonder what else it will do?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"You work on it, while I try and find Ginny's spell. How about Onomatopoeia?"

Nothing.

"."

Ginny just blinked at that one.

"Well, go on try it?" Harry urged.

"I have to learn how to say it first. Where did you get that one from?"

"Mary Poppins."

"Who's she?"

"Julie Andrews."

"OK, who's she?"

"A movie actress."

"Is she magical?"

"She is in Mary Poppins."

"OH, so we are back to her now. Just tell me the spell again."

"."

"You know, I could be hit with five spells, before I got that one out, don't you?"

"If you don't want to try it, then just say so."

"Try breaking it down for me." Ginny was getting impatient.

"Super."

"Super."

"Cali."

"Cali."

"Fragalistic."

"Is that even a word."

A crowd was forming in the room, listening to Harry and Ginny going on about this spell, Luna was creating different objects to float around the room. Hermione and Draco were laughing in their minds. The crowd was also laughing.

"Just repeat it."

"What was it again."

"Fragalistic."

"Are you sure that's a word?"

"Ginny!"

"OK, OK, one more time."

"Forget it, I'll try to find something Else."

"No, that may be my word, Please one more time."

"No, we'll try something else."

Ginny gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Hermione and Draco were laughing so hard in their minds now, it was giving Harry a head ache. The crowd in the common room wasn't helping any. And Luna was shooting bubbles at every body, leaving colored spots all over them.

"Fragalistic."

"Fragalastic."

"No, it's Fragalistic."

"That's what I said."

"No it isn't, you said Fragalastic."

"Well, isn't that what you said?"

"Unnnhhhhhhh, Alla kazam."

"That's not what you said."

"No, try Alla Kazam."

"But, I want to try that other one first."

"No you don't, you just want to mess with my head."

"Ya, and it's fun."

"Fine, see if I help you any more."

"."

Nothing happened.

"Oh Poo, I was so hoping it would work too." Ginny complained.

"Alla Kazam." Harry put out.

"ALLA KAZAM!"

What was a cold blistery dark day, soon turned into a very bright, sunny and pleasant day. Too pleasant. People that were out building snowmen, or ice skating came in either muddy or wet, depending on which one they were doing. The ice on the lake suddenly melted, and the snow turned the ground to mud.

"Well, that's different. I guess, it controls the weather. This could be fun. She looked down on the grounds, and she saw Professor Quirrell walking, trying to avoid the puddles. Ginny got an evil grin, and thought of the weather she wanted, "ALLA KAZAM!"

Quirrell was suddenly caught up in a blinding blizzard. He lost track of where he was. He walked into the remains of a snowman, and the snowman came to life, and started to pelt the DADA Professor with snowballs The snowman got bigger and bigger because of the blizzard, and the snowballs came faster to the teacher. One of the snowballs knocked the turban of his head, and the face on the back of his head was hit with a second snowball. The storm was so bad, Quirrell could not find the Turban. He had to take his scarf off, and wrap it around his head. He somehow made it to the Castle wall, and kept in touch with it, to find his way back inside. His feeding would have to wait.

Abracadabra-}

Still suffering from his headache, and shielding himself from Luna's barrage of bubbles. Harry was sitting in the now vacant couch, when Dobby popped before him. "Hey dad,what's up."

Harry saw the look of concern in his father's eyes, well Dobby's eyes. "I JUST left Severus. He had Quirrell cornered by the entry. He told him he knew what he was doing, and if he didn't stop. he would take steps to make sure it happened. I don't know what it was he was talking about, bur, I don't think I have ever seen Sev this upset. He may need help to catch Quirrell in the act. I think it is time to get the six together, and offer our assistance."

Harry contacted the other four, and had Hermione and Draco meet him, Ginny, Luna, and Dobby in the vacant class room on the fourth floor.

Harry and company met Hermione and Draco in the room, and explained what was going on. They then walked to the Potions class room, and found Severus unconscious. Using an Enervate spell, Hermione brought the professor around, to find out what happened.

"I don't know what happened. I was restocking my cabinet with ingredients, when all of a sudden, I wake up to you six. I think I know who did this, but, I don't have proof."

Dobby (James), just said one word, "Quirrell."

"How did you know?" Severus asked?

"I saw you talking to him by the entrance."

"We need to talk to Hagrid. If what I fear is happening, we may have a bit of trouble on our hands."

Ginny used her spell to change the weather to a more tolerable condition, and they made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was just getting ready to leave, as they approached, "Hagrid, wait up, we need to talk to your." Harry yelled. Hagrid stopped to let the group catch up.

"Just he help I need. Been hopin someone would come and give me a hand. There have been some weird things happenin in the forest. Unicorns have been found ill, and one of them dead. I thin someones been using their blood." Hagrid explained.

"SHIT, that's what I was afraid of." Severus breathed.

"Will ya give me a hand then."

They split up into three groups. Severus, Hermione and Draco was one, Hagrid and the girls another, and Harry and his dad the last. They had set up a system to use to warn the rest, if they found something.

Harry and Dobby had been walking for about 45 minutes, when they heard a noise come from a rise off to their left. As they topped the rise, They saw a figure bent over the body of a downed unicorn. It did not appear to be dead, but, was very weak. The figure looked up at the approaching two, and started to come for them. Dobby shot his hand out, "SHAZAM!" He yelled, and a blast of fire shot out of his hand, to hit the floating spirit. It took the figure thirty feet away. It was somehow able to make it out of the area, without further injury. Harry made his way to the Unicorn, while His dad fired the signal warning the rest of the group.

Thankfully, Hermione was the first on scene, with Severus and Draco. Hermione seeing the plight of the Unicorn, raised her wand, and said "Abracadabra!" The Unicorn was bathed in a pure silver light, that slowly turned red, as the Unicorn got stronger. Then it disappeared, and the Unicorn got up on it's hoofs, and stayed there looking at his saviors. Ginny, Luna and Hagrid soon joined the group, as well as a centaur. Hagrid looked at the Centaur, "Hey Firenze. Do you know what has been happening to the Unicorns?"

"Yes Hagrid, we do. It seems that someone has been using their blood to gain life."

"Who would do such a thing? Don't he know that such life is condemned to eternal half life."

"My friend, to some, even a half life is better than no life. I think you know who I'm talking about."

Severus said it, "Voldemort."

"Yes, I am afraid you are correct. He has been preying on the Unicorn for a month now. He killed the first one he found, to drink all his blood. He has been acting like a vampire for the rest, just taking enough to sustain him, and leaving the herd alive, to allow him to continue to feed."

Severus sighed, "Thank you Firenze. Hopefully we will be able to put a stop to this."

"It has already been taken care of. We have moved the herd away from the forest. This is the last one needing moved. Thank you for protecting him." He said to Hermione.

Quirrell made it back to the castle, without being seen. He didn't know who the elf was, but, he knew the boy to be Potter. He would make sure Potter paid for his interference into his feeding. He limped into the DADA class room, and from there into his living quarters. He collapsed onto his couch. It would seem, he may have to speed up his plan to get the stone. He was hoping to wait for the summer, when the castle was empty. But, with the school now aware of the Unicorn problem, he didn't think it would be save to try it again, unless he was not able to get the stone right away. Damn Snape. He has to be so good at his job. He told him to make himself as miserable as possible to everyone around him. This would allow him to keep to himself, and move about freely.

He had to find someway to get Dumbledore out of the castle. It may take a while, but he would get it done. He then had to find a way to get past that accursed hound. He could face what ever was beyond it. But the hound was immune to spells. Something has to keep it under control.

This is where he was, when he woke up the next morning. He fell asleep on the couch, in front of the fire.

Abracadabra-}

Harry and his dad found out, through Hagrid, that the school was asked to protect something for Nicholas Flamel, by the Ministry. Dumbledore knew there was a reason for this, and now he knew. It seems the Ministry is quite susceptible to bribes. They were also not particularly caring if they put the lives of children at stake. Upon further investigation, he found that Lucius Malfoy was behind the whole ordeal.

It was nearing the end of the school year, and the students not in fifth or seventh year were enjoying the weather. That is all but five. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Draco. They had been waiting for the day Albus would be called from the school. They had prepared for it. Albus would notify them when it happened. Well, the day had arrived.

Albus had just sent Fawkes to let them know he was called, and using his dad's ability to pop, they were all brought down to where the stone was being kept. Or where Quirrell thought it was being kept. Harry was given his dad's cape to cover himself from view, with Ginny and Luna. Draco and Hermione were under one given to him by the school. Severus had his own, and Dobby was able to turn invisible. Thus they were hidden from view, when Quirrell finally made it to the Mirror of Erised. He went right to the mirror. He could see the stone in the mirror, but could not figure out how to retrieve it. "Look around fool. There has to be a way to get it. He circled the room with his vision, hearing his master making spells, thinking he was trying to find the stone. However, when he finished looking around the room, Voldemort spoke up. "Alright Potter, show yourself. I have contained your friends, so they can be of no help to you."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, and Quirrell's wand came flying to Harry. He then stepped out to show himself, keeping Ginny and Luna covered. He didn't know they were contained as well.

"Do you think taking the wand will stop me. I don't need a wand to defeat you. Now, if you want your friends back, you will recover the stone for me."

"I can't recover it. It's not here." Harry said.

"OH, it's here alright. I can feel it. It's faint, but I can feel it."

"What you feel is a false trail. Professor Dumbledore left it, to lure you here. The stone itself was moved before the Unicorn incident. The image you see in the mirror is false. The stone has been returned to it's rightful owner, Nicholas Flamel."

"You lie Potter. I have been watching the room for the entire school term,, and you are the only one to enter in that time frame. I knew you didn't get in, because the hound didn't attack you. Now, where is it?"

"It's like I said, it's not here. Do you think you are the only one who can play games. Keep away use to be my favorite game. We have kept it away from you for over two months. Now, if you will kindly sit down, so that we can wait for the Headmaster comfortably."

"Kill him, now."

Quirrell jumped on Harry, before he knew it, losing the wand in the process. He had no time to get his own out, as Quirrell wrapped his hands around Harry's face. With a very painful scream, Harry and Quirrell began to spasm as they writhed on the floor. Quirrell was not able to take his hands from Harry's face, and Harry's scar began to bleed heavily. He felt something being drawn from his head. It tugged fiercely. Finally the tugging ended, and Harry was released from the dead Quirrell's grip. Quirrell was a shell of what he once was. Harry watched as a cloud like form left the entrance. Harry's last thought, was he heard his group coming around. Then nothing.

Harry woke up on a bed in the Hospital wing, not remembering how he got here. He was surrounded by people, but, until he found his glasses, he wouldn't know who. Some one was kind enough to place his glasses on his nose, and around his ears. Hermione. "Hi Mia, did you miss me?"

"OH Harry, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. Yes I missed you, as well as every one else that's here. You have been out for over a week."

'A WEEK! What did I miss?"

"Nothing Harry." Said Albus. "You did a brilliant job in taking care of Tom. He left in a kind of hurry. Strange thing though, it seems he took something with him."

"I thought you said the stone wasn't here?"

"It wasn't. What he took was a piece of his soul, that was in your head. He had to take it back, as Professor Quirrell was dying. It was his only chance to escape. The piece of soul he had left would not have taken him far. So, it seems Voldemort being here turned out to be a godsend. We have kept him from regaining his body. Stopped him from getting the stone, and forced him to take a piece of soul that we may not have been able to get rid of, without you dying."

"Call it what ever you want, but just to let you know. IT HURT LIKE HELL!"


	12. Chapter 12

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 12

The next two weeks were pleasant for Harry and Hermione. They were quiet, and peaceful. There were many talks between the two, and shared feelings about the ones they cared for. Richard and Jean saw there was something different about the two, and Jean had a feeling she knew what it was, but, was afraid to approach Richard about it, due to his overprotective nature.

Richard's stand on relationships was nothing serious until they were 17 years old. That was for both Harry and Hermione. Of course he knew that in order for that to happen, they would have to get to know someone better, so dating would be allowed at age 15.

Jean took a different outlook on this. She felt that if you cared for someone, no matter what age you are, it should be handled with care, and understanding. It should be felt by both parties. And above all else, it should not be stopped. If two people were to fall in love, to forcefully end it, would be disastrous. It must either mature, or broken off by mutual consent of both parties. She tried explaining this to Richard once, but he didn't like the fact he he would have no say in when his children could date. He felt no one could fall in love at the age of thirteen or fourteen, let alone eleven or twelve.

This was the biggest thing they disagreed about. It didn't hurt their marriage any, as it hardly ever came up, but, what she sees in Hermione, more so than Harry, may have to be covered up, so that Richard can not see it. Hermione was falling in love with someone.

Jean felt the need to talk to Hermione about this, and to try and keep her focused so that her dad will not see this look in his daughter's eyes. She got the chance today, as her three appointments had all cancelled and let her take the day off. She had Harry take a trip to the store to pick up some thing for dinner, and somerthing for dessert. This would give her some time alone with her daughter.

"Hermione dear, could we talk please?"

"Of course mom. What do you want to talk about? OH wait, I see where this is going. You want to talk about boys, don't you? Is this the infamous talk I keep hearing about from the kids at school?"

Jean smiled at her daughter's comment. "Sort of, ya. But not in the same sense. You know dad and I trust you and Harry, right?"

"Of course mom." answered Hermione.

"Then would you be honest with me, if I ask if you are falling for someone?"

"Does it show that bad?"

"To me it does sweetheart. Your father is still a little thick to look beyond general appearances right now, but, if you continue with the dreamy look you always wear, he will catch on. You know how he feels about what he calls childhood flings. It would be best if you were to try and hide these feelings a little better. I don't mean to drop them completely though."

"I'll try to keep them hidden better, mom. Now I suppose your next question will be, who?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Jean laughed.

Hermione laughed as well, then she answered her mom's unasked question, "His name is Draco Black, and he is quite charming, except with Harry. He likes Harry, and respects him, but, they do have their moments, and Draco usually ends up on the short end of the stick." Hermione then went into Harry and Draco's exploits, which brought tears of laughter to Jean. She already knew about thew connection they all shared, so when Hermione told her of Harry's tormenting Draco with his mind speak. Then the story of Fluffy. And the episode with the Troll and the drool. Jean couldn't help but laugh. Both her and Hermione were in a fit , when Harry returned with the groceries.

"OK, what did I miss, and was this planned for me to be gone?" Harry asked?

This just heightened the laughter in the two females. Harry put the groceries up, and sat to watch the two go through another round of laughter. "You can stop any time now."

Things finally settled down, and Harry was brought up to date on what they discussed. Jean then hit Harry with the same question, "Harry, love, do you have feelings for anyone?"

Harry looked down at his folded hands, "Ummm, ya, sort of. But, my situation is different than Hermione's. I sort of like two girls equally. I can not, nor will not chose one over the other. If they decide they like someone else, then there will be no problem. As it stands right now, I don't have to chose, because we are just friends. Ginny and Luna are very special girls, and between Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Luna, dad and I, we share a bond. I don't now what it means as yet, but, It is there. Hermione feels it as well. Mom is kind of jealous of it, as she wishes to be a part of it as well. I don't think my feelings for the two are as strong as Hermione's are for Draco, but, that may be because I have two to consider, or, maybe because Hermione is more adult minded than me. What ever the case, I will take it slow, and not rush into something this soon. I still wish to be a kid. I also love tormenting Draco. I would never hurt him, but, I don't know, he is just fun to tease. He also takes it well. You should hear him and mom tease each other. Ummm mom, I have a question for you?"

"What is it dear?"

"Does it bother you when I call Hedwig my mom? Every time I say it in front of you, I feel like I am ignoring the person that raised me, and I hate that feeling."

"Harry, I have no problems with you calling your mother, mom. I also do not feel you are ignoring me when you speak of her. You love me, don't you?" Harry nodded. "You love your mom, right?" Again he nodded. "Then I see no problem in it. There are not many who have two moms that love him as much as we do. And I am sure your mother feels the same way I do."

Harry got up and hugged Jean to how her how much he loved her. It wasn't necessary, but, Jean appreciated it.

Hedwig was listening to the conversation up in Harry's room, and wanted to share in the moment. She flew down the staircase, and into the kitchen, and landed on Harry's shoulder, as he hugged Jean. He leaned over and kissed Hedwig. "I love you both so much. I must be the luckiest guy on the planet, to have two moms and two dads. I have to admit though, it would be hard to explain to people with out magic, that one set of parents was unique. Mom Lily, I have a question for you?"

'Yes dear, what is it?"

"Are you happy in sharing Hedwig's body?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"If we could find you another body, that was closer to our life form, would you, or could you change?"

"Do you mean like a house elf?"

"Exactly."

Harry could see the start of tears forming in Hedwig's eyes. He didn't know if it was mom, or Hedwig that was crying. "Mom is that you or Hedwig crying?"

"Both. I'm crying because that would make me so happy, and Hedwig, because she has become attached to my presence. She does not want to lose the mind link we all share."

"For some reason, I don't think that will happen, if you should leave. Once we are connected, I believe it is there to stay."

"Hold on a second, I think there is a way to test this. Hedwig, I am going to let you in control. Do you think you could attempt to mind link with everyone?"

"Yes." was her answer.

Lily slipped out of her control of Hedwig, and let her take over. "Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Dobby, do you all hear me?"

She received two yes answers from Harry and Hermione, and four "Who are you?" questions.

She just laughed in their minds, and closed the connection. She then reopened her connection with Harry and Hermione. "Do you think that will cause enough confusion between the four of them. You should be getting thoughts right about now."

"Harry, Hermione. Some one just broke into our mind link. Did you feel it as well. Do you know who it was?" Dobby sounded frantic, as he was the one chosen to speak for the rest.

"Please calm down, everyone. Yes, we felt it, and we know who it was. Dad, would you come here please?"

POP

"Well, that was quick. Every one else, we will talk to you later, as we have a lot to discuss. Just be aware that everything is fine."

Harry broke his connection, but, saw that Hermione kept hers open, probably with Draco. He smiled at her, causing her to blush. Jean saw this, and smiled at her daughter. This caused a deeper blush. Hermione got up and left the room, she was blushing so deeply. The rest just laughed at her embarrassment.

Harry then spoke with his dad, "Dobby, do you know any free female house elves?"

"There are a few at Hogwarts."

"Is there one in particular you wouldn't mind bonding with?"

Dobby's body just sagged. There was one that Dobby liked, but, he couldn't do it, because he knew James and Lily still loved each other. "Harry, you shouldn't tease Dobby like that. He knows I love your mother, and he couldn't bear to watch as he fell in love with someone, and I was off to the side, longing to be with your mother."

"That's just it, you could both get what you want, if you were to bond with this elf. Mom wishes to be a part of our bonding, and Hedwig was worried she would lose her link with us, if she left. It was Hedwig that contacted you earlier with the link. It was her first time trying it on her own."

"So, what you're saying is that your mother wishes to change hosts, to be closer to us all. To become a part of our team?"

"Yes."

All at once, Dobby started to do a little dance in the middle of the kitchen. Jean watched as she saw the little one raise his hands in sort of a victory dance. She then watched as he stopped and looked up, "Libby, would you please answer to my call."

POP

"Dobby calls for Libby?"

"Yes Libby, I have a question for you. Would you consider bonding with Dobby, and someone else?"

"Why would Libby wish to bond with two someones?"

"So that we could all be together."

"Who is this someone else?"

"Lily Potter."

Libby's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Lily Potter wishes to bond with Libby? Why would Lily Potter honor Libby like this?"

"Because James loves her, and He has bonded with Dobby." James answered.

"Would Libby be lost in the bonding?"

"No Libby, you would still be there, just as Dobby is still with James in his body."

"Would Libby change because of this?"

"Dobby didn't change much. He became smarter, and his speech became different. But there were no physical changes, although, I wouldn't mind a slight change."

"What is that, Dobby?"

"Dobby would like you with red hair."

Libby smiled at this. She thought about it, and liked the thought about her having red hair. "Libby would like that as well. She agrees to what you ask."

Harry called Hermione to join them in the room. She was still linked to Draco. They were both a little put out, but, broke their link. Hermione joined them in the kitchen, and was taken back by the female house elf that had joined them.

"Hermione this is Libby, Libby, Hermione. Hermione, Libby has agreed to let mom bond with her, so that they could bond with Dobby/James. I wanted to ask if you could use your special spell afterwards."

"I guess I could. What is it you want me to do?"

"Give Libby red hair."

"That's it? Just give her red hair?"

"YUP!"

"Sure, I think I could do that." Hermione was inwardly smiling. She had more in mind than red hair.

Hedwig flew to Libby's shoulder, and touched heads with the elf. Hedwig felt the loss of having Lily in her mind, and Libby felt the presence of another in her body. She immediately felt the difference in her mind. She felt so much smarter. She couldn't understand why she talked the way she did. She didn't understand why Elves felt so inferior to wizards and witches. She felt that elves were far stronger than them. And for the first time in her life, she felt beautiful.

Libby looked to Dobby, and then to Harry. "I am ready for this Harry. Do you know what needs to be done?"

"Yes, but, before we do this, I think there has to be others here as well. Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Aunt Minerva, and Uncle Albus should all be here. Dad, can you please get them for me."

Dobby POPPED out and was back in no time. Harry and Hermione heard the floo flare up, and Albus and Minerva walked through. They were joined by Remus, with Tonks, and Sirius with Draco. Once they were through, it once again flared, and out walked Ginny and Luna.

They all became excited when they were told what was to take place, Harry asked Uncle Albus to perform the bonding ritual. he accepted, and went to the two elves, "Dobby, do you accept Libby to be your bonded mate, To share your life with her. To include her in all decisions that would affect your lives. To watch over her should the need to arise. To love her for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes I do."

"Libby, do you wish to be bonded to Dobby as his mate. To share your life with him. To include him in all decisions that concerns your lives. To watch over him, should the need arise. To love him for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes I do."

"Join hands please, all of us together. This bond takes place between two individuals, but, reaches farther than just the two. All who are present must share in this bond, to make it complete. Dobby and Libby to share this bond, you must take a last name, what is it you wish to call your selves?"

Dobby looked at Libby, and she nodded her head. "If you don't mind Albus, we wish to be called James and Lily Potter."

The twinkle in Albus' eyes lit up the gathering. "So be it. Do you James and Lily Potter agree to this bond, in the full spirit of what it means?"

Together they said, "We, James and Lily Potter accept the terms of this bonding, and the full extent of what it means, SO MOTE IT BE!" And the entire gathering was bathed in pure white light, and then, "ABRACADABRA!"

James and Lily were swallowed up in darkness, lost to those around them They felt changes occurring in their bodies, but, did not know to what extent. Lily felt her hair flow down her back. James felt his grow as well. Lily felt other things growing on her as well, but, it was too dark to see them. James was in the same shape. Then the darkness began to fade, and they heard the gasps as their family saw them for the first time.

Albus was the first to react. "Merlin, can this be. Hermione did you do this?"

Hermione started to cry, thinking she had done something wrong. Draco put his arms around her to comfort her. Then Albus started laughing. "Hermione, you did nothing wrong my dear. As a matter of fact , what you have done, could prove to be the greatest achievement of modern magic."

James and lily just gaped at what he just said, then they looked to each other, and gasped themselves. They were not looking at Dobby and Libby. Nor were they looking at Lily and James Potter. Instead they were looking at Godric Gryffindor with flaming red hair, and Rowena Ravenclaw with jet black hair.

Sirius and Remus were holding each other up, laughing their arses off. Jean was baffled, as she didn't know what was going on. Draco began to laugh with Remus and Sirius. Albus couldn't hold it back either, and joined Minerva in a laugh Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were shocked by it all, and were wondering what was so funny.

Finally Jean got all their attention, "Will someone please tell me what's so funny?"

Albus once again took control of the situation. "Jean dear, Hermione has just brought forth two of the most powerful magical beings to ever exist. What is so funny, is that Lily was supposed to get the red hair, and James the black hair. If that would have happened, then we would have James and Lily Potter standing in front of us. Instead, we have to of the founders of Hogwarts here. Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw. They became husband and wife as well. It seems that Harry is now the son of the two founders, making him Harry James Granger Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw."

Jean finally got what was so funny. "My that is a mouthful, isn't it. Does that affect Hermione as well?"

"No dear, as they are not blood related, unless of course they shared blood at one time or another."

Harry and Hermione smiled at this, and together they said, "And if we have?"

Albus had his twinkle back in full force, "Welcome to the family, Hermione Jean Granger Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw."

There were now seven figures rolling around on the floor laughing. while five figures and an owl were sharing hugs, and one lone figure stood off to the side, smiling at the rest. They did not know how big of a deal this was. The implications that arose from it. How the world of magic had just become puppets to this group of people. He had a feeling that Hermione was going to bring the final two, in the near future, and he felt he knew who they would be. Things were starting to look bleak for one Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	13. Chapter 13

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 13

James and Lily returned with Sirius to Black Manor, for the evening, and stayed up to talk with their friend. Soon they decided to retire for the evening, and made their way to the room directed by Sirius, as the one they would be using.

It had been a long day, so as soon as they hit the bed, they were out for the night. They slept deeply and soundly, and James woke up to something he hadn't felt in almost twelve years. He had a morning riser.

He felt the reason for his riser laying across his chest. His beautiful flamed haired wife. When he went to kiss the top of her head, he saw a mane of black hair, and the shock was too much for him. He pushed the strange woman off him, and prayed that Lily would not find out about his betrayal. Lily woke up after being so roughly treated. "James, what's wrong? Why did you push me off you?"

"Who are you, and why are you in bed with me, and where is Lily?" He asked her in bewilderment?

"What are you talking about, I am Lily. Don't you remember about last night, and what Hermione did for us? How she changed us?"

The fog lifted from James' mind. He did remember about last night, and the changes. He pulled his raven haired Lily back to his chest, and she stretched her arms out to get her hold back that she had on her husband. When she felt his morning riser, she grinned, "Well now my husband, I hope this means you are happy to see me?"

James pulled her in closer to his chest, "Happy would be putting it mildly. More like lustfully, if you catch my drift. It has been too long since I have seen Prongzilla."

"You named him Prongzilla?"

Yup! Prongzilla of the deep blue shorts. I thought of others, but they were either not funny, or too crude, like sunriser, which is not funny, or Cockzilla which is just way to crude and egotistical."

"So you decided to call your morning Woody, Prongzilla, which is in no way egotistical?"

"Whoa, I like the name Woody. I wish I could have thought of that."

"James, you're an idiot. Your morning boner has been called a woody for years. You really mean to tell me you never heard it called that?"

"Nope, never. I have called it Prongzilla for shoot, 17 years. Pads and I named them when we first discovered them. He named his after a song. Wang Dang, and it's used for Poon Tang. Kind of catchy, isn't it?"

"I swear, if you two were any goofier, I'd have you both hauled off, as mentally insane. Wang Dang, and Prongzilla. Honestly. Well, since Prongzilla has made an appearance, how about putting it to use?"

"That was my intention my beautiful dark haired wife." And for the next hour, he put Prongzilla to work. Prongzilla had never been happier in his life, getting back into the swing of thing.

When James and Lily had finally culminated their coupling, their minds began to fill with strange memories. Memories of two from over a thousand years ago. Memories of Godric and Rowena.

The morning was just starting for Ragnok, and he already had a pile of paper work on his desk. While going through these, there was a flash over his desk, and a parchment landed where the flash occurred. He picked up the parchment, and almost fell over, when he read it's content.

Could this be true, he thought. Have they really returned. He had to investigate this immediately.. He called for the guard outside his door, "Ulgar, come here." The guard entered the office, and bowed to his liege.

"You called sire?"

"Yes, Ulgar, I need you to tell Griphook he will be in charge while I am gone. I will explain it to him later. Now go, as I must take leave. Tell him I don't know how long I will be."

"Yes, sire. It will be as you wish."

Ulgar left, and Ragnok walked to a wall behind his desk, "I need to be in the presence of Lord and Lady Gryffindor." and he walked through the wall.

The two had finished dressing, when a silver light began to shimmer on the wall in front of them, and Ragnok walked through. He approached the two, and bowed his head to them. "Lord Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw, it is an honor to see you once again. It has been too long since we last met. How is it that you have returned now, if I may ask?"

"James and Lily bowed to him as well, and James greeted his old friend. "Lord Ragnok, my lady and I are once again pleased to greet the head of the Goblin nation. Tis been a long time indeed. As to how this has happened, is a story for the history books. We will discuss it in detail later, but for now, let us just say it was providence. Now, my friend, what has you here at such an early hour?"

"It was my wish to to be the first to welcome you back my Lord, and Lady. There is much to discuss. I also wish to know if I can expect your two friends as well?"

"Ah yes, Sal and Helga. I would gain to say that we can expect to be joined by them within a year. Certain things must happen first, but I look forward to their return. Would you care to join us for breakfast, Lord Ragnok?"

"That would be fine Lord Gryffindor."

"Please old friend, call me Rick, like you used to. Lord and Lady are too formal, when it is just us. l hope you will allow us to call you by our chosen name for you, as well?"

"Of course Rick, by all means."

Rowena stepped forward and greeted their friend. "Well then Rocky it is." She lightly laughed.

Rocky returned the laugh, as he said, "Yes it is, and if I remember correctly, yours is Rena, how ever, I always liked mine better. It's longer, but, more fitting."

Rena smiled at this, "Would you please Rocky, I would love to hear it again?"

"As you wish, my Black Beauty." causing Rena to smile even brighter. Then, she felt another voice in her mind, 'I like it as well Rowena. It is befitting of your elegance.' and then finally, 'Libby is liking it as well Missy Rena. Black Beauty is you.'

Rick watched as Rena's blush covered her cheeks. Her shared spirits making her feel at home with them, They all made their way to the kitchen, where they found Kreacher hard at work making breakfast. He turned to them, and paused as he saw Ragnok come in. "Master Ragnok, it is good to see you once again. Please allow this lowly servant to make a place for you to sit, and enjoy your meal"

"Thank you Kreacher. It is a pleasure to see you once again as well. Is Master Sirius up yet?"

"He should be down soon Master Ragnok. He is not one to hurry when getting ready for the day."

Ragnok looked surprised, when Rick spoke with a different voice. "Still fancies he's a girl, I guess, the way he goes on about his hair needing to be perfect." James joked.

"Excuse me Rick, but, what just happened?" Rocky asked?"

"That is part of the explanation we have to discuss. I am, or we are sharing our bodies with three minds each. I am with James Potter, and Dobby the elf. (Pleased to meet you Master Ragnok), Dobby please do not interrupt us when we are speaking. (Sorry Master Godric). It is fine Dobby."

Rena then said her part, "Yes Rocky, I share my body with two other spirits, Lily Potter (Hello Rocky), and Libby the elf. (Hello Master Ragnok). It probably is confusing to you, but, if you get to know us, you will get use to it."

Ragnok began laughing at the two people, but six spirits he faced. It was like carrying on a conversation with a group. He could see where this could be a fun situation.

They began eating, when Kreacher placed the food on the table, and Kreacher joined them to eat. Sirius walked in, and ruffled Rick's hair, and leaned in to kiss Rena on the cheek. He then noticed Ragnok sitting at the table, and raised his eyebrow, in questioning his presence. "Lord Ragnok, How happy I am to see you. But, why are you here?"

"I am here to greet my friends Lord Black. Lord Gryffindor, and Lady Ravenclaw. It is good to see you as well." Ragnok stood as he answered Sirius.

"Lord Gryffindor? Lady Ravenclaw? Ragnok, I don't know who is pulling your leg, but this is James and Lily Potter. They are just different looking because of a mistake. A brilliant one, I might add, though. What makes you think they are Godric and Rowena?"

Rick answered Sirius' question. "It is because we are Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw my good man."

Sirius about fell out of his chair at the voice coming from James. "You have got to be shitting me? How did you do that James. Have you learned to change your voice, or is that Dobby doing it?"

"Oh no sir, Dobby be not the one behind it ."

Sirius did fall out of his chair at this. He heard three distinctly different voices come from James. It got worse, when Lily spoke, "Lord Black, if I may be so bold. We have just arrived this morning."

Then in a different, "Pads, it's true, I am still here, as well as Libby."

"Yes Master Black, Libby is still here as well." squeaked Libby.

Like Ragnok, Sirius had a smile stretch across hid face, as he saw the fun that could be had with this strange turn of events.

The group grew, as Narcissa and Draco entered the kitchen. Cissy hugged every one, including Ragnok, as she knew him from the bank. Draco hugged every one, but stopped at Lily, Good morning Hedly." And kissed her on the cheek.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY WIFE, YOU CRETAN!"

Draco almost ran from the kitchen at the sound of a new voice came from James. He looked to his cousin Sirius, and saw the look of shock on his face. In Lily's, he saw humiliation, and in James he didn't know what he was looking at. All he knew was, he was in trouble. That was when all but Cissy broke out in laughter. Draco about fell into his chair, with the release of his tension.

"Young Master Black, it pleases me that you still consider me to be this Hedly, but, I must tell you, I am now longer in Hedwig's mind. I am now in Rowena's. And Libby is here as well." The voice he heard was not Lily Potter's voice. But why did she talk like she was Lily, if she was not Lily. And where is Lily, if she is still there. And if Libby is still there, why hasn't she said anything?

Lily's voice then rang out, "Little Dragon. I am still here. I will always be there to tease you. If you all will please pay attention, I would like to explain what happened this morning. When James and I woke this morning, James almost threw me out of bed. He thought he cheated on me, with some raven haired floozie. I told him about the night before, and he remembered. I then noticed Prongzilla." This brought out a huge round of laughter from Sirius, which turned to embarrassment when Lily continued, "Yes, it seems that both he and Sirius named their morning woodies. James was Prongzilla, and Sirius was Wang Dang for the Poon Tang." Every one at the table were laughing hysterically at the names. Even James and Sirius. It got even better, when she told them of James' other choices, especially Cockzilla. Ragnok hadn't had this good of a laugh for over a hundred years. He was really looking forward to what happened next. Without going into detail, Lily told them of how she took care of Prongzilla's problem, and the result of the CLIMAX of her story.

Draco could not believe that Lily had just confided in everyone that she and James had sex, and what these nicknames were of their hard on. Oh what fun he could have with this. Harry was going to go nuts. He was laughing at the thought of the look on Harry's face, when Lily's voice got his attention, "Little Dragon, if you have thoughts of rubbing our story, in Harry's face, then I might also warn you that your new title will be Smaller Dragon, with an emphasis on smaller." Draco gulped at this statement. Lily had never done anything to him in the past, but, that was before Rowena was on scene.

Abracadabra-}

Hermione and Harry had their before bed talk, as always, to calm them selves for bed. To say they were close, was a complete understatement. Harry would die to protect his sister, as would she for him. Thai was never more noticed then they day they went to Diagon Alley to get their second year requirements with Cissa, Draco, and Sirius.

When they first received their letters, the list of requirements included the full works of one man. Gilderoy Lockhart. When Lily heard of this, she flooed to Albus' chamber, and entered unannounced. "What the hell is this Albus. Lockhart is a fraud, and you know it. Why do the kids have to use his books for this years studies?"

"Because dear Lily, it was the wish of the new professor for the DADA."

"And who might that be? And it better not be the ponce himself."

Knowing of Lily's new identity, he backed off from the enraged witch. He dreaded her reaction to his next statement. "It is as you expected, Lily. Gilderoy is our new Professor. No one else would take the position. Would you have a different person in mind?"

"Over him, definitely. Anyone would be better than him, but, I can think of three that would be perfect for the position. Now. I suggest you send out fliers correcting the course required reading material before anyone has to pay for those ridiculous books. I suggest you read them, and then turn in the pompous arse. The dates he uses in his books, contradict each other through out the series. He would have to be in two or three different places at the same time. Albus, the buffoon couldn't even perform a simple shield spell, let alone all those he professed to do in his books." The raven Haired witch was royally pissed at Albus, and he knew she was right. He called for Minerva, and she entered right away. "Minerva, There has been a change to the staff, and course requirement for the DADA. Please send out a new letter, explaining this. Lily, would you please tell us the name of the new Professor."

Rowena answered Albus' question, which shocked both Minerva and Albus. "You're new professor will be Remus Lupin. I can assure you he is more than qualified, and he will be assisted by myself and Godric. The students will be taught the correct way to defend against the Dark Arts. Also, the useless Lockhart must be brought up on charges for fraud, and illegal use of magic. He obliviated the real heroes of the the deeds he was supposed to do. It is the only possible solution."

It was as Rowena had said. By using Veritaserum, Lockhart confessed to using the memory charm os these real heroes. He was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, and forfeited his earnings from the books to be shared with the people he obliviated. Remus agreed to become the new DADA Instructor, and the letter addressing the change to the books list was sent. this saved people over 50 galleons, as the list went from seven books, to one book for the course.

While the five friends walked through the alley, Narcissa and Draco heard their names called out. They turned to see Lucius at the entry to the alley. He tried to approach them, but was stopped by the restraining order distance. "So, you show your face to the public, with this blood traitor, Half blood and Mud blood. Oh how low you have sunk. Pure blood aristocrats, mingling with common folk. It must really be a low point in your lives."

Draco took this and decided to return his ex father's remarks. "Let's see Malfoy. You call a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Blood traitor. You call the son of James and Lily Potter a half blood, which is true to that point, but wrong in so many others. And you call my best friend a Mud blood. For that one alone, I am glad to be rid of the name Malfoy. It sours in my mouth, every time I say it. You call your self a Pure blood, because your blood line on both of your parents goes back five generations or more. Does it please you to know that when we left, you were now free of our sinful ways. Well, let me tell you something Malfoy, I am so much better than you, simply because I have become friends with these people. More than Friends, family." He turned to Harry, "Can I tell him Harry, please?"

Harry thought on it a minute, using his link with his mom and dad. He asked for permission to tell who they were. It would come out soon, anyway, so they agreed. Harry nodded to Draco, who beamed a smile at him. He then turned to Malfoy. "Lucius, I would like to introduce you to someone. You will not believe it, but it can be proved by talking to any member of Gringotts staff. This person you call Harry Potter. He is not Harry Potter, yet he is. At times he is Harry, but at other times he is Harry the elf. Then other times, he is Harry Gryffindor, son of Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw. If I were you, I would try very hard to not upset them, especially Rowena. She has a very nasty disposition."

"So, it has come down to you fabricating stories about you new family, has it. Godric Gryffindor indeed. You are a pathetic boy. To think I ever called you my son. And you Narcissa, letting him voice his fantasy's out in the public. What has become of you. I AM through with the both of you. And to let you know I mean it, SECTUMSEMPRA!" He shouted.

Draco jumped out of the way of the spell, but, when he did, Hermione stood in the way curse. and was hit in the shoulder. She went down, bleeding quite heavily. Draco knew how to mend the spell, and went right to work with it, while he felt a surge of magic around him. He looked up, and saw Harry glowing green.

Harry left the group, throwing wordless spells in the air. Lucius saw this, and tried to leave the area, but was blocked by Harry's magic. He threw another curse at Harry which he blocked with a flick of his wrist. Then Lucius cast another spell at the group behind Harry, which scattered Hermione's books all over the area.

Harry then cast another spell wordlessly, and Lucius felt like he was in a vise. He was being lifted of the ground and crushed in the hold Harry had on him. It became very hard for him to breath. His face was turning purple from the pressure.

Hermione got up, after being healed by Draco, and ran to the advancing Harry. "Harry, please, you're killing him. Release him. You don't want this on your conscience. He is not worth it. Please my brother, don't do this." She pleaded.

Harry looked at his sister. He saw the blood drenched shirt she wore, but the healed curse. He relaxed the pressure on Malfoy, allowing him to breath once again, but, still not able to move.

Harry started talking. "Lucius, you are very lucky Hermione is a gentle soul. If not for her, you would be dead. Because she wants it, I am going to release you, but, let this be a warning. If you ever attack a member of my family, or a friend again, you will die a very slow, painful death." Harry released the spell holding Lucius, and he fell to the ground, breathing hard.

"You will pay for this Potter. When the Master returns, you will pay dearly, I promise you. Enjoy your year, as it may be your last." and Lucius left the Alley and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Hermione returned to the group, with Sirius, Narcissa, and Draco all standing with their mouths open. Harry couldn't pass on the moment. "Hermione, is it fly fishing season already. It seems we have three fish, ready to strike?"

Hermione laughed at Harry's ability to make her laugh with his off comments. The three just continued to stand there like they were.

"If you three don't close your mouths soon, birds will start taking up nesting in there." no change. "Oh look Hermione, the swallows are returning from Capistrano."

That got the three to close their mouths and look to where Harry was pointing, turning pink, when they saw Harry was kidding them.

Sirius asked right away, "Harry, did you do wordless magic?"

"I suppose so. I didn't want Malfoy to know what I was casting. Why, is there a problem with that Pads?"

"Only that you won't be taught that until your sixth year. And then it would only minor spells. Nothing close to the binding and constrictive spells. Hell, I don't think they even teach the constrictive spell at Hogwarts."

"Hmmm. I guess I just got lucky then." Harry put his wand away, and started picking up Hermione's books, and carrying them for her. They called it a day, after this.

None of them noticed the book they left behind, or the young girl who picked it up, and stuffed it in her bag.


	14. Chapter 14

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 14

Harry an Hermione were on the platform 9 3/4, waiting for Ginny, Luna, The rest of the Weasleys, and Draco. They were joined with a sullen Neville Longbottom. "Hey Nev, why the long face." Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing really Harry, just thinking about something. I'll be over it, once the tran gets going, and we re all together again. Do, are you looking forward to our second year." Neville asked, glad to get away from the subject.

"Oh yeah. Hermione has been going nuts, wanting the time to go by faster. I think she misses someone." Harry grinned.

Hermione swatted his arm, "Prat. You know I just want to get the year started, seeing as how Aunt Minerva promised to teach us how to start our Animagus training."

Neville perked up at this. "Is she really? Is this for everybody, or just a select few?"

Hermione looked into Neville's eyes, and saw he was really interested. "I suppose I can ask her about you joining the group. Right now, it is Harry, me, Ginny, Luna and Draco. Fred and George have already started. Once we learn what our forms will be, then maybe the rest of the group will be taught. Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, and Padma. You should train with us, to help out with the rest. I'm sure Aunt Minerva will agree."

Neville had a grin that went from ear to ear. He wanted to learn how to be an Animagus since he learned his mom and dad were both animagi. He learned that his Mom was a leopard, and his dad was a bobcat. "I hope she agrees. It gives me something to look forward to this year."

They were soon joined by he rest of their party, and they bid the adults goodbye, and boarded the train. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione Draco and Neville soon found an empty compartment and took a seat. The train took off, and left the station. The group fell into light conversations, when the topic of Lucius Malfoy came up, and Draco's face went sour. "Do we have to talk about that Arse?"

All but Harry and Hermione looked at him strangely. "Sorry, touchy subject with me."

Soon the food cart came around, and they made purchases and sat and ate the treats as they continued their talk. They were joined by Fred and Daphne, and George and Tracy. They struck up a friendship in first year, and are trying to see if maybe it could become more. Blaise had done the same with Susan Bones. Ron and Lavender had become more than just friends, as they were often seen hand in hand. Hermione and Draco were at that stage as well.

Draco felt at home with this group of friends. He often wondered what would have happened if Hermione hadn't saved him and Dobby back before first year started. Three times he has faced Lucius since then, and every time, he has been left looking like the loser he really is. The last was Harry showing him how strong his magic was. Draco believed Harry hasn't even touched the tip of the iceberg, as far as his strength goes. Hermione, was another factor that worked in the light's favor. They have yet to learn what she is fully capable of with that spell. Now Ginny is able to control the weather, and what is the power Luna controls. She is so funny with her sitting there blowing bubbles at every one. Fred and George have tried to copy her spell. trying to create their own version of the bubbles.

A strong sense of danger hit Harry, half way through their trip, and he looked up just in time to see Parkinson, Nott and two other members of Slytherins hit the five males in the cabin with freezing charms. They opened the door, and Pansy hit Hermione with a disarming charm. Ginny was also hit. Luna had her wand hidden in her sleeve, and Daphne and Tracy had their wands taken. What the four Slytherins didn't know was that Ginny and Hermione's wand automatically returned to them. Nott walked into the cabin, and ran his hand through Daphne's hair, then grabbed it, and jerked her head back. "I told you we would get back at you and Davies for abandoning Slytherin. Now, you two are coming with us, to join your friend Zabini. We have a nice little party planned."

All at once three spells were heard at the same time.

"ABRACADABRA!"

"ALLA KAZAM!"

"BIBBITY BOBBITY BOO!"

The three spells joined their magic, and surrounded the four Slytherins that threatened their friends. The magic formed a shield that would not allow any spell that the four cast to leave the enclosure. It absorbed the spell and did not redirect it. Then it lifted the four, and took them to wear they had Blaise. Blaise was then lifted from where he was bound, and brought to where his friends were and gently brought him to the floor, releasing him from his binds. The spell also released the five boys.

Everyone looked around to see the others rwaction. Luna was the one that was smiling, and said, "Perfect."

Hermione looked to the blond, "What was perfect Luna?"

"Our spell. Don't you see, we all wished for the confrontation to end, with the safe return of Blaise. They acted together to bring about what we wanted. I asked for a protective bubble, Hermione I would assume asked for them to be gone, and for Blaise to return,and Ginny wanted them blown away, which if we hadn't used our magic, Hermione, they would have been injured or worse, killed. Ginny you do need to watch what you ask for."

Ginny blushed at his comment. "Sorry."

"Luna, did you know this was going to happen?" Hermione asked?

Luna answered, "I didn't know what the spell would be, but, I knew they would connect, to control the situation. I knew Ginny's wasn't intending to harm anyone, but, the way she worded her thoughts, could have. My spell was meant to control the magic to prevent this from happening. Yours was like a mild banishing, and summoning spell."

The rest of the people in the cabin sat dumb founded at what Luna was saying. All except Harry. He knew Luna was something special. He felt she was a calming force for Ginny. Ginny he knew, was a fierce protector of her friends. Hermione was a gentle soul, who did not want to hurt anyone, but, if upset, she would come to your aid with out a thought for herself. What amazed Harry, were the wands. There was something about them, that had him feeling good about who had them. Hermione's Abracadabra was what he considered a wishing spell. Not so much a proprietary spell, but a happening spell. She wants something to happen, and it happens. Ginny's was in his opinion, not weather controlling, but feelings that affected the weather, or atmosphere. If she was happy, then the weather would reflect it. If sad, cloudy, if angry, thunderstorms. Hers could be the most deadly of the spells. Luna's was a calming spell. It created a serene setting for the people she directs it at. Bringing them to a peaceful state of mind.

Together, they could take control of ones thoughts, and put any emotion it wanted to the individual. if the person wasn't expecting it. He or she had to be weak willed for it to work, or unaware of the emotion being planted.

Harry also wondered what other material could be used to make a wand, and what could be used for a core. Did it have to be Magical? Could it be Biblical, or Historical. Scientific. Biological, Genealogical. Archaeological. The ideas were endless. He had to get with Ollivander to test his theory. First he had to find the right materials. He would have a special wand, for when he had to face Tom.

Abracadabra-}

The gathering in the common room had Harry and Hermione going over what they would concern themselves with this in their special classes. Remus, with the help of the two founders would teach them how to defend them selves from the stronger spells from the Dark Arts. True, no one is supposed to survive the Killing curse, but, it does not mean you can't defend yourself from it. Obstacles thrown in it's path Walls created to absorb the spell. Using another dead body to take the curse. These are the things they will be taught. Not the whole school. No, just those in the study group.

In another part of the school, a young girl was writing in her new diary, about her first day.

Day 1

I can't believe I finally made it here. It's so amazing to see all the magic it took to create the paintings, the staircases, the scenery in the great hall. and the food served at the meals. I can't wait to start learning magic.

I met some really interesting people here as well. Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Harry Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davies, oh and Blaise Zabini. He was so nice. He helped me with my trunk, when I boarded the train. We talked for a bit, but, he said he had to see some friends, but, we could talk later. I hope he does.

Well so much for first my first day, I will start day 2, in the morning.

End Entry

She started to close the book, when she saw all her writing start to disappear. "What the heck?"

Then a new entry was being made.

Hello, my name is Tom. I am glad to see you enjoyed your first day. I hope the rest are just as fun for you. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?

Then the entry also disappeared.

She closed the book, not daring to open it again that evening. She wondered what kind of magic could be used to to create a book that answers your writing. It was kind of spooky and scary. Oh well, she would worry about it tomorrow, it was time for bed.

Abracadabra-}

Remus was settling in to his new surrounding, along with Rena, Rick, and Sirius. Severus soon joined them for tea. Severus could not get over James and Lily in their new bodies. Hermione's Magic was more powerful that he imagined. He was forming a relationship wit Cissa,and she would be joining him in the castle in a few days, after she finished with her divorce from Lucius. He was still furious about the incident that Took place in Diagon Alley. Malfoy had used Severus' own creation against Draco, and had hurt Miss Grange with it. Then the surprise of Harry's being able to use wordless magic, or silent magic. This group was just full of surprises.

Sirius had been having fun with James and Lily, getting them to talk to different people using their different voices. Filius was the funniest incident. Sirius thought back to about six hours ago:

"Filius, I would like you to meet Godric Gryffindor, James Potter, and Dobby the elf. And this is Rowena Ravenclaw, Lily Potter, and Libby the elf."

"Sirius, there are only two people here, Where are James and Lily, and the two elves you talked about?"

"I'm right here Professor." Said James from the body of Godric.

"Oh good. I love a good Ventriloquist act. You must show me how you do the Sirius." said Filius.

Then Lily spoke from Rowena's body. "Filius, it really is us."

Filius looked at Sirius, "You do female voices as well. I'm impressed Mr Black. They are very hard to do. And you sounded just like dear Lily. Is she still with Hedwig, Harry's owl?"

"Filius, I'm right here. Sirius is not doing this." Lily continued.

"Sirius, have you got any other voices?" Filius asked?

Dobby got into the act, "Professor sir, does this work. Dobby will be here if you need him."

Filius started to rock on the balls of his feet. "Oh this is marvelous Mr. Black. Will have to give a show to the students, to present your talents to the students. Perhaps if you had a dummy, it would be more realistic."

Then, Filius was blown away, "Filius Flitwick, I am Lily Potter. (And I am Rowena Ravenclaw) {And I be Libby the elf.}" This was continued by James. "I am James Potter. {And Godric Gryffindor) {And I be Dobby sir}"

"Mr. Black, you may be good, but, not that good. so these people are able to so this for there own. But I don't see the benefit of doing a show, if they can speak for themselves. Really Sirius, you have to be more original than that. Why did you even suggest doing a show, anyway." And Filius walked off, knowing he just ruined Sirius' fun. Sirius knew he had been bested by a pro.

Sirius snapped out of his fog, as Severus was asking James if there was a chance of getting Salazar and Helga back.

"Sev, they will be joining us sometime this school year. Certain things need to take place, and then it will happen. Something must be found first, before someone gets hurt."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, I do, thanks to Dobby. It's Tom Riddle's diary, and it is very dark magic. I think he may use it to control someone to do his bidding, like last year, with Professor Quirrell."

Rick took over for James, "I think it may have something to do with what Salazar has hidden in the castle. He put it there to protect the students, in Case the need arose. I have no idea what it is, or where it is. Sal was very secretive about it."

"This is why we need him soon. Before an innocent gets hurt." Sev responded.

Abracadabra-}

After breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Draco headed to class. It was their first glimpse of Remus as the DADA Professor, and they were looking forward to it. As they waited for the doors to open, they talked about what to expect. Draco had just started his remarks, when the door came open, and Professor Lupin brought them into the class room. He began, "It's good to see every body is ready to start the new school year, ready to learn what I have to teach you. As every one knows, even though he is gone, the threat of Voldemort..." This drew a loud number of gasps from the students, "Listen to me all of you. To fear a name, is allowing your self to accept defeat. By saying his name, you are showing others that you are not afraid of him. Now, to continue, though he is gone, his Death Eaters are still out there, and can still spread fear among those who are not willing to protect them selves. I'm afraid, that their numbers are very high. Can any one tell me why that is?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Miss Granger."

"Professor, it is the fear that Voldemort set in people, before his demise. They did not defend them selves back then, and now that he is gone, they see no reason to have to protect them selves again."

"Very good Miss Granger. That is the biggest part of the reason, but, there is something else that makes it even harder to accept. Anyone else? Harry Granger, would you care to try?"

"I think sir, most people fear he may return, and they don't want to give him a reason to seek them out. When Professor Dumbledore's statement made the paper, that he thought that He may be gone, but, could be back, it caused the people to shrink back into there holes, and try to hide from the eyes of the DEs. With the Death Eaters still causing havoc, the public are relying on the Ministry to protect them, and the Ministry is like the public. They have no idea where they will strike next. The Death Eaters are using this fear, to keep the public at bay. They do not wish to give then a rallying point."

"Outstanding Mr. Granger. That is the perfect answer. If you keep the public scared, they will be confused. With them confused, if you treat them like sheep they will follow you to where ever you lead them. They are not trained fighters, and don't know how to handle themselves in these type situations the more people that are trained, the more likely Voldemort fails. It is sort of like the Minutemen, during the American Revolution. Trained citizens were used to bring about the defeat of the skilled British troops, thus bringing about their freedom. If the public could band together, and fight back, the Death Eaters would fall like flies to the people. But, instead, they let them continue their reign of terror. It is with this understanding that I will train you all to have a chance to live. To maybe train your families in the same way. To form our own militia. Become like the Minutemen, and fight for our freedom."

Remus received a round of applause with his speech, and then the class began, with Remus teaching them Shields, counter curses, dueling tactics, dodging spells, and anything that would give them a fighting chance to survive.

The class was still talking about Professor Lupin, when lunch time came. Remus told the class about a dueling club he wanted to start up, and asked for people to sign up for it. Harry's whole class signed up. In fact, the whole school signed up, all years. It would be taught for all years together. The reason for this, was because Death Eaters didn't choose a certain age group, they went after them all.

This is where Rick and Rena were to play an intricate part. They wanted them all to be ready, when the time came to face Voldemort, and his Death Eaters.


	15. Chapter 15

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 15

Rick and Rena sat close to each other, going over the possibilities of how to discover the where about of Tom Riddle's diary. Dobby had told them of it's existence, and who had it. They figured that if Malfoy was found with it, he woulds be brought back before the Wizengamot, to face charges of Lying to the court, Conspiracy, Aiding and abetting a known criminal, Murder, Attempted murder, Bribery, and several other counts, with each being a sentence of being kissed by a Dementor, if found guilty. So they guessed Malfoy would discard the Diary, and do it in a way that would cause the most damage. By giving it to a unsuspecting student. But who, was the question.

Rena figured it would most likely be a first year student. She felt that a first year would be the easiest to control. Rick on the other hand felt it would be a seventh year with ties to Tom and his pure blood philosophies, thus willingly doing his bidding. So it was decided that each would watch their own choice of possibilities.

They had been doing this for two weeks now, with neither finding a any clue to it's location.

Mean while, a first year was becoming worried, as she was fighting what she thought were bad feelings as her year continued. The diary she found in the alley, was demanding more of her time, which caused her grades to drop, due to her lack of focus.

This morning, she vowed she would approach her favorite teacher, and ask him about this. She hoped he would have an answer for her. She also hoped she had the strength to do it, as she found her ability to think on her own was becoming harder and harder. It was like she was being controlled. None of her friends helped her in her fight to regain control. It was as if they didn't notice any difference in her. She was also sad, because Blaise did not keep his promise to her, and try to get together and talk, after the train ride. Being in different houses didn't help much.

Another two months passed, and she was still not able to have the strength to approach her favorite teacher. When she was able to approach him, she would back down, and ask something else, entirely of subject, and trivial.

This was when the first act of her being controlled took place. She went to sleep, worried at the thought that something bad was going to happen. She woke the next morning to find her self in a strange empty class room, covered in blood and feathers. She later found out that Mr. Filch's cat had been found petrified, and a message had been written, warning the enemies of the Heir, beware. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. She felt she was the cause of this, but, did not know how she had done it, or why? She found out that all of Hagrid's roosters had been slaughtered, so that accounted for the blood and feathers she was covered with. She was becoming scared for her own safety, and that of her fellow students, but, could not find the courage to approach Professor Lupin, or her head of house, Professor Sprout.

Remus Lupin was the most popular Professor in the school. His training methods were the most unusual, but enjoyable to the students. His being aided by Godric, and Rowena in the Duelling Club, made it the most active after class activity, after Quidditch. The Sytherins tried using it to show their domination over the other students, but, they had always been paired against Gryfindor students, and were continually bested by the Gryphs.

Remus had also found he had helped out three Slytherins from being tormented by there fellow house members, by providing special training for them, with his other special students.

This morning he was teaching his first year Huffplepuff and Ravenclaws. When the students arrived, the first thing Remus noticed, was the smell of fear in one of his students. As he taught his class, he walked through it to find the source of fear. He found it, and asked her to see him after the class. She looked up at him, startled by the request, but, agreed. The class went in, and the students became more adept at the spells he was reaching them. They were more confident in their casting, and accuracy. They became more difficult to take down due to his training of shield spells, and the use of dodging, and obstacles to counter opposing spells. Remus was quite pleased with himself, for what the students were accomplishing.

Once class was over, and the students started to leave, the young girl he had asked to stay behind, approached his desk, "You asked to see me Professor?"

Remus looked to her with soft friendly eyes, "Yes, Sally. I have been worried about you of late. You seem withdrawn and and afraid of something. Is there anything wrong, something I can help you with?"

Sally Ann Perks finally got the chance she had been looking for. She fought for control of her mind to tell her favorite Professor what was wrong. Remus saw this fight in her eyes, and asked her to sit down, while he got someone to help him, but. it was not necessary as Rowena walked through the green flames in the fireplace. Remus looked thankful for her showing up.

"So, Remus, what seems to be the problem. Hello Miss Perks, enjoying your fist year I hope?" With a gentle probe of her mind, she knew this was far from the case with Miss Perks. Then she felt the pushing of her probe out of Sally's mind with a violent force. If Rowena had not been a master of Occlumency, she could have been hurt. She looked at Sally,and saw she was starting to lose her fight for dominance of her mind. "Miss Perks, do you need help with your Fight?"

Sally knew she needed help, but, the mind that controlled her, refused to let her answer She did answer Rowena in another way. Tears formed in Sally's eyes. In that instant, Tom knew he was about to lose his hold. What he did not expect, was for the girl to be the one to do it.

Sally felt the probe of Rowena's and the violence of her being pushed out. She felt her mind being taken control of again, and she finally felt she had enough. She shouted in her mind, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! AND STAY OUT!" Tom was tossed out of her mind with such force, that he never stood a chance of gaining control again. He retreated back to his diary. Sally collapsed back into her chair, looking at the two adults. "Thank you. I have been trying to get rid of that thing for three months now." She reached into he bag, and pulled out the diary they had been looking for. She handed it to Remus, who quickly handed it to Rowena, as if it were a decease.

Rowena looked to Sally and told her, "Miss Peaks, I want you to go to see Madam Pomfrey and ask for a Dreamless Sleep Potion. It will give you a good energy boosting, and relaxing sleep, which you so dearly need. I will notify your other Professors of your condition, so you will not have to worry about missing classes."

"Thank you Miss, and thank you Professor. Nothing is going to happen to me, is there?"

Remus just smiled, "No, Sally, nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe now, nd we will make sure that no one else will be affected by this book, I promise." Sally felt the weight of the world leave her shoulders. She got up and left, to go see the Healer, and tell her about Rowena's request.

Remus looked to Rowena, "Well, we certainly dodged a bullet with that one."

Rowena had to ask Lily what a bullet was, and laughed at her response. "yes, Remus, we certainly did dodge the bullet. Now, let me take this to Rick so that we can examine it, and find out if we can somehow use it to our advantage."

"Please do, and get it away from me. I can feel it's evil and it makes me ill."

Rowena laughed, and used he floo to return to Rick.

Abracadabra-}

Harry, Ginny and Luna were leaving their last class of the day, when they received a message from his dad, that he was needed in Professor McGonagall's office as soon as he and the girls dropped off their books. He also needed to join Hermione and Draco prior to his visit.

The three dropped of their books, and started out the exit from their dorm, when they met up with Hermione and Draco.

"Harry, do you know what your father needs to see us about?" Asked Hermione?

"Haven't got a clue Mia. He just said he wanted to see us in Aunt Minerva's chamber. I know I haven't done anything, so I'm not in trouble, and you never get in trouble. So I guess he just wants to tell us something."

They passed their thoughts around, as they walked to Aunt Minerva's chamber. When they reached the, the door opened, and they walked in. Sitting in a group were his dad, mom, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Severus, and Narcissa, as well as Minerva and Dumbledore. The look on their faces told Harry that the news was not good.

Rick asked the youths to sit and listen, before they said anything. "We just wanted to let you know that we have the diary, and found out what it is. It is a horcrux for Tom. What it is, is a vessel for a piece of his soul. Only very dark magic can create a horcrux, and we feel that Tom may have created more than one, though this is merely speculation on our part? It is just that Tom does not seem to put too much faith in singular subjects. He would feel if one horcrux would protect him, wouldn't more be more protective. He doesn't realize that the more of his soul he has split, the weaker his emotions become. This may not bother him, but, without emotion, he loses track of what he truly wants to achieve. His goals become more obscure. He also becomes more dangerous, as we don't know what he would do next. This is why, we are going to start studying Tom's life. Perhaps it will give us some insight on to what he made into his horcruxes. We used memories from Albus, Minerva, Filius, Horace Slughorn, who was te Potions Professor when Tom went to school. Hagrid who was a classmate of his, and several other people and one house elf. Albus has been collecting these memories for years, and feels the same as we do, that he has created more than one horcrux."

The talk had been too serious up to this point, and Lily decided to tighten the mood by teasing her favorite subject. She covered her wand with her arm, and changed Draco's hair color to a bright pink, to match Tonks, and put little blue ribbons in it, tied in bows. Draco did not notice this, and began to wonder what every one was snickering about. He threw a glare at Rena, or was it Lily? He knew she did something to her. He looked down to see what she had done, but, saw nothing out of the ordinary. He then ran his fingers in his hair, and felt the tiny bows that were tied to his locks. He started pulling them out, and as he did, they were replaced with more, again without him knowing it. This time however, they were hideous Chudley Cannons orange. and they were not felt by Draco. He finished pulling out the blue bows, and using a sticking charm, he sent them Lily's way. They stuck in areas that embarrassed her. Lily tried removing them, but they refused to budge. Draco had used a permanent sticking charm. Lily looked over to Draco, and smiled. Draco did not feel safe with this smile. It looked evil. He covered his bits with his hands, knowing for sure that she would blast them off.

Hermione was trying her best not to laugh, but, when she saw Draco covering himself, she couldn't help it. She started to laugh, and received a glare from Draco. Draco then got the same look Lily had, and before you knew it, Hermione's hair became a giant poof ball. She looked like a walking giant Brillo scouring pad.

Harry joined in in the laughter, and Hermione felt her hair, and knew the source of her brother's mirth. She used her wand, and went a little over board with her spell. Harry was bald, with black and orange tiger stripes painted on the skin of his head. By the time it was time for the group to head back to their dorms, every one was sporting different hair dos. With one last shot, Draco shot out, "Good night Rolili. Have fun trying to remove your clothes." and he walked out the door, before Lily had a chance to respond.

Unfortunately, he forgot about the mind link. "Little Dragon, I hope you have fun doing the same. And enjoy the gift."

Draco gulped. What gift had Lily given him. When he got to his house, everyone there laughed at his and Hermione's new hair styles. They just shot through the common room, and up to their dorms. Draco tried removing his clothes, but, they refused to budge. He had to sleep in them.

When he got up the next day, luckily they came off, and he could shower. Once he dried off and went to put his clothes on, he found himself wearing a diaper. He sighed, but, was glad he would be able to cover it with his clothes. This was not to be. Once he got his pants on, the diaper reappeared over his pants. Now, he could not even remove his pants. This was going to be a long day.

As soon as Hermione saw him, she began to hold her sides laughing at his appearance. He tried to put a spell on her, but, she somehow blocked any thing he tried doing. This put him in even a more sour mood. He felt like turning around and going back to bed. This day was not one of his better days.

Abracadabra-}

Albus, Rick and Rena were sitting at his desk, trying to get the diary to answer their questions. Tom blocked their first attempts, and then tried to take control of this Rick and Rena's minds. He knew better than to try to control Dumbledore's Mind. However, when he tried Rick, he was thrown out with such force, he was almost unable to try Rena. When the same results came from Rena, he was unable to block any more efforts to get him to answer questions for about five minutes. When he finally had enough strength to block any more questions, he had already told them what he was trying to do, how he was able to control Sally, and where the entrance to the Chamber was. He gained control when they asked how to gain entry. And where specifically the entry was.

So it came down to, Tom was trying to rid the school. of Mudbloods, and Half bloods. He was able to control Sally by her willingness to accept his friendship, and her frustrations of not getting the attention of one of the boys in the school. The entry was in the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. Not a lot to go on, but, it was a start.

It was during a match for the Dueling Club that they learned of Harry's special skills. He was facing Theodore Nott, when Nott through the serpentensia curse at Harry, and a large Cobra landed in front of him. The snake raided his body, but, changed it's direction, and went for the class. In particular, Luna. Harry saw this, and became frightened when the snake reared up to strike her. Luna was frozen from the glare of the snake. Harry then did the last thing anyone expected. He talked to the snake. He was speaking Parselmouth. {Ssssstop. So not harm her.} Harry said.

The snake stopped and turned. {Who ssssspeaks the language of the master.}

Harry looked right into the snakes eyes, {I do. I do not wissssh you to harm any one. They are my friendssss.}

{But once ssssummoned I must obey the command.}

{Then ssssstrike me insssstead.}

{But you are the sssspeaker.}

{I also don't want you hurt for failing to comply with your command.}

{It will be as you wish, though I do it with a heavy heart.} and the snake struck, hitting Harry in the leg. Harry felt the fire that was the venom of the snake coursing through his body. He heard screams, as he fell to the stage. Remus was ready to banish the snake, when Harry stopped him. "Remus, no. He only did what I asked him to. If he failed to obey his command, he would have suffered a very painful death. Just leave him to me." {Come faithful one. Join me. I will be unable to do anything for a while, sssssince I will be recovering from your bite.}

{Assss you wissssh ssssspeaker."

Remus took Harry to the Hospital wing, with the Cobra coiled at Harry's feet. Luna was crying at his side, with Ginny and Hermione trying to console her. Draco decided to take Harry's place against Nott. Nott never stood a chance. Draco blasted him to the far wall, and if not for Rena placing a cushioning charm he might have been seriously injured. Lily spoke in his mind, "Little Dragon, You did not have to put so much force into your spell. You could have hurt him."

"That was my intention, Lily. That spell he used should not have been used. It is meant for entertainment purposes for the Hindu fakers. The snakes are charmed to dance to the sounds of the reed instrument the charmer is playing. If charmed to harm, and the snake does not obey or complete it's summoning wish, he becomes his own killer, trying to eat himself. It is a very gruesome scene to witness. I saw Malfoy do it once. The sadistic Bastard."

Lily had never seen Draco this upset. She found out that Draco was becoming like Hermione, protective, but, he was not beyond hurting someone who needed to be hurt.

When they got to the wing, Poppy nearly passed out when she saw the cobra coiled at Harry 's feet. Remus had to calm her down telling her that he is there at Harry's request. It didn't help matters, when Ginny made the mistake of telling her that it was the snake that bit Harry.

Severus followed them in not 30 seconds later, with a potion to kill the poison that was attacking Harry's system. It started to work, the minute it entered Harry's system. Soon he was able to calm Luna down, and even had her petting the snake. he was very receptive of her, telling Harry, {Thissss female is very comforting sssspeaker. Issss sssshe yoursssss.}

{I wouldn't put it that way, but, I ssupposssse you could ssssay that.}

Using her link, Luna said, "Harry, you are mine, as I am yours. There is no denying it, Just like Ginny is yours, like you are hers. I am sure you felt it like we did when we bonded. Hermione is Draco's, and Draco is hers, and Lily is James', as he is hers. Harry we are all bonded together. I believe Harry, that your snake would be willing to accept us all as he does you and me. Ginny, Hermione, pleas come here." Ginny and Hermione heard their link activate, and went to Luna, an Ginny began to pet the cobra feeling the acceptance of the snake for her petting. Hermione was at first hesitant, but gave in. The snake once again accepted the petting. When Luna reached down to pick the snake up, it coiled around her arm, and took a berth upon her shoulder, looking very comfortable. With a straight face, Luna said, "This is the first boa I ever owned, that could bite back." She laughed when she heard the snake tell her, "I am not a tree climber I am an earth dweller if you musssst know."

Ginny and Hermione were surprised when they understood the snake. Harry explained to them, "It's not that you understand him girls, its just that I can, and you are hearing my translation."

Draco then entered the wing and came over to Harry's bed, "How do feel Harry?"

"Not bad, Drake. We just had a little conversation with Luna's friend. Well our friend actually. He seems to be quite taken with the girls. I think Luna is his favorite though."

Draco looked over to see the cobra wrapped loosely around Luna's neck. The snake raised it's head at Draco and stared into his eyes, "Ah, the Little Dragon it issss good to meet you."

Draco about fell over when he heard the snake talk. Harry had to tel him it was through the link, and Harry was translating for him. "Good, because I don't think I could take being a Parselmouth. One in the family is more than enough."

Draco did wonder how he knew of the nickname of Lily's though. He would have to ask her later about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 16

Severus Snape was rubbing his arm where his mark use to reside. He could not believe he would ever believe he would be free of influence it had on him, or the pain associated with it. He could not believe he could live a normal life, and that he had a woman by his side that he could care for, and she for him. Another man's wife for the moment, but that would soon be taken care of. Yes, he loved Lily, but, knew she loved James, and that would never change. When she asked him to be a brother she never had, he gladly filled the role, just do that so he would not be out of her life. Now his new feelings for Cissa were getting stronger, and knowing Draco accepted there relationship, and welcomed him into there family, filled his heart with a warmth he thought he could only feel with Lily.

Narcissa and Lucius' divorce should become final today, and she would be joining him later. He wanted to be there with her, but, she felt it would be better if she did this alone, and not let Lucius know of their feelings for one another. There was no sense adding fuel to the fire. It was going to be bad enough face to face. She especially did not want Draco there to face the person he has grown to despise, and for good reason.

He headed for the classroom, to prepare for his first class of the day. He was pleased to know it would be with his favorite students, Harry and Hermione. Their knowledge of potions was the best he had seen since becoming the potions Professor. Since Hermione started to become Draco's partner, he has come along brilliantly. Harry became partners with Ginny, and Luna, which he really shouldn't allow, but, he padded on saying anything. As long as the students didn't mind, he wouldn't either. Besides the joking that came with the trio, was infectious. They even had him smiling at their antics.

The only problem he had with this class, was his own house. He did not like to take points from them, but, they were dumb enough to get caught doing things, and had to take the punishment that fit the crime. He could not believe Nott, and Parkinson, were as stupid as they were. On the other hand, he was glad he was able to give the points back because of Greengrass, Davies, and Zabini. their association with Harry and Hermione showed in their performance.

The class had just started when he received a floo from Albus, calling him to his office immediately. He left Hermione in charge of the class, her being the most level headed student. He advised the class her word was his, and if she sees fit to dole out punishment, it would be enforced by him. He then left to see the Headmaster.

Upon entering, her was pulled into a firm hug by Narcissa, who was smiling her beautiful smile. "It's over Sev. I am finally through with the Malfoy name. I am officially Narcissa Black again, unless you think another name would best suit me?" She said with another beautiful smile.

"Well, I could think of one, if you want to know the truth. And it wouldn't cost you any more in the use of ink, when signing your name. Five letters for five letters, an even swap. One of the letters wouldn't even change position, while the other four would change completely. Would that work for you?"

Cissa tried to work the puzzle Sev just gave her in her head. Then she brightened. "That would work out perfectly. Thank you Albus for being so understanding."

Albus' eyes twinkled brightly as he said, "It was nothing my dear, just a floo call. I am sure Severus was able to cover his class with someone responsible."

The two left the office via the floo, and returned to the classroom, and were shocked to find Theodore Nott hanging upside down and Harry Potter rubbing Hermione's shoulders, glaring at Nott. "Does anyone wish to explain what happened here?" Sev asked.

Pansy shot right out, "It was Granger sir, he hit Theodore with some spell, which put him in the position that you now see him in."

"And he did nothing to cause Mr. Granger to do this?"

"No sir, nothing."

"Then why is Mr. Granger rubbing his sisters shoulders, and her wincing in pain, Miss Parkinson?"

There was no answer forth coming, so he asked it to Hermione, "Miss Granger, do you wish to explain?"

"To be truthful sir, I really don't know what happened. After you left, I stood up to take control of the class, just like you asked me to, and the next thing I know, Harry is massaging my back, and Nott is hanging like you see him."

Sev had been trying to get Nott down, but none of his counter spells worked. "Mr. Granger, if you could please release from your spell, before all that he has left for brains slips out of his head. And then please explain to me in your version, of what happened?"

Harry flicked his hand, and Nott was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. "Well sir, it was like Hermione said. She stood up to go to the head of the class, when she was hit by a spell. I turned to see Theodore with his wand drawn, and pointed at Hermione. I hit him with a Expeliarmus, and a Levicorpus spell." Harry handed Sev Nott's wand for verification. Using the Priori Incantatum, he found Harry's words to be true. Nott had hit Hermione with a strong Stupify.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for attacking a fellow student in class. Another fifty points for lying to a professor. and a detention for the two of you. Twenty five points from Gryffindor for fighting in a class room. Twenty five point to Ravenclaw for putting up with idiots, and taking on a task asked by a professor, that caused her harm. Draco, would you take Miss Granger to Madam Pomfrey, Please, to insure she is alright. Mr, Nott, Miss Parkinson, see me tonight at seven o'clock for your detention. Mr. Granger, see me after class."

The class continued with Harry being consoled by Ginny and Luna, as he fumed over what just happened. Harry finished their potion and Hermione and Draco's, and received full marks for Both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor received twenty five points for their potions.

After class, Harry remained behind to receive the rest of his punishment, or so he thought.

"Harry, I want to thank you for sticking up for your sister during class. I know it was unfair, losing twenty five points, but, I had to show I was being fair in front of the rest of the class. When all four houses are sharing a class, one has to be strict in order to keep the students in line. Since this occurred during the four houses joint class, I will talk to Minerva about canceling this class, and using one of my free periods to make another class, where it will just be two houses in each class. You will stay in this one with Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff will share with Slytherin, in a new class. This should avoid any more of these types of encounters. Oh, and one hundred points to Gryffindor for showing care to a rival house member, even if it is your sister."

Harry smiled at Sev, "Thank you sir. I think I better get going, as I don't want to be late to Professor Flitwick's class. He gets grumpy when someone is late."

Abracadabra-}

Rick an Rena examine the girl's Lav for signs of the entry to the chamber, but found none. They thought the way Moaning Myrtle used the loos for entry, that they would b the entry, but,they showed no sign for being so. They searched the sink area, the lockers, the walls, every where, but ended up empty handed. They were about to give up, when Myrtle showed up. "Hello, kind of you to visit me in my home. I am Myrtle Crenshaw, but I have become known as Moaning Myrtle. Who are you?"

"Hello Myrtle, My name is Rick, and this is Rena. I was wondering if we could asl you a few questions?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to answer a few questions."

"You are the one that died her about fifty years ago. Is this where you died?"

"Yes, I was coming out of that stall over there. Dome boy walked into the Lav, I thought it was that horrid boy who called me names. When I stepped out, I saw these huge Yellow eyes, then I was dead."

"Did you see where the being with these huge eyes came from?"

"Yes, from right there." She answered pointing at the sink.

"You said you heard singing, before you came out of the stall, can you describe it?"

"Well, I could only describe it as singing. It was more like hissing, but, melodic. You know like humming a song you don't know the words to. Like that."

"Thank you Myrtle, your answers gave us the information we needed. We will be back later." and tick and Rena left the sobbing ghost, as she remembered the fatal day like it was yesterday. The huge yellow eyes that stared at her, with no feelings what so ever.

Rick and Rena returned to their friends chambers, finding Remus, Tonks, Sev and Cissa enjoying a cup of tea. It was after dinner, and they were taking this time to relax. This changed when Rick and Rena made their discovery known to9 them. If they could just get into the chamber and discover it's secret. Then Rick remembered Harry and the cobra incident. "Harry! He can get us in. He is a parsel mouth. With this being Sal's hidden Chamber, of course the only way to get in, is by talking parsel tongue. He was a parsel mouth as well."

Abracadabra-}

Luna was sitting in the common room with Harry and Ginny, when her friend became excited. The cobra was usually calm and serene, so this was new to her. Harry heard the snake in his mind, "Speaker, I sense something evil in the area. Not an object, but a person. A person in another form. I would like to search this out, if you don't mind Speaker?"

"Only if you promise not to bite any one. It does hurt. Oh, and be careful, as we don't want you hurt, before it is time for you to go home."

"Thank you speaker, I will be careful, and I Will not bite anyone, but, how will I get this evil to you?"

"Just corner it, and call me with your mind speak."

"I will do that speaker."

The cobra took off in search of the evil he was feeling. Ten minutes later he called for Harry, "Speaker, I have the rat cornered."

"Where are you?"

"In your bed chamber speaker."

Harry ran up the stairs to his room, and found the cobra coiled in the corner, with a rat balled up, in fear. He knew the rat was Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. He conjured a magical cage that the rat could not escape from, just in case, and took it to his mom, dad, godfather, and uncle.

He used his mind link, and called the entire crew, and they met at Remus' chamber. They knocked, and were told to come in. Harry explained what the cobra felt, and found, showing the cage to his mom and dad. James started to get furious, "Wormtail, you son of a ..."

"JAMES, stop. There are kids present. Harry, please put the cage down, and step aside. Animagus Revealeous." The cage disappeared, and the rat started to turn back into his human form. Peter Pettigrew sat shaking at the crowd around him knowing he was discovered. He lifted his hand and was about to place spell on himself, when Hermione used her spell stop all magic from the little man sitting in front of them. Peter was at a loss, not understanding what went wrong with his spell.

Although Lily had stopped James from cursing, she knew his anger was justified. She was angry herself. She also saw the anger on Sirius, Remus and Sev's faces. She spoke, before anything could happen. "Would you care to explain yourself Peter, before I let the dogs lose on you?"

"Lily? Is that you? It can't be. You look nothing like Lily, but, You sound like her though. What's going you are Lily, then you know why I did what I did. I am a weak pathetic creature. I wanted to be feared. I wanted to be somebody. I was a nobody with the Marauders. The tag along that had no special skills. I thought that with Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix, I could be more. I didn't want you to die, but, It was too late for me to back out, and the dark Lord would kill me, if I didn't do as he asked."

"But to turn your own friends in and be the cause of their deaths. That is what you consider friendship? If that is all you felt of them, was a means for you to become someone, then you deserve to die. The Marauders were your family. They taught you to become an Animagus. They brought you on their adventures. You became their brother."

"Who are you to speak of these things. Who are you to tell me I should be proud to be considered a bully at school. Yes, that is what the Marauders were, was bullies. Ganging up on Severus, to humiliate him in front of the school. Tell them Severus. Tell them what you told me. How you hated them for turning your Lily against you, by making you say those things you didn't mean. Severus loved Lily long before James did. James was the one to turn Severus to the dark side. The Dark Lord promised us we could have what ever we wanted. He wanted Lily."

"And did he get her. No. He even helped in her death. He gave the prophecy to the dark lord, that sent him against Lily and James. The thing is though, he didn't realize that she was the one in the prophecy, where as you knew exactly who Voldemort was going after, when you gave him the address of their home. You betrayed the Potters, who treated you like family." Rena ended her rant.

Peter was through arguing. He just wanted to be done with the whole mess. "Just do what you are going to do with me, and have done with it. Your time is nearing it's end. he dark lord will return, and with it, your demise. It all starts here, in Hogwarts."

"OH, you mean the Basilisk. And the control of a young first year student. And the Chamber of Secrets. Yes we know all this. It is over for you Pettigrew." And Rena petrified him before he could think. Aurors were called in to take him away.

Rick then asked Harry, "Harry, we found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, but we need your help to get in. Severus and Narcissa will be going with you when you open it, as they are former Slytherin House students. We think this may help with things while you are down there. We also think Hermione with her wand needs to be there. It is your most powerful weapon."

"Mom, I don't like the idea of Hermione going down there, especially with what we know is down there. There are too many ways for her to get hurt."

"Um, Harry, in case you didn't know it, you are taking just as big a chance. How can you be so unconcerned about your safety, but, are as unwilling to expose me to the same danger. If you are going, then so am I."

"Mia, please, there is a monster down there that doesn't care if we live or die. I for one, don't want to die, but, if we both die, who is there to help mom and dad through it?"

"So you think I should be the one to share in their grief. You're crazy. There is no way that I am going to sit back and watch you do something heroic, and then try to explain it to mom and dad, if something goes wrong."

"This goes against my better judgment, but alright. I just want you all to know I was against this from the start. So, when do we go?"

Rick answered, "This weekend. We want to get over with before the Christmas Hols. And if you want to protect Hermione, I Will bring something will help. Just practice your parsel tongue with your friend here. Luna, I hope you have a good relationship with Coby there. I don't expect it, but, if we need him, we have to be able to rely on him."

"Oh yes Rick, Coby and I are very close, aren't we Coby?"

{Whose Coby, ssssspeaker?"

{You my friend.}

{I have never been called that before. I like it. Coby. COBY. Nice and sssstrong. Thank your Missssstressss for me sssspeaker."

"Luna, Coby said thank you."

"Tell him he is welcome."

"He knows."


	17. Chapter 17

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 17

When Ginny and Luna were told of Harry and Hermione's adventure, they were very upset when they were told that they would not be going. They were usually very good at getting there way with Harry, but, he told them it was not his idea, and that he felt they were safer if they did not go.

Line pursed her lips in a pout, "Please Harry, It gets boring around here when your gone. And besides, Ginny and I can take care of ourselves. Why have we been practicing all this time for, if we can't put that practice to use?"

This was probably not the right thing to say, as Harry began to get upset. Ginny felt it right away, "Harry, Luna did not mean that the way it sounded. She only meant that we can be of assistance, and we wouldn't get in the way. We will do what ever you say. Please can we go with you and Hermione?"

Coby had been listening to the girls whining, and it as giving him a pain in his head, {Speaker, please make them stop this noise, it is giving me pain where I think. It hurts to listen to this high pitched speak, that is not common to them. Why are they making this noise}

{They are trying to make me change my mind about them staying here, while Hermione and I visit the Chamber of Secrets. I'm trying to reason with them, but, they don't want to listen. It was not my decision to make, but I agree with it, 100 %. The fewer we take with us, the less likely we will be a threat to the Basilisk. Thee is no one to control the creature, and we don't know it's state of complacency. Maybe after we do what needs to b done, we can visit the Chamber together, but not this time.} Harry had opened his link for all to hear.

Ginny and Luna were forced to agree, when Rick and Rena entered their thoughts, "Harry is right girls. EVEN WE Are not going. So get over it. Just the four previously mentioned will be taking this trip, and that is final. Now, Harry, we suggest you get some sleep, as tomorrow will be a long day. Good night girls."

"Good night Rick, good night Rena, and every one else that goes with it." the girls said.

Good night mom and dad, Dobby,Libby, Rick and Rena. I love you all."

Hermione meanwhile was having the same discussion with Draco. "For the last time Drake, I will be with Severus, Your mom, and Harry. I will be fine. Don't you trust your own mother, and my brother. And Severus is more than capable of helping out."

"I know all this, but, I want to be there in case they are not enough."

"What, do you honestly think you are stronger than any of them? Come on Drake, be reasonable. You saw Harry's power, and your mom and Sev are fully trained. What could you do, that they can't?"

"Nothing I suppose, but the thought of you putting yourself in danger, and me not being there, worries me."

Rick and Rena once again stepped in, " OK, listen up. The team has been set, and that is final. Just to keep you advised, we will open our links, so that you may listen to what is going on. If we need assistance, you will be taken there by us. But, we will not go, unless it is absolutely necessary. Does that make all of you feel better?"

Ginny, Luna and Draco all agreed, and they all settled in for the night, after bidding each other good night.

The next morning, the nine assembled in Severus' living area, preparing the four for their excursion. They had weird looking goggles on their heads, that they would place over their eyes prior to entering the chamber. These were to protect them from the deadly vision of the Basilisk.

They then made their way to Moaning Myrtle's Lav, where she waited to wish them good luck, "OH, and Harry, if you should not make it, you are welcome to stay here with me."

Harry smiled at the ghost, "Thank you Myrtle, I might take you up on that offer, if I don't make it. Just to let you know though, I do indeed intend to make it, as well as my sister, Severus and Narcissa. It's not that we want to join you, it's just we like our present situation. Hope you understand?"

"Yes Harry, I understand, but, the offer still stands."

Harry walked over to the sink, to get a closer look at it. He didn't notice anything with his first inspection, but, on the second, he saw the snakes on one of the faucets. "Found it. Is every one ready?"

The other three nodded their heads, and heard Harry speak to the outlet. "Open for me." they all heard in their link.

The sinks all dropped down, and the center piece slid back, to show an opening beneath where the sink was. Harry did not like the idea of sliding down the chute that was offered, and said, "We need ssstairsss to walk on."

A set of stairs formed for the four to traverse. Just as they were ready to enter the stair way, Coby said, "Good luck ssspeaker."

Harry looked back at Coby, "Thank you my friend." If Harry could have imagined a snake smiling, that's what he would have thought of the look on Coby's face.

The four made their way down the steps, and found them selves in a pit filled with the bones of dead animals, and humans. Narcissa got sick of the though of what happened to them. Hermione joined her, when she saw Narcissa. Harry and Severus got them out of the pit as fast as they could, to get them to settle down. They heard the groans from the five people waiting in the Lav.

They had chosen the path that looked like it was recently travelled. It was a long corridor, filled with rubble, and a huge snake skin that looked to be about fifty feet long. Hermione pulled Harry o her, for comfort. and Harry put hi arms around her. He felt her shiver and whispered in her ear, "It's OK, Mia. We are all here to watch over each other. I will not let anything happen to you, I promise." He heard Hermione's thank you, and felt Drake's. "You're both welcome."

They came to a large vault like door, that had snakes that looked too real to be etchings. When Harry called for it to open, the snakes moved around the outer rim of the entry, in a groove that had little levers that became flattened as they made their way around it. Once all the levers were down, the chamber door opened. The smell that greeted them once the door was open, made them gag. It was that of rotting flesh, and body waste. The four put their Goggles on, and entered the chamber. The had to perform the Bubble charm, as the smell was too bad.

Running through out he chamber, was a stream of water, the source of which could nor be seen. Because of the smell, Harry felt it was from the many Loos through out the Castle. This thought did not set any one at ease.

At the end of the path they were walking on, was the bust of Salazar Slytherin. A bust that stood thirty feet tall. As they approached the bust, the mouth lowered, and a scrapping sound came from it. Soon, a large head appeared, and they had their first look at the Basilisk. It took for ever for it to finally make it's way out of the tunnel of the mouth. When finally out, it showed it's length to be near sixty feet long, and ten feet high. It reared it's head, and it stood twenty feet over them. It could have gone higher, but, it must have thought that this height was intimidating enough. {Who are you, and what do you want?} every one heard through the link with Harry. The voice was cold and heartless.

Harry answered back, {We wish you no harm. We just wish to know what your intentions are?}

{Harm me? Do you actually think you could harm me? You pose no threat to me at all. Why I could just eat you all in one bite. How does that sound. I see that you are smart creatures though. I have never seen devices that were able to protect against my vision. Perhaps I will keep you all around longer, and learn what is happening on the outside. If I eat just one of you a week, that should be long enough to find out all I need.}

Sev used Harry's link to talk to the magical creature. {If you were to do that, you would make you Master very upset. We were sent here by him, to see to your well being. He worries about you.}

{Do you take me for a fool, human. I know my Master is dead, all these hundreds of years. I felt him, leave this realm, and never returned. For that, you shall be the first to die.}

Harry threw up shield, before the creature could strike, and it hit head on with the shield. Never before had he been stopped for a strike. It was a new sensation, and not a pleasant one. It shook it's head back and forth trying to regain it's senses.

He looked to the four. {What manner of humans are you? Never have I been stopped from a strike. Perhaps there is more to you than I first thought. I will just eat the small one for now, and learn about the rest of you later.}

Once again Harry was quicker, how ever, this time it threatened Hermione, and he was more vicious with his protection. Giant spikes formed around Hermione, and the Basilisk rammed into these. You could hear it scream in pain. Both of it's eyes were punctured, and three were shoved into the upper plate of it's mouth. It reared back, blinded by the two staked that struck it's eyes, and tasting his own blood as it flowed down it's throat.

It felt it's strength weakening. He could not believe that a young one such as this could have bested him. It stayed up for another minute, then collapsed, ten feet from the four humans. {How can this be? How did a mere child beat me? Who are you four?"

Severus looked to Hermione, and nodded his head. Hermione took out her wand, and did her magic. "Abracadabra!" she shouted. Severus and Narcissa fell to the ground, as there appearance began to change. Severus was not expecting Narcissa to be affected, but there she was. Her long golden hair turning bright red. She began to fill out her robes in a very seductive manner. The once thin woman was now full bodied. Severus changed very little, except for his face, and he grew taller. Now sitting there were Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff.

The Basilisk's last thoughts, before it perished was {Master, you have returned. Please forgive me.}

{All is forgiven my friend. Go in peace now.}, and with that, the Basilisk died.

"I'm sorry Sev. When it threatened Hermione, I became out of control. I wanted to hurt it for thinking of harming Hermione."

"No Harry, you did what you had to. We could not leave it down here to be a threat against us in the future. Plus there are many uses for it's body parts, in potions, and protective clothing. Come, let's do some exploring, and see if there are any more of these around here."

They made there way up the tunnel where the Basilisk came from, and came into a large room, with four doors leading to other rooms. One was a bedroom chamber, with the slytherin colors.

the next was a Loo, once again set in slytherin colors. The next, was one that Hermione fell in love with. A huge library. Draco could feel the joy in Hermione, as she looked around the huge Library and all it's books, every one of them at least a thousand years old. There were parchments littered on a desk, where Salazar worked on different projects. Between the four, they shrunk the entire contents of the room, and put them in their pockets to examine later.

The last room, was Severus' favorite. A huge lab filled with potions, and rare ingredients. He also found a door, which when opened, led him to his own quarters. He had the five up to go back to his quarters, and they would meet them used his Parsel mouth abilities, and shut all the entries to the chamber. They then used the door to Sev's quarters, and left the chamber. Once the door was closed, it disappeared. Harry spoke once more, and the door appeared. his frustrated Sev. This meant He would have to call Harry every time he wanted to go into the lab.

As the rest of the group joined them, they marveled at the amount of books, Parchments, gadgets and other things they gathered from the library. However, due to the large amount, they decided to put it all back in the library, minus what Hermione considered interesting reading. About twenty books, and all the parchments. On of these was brought to the attention of the DADA Professor. It wad an advanced formula for wolfbane. With this, the werewolf would still transform, but, it would retain it's human mind. He didn't need it for himself of course, but, for the hundreds of werewolves that still roamed the country side. There was also a mind restorative potion that could be used for amnesiacs, and Crutiatus sufferers.

They took the rest of the Library back to the chamber, this time with the other five. While Sev, Cissa, Hermione and Draco refilled the shelves in the library, Harry and the rest took a tour of the entire chamber. When they were out in the chamber with the dead Basilisk, Harry saw something sticking out of the side of the creature. It was a bluish silver color, and it glowed brilliantly for moment, when Harry removed it form it's body. It was about 18" inches long, and looked heavy, but, when in his hand, it felt light. It was hollow on one end, and he could not figure out why. It didn't make any sense, unless, it was used for sending messages. Then he thought, if it was sticking out of the Basilisk, maybe it was some sort of a weapon. He examined the other end, and though it did have a rounded point, he would hardly call it a dart or an arrow. He swished it through the air, like he would a wand, and it whistled. Well that wouldn't do for a wand. Hermione had been watching him, and laughed at his lack of thinking. "Harry, You know of course with the hollow end, it will create sound when waved. Just block off the end with something."

"Right, of course, what was I thinking. Show off."

Hermione just laughed as Harry walked past her to the lab to see if there was something there he could use to plug up the end. While there, he felt a tingling in his hands, as he moved some ingredients to search for whatever. He moved his hands over the containers, and stopped when he felt the tingling the strongest. He picked up the container, and found it filled with a clear liquid. He did not uncork it though for fear of breaking any spell it might have on it to keep it fresh. He brought it to Sev, "Sev, can you tell me what this is? It caused a tingling in my hand when I passed over it."

Severus looked at the jar, and gasped. "This Harry, is pure essence of good. It is a mixture of Phoenix tears, unicorn tears, and Griffin tears. Each in their own way, very potent in healing, and curing disease's. If correctly combined, it is the most affective cure known. It has been lost to the known world for over fifteen hundred years. This of course is due to the Griffin being extinct for that long. Where did you find this, and what were you looking for when you found it?"

Harry pulled out the rod he found, and once again Severus gasped. He took the rod, and had tears forming in his eyes. "Harry, where did you find this?"

"It was in the side of the Basilisk. I though it was some sort of a dart or an arrow."

"It is. An arrow made by elves. It is Elythreal. It hasn't been seen in over three thousand years, since the elves left the world. Harry, let's return to the Basilisk and see if there are any more of these in the body."

They found two more such arrows in the body. Severus finding one, and Draco finding the other. Like Harry,when Draco touched the arrow, he saw a bright flash that ended while it was in his hand. Severus never felt it. Severus knew that these were meant for Harry and Draco. He then took Draco to the lab, and had him search the jars for any thing that would cause a tingling in his hand. it took a while, but he finally found something. A green liquid that caused Severus to laugh.

"What's so funny Uncle? Is it essence of frog spawn or something like that?"

"Something like that. It is Leprechaun spit." Sev laughed.

Draco placed the container on the table, and went to wash his hands, causing Sev to break out in another round of laughter. He linked with the others to let them know what happened, and all eight of them were laughing at Draco expense once again. "Ha Ha. Laugh it up. Take advantage of the poor guy who just happens to be affected by Leprechaun Spit. Why couldn't it be something awesome like Harry. Phoenix, Unicorn and Griffin tears. And what do I get, SPIT. What kind of a connection is that. What will it be used for anyway?"

Severus straightened up at this question. "Wands Draco. Very special wands. If we can find the right pieces to fill the ends of these tubes that is. You just can't put anything in it, it has to be accepted by the Elythreal."

The left the chamber after that, and sat in Sev's living room. It was decided to salvage everything they could from the carcass of the Basilisk. They would all make quite a bit from the sale of the Venom, blood, fangs, Eyes, skin, Flesh, and just about everything else. Ollivander, Gringotts, apothecaries, The Ministry, and Fabric makers would all want their share of the creature.

Harry asked for twenty pair of boots be made from the skin, that would be self sizing. Draco asked for five sets of robes made from the skin.

Hermione wanted the library, when they asked her what she wanted. "And where would you put it if you got it, Mia?" Harry asked?

"Well that's a silly question, Harry. I would kick you out of your room, and turn it into a library of course."

"I swear, you save a girl's life, and this is how she treats you. Well see if I do that anymore."

Hermione started crying at that remark, and Harry felt bad. He went over to comfort her, and starting to ask for her forgiveness, and she broke out laughing. "You are so gullible dear brother. I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book. Honestly you are so easy."

Hermione looked over, and saw tears forming in Harry's eyes. "So you are going to try it on me now. Well it won't work. You just have to learn when to do it. It's called timing Harry."

Harry just turned and walked away, and she got dirty looks from Ginny, Luna, and Draco. "What, are you falling for that act. Come on guys, he faking it." She watched as Harry walked out the door, closing it behind him. She waited for a few minutes, then ran after him, screaming, "Harry I'm sorry." She opened the door and was facing her brother, who was laughing. "You are so gullible Mia. I swear, you must really be a softy." Harry landed on his butt, after Hermione socked him in the nose.


	18. Chapter 18

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 18

Draco and Hermione had just left for their separate dorms, after having a peaceful conversation about what took place just hours ago. The Chamber had disclosed lost secrets to the group, and material for something special for both him and Harry. He laughed to himself about what spit would make a good source for a core. I mean really, Leprechaun spit. He hoped it didn't leak.

After getting ready for bed, he laid down and thought over his life since leaving the Malfoy name behind. He hated his father for the way he treated his mother and him. He hated him for what he had become. And he hated him for what he almost did to his Hermione. Yes, he considered Hermione his. He wasn't ashamed of this feeling neither. He left all that pure blood bull crap behind. He was now a Black, and proud of it.

He also was happy for his mother, finding someone for her to love. Severus was to become his father soon, he could tell. And now that they became Sal and Helga, it only made it more of a certainty.

He then thought of the way that he and Harry had become friends. It was like having the brother he had always hoped for. Their friendly little pranks brought a smile to his face. He thought of Harry being bald, with black and orange stripes painted on his skin. This was Hermione's doing, but, the way it came about, and the final results, made the incident hilarious. Then just a short time ago, Hermione punching Harry in the nose, landing him on his arse, was a priceless moment.

However, the funniest memories were of those between Him and Lily. Rolili and Little Dragon, although he did fancy Hedli better. He did not think a female could ever be so full of life and carefree. Lily at first scared the living hell out of him, but when he finally got to know her, he found a very funny, loving, caring, spirit, that enjoyed life to the fullest.

In short, Draco could not believe how his life had changed so dramatically, and for the better. He could not see himself being this happy, if he and his mother had stayed with Lucius. If he still had those damn pure blood ideologies. His stupid thoughts of blood status, and their importance. It made him sick, to think he had actually thought that way once. Sirius had showed him that blood status was a moronic idealism brought on by fanatics who placed themselves above everyone else. His family were of those fanatics. He broke away, while his brother accepted it, and look where that got him. He was dead, and Sirius was still here, with many friends. Yes, Draco did feel special. Special because he had taken his cousins feelings, and made them his own.

Draco finally drifted off to sleep, with a smile on his face. He loved his life, and all he shared it with, and wouldn't trade it for all the gold in Gringotts.

Abracadabra-}

Lucius could not believe that Pettigrew had gotten himself caught. His best spy in Hogwarts, and now he was gone. All he had left were the three stooges, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. The most incompetent wizards you could ever assemble. Between them they shared half a brain. Then there was Parkinson. Another waste, although he did enjoy the romps he had with her. If His son had not left, he would be with Pansy, and Lucius would have her anytime he wanted. But now, he had to sneak around and find her alone, to get to shag her. Other than that, she was good for nothing.

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that the best brains of Slytherin House wanted nothing to do with the three stooges and the bimbo. They had joined forces with, of all people, The Weasleys. Those bastard twins of Arthur and Molly. Daphne and Tracy had taken a liking to them. And Zabini had left as well, to who knows where. He had hoped that they would become the leaders of his little spy group. But no, that was not meant to be.

He still could not figure out why Granger was not under the spell of the diary he had placed in her bag. What could have gone wrong? Why wasn't the Chamber opened, like it was supposed to be? Why wasn't there panic running rampant in the school? So many questions with no answers.

With the three LeStranges and Pettigrew in Azkaban, the only people he had available with any common sense, and a blood lust like his own, were the Carrows and Greyback. Even then, Greyback was a loose canon with a mind of his own. The Dark Lord was the only one capable of keeping him on a tight leash. The Carrows were his best weapons and easily controlled.

"If the Dark Lord were to return right now, Lucius shuttered to think how he would be accepted. Losing control of his family, the best spy he had in Hogwarts, and the Lords best enforcers all in Prison. Lucius did not like his chances at the moment.

Abracadabra-}

Severus and Cissa were settling in for the night. They shared some time with their friends before bed, going through the material found in the chamber. He loved the look on Remus' face when they told him about the potion that would take away the pain caused by the transformation of Lycanthropy. Even though Hermione had cured him of his, he was pleased that they could now brew a better wolfsbane formula for all the inflicted people.

The bottle of pure good that Harry had found was the most amazing find of them all. Although not much, hundreds of people near death could now be cured. It only took a drop of this potent potion to work.

Sev pulled Cissa in for a kiss good night, when the urge to go beyond this kiss became strong in the both of them. It was to be the first time for them to share their love in this fashion. It started out slow, and soon became more passionate. When they had finished their coupling, like James and Lily, they were flooded with memories of the last two founders of Hogwarts.

Ragnok was also preparing for bed, when a flash of fire dropped a letter on his night stand. He picked it up and read it. The last two founders have now made their appearance. He would make their acquaintance in the morning, as it was too late in the evening for him to show up. He did not think they would appreciate him showing up in their bedroom. He though about what has been happening to the magical world of late, and if he had seen the last of ancient magic being rekindled. Who was left to bring forward, unless it was Merlin Himself. And since they were returning in pairs, who would return with the origin of modern magic. Hopefully not Morgana. He thought about it, and if this were to happen, who would it affect. The possibilities were endless.

Another thing to ponder, was why it was all happening? What did fate have in store for all of us? Why were the four founders now in place, and what did it mean? He did not like the fact that it looked like dark times were ahead, and fate was setting up for the showdown that was going to take place.

Ragnok knew that if he were to chose sides, the Dark side was going to be facing a very dtrong force, as he would join his army with the side of the light. With out the founders, he would have kept his people neutral. With the founders, he was bound to support the light.

Abracadabra-}

James and Lily had given control to Dobby and Libby to share in their love for each other. They had taken the time to think what would happen if one of the pairs were to become pregnant. It was a strange situation they were in. Would the couple that became pregnant have a normal child? Could they even get pregnant? And the weirdest thought of all, was what if one of the two coupled with another mind, Like Lily and Godric? What it boiled down to, was that if three people shared one body, would the host spirit control what the baby would look like, or would the three shared minds produce a baby with each of the spirits characteristics. It was all very confusing, but, a very valid point.

Dobby nd Libby took their time together to share their love. It was hard to decide if they liked their present condition of sharing the body of Godric, and James, as well as Lily and Rowena. No that was not really the issue, it was the fact that they felt to be intruding on the two couples. How could any share an intimate moment, when there were two others sharing your thoughts.

Well, that was a thought for another time, as Dobby told Libby, "OK Lib, let's get down and Boogy. Ride that midnight train to Georgia. Do the Horizontal bop. I'll let you ride the bologna pony."

"Shut up Dobby, or you'll kill the moment. Ro, Lily if you don't stop laughing I will never let you get a piece, I mean I won't let you get any Peace. OH Puffenstuff, you know what I mean."

The laughter continued, almost killing the moment for the two elves. Almost, but, not quite.

The next morning, Dobby and Libby took the time to get intimate again, before the rest woke up. It was a blissful time they shared, culminated by them both reaching their peaks at the same moment. Just in time too, as Dobby felt Rick start to get become alert. 'Well you two, did you have fun?'

Libby replied, 'You could say that.'

Dobby just said, 'Hubba Hubba!'

James who was also waking up told Dobby, "Down boy, we don't want a blow by blow description.'

'Speak for your self James. I have always wondered how elves interacted to procreate.' Rick stated.

Dobby complained, 'Can't we get any peace around here?'

'Not likely.'

Oh come on, you know you both love the camaraderie we share?'

'That yes, the intimate details not so much.'

'Do you think Libby and I relish the thought of sharing you escapades.'

'Think of it as creating a better knowledge of keeping your partner happy.'

'Not when there are six of us sharing this knowledge. It gets boring, if we all do the same thing when we do the dance.'

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE TALKING ABOUT?' Rowena screamed in their minds.

'Nothing'

'At'

'All

'Rowena'

'My'

'Love.'

Lily and Libby were laughing at the thoughts going through Rowena's mind, of how to blow these idiots bits off.

They then heard seven more people laughing. Seven? Where did the last two come from. Who now shares their bond with them?

'Hello Rick my friend, it has been a long time since we shared a laugh."

'Rowena my love, it is so good to be back with my dearest friend.'

'SALIZAR!'

'HELGA!'

'IS THAT YOU!'

'In the flesh. And some quite nice flesh at that.'

'Sal, you're incorrigible.'

'And you love me for it, my pet.'

'Yes, well don't push it.'

'Of course not my love.'

'Oops excuse us guys, it looks like we got company. Hello Ragnok, how good to see you once again.' and the link with Sal and Helga broke. Harry, Ginny, Luna. Hermione and Draco were still there.

"So, what's going on with you guys this morning.' Harry asked through the link.

Lily decided to playful, 'Just talking about Prongzilla, Rick's rock and Dob's nobber.'

'Bye' from Harry

'See ya' from Ginny

'So long' from Hermione

Luna decided to be different, 'Ooh, sounds like a very interesting conversation. Can we talk about it later.'

Draco saw his chance, 'Yes, that does sound like a topic for a friendly conversation. How Rolili tames the wild Prongszilla. How Rick's rock works. And how Libby handles the Dob Nobber. It all sounds so stimulating.'

Not to be flustered, Lily fired back, 'Not that it will make any sense to a Little Dragon. One who knows that if he says another word, his bits will be toast'

Draco could not believe the opening Lily left herself in. He filled it in right away. 'You do eat toast don't you, Rolili.'

"YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE YOU LITTLE SHITE!' Came the roar of James' voice. Draco laughed as he closed his link.

However Luna was still there, 'We are still going to have our little conversation, aren't we? I do look forward to it."

'LUNA!'

'Alright, I'm going. But, I will be asking later. bye every one.' And Luna closed her link.

'Can someone please tell me when Luna got a sense of humor.' James threw out for any one.

Lily fired back, 'She always had one James, it's just a special type of humor. You have to be smart to understand it.'

'Oh, and I suppose you get it?'

'Of course dear. Why wouldn't I.'

To answer was to die, so James shut up.


	19. Chapter 19

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 19

They had gathered together everything they needed to take with them for the Holidays. Harry knew Luna was feeling down. Padma and Parvatti left earlier, through Professor Dumbledore's floo, since they were traveling to India. Coby left with them.

There wasn't a lot said at their separation, but you could see that neither wanted the other to leave. Coby had taken quite a shine to his female handler. He loved the feel of her shoulders when he took up his perch there. Thanks to Hermione, when he started his move up Luna's arm to his setting, a spell caused him to lighten so that he would not hurt Luna. A 10' long cobra could weigh 200 lbs. or more. This spell was used one more time for Padma as she took Coby home.

Harry promised he would find Luna a familiar the first chance he got. He knew for Luna, it had to be different, special. Not an Owl, Kneazle, or toad. Unique is what it had to be. One of a kind. It was going to be difficult, but for Luna, he would do it.

The train ride home was filled with well wishers from the other houses. The friendship that Harry and Hermione shared with the other houses, had never been seen before. With a few exceptions, all four houses got along marvelously. Minerva was proud of her Niece and Nephew.

Minerva watched as the train left Hogsmeade heading for London. She smiled as she watched it move down the track, trailing smoke from it's stack. She sat down, when the train could no longer be seen. She pulled out the four letters that started this whole scenario. Four simple letters from two different children, sent to Santa Claus. She laughed to herself, when she thought about how they received them. James and Lily Potter were once again up to their old tricks. It had been them to deliver the letters to her and Albus. Of course Albus had received a third letter but not from Harry or Hermione.

The third letter had been from Petunia Dursley, wanting to know what had happened to the child of her late sister. She had read in the paper where her and her freak husband had been killed in a gas leak explosion, but said nothing of their child. Her being the only remaining relative to the child, she was expecting custody. She had plans for the child as he grew older. Plans that included housework, garden work, and other chores around the house that she could not bring her son to do.

Albus and Minerva enjoyed writing this letter. They explained to her, that due to Harry being magical, and not of their world, he would be placed in the care of another magical family. One that was sure to teach him in the art of of his heritage. Petunia wanted to fight this decision, but thanks to her husband who wanted nothing to do with magic, dropped it. It was the last they heard from the Dursleys.

Minerva also looked back on Lily's revenge against Albus for leaving Harry with them in the first place. Albus was not able to get rid of the sign that appeared on his back for three days. It said.

(IN A MOMENT OF MADNESS, THIS IDIOT LEFT A CHILD WITH A FAMILY THAT COULD NOT SHOW LOVE. WHAT PERSON IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THAT!)

Albus was embarrassed, but wore the note, and endured the laughter that went with it. Luckily it happened during the Christmas holiday that year, so that the students could not see it. Only the faculty. When it finally came off, Albus threw it in the trash, but, Argus Filch retrieved it, and filed it under humiliation in his ever expanding collection of memorabilia.

Abracadabra-}

As the train pulled up to King's Cross Station, the students gathered their belongings and prepared to depart the train. There were many hugs and well wishes. Passing of gifts was also shared. Harry and Hermione said there good byes to Ginny, Luna, and Draco, and met up with their parents. Richard and Jean were standing off to the side, with the Weasleys, and they wished each other a Happy Christmas after making plans to meet Christmas eve, to exchange gifts and a meal. Hermione took a little longer to say her good byes to Draco. They had been getting very close, since they were in Ravenclaw, and by themselves. They took to continuing their study, after the study group broke up for the evening. They would cuddle during this time they shared, and the evening before they left for the Holidays, Her and Draco found themselves under some Mistletoe. It was their first kiss, and Draco promised it would not be their last. The sensation that passed through their bodies was magical.

Hermione felt the same way. It was a moment she wished to relive often. She may have to thank Lily later, as she was sure it was her that placed the Mistletoe in that particular location.

It had been Lily that had done it, and she had tried the same thing for her son, but, he was too stubborn to admit his feelings for the two lovely girls that accompanied him on his journey through school. She was sure he more than liked them, perhaps even loved them. He reminded her of herself. How she always ignored James during their first six years at Hogwarts. Harry didn't ignore his girls, but, he did ignore his feelings for them. They were going to have a long talk when he returned to school.

This may not have to take place, as when they returned home, and Harry and Hermione brought their belongings to their rooms, Harry finished putting his things away, and sat down to consider his feelings he had been having lately. More and more he liked being with Ginny and Luna. Ginny was his passion for life, and Luna was his happiness that they shared. He knew he cared for them as more than just friends, but was afraid to call it love. Surely he was too young to be experiencing love. But if you watched Hermione and Draco, Harry was sure that is what he saw. Love. Was he just to stubborn to admit that he was capable of this emotion.

He was sitting there when Hermione looked in and saw Harry in his thinking mode. "Harry, you better watch it. You know what happens when you try to think. I don't like the idea of having to sit and watch you going on about some silly idea you have come up with. They are usually asinine, and only lead to trouble."

"Thanks Mia, I really needed your input. I just love how you are so supportive of me. Listen, can we talk?"

"Well, I thought we were. We can continue if you like?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister's attempt at humor, "Seriously, I need to ask you something."

Hermione looked to her brother with a different aspect. She tried humor to get him at ease, but it failed. He must really need her help. "Harry, you know you can talk to me about anything, What is it you need to ask me?"

"Well, I don't mean to be direct, but do you love Drake?"

Hermione was caught of guard with that one. "How do you mean?"

"Just like I said. Do you love him. I mean, do you see your self with him say 7 years from now, in a relationship that could lead to marriage. That kind of love." He asked her.

Hermione blushed a beautiful red when he asked this. She had been thinking about that exact same thing. How do you tell your brother this though. And what was he getting at? "Harry, you can't repeat this to anyone. Not even Draco. Especially not Draco. I have been thinking about this for a while now, and I think I do love him, and do see me with him in the future. Right now, we just shared our first kiss, and I want more. Just kissing and hugging, mind you."

"So, how did you know you fell in love?"

"Harry whats going on with you? Are you mad at Draco or something? Or are you questioning how I could fall in love with some one when I'm so young? Love is something you have no control over, Harry. When it hits you, you have to follow through with it, or it hurts you. If you deny your feelings for someone, you may drive the other person away."

"But, what if there is more than one. How can you chose one above the other?"

"This is about Ginny and Luna, isn't it?"

Harry looked down at his folded hands. "Yes."

"You love them both, don't you?"

"That's what I don't know. That is why I am asking you how you knew it was love. I don't want to hurt either of them, Mia. I think I do love them both, but will I end up hurting one of them if I chose. Can I even make that decision? It's hard to put to words what it is I'm feeling right now. I know that I am very fond of them both, and can't bring myself to chose one of them over the other. What am I going to do?"

Hermione felt for Harry. She would be in this same state if she had to chose between Draco and someone else. Unlike Harry, she did not know who that someone could be, so it made it harder for her to help her brother. "Harry, maybe your mother and father could help you, better than me. They have more experience than I do in this matter. I'm sorry if I wasn't any help, but I truly feel for your situation. It is something I wouldn't want to face."

"Thanks sis. I guess I shouldn't have laid this on you, but I had to ask someone. I thought of mom and dad, but, how do you tell your parents you may be in love with two people?"

"I think Harry, you should at least talk to your mom. I am pretty sure she is the one that set that Mistletoe over Draco and I before we left. She and Draco have really become close, maybe not as close as you and her, but still very close. She probably tried it with you too. Did you find yourself under some Mistletoe, with the girls before we left the school?"

"Ya, we did. I didn't act on it, because I was with both girls. I didn't want to chose then, just like I don't want to choose now."

"Maybe your mom is trying to tell you something. Talk to her Harry. I know for a fact that Draco has. Even over his own mother. OH, don't get me wrong, Draco loves his mom, but he doesn't think she was the right person to talk to about relationships, after Lucius."

"Well that makes sense. Did Draco talk to you about what she said?"

"Sort of, but I know he didn't tell me every thing. It couldn't have been more than three or four days ago that he talked to her. That's why I think it was her placing the Mistletoe."

"Thanks Mia. You really did help me out. I now have a direction to go with. I think I will talk to my mom. Oh, and good luck with Draco. He really is a great guy. He's just too easy to tease. He takes it though, I have to give him that."

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, "Thanks Harry. It really means a lot to me, having you accept my feelings for Draco. I hope your mom can help you with you feelings."

"Wait, aren't you going to be here with me?"

"No Harry. This is something you have to do on your own. Harry, it's your own mother. What can you say to me, that you can't say to your own mother?"

"That I may be in love with two girls?"

Hermione laughed at her brother. For the millionth time Hermione thought that she was the luckiest girl in the world, having brother who loved her like Harry did. Hermione knew how close the Weasleys were as a family, but she didn't think Ginny shared the closeness that Her and Harry shared. Of course being her only brother could be the reason but she liked to think that her and Harry shared a bond, beyond the real bond they shared with five others.

Abracadabra-}

Salazar was sitting at the table with his wife Helga, enjoying their companionship. It was amazing how the current chain of events has brought about the return of the founders. He revelled in the feel of this new world. How ir changed so much. He marveled at the muggle technology, such as the airplanes he viewed as they flew over head. He listened as Lily explained other devices used by the muggles. Electricity, telephones, televisions, Movies, and so much more. He promised Helga that this summer they would experience the muggle world by taking a trip.

In the mean time he was enlisting her aid in trying to figure out what to make of Harry and Draco's find of the Elythreal rods they found in the body of the Basilisk. Elven magic was a mystery to Salazar. He knew it was powerful, and used for good. But to what extent was the question he had. Also, the meaning of the two substances they had formed a link with. He laughed inwardly at the thought of Draco's being less than happy with the Leprechaun spit, but Sal knew it was more powerful than Draco realized. It was a potent ingredient for wizards. Even more than Felix Felicious. Or as some called it, Liquid Luck.

He was going to make wands for the two, using the substances they found in the Lab. Has was excited at the thought of the two wands and what they could do. He used the third rod, as the end piece, to enclose the two substances used as the cores. Harry's pure good could be used for anything from healing to protection, and even travel. As for Draco's, all he could think of was good luck. He found three four leaf clovers to add to the spit, and poured the blend into the hollow space in the rod. He then took the little Dragon he made for the enclosure, and covered the end, and magically sealed. With Harry's, he used a single hair from twelve people. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Draco, James, Lily, Himself, Helga, Minerva, Albus and Ragnok. He didn't know what effect it would have on the wand, but, once it was done, there was no turning back. He set the hairs in the hollow center, then added the essence of pure good. He then capped and sealed it with the figure of the Griffin he made from the spare rod. What happened next took him completely by surprise. It glowed bright red, and he could feel the magic it was setting forth. Not like anything he ever felt before. The wand was bonding it self to the twelve people represented by the hairs in the wand.

All twelve people felt this at the same instant. Sal and Helga being the only ones who knew what it meant. It was a feeling of completion. Of family joining together. Not only did James, Lily, Sal and Helga feel it, but, so did Rick, Rena, Dobby, Libby, Severus and Narcissa.

Sal was looking forward to Christmas now, more than ever.

Abracadabra-}

Christmas morning found Harry and Hermione sitting around the table, enjoying breakfast with their mom and dad. It was their tradition to eat first, before joining together in front of the tree, to exchange gifts. After breakfast, Harry did the dishes, and Hermione cleaned the table off, stored the left overs, and put the cleaned dishes up for Harry. They all then went into the living room, and Harry went to the tree to hand out the presents. It was his turn this year. The stack of presents was impressive. The evening before, they received the gifts from everyone and brought them home. They would thank every one for what they received later today, when they met at the Burrow for Christmas dinner. This was to keep the mess down in any one place.

Hermione had received a set of earrings from her mom and dad, books from the Weasleys, a Locket with Her and Draco's picture in it from Harry, and a charm bracelet from Draco. From Sal and Helga, she received a potions book from Sal's private library. It was the only one of it's kind, and the potions it contained could only be completed in Sal's lab, under his supervision.

Harry had received books from the Weasleys, Cologne from his mom and dad Granger. A new outfit from Ginny, and from Luna he received a beautiful hand made necklace. Made from Abalone shells, it sparkled with the colors of the rainbow. The shells were cut into different designs.

They all received a gift from Lily and James. It was a cruise set for the upcoming summer to the Mediterranean Sea.

Harry was disappointed when he didn't find a gift from Sal and Helga. He wasn't going to worry about it though, as he always felt that what ever he got, was more than enough for him. Hermione had set it up where as they unwrapped their gifts, they could wad the paper up and throw it in the fireplace, where it would incinerate automatically. It was great, as it would only burn the wrapping paper. If anything else was thrown in buy accident, it would flu back out to the person who through the wrap into the fireplace.

Harry and Hermione took their gifts up to their rooms, and put them up.

Ginny and Luna had spent the entire Holidays together at the Burrow. Xeno would join them for the dinner later. He was working on a special printing of his Christmas edition of the Quibbler.

The first thing the Weasleys did every Christmas was to open the gifts then eat. They were too excited to eat before opening the gifts. Ginny and Luna both kept Harry's gift to them for last. Ginny received a beautiful emerald necklace in white gold, She pit it on, and it matched perfectly with her hair. Green was her favorite color.

Luna was perplexed with her gift. It was a letter from Harry.

My Dearest Luna:

You were the hardest person to buy for. How could you buy something for someone who has everything she ever wanted. I know your needs are simple, but I wanted something special for you.

If you would please get your coat on, and walk outside your gift will be waiting for you there.

Please read the second page of this letter after seeing your gift.

I hope you like it.

Love

Harry.

Luna handed the letter to Ginny, keeping the second page. When the family saw the two get up to put their coats on, they did the same, and went out to see what it was all about.

As they left the kitchen and went outside, Luna looked around to find her gift, she did not see the white blur that charged at her from ten feet away. It matched perfectly with the snow. It leaped at her, knocking her to the ground, and licked her face in affection. Luna was giggling from the affection from the furry snowball.

She finally got him under control to see what it was that attacked her with love. She almost cried at what she saw. It was a pure white magical Siberian Tiger, with emerald green eyes. She could tell it was magical, as it emanated from it's body. She pulled the tiger to her chest, and hugged it. Ginny joined her as Luna sat there in the snow, cuddling with her new friend.

Ginny scratched the tiger behind his ears, and you could hear it purr/growl, from the attention. "What are you going to name him Luna?" Ginny asked her friend?

"The first thing that I could think of was a furry snowball, so I think that's what I will call him, Snowball. What do you think of that sweetheart?"

The tiger just rubbed his head against her chin in acceptance. She put the tiger down on the ground, and he immediately disappeared from view. Then, Fred gave a shout, as Snowball hit him from behind in the back, causing him to go face first into a snow bank. Then the game was on.

Arthur and Molly laughed as they watched the kids and Snowball frolic through the snow, playing a game only the kids knew the rules. They watched as Snowball disappeared and then reappear, tackling someone. The laughter coming from the kids was contagious, as Arthur and Molly was also laughing. Then Molly was brought into the fracas, as Snowball jumped on her back and clung on, hiding from the kids. Arthur was laughing so hard, his sides started to hurt. Molly continued to laugh, but, did not give away Snowballs Hiding spot. The kids were going nuts, looking all around, waiting for the fur ball to come out from hiding. Ron followed the tracks of the tiger, and it lead to his parents. He looked at them, and saw their hands at their sides. He didn't figure on the back of his mother as being Snowballs hiding place. When he turned to try and retrace his steps Snowball struck, and Ron went flying to the snow. Ron never found out where to blur came from

Ginny became the next victim she was still laughing at Ron, when Snowball hit her in the back sending her face first to the snow. Snowball sat on her back in triumph. He had taken down all of his opponents, save for his mate.

Arthur and Molly lead the kids into the kitchen, along with Snowball, and fixed them all a cup of hot chocolate. Snowball got his in a bowl, and sniffed it, turning his head in wonderment. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't smell bad. He watched as Luna drank hers, and the rest did the same. He took his first taste, and felt the warmth spread through out his body. He finished it, licking his chops of every bit that was spread across his mouth.

Luna took this time to read the second half of Harry's letter.

Luna, I found this little fellow Eeyops, and it had your name written all over it. I put an enchantment on him to wait for you to find him. I put a mental link in his mind to know who he was meant for. I hope you like him. It was the least I could do, after you lost Coby.

I hope you picked out a cute name for him. I thought of couple if you haven't. Please enjoy his company. Hermione doesn't even know I got him. She will be so jealous. She loves cats you know.

Any way, we will see you in a little bit.

Harry.

Luna smiled as she finished Harry's letter. She opened her link to Harry only. 'Thank you Harry. He is adorable,. I named him Snowball, and he is marvelous. We played in the snow for over an hour. I don't know what we were playing, but, it was so much fun. I love him already, and I love you for thinking of me enough to find me a replacement for Coby'

Luna's announcement caught Harry by surprise, but it brought a big smile to his face. Luna said she loved me. 'Luna, I think Snowball is a beautiful name. I'm sure he loves it as well. Tell every one Happy Christmas for me, and we will see them in a little bit."

Harry's link with Luna closed, but then he felt another link open, it was Ginny. 'Harry, I love the necklace. It is so beautiful. Thank you for it. Every time I look at it, I will think about you, and how much I love you. I look forward to personally thanking you for it.'

Harry's smile got even bigger. They had now both said they loved him. Could it be true? He knew he cared for the two beautiful girls, and he knew it could be love. He looked forward to his talk with his mom. 'I'm glad you liked it Ginny. I thought about you the first time I saw it, and how it would go so well with your hair. I can't wait to see you and Luna again, as I miss you both.'

Abracadabra-}

The time for the dinner came, and Harry took Richard with Him, and Hermione took Jean with her. Hermione went first, and stepped out of the way, to allow Dad and Harry through. Draco was by her side the minute she cleared the front of the fire place. Harry and Richard stepped through, and they both went to the ground as they got hit by two human canon balls named Ginny and Luna. Richard was laughing for some reason, and Harry looked over to see Snowball licking his face. Harry looked up at his sister, expecting her to be laughing, and was surprised when he saw the look of jealousy on her face. Boy, was he in trouble.

Harry tried to avoid Hermione the rest of the evening. It's not easy to do, when she was stalking him. Luna remembered what Harry had told her, and offered her Snowball to hold. Hermione instantly fell in love with the cuddly little tiger. She also felt the magic being released by the cat. She looked to Harry, "When did you pick this lovable baby up? We never made it to Diagon Alley?"

When mom asked me to go to the store to pick up milk and bread, I asked Fawkes if he could take me there. I kept him in my room for three days. It wasn't easy. He eats like a horse. I levitated him to the ground when he had to go potty, and brought him back the same way."

"You mean you had him for three days, and never told me about him? Why?"

"Because if you saw him, then my gift to Luna would then become yours, and I would have to find something else for her. I thought it best to keep it a secret from you."

"You are so cruel, keeping this beautiful creature from me all that time. But, I see what you mean. I probably would have claimed him for my own, if I had known. He's beautiful Harry. I love his eyes. Green, just like yours and you mom's. Luna, you have a very special gift here, and if you ever get tired of it, send it my way."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but, I intend to keep him forever. You're right, he is very special. Special, because Harry got it for me. Special because he is so lovable, and finally because he is my little baby, aren't you Snowball?"

Snowball growled out his affirmative answer.

The floo flared up once again, and Rick, Rena, Sal, and Helga came through to be greeted by the rest of the family.

After dinner, Sal approached Harry and Draco, "I'm sure you were both disappointed that I didn't send you anything."

Harry said, "Just a little. It was not so much as not getting anything, it's just that you didn't give an explanation as to why?" Draco nodded in agreement. That was the way he felt also.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I had to see in person, your reaction to the gift I am to give you both." Sal reached into his pocket, and pulled out the wands he had created He gave Draco his, and Draco at first held it with disgust. Then he started feeling unbelievably lucky. While handling the wand, he nonchalantly hit Lily with a spell that made her skin turn green. She looked like the wicked witch of the west. Lily didn't even notice the change. Her black hair, green skin and red lips actually brought a flutter to James' heart. Every one else had to hold back there laugh.

Sal then handed Harry his wand. As soon as Harry touched it, magic exploded in the air. The souls of the twelve people who's hair was set into the wand became unconscious. While they were unconscious, there links became solid. They could do more than talk to each other in their mind. They could share their magic. They could apporate to another using the link. They could heal each other through the link. Their magic also grew. Harry's wand had to pull him from the presence of the others because of what was about to happen. Harry was in the middle of a barren dessert, when his magic made a major release. It was so powerful, that the sand in the area melted and became glass for a hundred feet in all directions. Once his magic was released, his wand brought him back to the Burrow. He had been gone only about a minute, but, his body was bright red from the release of magic. The red lightened over time, but, his skin turned a darker tan, and would remain that way. The other eleven knew what happened, as they saw it in Harry's mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 20

The people gathered in the room were in shock as they witnessed the nine people collapse when Harry received his wand from Sal. Then when Harry disappeared for that minute, they worried. However, when harry returned, and they all became conscious, the questions began, only to be cut off by Sal.

"Harry, that dessert you were sent to, do you think you could return there?"

"OH ya, I don 't think I will ever forget it. Why?"

"The burst of magic that created the glass makes it magical glass. It could be used for any number of different items, to include wands for you study group. Communication mirrors. Spectrascopes. We need to recover as much of the glass as possible. I think we could use every one here to help us."

Harry thought about the dessert he had just left, and circled his wand over his head, and every one in the room vanished from the room, and were standing off the rim of the glass. The looks of amazement among the group was comical if it was seen any other time. Right now it was lost to the moment. The glass Harry had created had a smoky shine to it. It was clear, with a gray tint. It varied in thickness, being 2" think where Harry laid, to 1/2" thick at the rim. Harry asked Draco to use his wand to cut the glass into manageable sizes. Draco looked at the glass, and decided what he saw fit as manageable sizes. flicked his wand, and the glass split into hundreds of 3' square sheets of glass. Harry then had Hermione, Ginny, and Luna use their wands to move the glass back to the Castle. It took a while, but they got it done.

By now, every one was sweating profusely from the heat. Harry then used his wand to take every one back to the room they were originally in. Drinks were waiting for them when they arrived, thanks to Molly, and Ginny. Minerva, Ragnok and Albus were all there waiting for them. When they were informed of the amount of magical glass they had procured, Albus and Ragnok became quite interested. It was a very rare commodity, and to have this much was unheard of. Being a part of the twelve, Ragnok was given five sheets of the glass to use for ceremonial blades. The glass was as hard as diamonds, and would retain it's cutting edge for ever. Ragnok promised a special weapon to be given to the group. Albus received five pieces for use for his magical instruments that he was so fond of.

Sal thought he would contact Ollivander after the break, and see if he would help with making the wands for the study group. He would enlist the help of Rick, Rena, Sirius, Remus, Filius, and Minerva in making the Communication mirrors. There were going to have dozens of these made, as he wanted every member of the study group to have one.

Much had to be done when they returned to the castle.

Abracadabra-}

Lucius had been busy for the past two weeks. He and the Carrows were planning a breakout for the three LeStranges being held in Azkaban. If Lucius wanted to save face with the Dark Lord when he returns, he needed to have his inner circle members present. Pettigrew would have to suffer the consequences of getting caught, as they did not want to take a chance of getting caught themselves, searching for his location. It had been a closely guarded secret.

The timing of the escape/breakout was to coincide with the ride back to Hogwarts at the beginning of the next school year. The weather for this time of the year was to chaotic for such an attempt. Besides, if they used an attempt to attack the train, to draw attention from their real plan, it would be quite a diversion. This plan would also benefit them by adding the Dementors to their numbers. The Dark Lord had already gathered some of the deadly creatures to their side, and hopefully more would come when they were released to search for the escaped convicts.

Lucius wanted to move cautiously, but, the Carrows were giddy with the thought of the upcoming chaos they were about to bring upon the unsuspecting wizarding world.

With out his spy system in the school, his knowledge of what was going on within it's walls hindered his plans. It was unknown to him of the founders return, and the new wands of the study group. He only knew that the loss of the Zabini's, Greengrasses, and the Davies financial support, and the loss he took from his divorce, had put him in a financial bind. One that the Dark Lord would not take kindly to. The return of the LeStranges would help this quite a bit.

All he could do now, was wait. He wished he could use the Death Eaters he had left to cause some havoc, but, he dared not. He couldn't afford to lose any more soldiers. His negotiations with the Giants and the werewolves were getting him nowhere. It seems that the ministry had discovered a new treatment for the werewolves, that took away the animalistic nature of the full moon transformation. They would still change, but remained in their own mind, controlling the creature habits of the werewolf. The giants were just too slow witted to be of much help. It took hours for them to come up with answers, let alone a decision. If it hadn't been the idea of the Dark Lord's, he would have dropped the idea of gaining the Giants help. They were slow, hard to move around unnoticed, and did as much damage to their own troops as they did to an opponent. They were cumbersome, awkward and noisy.

He still did not look forward to his return, but, if he could get his three top Lieutenants back, maybe things won't be so bad.

Abracadabra-}

The train ride back to the castle was one that the study group would remember for a long time. When Harry and Hermione promised them all new wands, they became excited. They were told that they would all be choosing their own cores for their wands, and the wands themselves would be made from magical glass. They weren't told you would be making them, but they were promised they would start with their selections a few days after their return.

There was also a large game of Snowball hunt in the hallways of the train. Snowball was an instant hit with the students, except for the few Slytherins who still detested anyone outside their circle.

Because of their actions right from the start, they were useless as spies for Lucius, so they might as well try to create as much mayhem as they could. It was not much. The study group was well beyond their range of knowledge in spell casting. Their inner circle was probably greater than that of the Death Eaters. Lucius made the mistake of doubting this. That could be the greatest mistake he would make.

The train finally made it back to the station in Hogsmead, and the students were soon sitting at their tables, except for Blaise, Daphne,and Tracy. Blaise found himself sitting with Sally. And Tracy and Daphne were sitting with Fred and George. The girls known as the Ice Queens were melting to the charm of the twins.

The study group was now twenty strong, and they were considering even going beyond those numbers. The other houses were asking about being able to join, and even after being told of what was required, they would still like to join. In order to join the study group, you had to take a magical oath guaranteeing that any knowledge of the group members and it's activities would never leave their mouths, with out the groups consent.

Abracadabra-}

Luna had taken Snowball out to allow him to do his duties. He was romping around, and was un noticed by the Slytherins as they circled Luna. Pansy stepped up to her, "Loony all by herself. I'm amazed they don't think that much of you. Can't be much of a group if they let their members go unprotected, can it boys?" The idiots behind her just laughed.

Luna just smiled at Pansy, "Why what ever makes you think I'm out here by myself, and unprotected. Why right this minute you are being watched by some very frightening eyes. I would probably watch my step if I were you. He can be very playful, and he can be very mean. The decision is yours in how you want him to act."

"Do I look like a fool to you Loony? You are all alone out here, except for us, and we are not here to offer you any assistance, I can assure you that. Now, why don't you be a good girl,and pass over your wand?"

Luna just smiled at her, but, offered her the wand handle first. Pansy stepped forward and took the wand and stuffed it in her pocket. The minute she stepped back, it was back in Luna's pocket without Pansy noticing the difference.

Pansy then turned to the boys behind her and said, "OK fellows, she is all yours. Do with her what you want." One step was all it took for the boys to find them selves face down in the snow. Pansy was shocked at what she saw. It seemed that they tripped over each other in their attempt to get to Loony.

Luna just stood there with the smile on her face. She then drew her wand, which made Pansy start. She felt her pocket for the wand she had taken from Luna, and knew it was missing. "How did you do that? That's impossible."

"No Pansy, that's magic, and so is this." Luna waved her wand, and her bubbles came into play. As they popped in the faces of the four Slytherins, they became drowsy. They were all lying in the cold snow, fast asleep. Snowball leaped onto the back of Pansy, and left his trademark gashed in the back of her robes. He did the same for the three boys.

Luna bent over and picked up Snowball, "You're such a good boy, yes you are." She said as she tickled the tiger's belly causing it to growl it's laughter back at her.

The four Slytherins slept the whole night in the snow, with new snow covering them. When they entered the castle in the morning, they were wet, cold, hungry, tired and angry. They tried walking up to Luna, but, they were blocked by Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Dean and Seamus. Percy was about to break it up, when Fred glared at him and Percy sat back down.

Harry started, "Is there something we can do for you four. You look cold, can we warm you up a little?" and Harry had a ball of fire sitting in his hand.

Pansy's eyes got as big around as saucers. Harry had just conjured fire wandlessly.

The four turned and took off for their own table. Pansy promised that Lucius would hear of this.

Draco took a stab at his own father, "You tell that milk sop piece of shite that if he messes with one of the study group, he messes with them all. You also tell the Bastard that because of actions, mother and I are now leading a much better life, filled with love and affection. And while you're at it Parkinson, try to keep your dress down, and your knickers up. I know it will be hard, but, force yourself."

Pansy fired a curse across the hall at Draco, and he didn't move. The spell never made it to him, as it was blocked by the shield he had set when he began his tirade.. Unfortunately for Pansy, Albus had her wand pulled, and she was suspended for the rest of the school year for the incident.

Draco was proud of himself, not only did he get a shot in at his ex father, but he also got porkyson suspended. The three stooges would be lost without their brain, as miniscule as it was. With her, they were blithering idiots., Without her, they were troll drool.

Abracadabra-}

Lucius was in a state of heightened anger. His one source of information was suspended from school for the rest of the year. She thought that the information she brought him would pacify him, until he showed her he could do it. It took no wand to do this parlor trick. He was surrounded by idiots. He couldn't wait to get Bella back, and let her take over the leadership. He was tired of it all. It was no wonder the Dark Lord was angry all the time. He certainly was.

Then to top it all off, he found out that Pettigrew was the only one that knew to spell that was needed to bring the Dark Lord back. What in the hell had he done to deserve the hand that fate had dealt him. He dealt with numbskulls. He worked with morons. He was assisted by Mental ward rejects and a beast with an attitude. Oh for the simple life, when all he had to do, was follow orders.

Abracadabra-}

Luna was sitting in the couch propped against Harry, and her feet on Ginny, tossing bubbles at Snowball. He was going crazy chasing them down, crushing them in his jaws. He had splatters of purple, pink, red, yellow and orange all over his coat. His tongue looked like a painting from Salvadore Dali. But he was having a blast. Ginny decided it was time for a little excitement. She pulled of Luna's trainers, and started tickling her feet. Luna began laughing and kicking her feet, but Ginny had a firm grip, and continued the torture.

Snowball looked around to see why there were no more poppers, and saw his lady laughing. This looked like fun, and decided to get in on it. He jumped on Harry's lap, which caught Harry just right, making him jump in pain, sending Snowball flying, making Luna fall flat on her back, her feet flying up in the air, catching Ginny in the nose, probably breaking it, and bleeding all over the place. Harry fixed Ginny's nose with an Episky. Luna threw a pillow at Snowball, who caught it and tore it up, sending feathers every where. He looked like he just raided a chicken coop.

This was the scene when Rena and Minerva walked into the dorm. They burst out laughing at Ginny, who had blood and feathers all over her, Harry doubled up in pain. Luna lying flat on her back with her feet up in the air. And Snowball tearing up what was left of the pillow. Feathers still flying.

Once they caught their breaths, Rena asked if Ginny was alright, who nodded he head. Luna finally put her feet down, and Harry stood up as straight as he could, still in a little pain.

Harry did have enough of his faculty left to ask to talk to his mum in private. Limping a little, he followed her to the other side of the room, while Minerva helped the girls clean up the mess.

Putting up a silencing charm Harry began, "Mum, I have to ask you something and it's really personal. What do you do, when you like someone, but, also like someone else at the same time. I mean. How do you decide which one you like more?"

Lily smiled at her son. Finally he was beginning to see what he had here. She liked that he was concerned that he may hurt someone in his choice. "Son, there is no hurry for you right now to make a decision. Enjoy what you three have together. You all like each other, and enjoy each others company, so why pick. You may learn that you don't have to. You do know that in the wizarding society, it is not against the law to have two women as you wives. I'm not telling you that you have to marry both Ginny and Luna, I'm just saying, there is no law against it. It is not practiced now, because of the equality between witches and wizards. Another thing I must tell you, because of the war we are facing we will probably lose quite a few witches and wizards. Probably more wizards than witches. If that were to happen, then it may come down to wizards having more than one wife. I am hoping it doesn't come down to this, but, it is not out of the question."

Lily took a breath, before she continued. "Harry, if you have feelings for them both then enjoy your time with them. Talk to them to see if they share your thoughts. If they do, then do your best to share your time with them equally. You know you are bonded, right? So don't fight it. It will only hurt you if you do. Listen to your heart. It will never steer you wrong. Now, I think that mess is all clean. You seem to have gotten out of that one. Pretty cheeky of you there son."

Harry grinned at his mum. "It was not my intention, but if it worked, then so be it."

Harry released the charm, and walked to his girls. He liked the sound of that, his girls. They got their coats, and took Snowball out for a walk, before curfew hit.


	21. Chapter 21

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 21

A/N: I would like to take this time to thank a couple of good friends for their ideas. One I used, and one I couldn't. First I wish to thank MaeSilverpaws1 for her idea to use the Magic glass for different items. It was brilliant. Next I want to thank Stormy for his idea as a song that fir Harry's problem. Unfortunately, because of copyright infringements, I am not able to. This also was a brilliant idea. He wished to use the song from Little Mermaid, where Ariel was on the little row boat with the prince. I think every one knows the song. Sorry Stormy. Now, as another song states, the show must go on. I just love that group, as every one knows, who know my writing. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Abracadabra-}

Harry became a different person, after his mother's talk. He became much closer to Ginny and Luna. They were inseparable, often found tending to each others needs. Frolicking with Snowball. Sharing meals. Walking the halls and the grounds. He was with the girls at every waking moment. Showing neither of them more attention than the other.

Hermione saw the transformation of her brother and loved what she saw. The bad side to this was, Harry and the girls had their links closed, to allow privacy. This worried her a bit, but, since they were quite public, and didn't show signs of anything being wrong, she tried to put it out of her mind. Having Draco there to distract her helped considerably. They were also getting closer.

Since Pansy's suspension, there had been no altercations from the Slytherins. So, once the school year was over, every one was ready for the summer holidays. All their bags were packed, and brought to the common room for loading by the house elves. Their breakfast having been completed, all that was left was for them to do wait for the carriages to take them to the station for boarding.

Harry and Hermione waited with Ginny, Luna, and Draco on the shore of the Black Lake, watching the Squid splash the young Centaurs that were playing on the far shore. Snowball wanted to join them, but, Luna told him no, because they had to leave soon. He didn't have much to do with the group after that. He just laid there and sulked.

Luna decided to try something to get him out of this mood. She took out a stuffed mouse that was filled with catnip, a muggle substance that was supposed to be addictive to felines. She had it tied to a string, and threw it in front of Snowball, and dragged it towards her. At first he ignored this attempt, but, soon, the aroma coming from the stuffed toy caught his interest. He looked up from his position and followed the movement of the mouse. He still pretended to look unaffected, but the twitching of his ears and whiskers, and the flipping of his tail told every one different.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more, and he pounced on the stuffed toy, and caught it with his paws. He began rubbing his head against the thing, and then he licked it, getting it soaked. You could hear his purring, it was so loud. He rolled over on his back, with the mouse held between his front paws, while scratching it with his back paws. With this action, he learned a new game. One of his back paws sent the mouse flying in the air, and he got up to recapture it. He caught it out of the air, and threw it back up, and once again caught it, with his teeth this time. He threw it up in the air again, but, this time, when he went to catch it, it sort of liked jumped at his attempt, and got away from him. He chased it, only to see it get away again. He sat on his rear end to try and figure out what was happening. Using his peripheral vision, he saw Draco use his wand to control the mouse's movement. No one heard the growl like laugh that came from his throat.

Snowball got up and chased the mouse again, maneuvering it so that when the time was right, he could make his move. It finally came, and Draco didn't know he was being played. Snowball hit him with his lunge, knocking Draco over, and hitting Draco in the face with his swishing tail.

The rest were laughing at the expression on Draco's face as he was being chastised by the young cat. He was also spitting out fur that was collecting in his mouth. But the play came to an end, when the call was made for the students to make their way to the carriages.

The trip home was filled with thoughts of what they were all going to do this summer. The beach being the most popular request. Draco, Ginny and Luna would also learn what a muggle movie was.

Once the ride was over, the kids left the train in search of their parents. Ginny saw her mom and dad talking to the Grangers, and they made their way over to them. After their hugs, they all decided to stay in town, and have dinner, which pleased Ron, because he was hungry. So seventeen people made their way to a restaurant.

Daphne and Tracy listened to the Grangers as they talked about their plans for the summer. hen the movie came up, they asked what a movie was. Hermione explanation was complicated one that left them puzzled. Harry just said, "It's like a wizard painting, with a longer thought, and a story line." Both Daphne and Tracy thought on this and then asked Fred and George if they could take them, which they agreed, as well as the beach trips, and several other ideas. Ron and Lavender also joined in the plans.

Abracadabra-}

Pansy sat in Lucius Malfoy's bed, the comforter wrapped around her body. Her night had been filled with erotic promises from Lucius. The thing is though, it seemed she had to work for them. She was to be shared with other Death Eaters. She did not like this idea, but, was afraid to voice her opinion. For two weeks she shared the beds of the other Death Eaters, before she made it back to Lucius' bed.

It had become her lot in life to become known as the sex toy of the Death Eaters. She did not get a peaceful night sleep the whole summer. She became scared of what people might think of her. She also wondered why her parents never questioned what became of her. It was like they didn't care. Little did she know, that her parents gave her up willingly, to save themselves from the torment of the Death Eaters.

Lucius had gone over the plans for the end of the summer so many times that he started to second guess himself. He saw so many things that could go wrong, he didn't think his plan would work. He had no faith in his fellow death eaters. He took control of the team that would be making the prison break, while Amicus would lead the Dementors on the raid of the express. He would be the only Death Eater on this raid, while Lucius, Alecto, Fenrir and the rest of the Death eaters attacked Azkaban. This was the part of the plan he knew he wanted to make sure worked. He had to get Bella, Rudolphus, and Rebastion out of prison, and back in charge, so that he could rest easy. The strain of leadership was taking it's toll on him.

Abracadabra-}

They had used the London Times to figure out what movie to see. Luna wanted to see a cartoon, as did all the rest of the girls, Draco wanted to see a movie with action. Fred and George wanted to see a movie with comedy. Harry didn't care what they went and saw. Finally Hermione decided to put down all the movie titles on a piece of paper, and then draw out which movie they went to go see. They all agreed to this, as it was the most logical solution to the problem. Since Harry didn't care what he saw, he was the one to pick out the movie. Hermione held the bowl over his head, and he drew out a slip of paper. It was a cartoon movie called (The Little Mermaid), and this made the girls happy, which made the boys happy as well.

To every ones surprise, the movie had what every one wanted. It even had music. One song in particular, which got everyone in the mood to (just kiss the girl.)

After the movie, they stopped of at an ice cream shop and had different treats to share with their dates. Harry shared a banana split with Ginny and Luna. Draco and Hermione shared a Hot Fudge Sundae. Fred and Daphne shared a strawberry sundae, as did George and Tracy. Ron and Lavender shared a specialty item called the Monster. It was huge, with six scoops of ice cream, four different toppings, nuts, jimmies, whipped cream, and cherries. Lavender got two scoops of the ice cream down, and had to quit. Ron had just finished his third scoop, when it hit. Brain Freeze. Every one had to stop eating, as they were laughing to hard at Ron's predicament. It took about ten minutes for the affects of the brain freeze to wear off, and Ron went back to work, finishing off the Monster.

The made it back to Hermione and Harry's house to say their goodbyes and to floo home. Fred George and Ron, with their dates were the first to leave, then Ginny and Luna, after many hugs and kisses. Finally Draco, again after a few hugs, and many kisses. Harry and Hermione collapsed on the couch, soon to be joined by their mom and dad, to see how their evening went.

They told Hermione and Harry of their plans for the weekend to go to the beach and have a picnic. Everyone was invited, if they brought their own food.

That Saturday, they met up at the beach with their friends, and set up a volley ball net. Harry also brought a round dsc with a curled lip going around it. He called it a Frisbee, and showed every one how it worked. Snowball fell in love with this new toy, chasing it all over the beach, as the kids caught it and tossed it around to the rest of them. They were all amazed at the tricks they could do with this disc, even in the water. They were also amazed, when Snowball joined them in the water. He followed the kids where ever they went. He lost interest with the Frisbee, when he discovered the fish that were swimming in the water, and became quite proud of himself, when he caught several of them, and brought them back to shore for the Grangers. There were three Pollock, and four Flounders in all, and pretty good size. So fish was also added to the menu for the cookout.

The day at the beach was one of their favorite days of the summer. But it soon ended as well, and this time they said their goodbyes at the beach, and made their way home.

The rest of the summer was filled with Bowling. Trips to the mall. dancing, walks in the park, playing games at home and Snowball playtime. They also took a trip to the Zoo, which proved to be a disaster . It seemed that Snowball was considered a rare species of tiger that the zoo management was quite interested in purchasing.

Luna brought him along on a leash which Snow ball did not like in the least. He didn't fight the leash, but was constantly trying to get away to explore some of the attractions. It was during their visit to the tigers, that Snow ball was asked Luna if they could examine him for his particular species. She was not happy with this. He was not a side show attraction. They promised not to hurt him, and offered her to stay with him. It would only take about fifteen minutes, and they would give her vouchers for the family to dine in their restaurant. Shew finally agreed and Snow ball was examined. The findings were more than the officials expected. Snow ball was found to be a Siberian Tiger, but also an albino with Green eyes instead of the expected red eyes. They also found he wasn't a cub, but, a four year old stunted growth tiger. He would never grow bigger. They were thrilled with their finding, and that was when they became interested in purchasing Snow ball.

They took her to the Curator of the zoo, and told him of their finding. He was more than impressed, and offered Luna 100,000 pds for Snowball which she refused, and every offer there after. Finally they were allowed to go eat, and after they ate, they left, before they came after her again to purchase Snow ball.

Well, the rest of the summer flew by, and soon, it was Ginny's birthday. Molly asked every one to join her at the Burrow for a party, which would begin with a trip to Diagon alley for supplies. then back to the Burrow for cake and ice cream, then presents. While at the Alley, Harry stopped off at Gringotts to draw money out of his school account. He went in and filled up the bag he brought with him. His stack of gold never seemed to diminish, and he asked his escort about this, and he said that at the end of each year, the vault was replenished with the gold that was taken out. At the start of every school year, he would have ten thousand Galleons available. He also saw something that took his mind off the gold. It was a loose brick in the back wall that he never noticed before.

Harry walked over to this brick and pulled it out. Behind it was a parchment that was folded up. He pulled it out and opened it, but found it to be blank. He folded it back up, and stuffed it in his pocket. He then left, and joined the others in the Alley.

With their supplies for the new school year bought, and with a few other purchases, they made it back to the Burrow. and the cake and ice cream. Once again, Ron made the mistake of eating to much ice cream, and had a brain freeze. Some people never learned.

Ginny then opened her gifts, and was surprised at what she got. But the biggest surprise was the set of matched Magical glass daggers Harry had made for her by he Goblins. They were exquisite, and she learned they would cut through anything, and stay sharp, no matter what they had to cut through. They were sheathed in Basilisk hide for her protection, and they were studded with rare gems. There was also a belt made from the hide to carry the two daggers and sheaths, also studded with gems. She launched herself at Harry for the gift, and thanked him with a kiss. Harry had a lop sided grin on his face after the kiss. He looked forward to Luna's thank you, when she saw what he got her. As well as Hermione and Draco, although he hoped that Draco wouldn't thank him with a kiss.

Abracadabra-}

It was time to return to school, and they were standing outside the train, saying their goodbyes. It was a long drawn out affair, as every body had to hug every body before boarding the express. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Draco found their cabin already had an occupant. "Harry smiled when he saw who it was. "Remus, what are you doing here?"

Remus returned the smile, "I missed the old train, and thought I would like one more trip, for old time sake. You don't mind do you? I knew this was your cabin, from talking to the cart lady?"

Every one was happy to have him there. They would be more than happy with what happened two hours into the trip. The lights got real dim, and Frost started to form on the windows. The air got real cold, and Luna was the first to see the cause. "Remus, what are those creatures flying by our window?"

Remus looked out the window, and saw several Dementors. The train began to slow down, and soon, the Dementors boarded the train, terrorizing the students. Ginny pulled the daggers out of their scabbards, holding them in a defensive position. The door to their cabin slid open, and one of the creatures started in. Harry for some reason became real sad. Like all of his happiness was being taken from him. Ginny saw this and the silver flow that was leaving Harry and going to the Dementor. Ginny stabbed at the creature with her dagger, and the creature screamed. The flow of silver stopped, as the creature fought for it's life, only to lose. It fell to the ground, and then evaporated from existence. Ginny went into the hallway, and saw more of the creatures doing the same thing to other students. She stabbed these and the same thing happened. By the time she was done, she had killed ten of these Dementors. She also saw a masked wizard staring at her, before he departed.

Ginny had stopped the attack before anyone was too badly hurt, and Remus had his stock of chocolate out, sharing it with the victims. He had to get more from the trolley, to calm all the victims down. Draco reimbursed her.

Remus pulled Ginny into a hug, "Sweetheart, what you did was very brave. It was also very quick and decisive. You saved quite a few lives by your actions. Two hundred points to Gryffindor for your actions, and another 100 for your quick thinking. More thanks may be coming your way as well."

"Remus, I just did what I thought was right. People were getting hurt by this attack. Remus, the only wizard here for the attack disappeared after seeing me use the daggers. Do you think this will mean something later?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. It means there will probably be no more Dementor attacks. Especially if we can get more of these daggers."

Abracadabra-}

Lucius and his crew were on their brooms, out side the barrier of the island shields. Alecto was working on bringing them down, as He used his disillusionment spell to keep them from being seen. Alecto finally got them down, and the group went in for the breakout. They found the right wall, and blasted a hole in the side, and Lucius, Alecto, and Fenrir went in to help the convicts on their brooms. Lucious got Bella while the others got the brothers.

They then spun around and took off, before any kind of action could be taken against them. Lucius could not believe he had pulled it off. They raced through the sky, making a hasty retreat. He hoped that the attack on the train had the same results, with at least two people falling victim to the Dementors.

Upon their return, He found Amycus sitting there with a forlorn look on his face. Lucius looked at him, and Amycus just said, "It was a disaster. We lost all ten Dementors. I have no idea what the weapon was, but it sliced up the Dementors, with no problem. I didn't think weapons had any affect on the creatures, but, these sure the hell did."

Lucius dropped into his chair, holding his head. How the hell can he be in two places at the same time, to insure the same results he got in Azkaban. Perhaps now that Bella and the rest were back, this can become more of the normal occurrence.


	22. Chapter 22

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 22

A/N: Once again I have to dedicate the entire third year to MaeSilverpaws1. She is the one who gave me the thought for this third year. If you don't like it, blame me for not being a good enough author to put it to words. I also wish to thank all my readers who have Reviewed, Favored and alerted this story. And MAX for staying on my back, to continue to write. As always, the Keeper.

Abracadabra-}

After the feast, and Professor Dumbledore's opening speech, the students made their way back to their dorms. Draco was worried about something, and Hermione was determined to find out what it was, but, could wait until they made it to the dorm's common room.

It did not mean he wasn't paying her any attention, just not his full attention. She also didn't want to use the link, in case he didn't really want to talk about it. What was strange about it was, during the train ride, he was full of high spirits. He joked with Harry and Lina, played with Snowball, teased Ginny and her, and had a good time. So what brought about the change?

Once they were settled in front of the fireplace, she asked him what the problem was, that had him so concerned.

"Hermione, did you take in the students at the Slytherin table?"

"No, why?"

"So you didn't notice anyone missing?"

"Like I said, I wasn't really concentrating on them. Who was missing?"

"Pansy."

Hermione was taken back by this. Why would he notice a girl missing? "OK, Draco, why were you looking for a girl, especially one from Slytherin?"

"Because of her need to redeem her self, in front of her peers. She made her self look like a fool in front of her classmates, and because of that, she was suspended for a month. Now that we have returned, she hasn't."

"Maybe her suspension was carried over to this year?"

"Wouldn't someone have said something about it? I mean she tried to curse me in front of the whole school, Professors included. I just want to have a safe year, and not worry about some crazed hussie trying to hurt some one I love, because of her stupid honor, of which she has none."

Hermione understood what he was saying, and snuggled up to him, to get his mind at ease. It wasn't like him to worry over something like this. She knew there was more to it, but, for some reason he was keeping it to him self.

Abracadabra-}

Remus and Sal worked most of the summer, going through the library of Sal's looking for anything that would give he light side the advantage in the upcoming war Yes, Remus did not disillusion himself by thinking Voldemort was gone for good. He knew Tom's history. There was something to insure his return, but could find no reference to it so far. Remus went back own to Sal's library, and pulled out an old tome on pure blood history, and opened it, looking for the Gaunt name. He came to the Black name, and for a laugh, decided to read their history.

Sirius in the mean time felt he needed to return to the school where he and the Marauders reigned as the prank champions for seven years. he wanted to rekindle some of that humor of so long ago. After his walk from Hogsmeade, he decided to stop by the lake. He always felt at ease around the lake. He visited it the day he learned his brother became missing, and was presumed dead. They never found his body, so the assumption was made he was killed and his body disposed of in some way. Reg, had become a Death Eater, much to the chagrin of Sirius, but he became disillusioned with the contempt Tom showed everyone, including his DE's. He found out that he himself was a half blood, and began snooping into Tom's affairs. He must have struck a sour note with Riddle, and he had Reg done away with.

Sirius and Reg had bee close prior to school, but when he was sorted into Gryffindor, and Reg in Slytherin, like the rest of the Blacks, they became separated, and lost contact with each other. Reg started in believing in the pure blood supremacy thing taught by Tom, and because of that, did not have much to do with his brother's thinking that they were no different than anyone else. Sirius never felt the same as the Black pure blood way of life.

Sirius got up, and left the shore of the lake, and made his way to the castle. He was met by Minerva at the entry, an they talked as they walked into the castle. She always had a soft spot for the mischievous Marauder. "What are you doing here Sirius, if I might ask?"

"OH I just missed the drafty old place is all Minnie. Excuse me, Minerva." Sirius snickered, which drew a smile from Minerva.

"Well, do me a favor, and keep the pranks to a minimum while you here Siri. I mean Sirius." Which sent Sirius into a fit of laughter. Damn he loved this woman. As a mother that is.

She left him with a hug, as he made his way to Remus' quarters. He was surprised when he got there to find them empty. He didn't know where he might be. He knew he wasn't with Minnie. so he figured he would try Sev's office. He was surprised to find it full with Rick, Rena, Tonks, Sev, and Remus. Remus and Rick looked up at him, and both smiled and walked over to him, and gave him a hug.

Remus went into teacher mode, right off the bat. "I hope you're not here to cause trouble Pads."

"Would I do that Moony?"

"Yes, on every chance you get. Now, to what do we owe this dishonor?"

Sirius barked out a laugh. "You know me too well, brother. I just miss every one. I want to be with my friends again. Is that so bad."

"Not if that is all your here for. Come here, Sal and I found something that might interest you."

"So, it's Sal now is it? You guys getting buddy buddy with each other?"

"So what if we are. There's no harm in that now, is there?"

"Nope, none that I can think of. It is just weird."

They sat at Sal's desk, and Remus pulled th heavy tome that he had been reading. "Did you know that your family owns a piece of Hogwarts property, Sirius?"

"We do? Not that I was aware of. Wait, let me guess. The lake is not named Black lake because of it's color. It's named fo it's owner, Right?"

"You got it. It seems like your great grand father, 7X over saved a merperson and his village from a flood, and moved them to the lake. They named it Black lake in his honor, and the title to the lake belongs to him. They still owe him, and his family, a life debt, for each member of the village he saved. They were further protected, when your grand father placed the giant magical squid there to assist and protect them from outside influence. It's all right here in this book."

"So, what does it all mean? Am I still the owner of e lake? Do the merpeople still owe me a life debt? Will this help in any pranks I might have?"

Rick broke out laughing at this, "Leave it to Pads, to try to find a way to get the Merpeople to help in a prank."

Remus rolled his eyes at the two. "Will you two ever grow up?"

Rick and Sirius looked to each other, and then back to Remus, "No, and you knew the answer, when you asked the question." They said together.

"Sirius, you may not think it, but, you have a huge responsibility in the ownership of Black Lake. You own everything in the lake, including the merpeople, and the giant squid." Sal put out to the Marauder.

Sirius finally realized the depth of this knowledge. He did not want to own anyone. He did not like the fact that Kreacher was his House elf. He wanted to free him, but, all that did was make the house elf angry at him. What was he going to do with a whole village of fish people. Life was so much easier, when he was a Marauder. But now he knew why he always founds it more relaxing when he was by the lake. He didn't know if it was the influence of the merpeople or the squid, but something there did it. He wondered if the merpeople would talk to him, if he called for them.

Abracadabra-}

It was two days after the start of school, that Pansy made it back to school. She was as evil s ever, starting off by belittling her own dorm mates. Daphne, Tracy and Blaise in particular.

She then attacked Gryffindor students verbally. She never bothered Harry, Ginny or Luna, but, Fred, George, Ron, and Lavender were big targets.

Her first encounter with Draco and Hermione was one she would never forget, nor was one she wanted to remember. As soon as she saw them, she went off on Draco, for abandoning his father for his bitch mother. Pansy sported a black eye for a week, from Hermione, and a black and white tail that left a very unpleasant scent where ever she went. She could not get rid of either for the entire week. People always knew she was coming.

Then, students started having accidents, with no apparent cause. Falling down staircase. Quidditch injuries that were un explained. things of that nature. Hermione and Draco were coming out of their dorm, to go to dinner, when a suit of armor fell on Hermione causing a broken arm. Draco rushed her to the hospital wing to be cared for. He was later joined by Harry, Ginny and Luna. Draco had no explanation for them, why it happened. Hermione had to spend the night in the wing, with the four by her side the whole time. Harry made a promise to Hermione they would get to the bottom of everything that was going on.

This continued for another week, and no headway was being made. It was Luna who made a startling discovery. She had watched Pansy during the dueling club, and noticed something that every one else had missed. She pulled Harry off to the side. "Harry, have you been watching Pansy when she uses her wand? Watch closely."

Harry di as Luna asked, but, didn't get what Luna was talking about. "Luna, I don't get what you mean. She isn't doing anything illegal?"

"It's not that it's illegal Harry, it's because she is using the wrong hand for her spells. Pansy is right handed. How is it, all of a sudden she is using her left hand for her spells?"

Harry's eyes opened wide at this statement. Of course Luna was right.. Harry pulled Luna in and hugged her, and gave he a kiss on the lips. Luna blushed, but, Smiled brightly at him. It was the first real kiss she had received from Harry, and she quite enjoyed it. "Luna, you are brilliant, my love. You're right. But,if that is not Pansy, then who is it?"

"Well, there aren't that many left handed witches and wizards. We just have to ask the right person who it might be."

Ginny walked over to her friends. "Hey, what are you two doing over here by your selves. You're going to make me jealous. So what's up?"

They explained to her about Luna's discovery, and what it meant. Ginny thought on it a minute, then raised her wand and said, "Alla kazam." Pansy began to wilt before every ones eyes. she was in pain for a minute, then she threw her wad in the air and created a blinding flash, which blinded every one momentarily, but, it was enough for Pansy to make it to the door. Harry happened to look up, and see Pansy transform into Bellatrix LeStrange, before she took off. By the time Harry fought his way through the students, Bella was already gone.

He made his way back to the girls, and Gave Ginny a hug and a Kiss, which Ginny would not let go, once he started it. She finally had to break it off, due to lack of air. Like Luna, this was Ginny first real kiss from Harry. She vowed she would get more. She liked it. She would have to plan with Luna, on how they would get Harry alone, and snog him silly, until he learned to like it as well.

It would not take much, as Harry had vowed he would like to try it again, on them both.

Remus came to the kids asking what happened, and if anyone saw what happened top Pansy. When Harry told him about Pansy turning into Bella, Remus turned a little green from fright, knowing that bitch was amidst the students, and could have seriously hurt one of them. Remus left the class room, hoping to find a trace of the Death Eater. He did, and it led right to the suit of armor, that led to the Candy shoppe in Hogsmede. He would never finds her now. He did enter, just in case she was just hiding, but the trail led all the way to he store. At least he knew she was gone though. He made his way back to the class room they used for the dueling club, and told Sal what he knew. Sal was unimpressed with this bit of news. He knew some attempt would be made to have a spy here at Hogwarts.

Abracadabra-}

Lucus was disappointed that his plant was discovered so soon. As it stood now, he couldn't even use the real Pansy, as she became an accomplice. Beside the fact he would b taking his toy away from him. It was his only pleasure, and he didn't want to lose her.

Now he had to come up with another idea for use as a spy in the school. His options were becoming fewer and fewer. The three stooges he had in place didn't have an ounce of brains between them. He did learn something from Bella, although he didn't know what it meant. What kind of a spell did that Weasley girl use to cause Bella to change? Alla Kazam was no known spell. He tried using it with his wand, and nothing happened. He had others try, and had the same results.

He also learned that the dueling club was making the students more adept at challenging opponents. He needed to find a way to bring the Dark Lord back, and soon. He also needed to create more havoc among the magical world. This would be the time to start up raids against the muggle world. Some place small to begin with. A populated area, but with little protection from the the Ministry, or local authorities. Some place that would not go unnoticed, and had ties to the magical world. He would use his contacts in the Ministry to find such a place.

He thought his problems would be over with the addition of Bella, Rudolphus and Rebastion, but, as of now, nothing has changed. He didn't know how or why Bella's cover was blown. He has no clue to what this study group was doing, or how strong it was. They were using spells never heard of before, and could not be used by others. They were being trained by unknown adults. Dumbledore made no attempts to find or bring any of his death eaters in. The Ministry was still clueless about what to do about the death eaters. His contact there was still able to keep their secret location, just that. He dared not bring them to Malfoy Manor. He did not need any unwanted attention in his home.

Abracadabra-}

Sirius was found once again on the shores of his lake. He stood there over looking it's dark murky water, when he called out, "Inhabitants of Black Lake, hear me. I Sirius Black wish to talk to you. Being the last male member of the House of Black seek council with the elders."

There was a minute pause, when heads appeared to rise from the water. Sirius heard a loud noise coming from the merpeople, and then it started making sense. "You wish to speak to the inhabitants of the lake, Head of House Black?"

"Thank you for your quick response, venerable one. I would like to ask when was the last time a Black has sought out your council?"

"That would be seventeen of your years ago sire. It would seem that young Regulas is no longer with us. But, if that were the case, we would have felt the connection break. Do you believe Regulas to be dead, sire?"

"It what we were led to believe. He hasn't been heard of in all that time. But you say the connection hasn't been broken? Does that mean he may still be alive?"

"That's what we believe. There has been no attempt to re establish contact, but, it can still be made."

"Can you do this, or does it have to be initiated by Regulas?"

"Once the inititial contact has been made, then we can attempt to make contact with the initiator."

Their was a silence for a few minutes, when the elder tried making contact with Regulas. Then, "He is alive. He is being held captive in an unknown cave. He is surrounded by Inferi without a wand. He is kept alive by their feeding him twice a day with fish, and a drink of water with it."

Sirius jumped up,thanking the elder for his speaking with him, and his help. Sirius ran back to the castle, with a new spring to his step,. and a hope for finding his long lost brother.


	23. Chapter 23

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 23

Draco and Hermione were just finishing their breakfast when they received a link from Rick and Rena, asking them to join them after breakfast, along with Harry, Ginny, and Luna. Their classes would be taken care of.

They made their way to Professor Lupin's office, and met up with The other three. Together they made the trip, and entered Moony's office. They were asked to take a seat, so that they could listen to what needed to be said in comfort.

Before the talk began, they were joined by Sirius, who made his way to the kids and hugged each of them. As always, he spent a little longer hugging the girls much to their delight. They always loved the flirting he made with them. Harry and Draco just ignored it, as they knew it meant nothing.

Remus began the talk, "Kids, it has come to our attention that a person long thought dead, is in fact alive. Sirius' brother Regulas is being held captive by a nest of Inferi, some where, and we need to find out his location. Does anyone have any thoughts on this. We ask you this, because a fresh mind is always open to all avenues. We have racked our brains, but, have come up with nothing."

The five thought for a minute, when Luna came out, "Who was the closest to him, before he disappeared?"

Sal/Sev answered this, "Probably me, but he became distant with every one before he left. Like he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. I never saw him with anyone, and the night he disappeared, he didn't even show up for dinner. I went looking for him, but he was never found or heard from again."

Sirius took over from there, "We wouldn't even know he was still alive, if it wasn't for the Merpeople. It's a long story, and maybe best saved for another time. For now, we need to concentrate on where he might be."

Harry thought out loud, "So no one knows where he went, or why he went? It would seem strange that he told no one, in case something like this happened. Wasn't he close to anyone else?"

Sal just restated, "No one that I know of."

Sirius was getting frustrated. He called for Kreacher out of habit. Kreacher popped into the room with his sneering remarks, "What is it Kreacher can do for the lowest Black."

"Good to see you also Kreacher. Could you get us some tea, and put it on the coffee table please? Some biscuits would be nice also."

"Of course Lowest of all masters. Kreacher would be pleased to honor his master NOT." and he was gone. He popped back and placed the treats on the table, when he saw his Master Regulas' name on a sheet of paper. "Why do you discuss Master Regulas. You did not know him like Kreacher did. He was a noble master until his death. Kreacher even helped his master until he was taken from him."

Sirius looked up at the house elf, "Kreacher, what do you know of Regulas' death? Where did he die?"

Kreacher stood there with tears in his eyes, "Kreacher failed his master, when it was needed the most. Twice now he has failed his master. Kreacher is a bad house elf. He could not save his master, and then he could not complete his master's wish." Kreacher dropped to his knees, crying like Sirius never saw him do before. Luna stood up, and went to the elf, and drew him into a hug. Sirius could not believe that the house elf allowed Luna to do this. Not only did he allow it, he hugged her back. Luna took this chance, "Kreacher, can you tell us what happened. Why Regulas disappeared, and where?"

Kreacher nodded and went into his story. "Master Regluas came to Kreacher that night to ask for his help. He said Kreacher was the only person he could trust. He made Kreacher promise to do everything he asked of him, with out fail. Kreacher promised, but, if Kreacher knew what he was promising, he would never have done it. Master Regulas then took Kreacher with him to the sea shore. It was a high point over looking a violent area, where the waves crashed against the walls in anger. Kreacher noticed a cave at the bottom of the wall, and this is where Master Regulas took Kreacher. We had to cross a stream of water, and came to a wall that had a green glow. Master Regulas then took a knife, and cut his hand, and placed it on the wall. The wall seemed to melt away when touched, creating an opening, which we walked through. On the other side was a lake filled with firery creatures. Master Regulas then took me by my shoulders, "Kreacher, we have to get to the island in the middle of the lake. Once therte, there is a pedestal, and a basin filled with water. I want you to make sure I drink all the water. All of it Kreacher, until you can no longer get anymore out of it. Remember your promise Kreacher."

"Kreacher kept his promise, but, it hurt Kreacher to watch his beloved master cry in pain, begging Kreacher to stop feeding him this loathsome drink. Whe it was finally empty, there was a locket in the bottom of the basin that I was to take out, and replace it with a copy. Once it was replaced, the basin once again filled wit the horrible fluid. Kreacher then helped his Master to the boat, but he was very weak. While trying to get in the boat, he fell into the water, and the Fire creatures pulled him away room the island. Kreacher tried to save his master, but nothing he did stopped the creatures from taking him from me. Krteacher cried for his dead master, and got in the boat, and made it back to the other shore, lef the cave, and returned homew. The master asked that I destroy the locket, but Kreacher was not able to do so."

Luna had been holding the elf during his story, and could feel him shaking the whole time. He really loved his master and was hurt that he failed him so miserably. She drew him into another hug which he collapsed into, crying uncontrollably.

Sirius then made the elf take notice when he said, "Kreacher, what if I told you Master Regulas was not dead, but held captive by these creatures?"

"Kreacher would go there and save his master. Is what you say true Master Sirius?" This was the first time Kreacher said his name with respect.

"Yes Kreacher, this is true. Now, I want you to remember where this cave is, and take us there. We have a Master to save, and you may need us all."

Kreacher hopped off Luna's lap, after he gave her another hug of thanks. He then wiped his eyes, and had every one hold hands, and he popped out of the school, and onto the ledge he once visited those oh so many years ago. The group saw the cave, and Apparated to the entrance, and walked in. They crossed the stream and came to the wall Kreacher had described. Sirius took a dagger he carried, and cut himself, and smeared the blood on the wall, causing it to disappear. They entered the chamber with the lake, and saw the Inferi that guarded the island. They also saw the body for a human laying against the pedestal. He was not moving, and hopefully, he was just sleeping.

Rick saw a chain going into the water, and called for the chain to be pulled out, dragging a boat with it. The boat was big enough for four, so Sirius, Rick, Sal, and Harry were the chosen ones to take the boat across. The rest created a shield that kept the Inferi at bay, during the crossing. It took about ten minutes to cross the water, and Sirius, Rick and Sal got Regulas' body into the boat, while Harry used his wand to create a fire that kept the Inferii away from them. Harry saw that it was a mistake for the four of them to come across, as there was now no room in the boat for him. With another cast of his wand, The boat shot out from the island, to make it's trek back. Rick and Sirius screamed at Harry for this, but, knew it had to be. What they didn't know was that Harry was being attacked from the rear, and was soon in a battle for his life. They had taken their play thing, and were not in a very pleasant mood.

Harry's fire was ragging now, completely surrounding him. The flames danced through the Inferi inflicting major damage. However the fire he created was taking it's toll on Harry's stamina. He was tiring, and he didn't have much left. He was ready to collapse, when Ginny used her wand, "ALLA KAZAM!" She shouted, and what appeared to be a small sun appeared over the island, it's flames shooting out around Harry, forcing the Inferi back into it's watery home. Harry was safe from the creatures, while the boat made it's way back to the island, to retrieve him. He was unconscious from the lack of his magical strength. Rick and Sirius made the trip back to get him, and bought him back to the waiting friends.

The trip back to the castle was harder than the trip from the castle, as they had two unconscious people to attend to. Poppy would be having a couple of unexpected guests for the evening.

Abracadabra-}

The first thing he noticed, was that the ground he laid on was a lot softer than usual. It was also warmer than usual. Another thing he noticed was that there was a nice clean smell to the atmosphere, rather than the stink he was used to. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in a room of white, and that in a bed next to him, was a teen age boy, with jet black hair, and a scar on his forhead. He was not yet awake.

Reg turned over, and almost passed out, when he saw his Brother Sirius sitting there asleep, at his bedside. "Sirius, is that You?"

Sirius jumped at hearing his name, and saw Regulas trying to sit up, "Whoa there brother, take it easy. You're still weak. I think you need to relax, and just try to get stronger. You'll be up in no time. We have a lot to talk about Reg, but it will wait for now. I just want you better."

Reg laid back down, and knew Sirius was right. He felt better laying down, than sitting up. "Who's the kid in the next bed Siri."

"Someone that was willing to sacrifice his life for yours. We made a stupid mistake when we went to rescue you, and Harry stayed behind to insure you were safe. He almost didn't make it. He wouldn't have made it, if it wasn't for his girlfriend."

"She's more than my girlfriend Pads, as is Luna. They are my life, and I can finally admit it."  
He was just waking up when Harry told him.

"OH So sleeping beauty finally wakes up. About damn time, it was getting boring around here with out you." Sirius laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "So where is every body? They couldn't take the time to see me?"

"It seems Harry, that Albus thought it better if they attended classes, as they missed them yesterday. And since Remus and Sev are teachers, they had to be there. Your Mom and Dad are with Albus, trying to destroy the locket of Sal's. Fiendfire was going to be used, but, Sal thought a Basilisk fang would be better, and less destructive."

"So, how is our guest doing?" Harry nodded to Reg.

"I'm tired, hungry, and at a loss for words. How did you know where to find me?"

They both said Kreacher, and then there he was. Kreacher popped into the room, and saw Master Regulas, and dropped to his knees once again, crying over his returned beloved master, and his new hero, Harry Potter.

Reg called Kreacher to him, and pulled him in for a hug, which Kreacher fell into with a grin. He looked about twenty years younger, with the return of his Master. He raised his head ans looked to Harry. "Thank you young sir. Yous saved my Master's life, and for that, Kreacher will always be in your debt."

"Oh no, Kreacher. You are not in my debt. You are the one we owe the debt to. If not for you, Regulas would still be held captive. So don't go giving false debts out."

Sirius then thought about the fire Harry used to control the Inferi, "Harry, that fire you used to control the Inferi, was that Fiend fire?"

"I don't know what fiend fire is Pads. I just wanted fire to keep the Inferi away from all of us."

"I think it was, and the way you controlled it, was beyond any thing I have ever seen. You not only controlled it, you guided it. Fiend fire isthe hardest spell to control. It takes a specially strong witch or wizard to control, shape and guide it. Remind me not to get in a fight with you."

Abracadabrta-}

Harry and Reg were released the next morning, and as Harry made hios way into the Grerat Hall, Ron tapped Ginny and Luna on the shoulders, and made them turn around. They saw Harry coming towards him, and joined by Hermione, the rushed him and pulled him in for hugs. Hermione and Luna had tears in their eyes, and Ginny looked like she was ready to let loose on him. "If you ever try something like that again mister. You'll wish you never made it through. You're bits il;l be mine. You scared the poop out of us. What the hell was that you used. It wasn't ordinary fire?" Ginny asked?

"Pads said it was fiend fire. He said that it is the hardest spell to control. Only especially strong witches and wizards can do it."

"OK, just don't let that get to your head. You have a big enough ego as it is." answered Hermione.

"MIA, I don't have an ego problem. I just happen to know I'm good."

Luna could not pass up the chance for this, "Oh yes Hermione, and as soon as we figure out what Harry is good for, we will let him know. Right now, it's a good foot massage. But I hardly think that counts, as a lot of people can do that. Of course he is good at picking up after himself. Can you think of any thing Ginevra?"

"You can skip the picking up after himself. You should have heard Poppy complain about the mess he made in the hospital wing. Of course that may have been Pads. He threw Harry's clothes every where when he brought him into the wing. I guess we can let him by on this one. Other than that, I can't think of anything."

"Some friends you girls are. See if I help you out any more. And you my dear sister, who I love so much, you can't even stick up for me. Where has mom and dad gone wrong. Oh the shame of it all."

"Come on Draco, the air around here is starting to get stuffy. It's time for class anyway."

"Of course my love. See you later girls. Oh hey Harry, try to be careful. I hear Filch is looking for someone to provide fire for the central heating system. If he finds out about your fiend fire, he may come looking for you."

"Oh, this coming from Little Dragon. That's just great, you who is filled with hot air. Maybe you should be the one to be careful. I hear there is a hot air balloon festival coming. Your talents may be needed. They will need someone to blow up the balloons."

"Touchy isn't he. We better avoid him for a while, he may become moody."

'Little Dragon, you better not be picking on my son, again.'

'OH come on Hedly. I'm just having sport with him. Or do you prefer Rolili. IT's so hard to keep up with all these changes around here. Some one needs to keep a score card.'

'As long as we know who we are, that's all that matters, right Rick.'

'I think I'm James today, Lils.' Dobby stepped in. ' No sir yous is not, I be Dobby today.'

Draco shouted out, "SEE WHAT I MEAN! EVEN YOU GUYS CAN'T KEEP TRACK OF WHO YOU ARE. IF YOU CAN'T, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO?"


	24. Chapter 24

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 24

Luna and Snowball were enjoying a unusually sunny warm day and were getting into one of Snowballs games, when she was approached by Regulas. Reg wanted to get to know all the people who had joined in his rescue. As he approached, Snowball jumped between him and his mate. The hair on his back raised and he took a defensive stance, causing Reg to back off.

He saw curiosity in the young blonds eyes, as she told Snowball to relax. The cat lowered his fur, but remained where he was. Reg took this as his chance to say what he had to say, "Miss Lovegood, I just want to thank you for helping in my escape. I don't know how much longer I could have gone on with the way I lived. I am trying to talk to everyone who was involved in it. This was the first chance I have had to talk to you. Are all of you so protective of each other? I have talked to the adults, and they tell me that you and Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley are very close. I don't want to cause any of you alarm, I just want to get to know you. To show you I really do appreciate what you have done for me. Your friend here is very adamant about keeping you safe. He is very wise. He knows the value of having friends, and keeping them from harm. A very good characteristic."

"Thank you Mr. Black. Snowball is a very special being. He is more than a pet. He is a companion. He was a gift from Harry, when I had to give up on another friend. He has taken the mantle of protector on more than one occasion, even though it is not necessary. I am quite capable of taking care of my self. Now, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"Like I said, I just want to thank you, and hope we can become friends. I want to get to know you all and hopefully gain your faith in me, like you do the rest. I realize that it will take some doing, but I believe it will be worth my effort. I wish no one any harm."

"Well, it may be best then if we were to call each other by our first name. I am Luna, and this is Snowball."

"Thank you Luna, and I am Regulas, but you can call me Reg. Now, can we find some place to sit and talk. I find it is always best to be comfortable when trying to get to know some one. I also find my best feelings around Black Lake, under the Willow tree."

"That sounds like a beautiful place to get to know each other. Snowball like to play in the water, and catch his dinner."

"A cat who likes to play in water? Most unusual. I suppose though that the group you run around with is not a usual group either."

"Oh no, we are all quite usual. Well other than Draco and Lily being very funny. Or Harry and Draco being like kids. Or Ginny and I trying to get Harry to be more friendly. Or Harry and Hermione being less overly protective. Other than that, we are quite normal."

Reg was laughing at Luna's explanation of their being so normal. He has noticed how close the group was, and the way they got along. How Harry and Hermione were protective of everyone. He also saw the love that Harry showed for the three girls in his life. He knew that Harry and Hermione were brother and sister, but, they were also more. He saw the love Harry had for this young blond, and the red head. He also saw the love his young cousin had for the brown haired young lady. He wanted to know all their stories. How they became so close. How they got together. How they were able to get along with each other, when they all shared different back grounds. He knew it was silly, but, in the magical world, backgrounds were more of a wall that were very difficult to breech.

The real mystery was Draco Malfoy. He knew Lucius and Narcissa from his life as a death eater. He tried to forget that part of his life. He was never happier than when Tom released him from the calling portion of his mark, when he failed to respond to the pages he was sent. In the cave, the wards there were too strong to bypass, and in his weakened state, he was unable to respond. Not that he wanted to mind you. He had become very disgruntled with the way Tom was handling the war effort. He took too much pleasure in the killings he was committing, or ordering. He took too much pleasure in torturing his own people, and the way the rest just stood there and allowed it to go on. When he first became a DE, he was big on the fact that the pure blood status was the only way to unite the Magical world. Leadership was needed to bring them together, and he felt the best leaders were the pure blood wizard and witches.

He should have listened to his brother. Sirius was never taken in by this blood lust. He was always the sensible one. When he hooked up with the pure blood Potter's, Reg should have joined him. He saw the way they treated him, took him in when their mother tried to disown him. Maybe it was because like his parents, he was sorted in to Slytherin House. That was when he and Sirius became estranged, separated, and lost track of each other. He always cared for Sirius, but because of his family he lost that relationship.

This talk with Luna opened his eyes to the love he missed as he grew up. The family he always wanted, not the false family he had chosen. He has made too many mistakes in the past, and was hoping to atone for these, and clear up as many as he could. It all started with him clearing the air with these people who saved his life.

Abracadabra-}

The evening Sirius sat down to talk to his brother about what he was trying to do when he was taken prisoner became a breaking point in favor of the light side. To Albus, it confirmed what he thought was the power behind Tom. To Sirius, it made him aware of the control Tom had on the Death Eaters. To Remus, it made him angry at the thought of what the DE's were capable of doing to achieve their goals. To everyone gathered, it gave them a goal. Find all of Tom's Horcruxes, as Reg called them, and destroy them. When they leaned what it took to create one, they paled.

Reg went over with every one, what he thought were the items used by Tom to hold the pieces of Tom's soul. The Diary was one that baffled him. If it was such an important article to his safety, why was Lucius put in charge of it, and why did Lucius treat it with such disdain. I mean to try and give it to a child going to a school where the most powerful witches and wizards taught was a mystery. Unless Lucius saw it as a chance to become the next Dark Lord, by controlling the the creature that resided in the Chamber. But, that didn't make any sense, as he could not be there to take control, and there was no way Dumbledore would allow him entry to the school when there was a threat to his students.

Next, was the ring that belonged to his parents. He knew of this, and other artifacts that Tom cherished by listening to the other DE's. Tom took no chances, and made sure that no DE would know more than one of these items. Reg was the only one who really took the time to listen to idle conversations and piece together what Tom was really doing. Since he was not one of the DE's given knowledge of these items, he was not under suspicion. Reg knew that Bella, Lucius, Mulciver and the Carrows were the ones chosen for this protection. Where they were hidden was a bit of a mystery, but he felt it was easily discovered. Bella was taken captive before she was able to hide hers, so he assumed it was in her vault. Lucius had already taken care of his. Mulciver was a lazy person, so he probably didn't try to hard to hide his, if he even tried to retrieve it. The Carrows were shrewd people. They probably felt the best place to hide something, was where some one would be less likely to look, like in plain sight. The items were The Diary, Helga Hufflepuffs cup, which angered Helga/Cissa to no end, Slytherin' Locket which brought more anger to the couple. Raveclaw's Diadem, which caused grief to Rowena/Lily. Gaunts Ring which also angered Sal, as this was also an heirloom of his. Reg also brought up Tom's affliction for the number 7. He felt that there were two more item that contained pieces of Tom's soul, but was never able to find out what they were.

Albus listened to Reg's explanation, and used his findings to convey his thoughts. He aslo set about a schedule to search for these items, and to keep them safe, until the time was right to destroy them. Albus was not happy about the diary being destroyed. Not at Harry, but Lucius. With it being destroyed, it may send a flag to Tom, when he returns, if it hasn't already done so. He could only hope that Tom did not have warning spells on the items, should something happen to them. He also knew that there were definitely spells on the items that would make any attempt to destroy it difficult. Such as the visage of Tom from the Diary. He also wanted every one to consider the fact that a living being could be a horcrux, and that as small as it may be, Tom still had a piece of his soul within himself. What that meant was, that all other horcruxes had to be destroyed before Tom could be killed.

So, it was settled, and the team was set up for the search. Reg, Sirius and Rick were what they called the strike team, or searchers, and Sal, Helga and Rowena were the executioners, or destroyers of the items.

Sirius felt the tension in the room was too much to bear, so he felt a little levity was needed. Pranks were always the best way to get things started. But on who? Sirius chose his target, and started the prank.

Reg was beginning to feel the tension of the people in the room. It was thick, and he knew that something had to be done to relieve it. He was thinking about this, when all of a sudden, he had to sneeze. He tried to get this done, and when ever he got close, it evaded him. It would then start all over again. It actually started to hurt, unable to relieve the pressure. Then it happened, and the sneeze came, but with it was a giant green bubble forming from his nose. Reg's eyes got as big as golf balls when he saw this. He was afraid to touch it, fearing it might burst all over him, and the people around him. He got up to take care of the weird problem, when he sneezed once more, making his problem bigger.

Reg took his place on the other side of the room, and tried in vain to pop this green ball of snot coming from his nose. He tried to poke it, crush it, and even remove it, but nothing worked. Then he had to sneeze again. He did, and his problem exploded, sending the green slime all over the room. Reg looked so embarrassed, he tried to hide his face. The looks on the faces of the rest wad priceless. Hanging from noses, chins, ears, and other body parts was the slime. Rowena and Helga were the most covered. They had what appeared to be green hair, to go with their dripping noses, chins and ears.

It was more than Sirius could take. He broke out in a laughing fit. He doubled over from his laughing, and once again, he let out a horrid smelling fart, that left every one gagging. This time, Sirius was not going to be locked in the room, and ran out before anyone else could make a move. He closed the door on them, and began to laugh once again, when he thought he had them trapped. He waited for ten minutes, then opened the door to an empty room. He walked in, then he was pushed from behind by Sal who also threw a stink bomb in with him, and closed the door. It was worse than Sirius' fart, bringing tears to his eyes from the stench. He would have to burn his clothes after this one, it was so bad. He tries getting out the door, but it was locked. He started to bang on it, hoping to get any ones attention. No such luck. Finally, Reg took pity on his brother, and opened the door, on;ly to close it right quick, when the smell hit him. Fortunately

Sirius was able to get out and started shedding his clothing and banishing them to someplace where they wouldn't affect any one else. He was down to his shorts, when students started roaming the halls, getting to their next class. He got cat calls from the females, and looks of disgust from most of the males. This is what scared him, as the ones that didn't give him the disgusted look, gave him a look that turned his stomach. He screamed as he ran down the hall.

Abracadabra-}

Lucius was not in a good mood. He was losing his grip on the DEs around him. He has been thwarted at every turn by kids. Bella was discovered by kids. His spies in Hogwarts were kids. Kids were the bain to his existence. How can he be losing to kids who are not even trained. Fully trained wizards being embarrassed constantly. His hope to get the help from Bella and the rest was not coming about. Weird unheard of Spells that could not be repeated by any one else. Because of this, they could not be countered.

He could not understand where he went wrong. He lost control of his family, his house elf, his army. His life was becoming a living hell. What he feared the most was that it was getting closer for the return of the Dark Lord. With the help of his contacts in the Ministry, the plans had been put in motion for the following summer, and into the following year. If these plans failed, the repercussions would be devastating. The second war could be over, before it began.

It was in the middle of the meeting, when there was a pop, and Dobby stood in the middle of the table, smiled at Lucius, and dropped a round object, and popped back out. The object then began to hiss, and it's contents were being released into the room. There was no odor, and no one was feeling any ill affects, until Mulciver began to laugh. Then Bella did a lap dance for her husband, who dumped her, and started to make passes at his brother who accepted these, and returned them, The Carrows were doing there own thing, which was gross. Grayback grabbed Bella, since she was being ignored by her husband. and she did this same dance for Fenrir. Lucius just stopped what he was doing, and glared at the DEs. He shook his head, and walked out of the room. He went looking for his little toy.

Abracadabra-}

Harry, Ginny, and Luna were sitting on their love seat, with Luna on Harry's lap, and Ginny sitting against Harry's side. with his arm wrapped around her. They were done with their homework, and were bored. Harry asked them if they were up to a game of Comical Truth or Dare. They both agreed, and decided t see if the twins, Ron, Hermione and Draco wanted to play. Harry opened the link to his sister, and asked. Hermione hesitated, but Draco was up for it, so they both agreed. They decided to meet up in the abandoned class room, and gathered for their game. They were surprised when the adults joined them for their game. Sal, Helga, Rick, Rena, Sirius, Reg, Remus and Tonks all wanted to play. They joined Harry, Ginny, Luna/Snowball, Hermione, Draco, Fred, Daphne, George, Tracy, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Hannah, Susan, Blaise, Padma and shocked by all, Parvatti.

The rules were simple, Truth meant you had to share an embarrassing moment, and Dare meant you had to pull a prank on a fellow player. Since Harry was the one to start the game, he started the game with Sirius. Truth or dare began with Sirius taking dare, and he turned Sal's robes pink, which Sal could not change back for another hour. He then Challenged Rena who took Truth. Sal asked her, "Rena, what is the most embarrassing moment you have shared with Rick, in a public setting. It can be with Lily and James if you so chose, or Dobby and Libby." Rena listened to her other souls, and let Lily answer. "When I was pregnant with Harry, James took me to a muggle restaurant. We were eating, when my breasts started leaking milk. My blouse was soaked, and they wouldn't stop leaking. I had to get up, and go to the ladies room to try and stop it. I was at the mirror, trying to adjust my self, when the door opened, and a woman entered and saw my predicament. She asked if she could help, and I turned to her, and my breast let out one big squirt, and hit the lady in the face. I wanted to fall of the face of the earth, and hide some where. The lady was shocked for a second, then let out the loudest laugh I ever heard from a woman. She doubled over with laughter, while I was turning different shades of red."

The entire group was laughing at Lily's story, including Lily. She then went to Draco, who picked Dare. Harry was the target for Draco. Harry was sitting there, when he began drooling. He didn't notice this, and it got wores. Luna called to him, and he whipped his head around, and slobber hit Luna in the face. Snowball saw this, and stood up on his hind legs, and cleaned her face of the spit. That was enough for the whole group, as they lost it. They were either gagging or laughing so hard, the game had to stop. They promised they would play again some night.


	25. Chapter 25

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 25

Reg's health had steadily gotten stronger, as the time passed. He was becoming closer to these people he now considered friends, real friends, not the false sense he received from the DE's when they recruited him for Lord Voldemort's service.

Sirius, Rick, Rena, Sal, Helga, and Minerva were his first friends, as they became friends right from the start. His friendship with the kids started with Luna Lovegood, who he admired for her fierce loyalty to her friends. From there, he became friends with Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco, who was the hardest to convince, due to his relationship with his father, and the DEs. But he was able to win him over, with his confessions about the Horcruxes. Reg was also impressed with the strength of the students, and the different spells they mastered. Hermione so impressed him with her removal of the mark, that if she wasn't so in love with Draco, he would, or could, fall for her. Of course the age difference was ridicules. So much so that he laughed at his thoughts.

Ginny was another one he considered powerful. She was also vivacious, free spirited, mischievous, funny, and quite dangerous. He pitied any one that pissed her off. Where Hermione's spell was centered around kindness, Ginny's was centered around all her feelings. He had seen what she was capable of, when a stupid Slytherin approached her, calling her a blood traitor. He then tried to attack her. She held her boyfriend Harry back, and took care of the matter herself. He never heard of the Alla Kazam curse before, but was blown away by it's intensity. Nott, the Slytherin was lifted off the ground, after losing his wand, and was tossed around as if he were a toy. He was spun, tumbled, turned and completely humiliated by the fiery red head. When he was let down, he collapsed at her feet, where she said, "Lucius needs to train his spies better, if wants to get any information from us. I mean, really, this buffoon couldn't even block little ole me. What if I was unable to stop Harry from taking his toll on the poor sap. I hate to think about what might have happened."

Yes, Reg was more than thrilled that he had been accepted by this group of students, as they were more than a match for what Lucius called his Death Eaters.

As he continued his walk to the DADA classroom, he was hoping he could find a wand somewhere. He felt naked, and useless with out one. He entered the classroom, which was empty for the first period, and found Sal, Remus, and Sirius standing over a table with g;ass rods covering it.

"Ahhh, just the one we were looking for. Come here Reg, and pick out your new Wand. Don't worry, the material is much stronger than it looks. It is Magical glass, created by Harry. These wands will be given to the study group this evening. They have different cores, and should prove to be quite powerful."

"Are you sure? I mean they look so fragile. And why are they so special?"

"They are special, because they were created by Harry. They are strong because they were created by Harry. And they will be used by people who are connected to Harry, and no one else. They can be used by no one else, or taken by anyone else, once it is chosen by it's caster, or I should say it chooses it's caster. Now, go on, see which one chooses you." Sirius told him.

As Reg approached the table, a wand flew off the table and into his hand. Reg was shocked at the event. Never had he seen a wand react in this manner. To actually jump into a person's hand, without being touched. However, once he held it, he felt a power surge run through his body. He could feel the wand making it's connection. He knew for a fact that this wand was made for him, and him alone.

Sal smiled at the connection of the wand and the wizard. "I can see that there will be many DEs that will be feeling the sting of this selection. Dragon scale and Basilisk venom, encased in Magical glass. I can think of only two wands more powerful. Rick, Sirius, I believe what we have here is a serious case of Kick Ass. I do believe that the light side is about ready to start it's campaign against the dark forces, and woe be the one who gets in our way."

Abracadabra-}

At the study group meeting, the students were asked to join the Professors for their special wands, that were promised them at the start of the year. Hannah Abbott was selected by the Unicorn hair, and horn shavings. Susan Bones, the wing feather of a great horned owl and a strand of hair from her Aunt Amelia. Blaise Zabini's was a scorpion stinger, and venom from the Green Mamba. Ron's was a griffin feather and blood mix. Fred and George's were identical cores of Dragon scales and Basilisk skin. Neville's was the most unique, as his was Devil's snare, Venomous Tentacular, and Mandrake root.

By the time all the students had their wands, and tested them for their usefulness, there was a very happy group of students. Not a single complaint from any of them. Though there were no special spells amongst the group, the magic being shown was quite strong. Every member of the study group, to include the Professors had special wands. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick also had them.

Filius tested his wand, and was delighted when he levitated a table, and was able to duplicate the table, while still under the Levitation charm. It was the first time an object was controlled by two different types of magic, at the same time. Minerva was astounded by this feat, as was Filius.

OOOhhhsss and Ahhsss, laughter and giggles and different spells being muttered were the sounds heard for the rest of the evening.

Abracadabra-}

Helga and Sal decided they would be the first to attempt to retrieve a horcrux. This was because Gringotts was very protective of it's clients security and secrecy. It was a tricky situation, and Helga was basing it all on loyalty. They entered Gringotts, and asked to see Director Ragnok.

They waited as they were announced to the leader of the Goblin institution. They were then called forward, and led to the Director's office.

Helga stepped forward and began, "Director Ragnok, being only 500 years old, you are too young to know me, but..."

"Madam, please. I am not too young to know one of the founders of this facility. Yes, Madam Hufflepuff, I know who you are, as well as Lord Slytherin. Why and how you have returned is beyond my knowledge, but you are both welcomed by the Goblin Nation. Would it be bad manners to be asking you if Lord Gryffindor and Madam Ravenclaw have also returned?"

"No Lord Ragnok, it would not, and yes, they have also returned. They are busy at the moment, but will ,ake their presence known to you, if you so ask."

"Would you please? It would be my honor to greet the four of you back."

Helga opened her link to Rick and Rena, and asked them to join them in Ragnok's office.

Two pops, and Rick and Rena were standing beside Sal and Helga. Ragnok nearly fell off his chair, as it was supposed to be impossible to Apparate into Gringotts. "How did you do that?"

"We are sorry Lord Ragnok. I guess we should have taken the longer route." Rick answered. "How we did it is a long story."

Ragnok was intrigued by the power displayed by the founders. He knew they were powerful, but, not that powerful. "Well, to say that I am surprised, would be pointless. I think you already saw this. Now, as leader of Gringotts, I wish to welcome you all back among the living, and if there is anything I can do for you, it would be my honor."

Helga approached him, "There is Lord Ragnok, however, it would be breaking the trust you have with a certain account holder. She has something of mine in her vault, and I wish it to be returned."

"What is it this this person has of yours? And how is it she has it?"

"She has my Healing cup that was taken by Tom Riddle from an ancestor of mine. We believe it to be cursed with a very dark magic, and could cause harm to an unsuspecting individual."

"GRIPHOOK!"

One of the Goblin workers entered, "You called my Liege?"

"Yes Griphook. I wish you to escort Lady Hufflepuff to the vault she needs entry into. It is not hers, but she will allowed entry. I wish you to scan the room, and if there is an object in the room that resembles a cup, she must be allowed to retrieve it. That and nothing else, understood?"

"Yes my liege. Right this way Lady Hufflepuff, if you please."

The two were gone about twenty minutes. Upon return, Helga was helping Griphook stand by draping his arm around her shoulder. "I'm afraid the cup did not want to be removed. Master Griphook was on the receiving end of a nasty little spell. I managed to counter act it, before any real damage could be done. It may to his best interest, if you were to give him the rest of the day off to recover fully."

Ragnok nodded his head to Griphook, and the Goblin limped off to rest. "So, did you finally make the cup see the error of it's way, and recover it?"

"Yes, finally. It seems that there were a slew of spells protecting it, to include the Gemino spell. Right nasty little bugger. This is what hit poor Master Griphook. His burns should heal quickly. Please thank him for me Lord Ragnok, and take 100 galleons from my vault and give them to him for his help. He deserves them."

"Of course Lady Hufflepuff. Now, would you care to tell me why such stringent protection was in effect for something that belong to someone else. You do realize that if what you told me was a lie, you would be dead now, I hope?"

"Oh yes, Lord Ragnok, indeed I do. I would never put your trust in the founders in jeopardy. What I said was the truth, as the results point out. Excuse me, but would you mind if I used my wand to secure the room for what we have to say to you. If not, then I can not answer your question."

"Then of course secure the room. If it that important, I would like to know what kind of dark magic is being stored in our facility, and if there is more still there."

Helga cast her spells for their security, and turned to Ragnok. "Lord Ragnok, do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Ragnok's shade of green turned darker. It seems he knows what a Horcrux is. "Riddle used your cup to create a Horcrux. And Mrs. LeStrange used this facility to store it. I shall have her property confiscated for this."

"No Ragnok, you can not. If she suspects someone has been in her vault, then what we have done, may be the end of our plans, and we have quite a bit more to do."

"But, won't she notice the cup missing, and her protective spells canceled?"

"I don't think so, as I never canceled the spells, and I replaced the cup with a replica."

Sal pulled Helga into a hug at this. "I didn't know you could be so sneaky, my love?"

"Well hanging around you, Rick and Sirius will do that. Now back to business. So you see why you must not bring this to the attention of Bella, Lord Ragnok?"

"Yes Lady Hufflepuff. It will be as you wish. Did you happen to see anymore dark objects down there, ones that should be avoided?"

"Let me put it to you this way, Lord Ragnok. Never let anyone of your employees enter that vault, period. If she needs help, tell her that her security precludes any employee from entering. There are too many dark objects to mention."

"Thank you, I will make all of the banks employees aware of this. Is there anything else I can help you with."

"No, that should do it, and thank you Lord Ragnok, and please pass on my thank you to Master Griphook and don't forget that 100 galleons."

"It shall be as you asked, Lady Hufflepuff. Good day to you all, and once again welcome back."

Abracadabra-}

For the first time he could remember, Lucius had a piece of good luck. Because of the breakout from Azkaban, the Ministry removed the Dementors from guarding Azkaban, and replaced them with Goblins. He thought this would weaken Gringotts, making them ripe for a mass robbery by his Death Eaters. He also gained the the released Dementors for his service, giving him 100 of the vile creatures. He, Bella, Rudolphus and Rebastan began plans for the raid against Gringotts. They decided to hit two major strongholds at the same time, like they did with the breakout.

Once again they decided to use the students as the second half of their plan. He would use the Dementors to go against Hogwarts, with two Death Eaters watching the attack, and use his Death Eater forces to raid Gringotts at the same time. Crabbe and Goyle would watch the attack on Hogwarts, as that was about all they were good for, watching.

Bella, Rudolphus, Rebastan, and Greyback would lead the assault against the Goblins, while he, Mulciver, the Carrows, and Travers would raid the vaults. Each team would have forty Death Eaters at their backs. Once again, they would wait until the end of the year, when Diagon Alley would be quiet, and the school would be preparing for the end of the year. He would do it for the upcoming Christ,mas Holidays, but, Diagon Alley was full of adults purchasing gifts for their soon arriving families. Lucius did not want to take any unnecessary chances. The end of the school year was soon enough.

Abracadabra-}

With the Christmas hols upon them, the students were in the holiday spirits. The study group gathered for the final meeting before the hols, and shared gifts with each other. They had a party in which the adults joined in as chaperons. It was Reg's first party, and he revelled in the gaiety of the event. He danced with both adults and students. He drank butterbeer with his brother and the Marauders. He kissed Professor Sinistra under the Mistletoe, twice.

He watched as Harry put into affect his returning Draco the prank he pulled on Harry earlier this year. Draco was dancing with Hermione, and enjoying the moment, when he and Hermione changed attire. Hermione was now wearing Draco's suit, which was not too bad, as they were fitted to her size, but Draco was wearing Hermione lavender colored dress, and spiked heels. Not being up to snuff on walking, let alone dancing in heels, Draco was falling all over the place. It was learned ha was also wearing Hermione's frilly knickers. The cat calls he received were embarrassing enough, but when Reg walked up and asked him/her for the next dance, he screamed, "POTTER!" When he received three answers in his Mind, he returned, 'OH, did you all figure out who you are?"

'Little dragon, your next choice of words better be apologetic, or you will rue the day you said them."

"Hedli, you no longer scare me. I know you would never do any thing to me."

He was warned. Draco began to feel something in his chest. He was growing breasts. He also felt him losing something in his knickers. He almost cried. He didn't lose it completely, but what he had was more than enough to call him Smallest Dragon. Or Shrimp Cocktail. Or Little Weiner. Or Mini Squirt. Sirius was using them all. as Draco looked down at his GET UP AND GO, that got up and went. He would never go against Hedli again


	26. Chapter 26

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 26

The topic was being approached for the first time, since they started collecting the Horcruxes. Should they destroy them now, or wait. Helga was the first to speak, "I, for one, wish to wait, until we can find a way to destroy the piece of soul with out damaging the vessel. My cup, Sal's Locket, and if we find it, Rena's Diadem are very important artifacts, and should be preserved, if possible."

All of the founders agreed to this statement. Remus presented the strongest rebuttal, "If we wait too long, and Tom returns to the living, he may notice that his most prized possessions are missing. He could step up any plans they have for take over, just to get them back. Are we ready for such a move?"

The group looked at each other, when Reg spoke up, "Remus, I have seen what your students are capable of. I have seen what the founders are capable of. I know what Albus is capable of. I believe we are more than ready."

"Do you really wish to place students on the front line to face Tom's Death Eaters? I don't doubt their power. What I doubt is their willingness to do what is necessary to end this war. They are kids for Merlin's sake. You can't ask them to go out and kill, if necessary. I know for a fact that Hermione and Luna would not kill, if called upon to do so. I also have my doubts about Ginny. Sure, she seems ready to do what is needed, but, in the end, I don't think she could do it. Harry and Draco, yes, I think they will be able to accomplish this. Ron, I doubt. Fred, George, Blaise, no. Neville, if he should face Bellatrix first, then I don't think anything will stop him. If he should face another DE prior to Bella, I don't know. There is no one else in the study group who will be willing to kill to ensure victory."

Reg thought about this. He not only agreed to this assessment, he could not in all fairness, expose Ginny, Hermione, Luna or the other female members of the study group to killing another human being. He knew they were strong, though, and they could be used for shielding, which he pointed out.

Remus had expected this, "Oh yes, they are more than capable of this, but, what if they were put in the situation where in order to protect someone, they had to fight. If they are not willing to kill, then they are setting themselves up for being seriously hurt or killed themselves."

Damn Remus was good. Reg once again had to agree with this. It was Sal that answered this, "Remus, even if we wanted to keep the study group safe and out of harms way, do you think they would go for it? This is what they have been training for. I know it scares you to think of them as kids fighting an adult war. Hermione and Ginny are able to stop people with out killing. Luna can influence people to resist killing, giving her friends a decent chance to succeed. While agree to your feelings about Ron, Fred and George, not being able to kill if necessary, I think Neville and Blaise could if it was called upon them to do so. They have much to be angry about. Neville lost his parents to the Cruciatus curse. Blaise has seen enough from his Slytherin classmates to know what they are capable of. He will protect his friends at all cost."

For the first time Reg felt a surge of relief. He was glad that Sal was able to get through Remus's defense of the students need for protection. If they were to be victorious, then the students had to be a part of the battle. Harry and Draco were two of the strongest members of the army going against the Dark forces. Harry has on numerous occasions proven this. Draco has his father to blame for the pain he and his mother received from the DEs. He wanted it to stop.

Rick finally entered into the discussion, "Remus, as much as I hate to say this, The study group is a strong force for our side. Hermione's healing skills will be necessary. Ginny's power of feelings will be hard to defend. Luna is a unknown factor in all this. No one really knows what her powers are. Plus, we are unsure about Snowball. Yes, he is just a cub, but, what is he capable of. When it comes to Luna and Her friends, he is quite loyal. Add the fact that Harry has provided the material to make wands the like of which have never been seen before. Look what Filius is capable of. Because of his Goblin, Dwarf, Elf hair wand, he is able to control multiple spells at one time. Never has anyone been able to do this. Have you seen the power coming from Albus with his new wand. The combination of the Phoenix feather and Centaur Mane hair has made him someone no one wants to face. Even his old wand is no where near as powerful."

Remus sighed. He knew there was no arguing the point. All that was said was true. He didn't like the fact of exposing the students to war, but, he also knew there was no way anyone was going to stand in their way. He just wished there was a way to minimize their exposure.

They all knew the war was coming, and soon. The fact that the attacks of the Death Eaters had continued, with no real attempts by the Ministry to stop them, told them money was being exchanged for heads to turn the other way. People were dying, or seriously hurt, and nothing was being done about it. It had to stop.

Abracadabra-}

The mood around the castle was so somber that Harry, Draco, Fred and George decided to do something about it. It was time to start the reign of MSG, (Marauders Second Generation), It had to be big, and the whole school had to be affected. How do you do that, when you are facing the original Marauders, and the four founders of the school. By using the school and it's resources to assist you. Harry and Draco had been talking to the portraits, for their help. Fred and George talked to the ghosts, and Peeves for their help. Ginny and Luna even helped, by talking to the elves that worked in the kitchen. Every one agreed that some thing needed to be done.

The four sat for hours going over their plans. They were not sure about something, so they got the help of Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. It was once again Luna, who had the best course of action. It was so devious that it scared everyone. Who knew Luna could be like that. She had to show every one that she could do it, and prove it she did. Even with every one knowing what was about to happen, and doing everything they could to stop it, Luna was able to do it. Harry and Draco had the most evil the girls had ever seen, and they loved it. The prank was set up for tomorrow evening, at dinner.

Through out the day, the ghosts had become scared about something that had the Professors worried. How could the ghosts be afraid of anything. Then there was the portraits, they were not to be found in their own frames, but, massed in the larger frames, as if for protection. The elves were late for the meals by ten to fifteen minutes. When Albus paid them a visit, he found them sitting down, discussing something. They stopped when they saw him approaching.

"Tawny, Regis, what is going on. Why haven't you served Lunch yet?"

Tawny looked up to the ceiling, and saw the light that showed them it was time for the meal. "Sorry Head Master, sir, We will be serving right away, we will. Come friends, let's not keep them waiting any longer. Food began to be sent to the tables, but, the mood of the Elves stayed the same, what ever that was. Albus had never seen them like this before. And they didn't want to talk about it either, which was different. They were always able to talk to Albus, when they needed to. Something was going on around the school that affected even the magic of the school. The Portraits, Ghosts, and the House Elves all in different states of emotions.

It went on like this all day. The Founders tried talking to the different factions, but they could get no answers. The Portraits stayed in packs, the Ghosts wandered aimlessly. Rowena couldn't even get her daughter to talk to her. Helena remained quiet.

Dinner started out quiet. Not even the students talked. It as as if they were waiting for something to happen. Then it did. The wands of all the study group were pulled from their secured spots, and would not return to them. Then they began to fire the bubbles that Luna was famous for. These bubble began to gather in the center of the room, and formed one giant bubble. All the ghosts gathered around this bubble, and entered it. The the elves entered the room, carrying the portraits with them, and entered the bubble. The bubble was not that big, that it would hold all the elves, but they all entered it, and none came out.

Once all the elves were in the bubble, it rose up to the ceiling, and floated over the Professors table. It then descended to the table, and the wands of the people who had the special material also left the control of the Professors. The formed a pattern around the bubble, and then jabbed forward, bursting the bubble, coating the Professors with a rainbow of colors. Bubbles were forming over all the tables of the four houses, and were attacked by the wands of the study group. the students were coated with the same rainbow of colors, except for Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and were coated with vile smelling substance that caused the rest of the Slytherin students to abandon their table, trying to get away from the stench.

Then, another huge bubble formed in the center of the hall, and the ghost began to file out, but, they were different. Instead of the transparent appearance, they looked solid. They took seats at the tables of the house they were assigned to, and began to eat. Even Professor Binns appeared at the Professor's table and began to eat. Then the elves started to leave this bubble, but again, they were different, as were the portraits. Or it should be said, not the portraits, but the figures from the portraits, sat down to enjoy the meal. The entire assembly watched as for the first time, they saw the magic of Hogwarts enjoy a meal with the inhabitants of the school. And they did it as if they were always there.

Albus stood up from his seat, and began to clap his hands. He had never seen the likes of this in his life. He knew the magic it took to perform this prank was beyond his capabilities. The rest of the Professors then stood and joined in with the Head Master in his congratulations for a prank well done. It was then that a large sign to the backs of the Professor's table identified the perpetrators of the prank. It read. TONIGHT'S ENTERTAINMENT WAS PROVIDED BY MSG (MARAUDERS SECOND GENERATION) PROMOTIONAL CONSIDERATIONS PAID FOR BY SNEAK, SNAKE, SLY, SCOUNDREL, DUCHESS, DAMSEL, DEMONICA AND HOGWARTS MAGIC.

Except for four highly embarrassed individuals, who couldn't escape the smell, the entire population of the school was laughing their arses off.

As they finished their meals, the ghosts returned to their original forms, as did the elves. The portrait people returned to their appropriate hangings, but only after calling out their thanks to MSG. It was the first meal they had enjoyed in hundreds of years.

The prank was talked about for the next two weeks. This could be due to the fact the four Slytherins couldn't rid them selves of the smell. No amount of showers or cologne could hide their odor. After two weeks, it was finally gone.

Rick, Sal, Remus, Regulas and Sirius found them selves in the company of the MSG. They couldn't contain themselves. They laughed so hard, they were rolling on the floor. There was another accident, only this time it was Sal who had it. It put Sirius' accident to shame. Tears were forming in every ones eyes from the gas attack. Helga banished the windows to the room, to get the air moving. Rena created a fan to blow the gas out the window. Luna formed a bubble head charm with a pink hue. Ginny had a green one, and Harry had a red one. The others pleaded for Luna to give them one, but, she just giggled.

Draco was turning the darkest shade of green. Hermione finally formed a bubble over her head, the color of her wand. Lily and Tonks created scuba gear, which they donned. The room looked like a setting for some muggle movie, with the people trying to find different ways to fight the blight.

Sirius looked to Sal, who just sat there, as if nothing happened. Tears were forming in his eyes. He wanted to say something, but was afraid to open his mouth. Rick went to Lily, and shared her mouth piece, and Remus did the same with Tonks. Sirius looked around the room, and saw him and Draco were the only ones not protected. Draco's green deepened, and was finally rewarded by Hermione, when she created a bubble for him. The tears in his eyes were of thanks. He was finally able to breathe. Reg had created his own bubble head charm. Sirius must have slept that day in class, when they were taught the charm. Reg finally had pity on him, and created one for him.

Once the air was cleared, and all the charms removed, the finally got to ask Harry how he had accomplished the prank. Harry just said, "The whole thing belongs to Luna, and Hermione. We all thought the school was getting into to somber of a mood. Something had to be done to get them back into the happy mood. Fred, George, Draco and I tried to think of a good prank, but, it just wasn't enough. We decided to get the girls in on it, and that was the best idea we had. Luna thought of using the school magic, and Hermione helped provide the special effects for the prank. We talked with the ghosts, the portraits and the elves, and they all agreed to the temporary change, as they all liked their currents status, but, did like the thought of eating a regular meal for a change. Luna showed us that she could control any of the wands made with the Magic glass. Hermione was able to use the Abracadabra to make the changes. And Luna provided the color to the prank."

"But, why all the mystery? Why have them acting all weird and stuff?" Regulas asked?

"Because it added to the effect. It took every ones mind of what they were feeling. It made every one think about something besides what put them in the mood they were in."

Lily took Harry into her arms and gave him a hug for the concern he showed about the school's residents. She was also proud of the prank. She was also proud of all the MSG members. She went to all of them and gave them a hug. When she hugged Draco, she also kissed hid forehead. "Little Dragon, if Narcissa ever gets tired of you, I might consider taking you in. I love charity cases."

"Oh this just keeps getting better all the time. Now I'm a charity case, what next? Or do I even want to know? Forget that, I don't want to know. You are a cruel heartless woman Rowena, Lily, Libby Slytherin Potter Potter. Did I say that right? I wish you all would find one person, or name and stick by it."

"Where's the fun on that Little Dragon? It is so much easier to keep you confused. Besides, you are so cute when your flustered."

"MUM, HEDLI'S PICKING ON ME AGAIN. MAKE HER STOP. By the way, I love you too, Aunt Lily."

"Thank you Little Dragon."


	27. Chapter 27

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 27

The search to find a way to destroy the pieces of the soul with out destroying the vessels was getting frustrating.

Lily, Tonks, and Cissa had searched the library's of both Hogwarts, and Sal's. Of course they didn't read all,of the books, but only the ones they thought would contain the information pertaining to the situation on hand.

It was now nearing the end of the school year, and the students were found outside during their off hours. They were enjoying the warm weather, and the sunny days. It was the consensus of the classmates that the weather was of Ginny's making. She couldn't get them to believe that it wasn't her doing, which it wasn't. It was just unseasonably warm and clear.

It didn't mean they couldn't enjoy it though. Luna and Snowball were taking advantage of it by playing by the shore of Black Lake. Snowball was in the water, playing with the fish, not really catching them. He would bat at them with his paw, tossing them in the air, and watch them land back in the water, and take off swimming in the other direction, only to turn back around, and do it again. Luna was laying on the grass, creating her bubbles, only using her magic to make them into different shapes. Mostly of animals. She had several attack Snowball, which he enjoyed, as they always left intriguing odors when popped. Every once in a while they would leave him splattered with color. He would try to wash it off with the lake water, but all this did was change the color of the fish. There were Goldfish, Blue Channel Catfish, Pink Salmon, and even an Orange Roughy, which was weird, because they were salt water fish in a fresh water environment.

Students gathered around to watch Snowball interact with the different colored fish, watching as they swam between his legs, rubbing their colors off on him. They could see he was thrilled by the fact the colors never mingled to form other colors. They just change colors as the different fish rubbed against him.

Luna was enjoying the scene, when she felt her link with Harry open. 'Luna, would you join Hermione Ginny, Draco and I in the Professor's lounge please?'

'Of course Harry, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Can I bring Snowball?'

'No problem. Where are you anyway. I hear a crowd on the background. Are you and Snowball putting on a show?'

'You know how much of a ham he is. Always trying to be the center of attention.'

'He is a bit of a showboat, isn't he. All right then, see you both in a bit, Love you.'

'Love you too.' Which she was beginning to realize was a true statement. She really did love Harry, as well as Ginny. She couldn't see her life without them.

She got Snowball's attention, and he followed her back to the Castle.

Once she entered the lounge, she was pulled into a hug by Reg, who had become a very good friend to the beautiful young lady. Not like a boyfriend, but like an elderly brother. Then she received hugs from Sirius, who could not be out done by his brother. Then Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco pulled her into a hug. Ohhh, she loved this family so much. She didn't know what she did to deserve the love she was getting, but, she didn't care. She had it, and it made her feel so good.

They all sat down to listen to Lily and Cissa, as they explained what needed to be done. The adults were asking them to assist in finding a way to destroy the pieces of Tom's soul, with out damaging the vessels. They discussed the different ways to destroy them. Fiendfyre, and Basilisk Venom were the only ones they found so far.

Luna tilted her head like she always did when she was contemplating something. Then her eyes opened up wide. "Sal, you said the drops used to create Harry's wand were pure good, didn't you?"

"Yes, Luna. They are the strongest cure there is. They are a cure for all poisons, ailments, wounds and injuries. They can even bring people on the brink of death, back to the living. I don't see where that can help us here. What have you got going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Luna smiled at the founder, "Oh, just thinking that if the pure good, was pitted against the pure evil, would the good be triumphant? Also, would the pure good be strengthened if it was backed by Harry's wand? What I mean is, if Harry has the potion in the wand, and it is strong enough to destroy pure evil, would the use of a spell by Harry be enough to destroy the Piece of soul, without harming the vessel?"

"What kind of a spell could you use to destroy the piece of soul. Like we said, Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom are the only ways. Unless? Harry are you capable of performing the killing curse?" Sal asked?

"I don't know. I have never tried it, and don't look forward to the attempt. How can you tell if it works, with out a test subject. I for one, am not looking forward to that experiment."

"It wouldn't hurt to try it on say, my locket. I wish to keep it intact, but I am willing to sacrifice it, for the knowledge. Would you give it a try, please?"

Harry took out his wand, drew a deep breath, and said, "AVARDA KADAVRA!" and the green bolt shot out from his wand, and hit the locket. The locket was intact, and nothing happened for a few seconds, then a black fluid leaked from the locket, forming a puddle, like blood beneath it.

Sal picked the locket up, and felt for the evil that used to be there. He felt none of the evil magic in the locket. He then asked Harry to try the cup. He did, and the same thing happened, with the puddle forming under the cup. Sal picked it up, and felt the evil was gone there as well.

Sal picked Luna up and spun her around, thanking her for her brilliance. Luna just accepted his praise, and the feeling of joy he expressed.

Helga also hugged her, although she didn't twirl her around. She felt the emotions of all the gathered friends, and found all but one had good feelings. Harry was not feeling good at all.

Luna went to her love, "Harry, aren't you happy that we found a way to destroy the dark magic of Tom's with out destroying the vessels? What's the matter?"

Harry looked to his love. "Sweetheart, i just found out that I can perform the Killing Curse. That is not something I ever looked forward to. Now, I know I have to do it again. But how many times, and will I have to perform it on a living creature? I don't know if I can do that. As much as I don't like Nagini, I don't think I can kill her. Do you know what you have to do to perform the Killing Curse?"

Luna looked at Harry with a tear in her eye. She had a feeling she wasn't going top like this answer. "No, Harry, I have no idea what you have to do? Is it that bad?"

Harry took a deep breath, "You have to drain yourself of all emotion, both Positive and negative. You have to have no feelings what so ever coursing through your mind. You can not want it to happen, and you can't try and stop it. It is a completely emotionless spell. To teach someone this spell is the darkest magic. I don't think all the Death Eaters are capable performing it. Lucius, or Bella, I don't think can do it, as they are nothing but emotion. It's hate, but, it's emotion."

Luna was at a state of confusion. If this were true, then how did Harry perform it. She made the mistake of asking this to Harry.

"I had to block off all thoughts, contacts, emotions and make my mind blank. It was as if I lost myself in a pool of nothingness. There was no caring, no hate, no love, no desire, nothing. I had to become a zombie. I don't like that feeling at all. How can a person become so emotionless as to perform this spell. After these Horcruxes are destroyed, will I have to use it again? Will I have to use it against Tom Riddle? Or Nagini? It was bad enough to use it on an inanimate object."

Every one as listening to Harry explain what he had to go through to perform the spell, and hey all felt the pain Harry was going through. Hermione rushed to her brother's side, and hugged him for several minutes comforting him. She knew she could never have performed this spell, and doubted any one else in the room could have. She didn't know how Harry had done it.

Sal and Rick didn't know what it took to create this spell. Helga and Rowena didn't know either. Who ever was the creator of this spell was either brilliant or heartless. They knew magic was neither good or bad, it was the person performing the magic that that was good or bad. Either way, it was still emotion. How does one perform magic without emotion?

Wasn't intent an emotion. Wanting to kill some one, Heal some one, hurt some one, or help some one. All this was done with emotion. How can the Killing Curse work, if there was no emotion behind it? Hermione did not understand this at all. She didn't think it was possible. She also didn't want to think about it anymore, as it gave her a headache.

Abracadabra-}

School was done for Harry's third year. It seemed the curse of the DADA position was finally over, as Remus would be back once again next year, for his his third year.

They had learned of the location of the last two Horcruxes, and James and Sirius retrieved the Diadem from the Room of Requirement. Once again Harry had to perform the spell, and once again Harry was left feeling terrible. He hoped he only had to do this one more time, and the Professors could find a way of destroying the piece of soul in Nagini, without Harry's help. Then their was the thought that Albus brought up. Six was not a number that would be used by Tom. There was no magic involved with that number. Seven was a much more magical and lucky number. Albus felt there was another Horcrux they were missing. Reg was in the same mind set. They also felt the same way as to their thought of what the Horcrux was. Or who it was. They did not like this idea, but, it was the only possible solution.

The situation was coming to a boil, and they all felt he end was near. That within a year they would be facing off against Tom and His Death Eaters. It became abundantly clear, when the Ministry announced to Albus of the event that would be taking place in his school next year. He did not like timing of the event, what so ever. He also did not like the fact that because of this event, there would be Aurors placed through out the corridors of the school, supposedly for the protection of the students. He brought this to the attention of all the Professors, and to have them watch these Aurors closely. Albus would also be watching his Professors closely. He just did not like the feeling of impending doom.

What ever was going to take place, he made sure that his students would be ready, and that The Study group would train any student that wished this training.. The students must be prepared at all costs.

Abracadabra-}

This summer seemed to zoom by, for the students, and they were getting set for their trip to the Quidditch World Cup, which was taking place in England this year. Sirius had been able to get tickets for every one and they were prime seats. The best in the stadium. Ireland vs. Bulgaria. The best Chasers in the league vs. the best Seeker in the league. Lannigan, Corky and Flynn were the best trio of Chasers in the league. Their Seeker was adequate. The Bulgarians Chasers and there Keeper were of poor quality, but their Seeker, Viktor Krum was the best seen in the league in over 25 years.

Fred and George bet on the most unlikely of events to happen. They bet Ireland would win, but, Krum would catch the snitch to end the game.

As unlikely as this seemed, it would appear that the twins knew what they were talking about, as the Irish Chasers were too much for the Bulgarians, and soon had a 260-100 lead, when Viktor caugfht the snitch to end the game. With a payoff of 100-1. Fred and George collected 10,000 Galleons for their 100 Galleon wager. When Bagman began to refuse to pay, Sirius stepped forward, and using his station as Lord Black, influenced Ludo to cover the bet. Sirius also stopped him, when he tried paying the twins with Leprechaun gold.

During the celebration that evening, Luna had a premonition about Gringotts, and had the four founders travel there to assist the Goblins if their help was needed. After they left, something else happened. at the stadium. Dementors attacked the celebrating people. They were accompanied by five Death Eaters, who did a much damage as they could.

Unfotunately for them, this was not much. They were met by a resistance that was able to dispatch the Dementors with five Patronis figures. Then they were face to face with the students from Hogwarts. The five DEs were lucky to escape with so few injuries.

In Gringotts, The Founders reached Ragnok in time, and Found them selves up against the top DEs. There was a fierce fight that lasted twenty minutes, with no one gaining ground. Several Goblins were killed in the initial attack, but from there on out, no one else was killed, and again, the DEs were lucky to escape with their lives.

Once the Death Eaters were gathered, Lucius was livid. All the careful planning, preparations, and execution were for nothing. Both Sides of his dual attack failed miserably. His Dementors were scattered all over the country side, and three of his DEs were badly injured.

He did not know who the four wizards helping the Goblins, just that they were very powerful. He did not get a look at their faces, as they were all hooded, and their faces obscured by an illusionary charm. The combatants at the world cup he knew too well. Being the only Death Eater who knew Harry Granger was really Potter would remain his secret, as it was the one point that would redeem himself, when the Dark Lord returned. It was his only hope to survive this fiasco.

In the ritual to be used to bring him back, Lucius would use Crabbe Sr. to perform it. Pettigrew's location was never discovered.

Only one person knew the location of Pettigrew, and she was not sharing that information with anyone.

Abracadabra-}

Though everyone survived the attacks, the study group did not go without injuries to their members. Blaise had been cut with a spell no one had ever heard before. Sectumsempra was a new spell and no one knew how to heal this spell. Even Hermione could not stop the flow of blood. She was able to slow it down considerably, and when Sal returned, he was able to heal the new spell damage. It was a spell created by Severus that he gave to the Dark Lord, to gain entry to the Death Eaters. He was not pleased with his actions, but, was pleased he was able to help Mr. Zabini recover. Other injuries were minor, and taken care of by Hermione and Luna.

Rick was the one to point out that the same tactic was used with this effort that was used during the Azkaban breakout. What he was the most proud of, was the fact that if Luna had not sent the founders to Gringotts, it was hard telling what the DEs could have done, and How many Goblins might have been killed. With their depleted forces guarding the bank, the DEs may have even been able to take control of it, giving them access to the riches of the vaults.

It had been a long night for every one, and they all decided to go to bed. It was only a few more days, and the students would be heading back to school.

The year looked to be quite an adventure. If they only knew the truth of the matter. It was going to be the end. One way or the other, this year would one of victory for one side, and a bitter defeat for the other. Fate held the deck, and was ready to dish out the hand to the players.


	28. Chapter 28

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 28

A person would have thought that the feeling of the students would have been on of joy, after stopping two different attacks by the DEs, but this was not the case. They were still feeling the affects of Harry depression from the act of performing the Killing Curse. He has not returned to his old self.

Luna was the most affected as she was the one to have Harry perform it. Even Snowball's antics couldn't bring her back. The entire study group knew that things had to change. This was a new feeling for every one, and it was not one they liked.

Draco and Hermione enlisted Sirius and the twins to help get Luna and Harry back to their old selves. Their attempts so far had been dismal. They were beginning to feel nothing was going to get them back, until Aunt Minerva came up with a suggestion. "Hermione, sweetheart, if they are in this mood because of Harry using the Curse, why not show them that what Harry did, was not evil, but helpful. We all know that all spells are made with the intent of the caster. Harry just has to see that it was not his intent to harm, but to heal. Think about it Hermione. What he did may be the result of the Horcrux way of fighting back. We knew there had to be a protective charm put on them. Show Harry what would have happened if the vessels were destroyed. How bad things could be if they were not saved."

"How do I do that Aunt Minerva. I have no idea what might have happened if they were destroyed. I don't know what magic is stored in the Diadem, and cup. Rena and Helga are the ones who should be showing Harry the good he did in preserving them."

"Maybe, but you are his sister, and know him better than anyone else. You have been with him longer. Even Lily knows you are the best for this plan in order for it to work. Go to Helga and Rena, and ask them if there is any magic in the articles that was preserved by Harry not destroying them, and what it could mean. Then get Harry to think about what it took to perform the curse. Think how you would feel if you had to perform it. Could you perform it? Harry has to see that just because he can, it does not make him evil."

Hermione thought about it for a bit, then she made a discovery. She thanked Minerva, grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the twins, and together they left to find Rena, Helga, and Sirius.

Hermione learned from Rena and Helga that the items were just of sentimental value with no magic contained in them. The Diadem once contained all of Rowena's knowledge, but when Helena stole the crown, and put it on, the knowledge was transferred to her, and died with her. Helga's cup was thought to be a healing cup, but, it was Helga's potions that were the magic, not the cup. This upset Hermione's plans initially, but then she had another brainstorm. What Harry didn't know would not hurt him.

Hermione told Rena and Helga of her plan, and they thought it silly. Silly enough that it just might work. They never thought of them selves as damsels in distress, but if it brought Harry back to his old self, then why not.

Hermione left them to find Harry. It wasn't hard, as he was sitting in the corner of the common room by the window. Hid wand was on the table in front of him, with him just staring at it. Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his wand, then his hand and led him down to the two female founders. She talked to him on the way, telling him how the two women were unable to cope with what has transpired. With Harry's loss of feelings, Luna's loss of her mates, both Harry and Ginny. Hermione's plan included Ginny's acting skills. Rena had linked with Ginny to get her to commit to the plan, which she did. She also got Luna to join her.

When Harry and Hermione arrived to the room, they could hear shouting and cursing coming from the room on the other side of the door. When it was opened, the scene that hit them, was the room was destroyed, Luna was laying on the couch crying, and the other three witches were in an all out battle. Ginny was fighting Rena and Helga, yelling, "You had to save those damn trinkets, didn't you? They were so precious they were worth losing HARRY OVER! Well this is what I think of those stupid bauble's." and Ginny blasted the porcelain cup laying on the floor. Helga shrieked, and threw a curse at Ginny, which she blocked, causing it to bounce off and destroy a vase on the mantle of the fire place. Rena then threw a curse at Ginny which she did not block, and she went down with a large welt on her leg. Ginny was crying, but not from the blast, but from her feeling of losing Harry.

Harry saw enough, "STOP IT, ALL OF YOU! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING EACH OTHER? YOU ARE NOT ENEMIES. YOU'RE FRIENDS. Please stop. Look what you are doing to Luna. Look what you have done to Ginny. Why?"

"It's because of you Harry." stated Ginny, "If it wasn't for them wanting to save their beloved heir looms, you wouldn't be lost to us. You would be the same Harry we had a week ago. You would be pranking Draco, or playing with Snowball. You would be holding Luna and I in an embrace, and telling us how much you care for us. Instead you walk around like you don't even know we exist. None of us. We have just set back Malfoy and his Death Eaters another four or five months, and yet we don't even get to enjoy the freedom because you aren't there to share it with us. What's happening to you Harry? Where are you? Why won't you come back to us? We all miss you Harry. We miss the banter you and Draco share. We miss the time we shared with each other. We miss the Harry Granger we know and love. Where is he?"

Something in Harry's head snapped and he dropped to his knees, holding his head. Luna jumped off the couch and ran to Harry, dropping down, and pulling him into a hug. She then broke the hug, and placed her hands on his cheeks, and lifted his head to look at her. She kissed him on the lips. "Hello Harry, it's good to have you back."

Harry leaned in for another kiss, "It's good to be back sweetheart." Harry then held out a hand to Ginny, and she took it, and he pulled her down with him and Luna. He kissed her just as gently as he did Luna. "Was I really that lost?"

Ginny nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We had to do something to get you back. This was the only thing we could think of. Everything else failed. I don't know where Hermione gets he ideas from, but they seem to work. This was all staged by her. Lily used her link to get me and Luna down here before you got here, and we sort of went a little overboard with the destruction." She turned around to see that it was already fixed. "WOW, you girls are fast."

Hermione came over to get in with the three and shared a hug with her brother. "Harry, please understand, we thought we were losing you. It hurt everyone to see you the way you were. Minerva was the one to tell me that we had to show you that you were not becoming evil. She told me to remember that there is no evil magic, only evil users of magic. It is the intention of the caster on how the magic is used. you did not have evil intent, so the magic was not evil. We tried telling you this, but you refused to listen. Harry, I'm afraid you will have to use it again on Gaunt's ring. Professor Dumbledore has it, and he says there is something in the ring that has to be spared. Just to let you know, that was not Helga's cup Ginny destroyed, but a replica."

"I just wish there was someone else that could do that spell." Harry stated.

"Oh, there is Harry. Just about all the adults can do it. But you are the only one that can do it with your wand. Use it with any other wand, and we destroy the vessel."

"If they are able to use it, then why don't they against the Death Eaters?"

Lily answered, "Sweetheart, unlike your use, we would be using it to kill. I can't do that, and because of that. Rena will not either. Rick and James are the same in that respect. You of all people should know that. I detest killing another living creature, unless it is to survive. Or to save someone I love."

"Well, I suppose We should be heading back to the dorms. I have three beautiful ladies that could probably use some rest. I could probably use some myself. I haven't been sleeping too well lately. I love you mum, Cissa, Rena, and Helga." He hugged them and kissed their cheeks. The girls followed suit, and they all left for the Gryffindor dorms.

The next morning, Albus got every ones attention in the hall. "To let every one know, this is a special year. For the first time in over 25 years, the Tri Wizard Tournament will be held here in Hogwarts. We will be joined by two other schools, Durmstrang, and Beauxbaton. They will be joining us, the week before Halloween, and will be with us for the rest of the school year. Because of this, Quidditch will not be played this year. Also, because of the dangerous conditions of the tournament, it will be restricted to all who are 17 years or older. Those below will not be able to enter. Now run along to your first class, before you are all late."

That was the center of most of the talks for the next month. Fred and George had plans on how they would enter. Draco and Harry could not see their reasoning to want to join such a dangerous event. People have died while entered in this competition.

One week before the drawing, it was as the Headmaster said, and the two schools made their appearance. Beauxbaton was the first to arrive, and as they enter the Great Hall, the French ladies made their way through, as though they were floating down the aisle. The lead student was a stunning blond goddess, that took the breath away from the majority of the male students. Harry and Draco were among the few that weren't. The female in question acted as if she could care less about this, except for Harry and Draco. She gave them a look as if asking the question, 'Why are you not affected?'

Hermione, Ginny and Luna snuggled up to their men, proud of the fact that they were not. The young French woman smiled at the group, and nodded her head as if she now knew the reason for their ignoring her.

Then the Durmstrang students made their way in. Unlike the Beauxbatons, they made their way down the aisle like they owned the castle. leading them through the hall, was none other than the seeker for the Bulgarian team that lost to the Irish, but not because of Krum, who caught the snitch, to save complete humiliation at the World Cup.

Like the French, the female students had eyed the Durmstrang lead student with dreamy looks. The exceptions being Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Daphne and Tracy were not affected either. Krum held his head high, as he walked through the Great Hall.

Albus greeted the new students, and had them sit with the Hogwarts students. Krum made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat by Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Not far away were Daphne and Tracy. Viktor struck up conversation with the girls, but found it difficult to break their attention from the boys they were with. They were polite with their answers, but Viktor's charm had no affect on them.. He was certainly getting the desired affect from the other girls though. Parvatti was practically crawling across the table to get closer to him.. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were paying him some close attention as well.

The French girl took a seat with the Ravenclaw students, and had the entire Ravenclaw male population at her beck and call. However, her attention was the group of students who were not affected by her or Krum. Fleur Delacour, like Viktor Krum, was not used to rejection. With her being Part Veela, she expected to be admired. It took a strong will to fight off the Veela allure.

The following week, the activity around the Goblet of Fire. was watched closely by the three school heads, and the professors, to monitor the attempts at entry by under age students. Fred and George could not even get past the age line, even with their aging potion. Others as well tried but failed. Draco and Harry had to laugh at the different ways the students were rejected. The number of students that tried to enter was more than they though would try. They knew the twins would try, but, all fourth year and above Slytherin males and some females tried, but were sent home embarrassed. Finally, on Halloween night, the drawing of the names took place,

The three heads of school approached, and Albus deferred his right to read the names and gave it to Madam Maxine, who curtsied to Albus. The Goblet flared, and a piece of parchment flew out and she caught it, and read the name, "Fleur Delacour, Beauxbaton."

The stunning blond that lead the school into the Great Hall stood, and took her place by her Headmistress.

Dumbledore then let Ivan Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang pick next. The Goblet flared and he read the parchment, "Draco Black, Hogwarts."

Draco fell off the bench he was sitting on. He had not even entered his name into the Goblet. He knew Lucius was behind this. He stood and walked over to Albus, shrugging his shoulders telling his Head Master he didn't know what was going on.

Albus walked up to the Goblet, and it flared once again, "Viktor Krum, Durmstrang."

The three were selected, and were getting ready to make their way to the briefing room, when the Goblet flaired once again. Madam Maxine being the closest caught the piece of parchment and read, "Harry Granger, Hogwarts."

This brought a round of speculation from the students and Professors as well. How had two underage students make it past the security of the Goblet, when so many others had failed.

The four contestants were led to the back, where Draco and Harry were both approached by the three Heads of schools. Karkaroff was the most vociferous of the three. "Vhy has Hogwarts got two students participating vhen we have only vun. Dumbledore, you better have a good explanation for dis."

Madam Maxine shook her head, "Ivan, please let Albus explain, before you start throwing accusations. Look at him, He looks as lost as we do. Albus, do you know what is going on?"

"I am afraid I am as lost as you both are my dear Madam. And to make matters worse, both students are underage. Did either of you enter Harry, Draco?"

Draco shook his head, and Harry answered. "No sir, we did not. I wanted no part of this and neither did Draco. We were together at all times, and neither of approached the Goblet. When Draco's name was read, I had a bad feeling he was not going to be alone. I hate those feelings, especially when they are right."

Albus smiled at his student, and stood up straight. "I believe them Madam, and Ivan. I believe some one else entered their names into the Goblet, and charmed them to be released as contestants. I'm afraid boys, once your name has been read, you are bound to compete."

Ludo Bagman then took over and explained the rules, and what the first challenge would be about. When it would take place. And what could be taken into the arena with them, namely their Wands only.

When the two returned to their dorm's common room, they were swamped by the rest of the students. Ron walked up to them both and said, "Did they figure out who put you names in the Goblet for you, Harry, Draco?"

"No, Ron, just that they know someone did it. Thanks for believing in us mate." Harry told his friend. Draco also thanked Ron.

"Hey, I may not be the brightest bulb in the lamp, but, I know you two aren't smart enough to get by those enchantments. Not of the twins couldn't do it.. But I will say this, you will not be alone in this. We will all help in any way we can."

The crowd in the room all yelled their agreement to Ron's assessment. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna just pulled them into a five person hug. Draco and Harry just absorbing all the love they could get. They would need it.

Abracadabra-}

Lucius had received conformation that the two names had been drawn like they should have been. At least some things were going right. Bella was there beside him, playing with his little toy. The once proud Pansy Parkinson no longer had a name. All she was ever called was pet. Her hair was done up in a bun and all she wore were night clothes.

Lucius had Crabbe memorizing the spell he was to use for the Dark Lords return. Crabbe was not pleased to learn he had to sacrifice a part of his body for the ceremony. And if he made a mistake, it would cost him his life.

Things were quiet for the Death Eaters, and they were getting nervous. Lucius was worried that someone would find out about Grangers real identity. It had to remain a secret until the return.

He also knew that the two had to make through all of the challenges, in order for the plan to work. Dolohov better not mess this up. If he only knew where Pettigrew was.

Abracadabra-}

She had been working on Pettigrew for two years now, and she still hadn't pulled out any information that could help her. She felt time was running out. She may have to return him to his human self, and use veritaserum on him. She did not like this fact, because then others would know of his where about. No, not for a while, but she knew it had to be soon.

In a tiny shatter proof glass cage, a rat was sleeping off another round of interrogation. He knew that if he could hold out for what, 7 months. All would be completed, and the Dark Lord will have returned. He was relieved he would not be the one to sacrifice whatever was needed for the ritual. The one catch was Potter. If he wasn't found, the ritual would turn out bad. Oh it would still bring the Lord back, but, with out the blood of the innocent forcibly taken, and Peter knew not just any blood, but Potter's blood, it was just a simple ritual. There would be no additional strength or power added to The Dark Lord.


	29. Chapter 29

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 29

A/N: I wish to explain why I have not been posting as often as I have. As some of you know, I suffer from MS, and occasionally have flare ups. That is what is going on right now. My memory is getting worse, as are my headaches. Just to let everyone know, Hermione and Draco are allowed into Gryffindor's common room because of their bond with Harry. Ginny, and Luna. Yes they are in Ravenclaw, but spend more time with the Gryphs, as do the other study group members. My writing continues to confuse readers, and I often wonder why they stay with me. Not that I'm complaining mind you, just wondering. Well, I guess that's all for now. Enjoy this chapter. Ollie.

Abracadabra-}

At breakfast the next morning, Draco and Harry were called to the special room behind the Professors table for a briefing of the selected champions. They headed that way,. and met up with the French champion, Fleur.

Fleur Delacour was a beautiful blond, that radiated charm and a sensual grace. She was soft spoken, and aloof. She didn't attempt to get along with everyone. She wasn't rude, or nasty, she just answered with one or two word answers when ever she could.

Viktor Krum was the opposite. He was loud, obnoxious and full of himself. His attempt to flirt with Fleur was met by her doing her best to ignore him. Viktor had formed a fan club among the girls of Hogwarts, with Parvatti being the charter member. She was joined by Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Romilda from Gryffindor house. However the ones Viktor wanted from this house were not affected by his charm. Ginny and Luna wanted nothing to do with him. This made them even more interesting to him.

The four champions gathered around the adults to listen to what they had to say. It was just a schedule of events to take place before the first challenge scheduled to take place on the 24th of November. They broke up after this, but, Fleur asked to talk to Harry and Draco, before they got too far. They were also asked to speak to Professor Dumbledore before they left.

Fleur stood in front of them and asked, "Please do not think of me as being forward, but, I want you two to know that I am part Veela, and was surprised to find you two unaffected by my allure. I do not see that often, and never by ones so young. In order for this to be, you both have to be very much in love. I bring this up, because I wish to be friends with all of the champions, but, Mr. Krum makes it very difficult. With you two, I feel more at ease. I hope I do not scare you off by this admission."

Harry looked at Draco, and he shrugged his shoulders. Harry then turned to Fleur, "Miss Delacour, thank you for your explanation. It explains why the boys are acting like idiots around you. I think our girlfriends have already figured out you nature, and love us even more because we are not affected. We would both be proud to consider you as a friend, and if you need any help while you are here, just ask, and we will do what we can. Now, if you will excuse us, Our Headmaster wishes to speak with us." and Harry and Draco left her there with a smile on her face.

The two boys approached the door to the Headmasters office, and the Gargoyle protecting it moved out of their way, to let them pass. They rode the ascending staircase to the top level, and were asked to enter by Albus. "AH, just the people I wished to see, Won't you two come in and take a seat."

When they were seated, Draco started up before Albus could speak. "Sir, both Harry and I feel the same way about this. We believe my father is behind our being entered into this tournament. Someone is in league with him that is here, and entered our name on his behalf. Since there is no way out of this, we both feel we could work it in our favor."

The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes showed brightly, "Thank you Mr. Black. That is what I wished to talk to you both about. Your parents feel the same way. Yes, they are worried, and being they are the founders, they could have stopped your entry, but, it would have been at the expense of exposing their identities. With your statement, it eases our decision of letting you participate. With your knowing of the threat of a spy in our camp, you can work around this, and do your selves honor by competing. We will protect you with our lives if need be, but, to let them feel they have gained the upper hand in this attempt, hopefully will let their guard down."

Harry made his comments, "We agree Professor, and we are hoping that when this happens, we will be able to rise to the occasion and thwart the plan. However, I don't think it will happen too quick. Lucius has been beaten too often, and feels he is losing his control of the Death Eaters. I don't know why he has kept my identity to himself all this time, but this also works in our favor. We both think I should make my self known prior to the third challenge, to take away any advantage he may think he has. It could upset his plans, and give him cause to maybe cancel them, or change them."

Albus thought on this for a minute, "I disagree Harry. By letting your name be known could even work in Lucius' favor, and make you a target earlier than we wish. I think we should let it all continue as it is, and hope that with out your identity, the spy will just think it is a revenge thing for Lucius, because of his failures. I can't stop you from proclaiming your true identity, but, I ask that you reconsider. I see no clear advantage of letting them know who you are."

"All tight Professor, we will play it your way, for now. But if we feel it could turn the tide by letting them know, Then I will do it. I will let you know before hand though. Also, I don't know if you are aware of it, but it seems one of the champions has a hidden talent. Miss Delacour admitted to Draco and I that she is part Veela. Would this affect the challenges any?"

"Most definitely Harry. I will have to talk to the committee about one of the challenges. I can't tell you about them, but I think we have to change one of them. Thank yoi for pointing this out . Now, I think you should go, and prepare for the day."

Harry and Draco left the Professor with another headache. Yes, there has to be changes made, in order for it to be a fair contest.

Abracadabra-}

Harry and Draco had been freed of most of their classes, in order to prepare for the challenges they were to face. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were a huge help on this. Hermione and Luna searched through the library fir spells that would help them. Ginny got the twins to create little helpful gadgets that they could use, if the need arose. Peruvian Darkness powder, Transfiguring Treats (They allow the person that eats them to turn into what they desire), Disillusion tablets (to make them invisible) were a few of the items that they came up with. Harry asked them to make a set for Fleur as well. He would have made a set for Viktor, but he wanted nothing to do with Draco and Harry, and continued to make a play for Fleur.

About four days before the first challenge, Harry and Draco were asked to join Hagrid in his hut, They made their way down there, to be stopped by Hagrid, and lead in another direction, into the Forbidden Forest. After walking for half an hour, and with numerous remarks from Hagrid to keep the noise down, they came to a clearing that appeared empty, until they passed a barrier that felt like they walked through a waterfall. The scene that became apparent took their breaths away. Ginny's brother's Charlie, and Bill joined them on the outskirts of the camp. Charlie was here for handling four large Dragons, and Bill was here for the security of the whole event. He was on loan from the Gringotts Bank, at a fee of course. Charlie explained the four Dragons, all different breeds. The Scottish Long Snout, Chinese Fireball, Norwegian Ridgeback, and the Hungarian Horntail. He didn't go into detail about the four, just that the Norwegian, and Hungarian were the worst of the lot. From there, Harry and Draco knew which ones they would be getting.

With this information, the two made their way back to the castle and looked for the other two champions. As hard as it was, they had to let Viktor know what to expect, and they had promised they would help Fleur. They were both very appreciative of the gesture.

They also found the girls in the Library, and told them of the first challenge which got Hermione getting all the books she could find concerning Dragons. Between her and Luna, they found everything the guys needed to know about the four, but especially the Ridgeback and the Horntail. When Harry told Ginny of her brothers being here, she was ready to go running into the woods to go see them. Harry was able to stop her, as she would have gotten lost, not knowing of the charms guarding the encampment. Harry told her, Bill was the security supervisor for the whole event, and would be by to check on her and her brothers the next day.

As promised, the next day, Bill was talking to the three Head school Heads concerning the security requirements. When he was finished, he went to the Gryffindor table, and sat with his family members. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all had about a hundred questions for him, very few of them he could answer. While he was talking to them, he looked up and saw vision cross his path. Fleur was joining her school mates for breakfast, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned and saw a redheaded man staring at her. He had long hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He had a shark tooth earring in one ear. He was also ruggedly handsome. She excused herself from her friends and went to this stranger.

Ginny saw her coming, and giggled, as she new what was going to happen. She stood, and asked Fleur to join them, and she introduced Bill to Fleur, and vice versa. From there on out, no one could get either of the twos attention. Bill then got up, and asked Fleur to join him on his rounds of the grounds, which she accepted. It was four hours before they were seen again.

Hermione and Luna had extracted all the information they could about the Dragons, and passed on the information to Harry and Draco. Harry made a copy of his to give to Fleur, seeing as how she was busy. He laughed to himself about this last thought, imagining how she was keeping busy.

With two days left before the first challenge, Harry and Draco sat with the study group, going over their plans on how best to defeat the Dragons with out injuring them. Harry thought the gifts of the twins were the best chance, and he went over their use to Draco, and he though that Harry's plans were good ones. Ron on the other hand thought they needed more, seeing as how they didn't know what the specific challenge was. He felt that because of the time of the year, there had to be something to do with nesting. He read the briefs that the girls made, and noticed that of the four dragons, two of them were in the middle of their nesting periods. The horntail, and the Long Snout. The fireball was in the midst of the mating season. The Ridgeback was just finishing the mating season. He felt that this was the key to the challenge. Protecting their nests or preparing their nests. The group listened to Ron as he explained this, and for one of the rare moments, they agreed with him. They were shocked that it was Ron that came up with this. "Hey, with my brother being a Dragon Handler, something had to rub off on me, don't you think?"

So, the two champions had a second set of plans to memorize, and prepare for.

When Harry presented Fleur with Hermione's brief, she pulled Harry into a hug, and said thank you, over and over again. Bill also hugged him, saying, "Harry, you make me proud to be your brother in law. Fleur was having trouble finding a defense to go against a dragon, and I couldn't help her, not that I didn't want to. I just couldn't, due to my position."

"Brother in law? What do you mean by calling me your Brother in law, Bill?"

Bill laughed, "Harry aren't you bonded to my sister? By being bonded, it makes you legally married."

"You mean to tell me, by being Bonded, you are married to the other bonds?"

"What do you mean Bonds? Are you bonded to more than one person?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"You mean they. Luna, Hermione, Draco, and six others."

Bill stepped back from Harry, and started laughing. He was laughing so hard, he had to grab a near by table to steady himself. "You have got to be kidding me, right?"

"NO."

Bill looked into Harry's eyes for any deception, and found none, which started the laughing all over again. "OH, this is priceless. Charlie has to hear this. I thought you were just bonded to Ginny."

"How did you know I was bonded to Ginny in the first place?"

"Harry, I work in Gringotts." Bill said as if this were answer enough.

"And so?"

"All bonds are registered in the Ministry, and in Gringotts. When Ginny's name came as being bonded to you, I was notified. Any of your other bonds would not come to me, if they were not family related."

"Well there is no way, I will admit to being marrieds to Draco Black. I like the guy, but not in the marrying sense. That is for my sister."

"Hermione is bonded to Draco?"

"YES."

"Well that explains it then. It's a bond of family. Draco is you brother in law. Who are the others you are boned to besides Hermione, Luna ands Draco?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. that's all."

"You do know I can find out, don't you?"

"Please Bill, I prefer you don't."

"Give me one good reason why not?"

"Because if you do, and someone finds out, it could mean Ginny's life, or should I say death."

Bill's jaw dropped at this statement. "Her death. It's that big of a secret?"

"Yes."

Bill wanted to say something, but didn't know what exactly. He thought about it for minute, then said, "I promise you Harry, your secret is safe with me. If you wish, I will take a blood oath, promising not to tell anyone of this. I don't want to know anything else, as I already know too much. Thank you Harry for telling me this much, Now I have a reason to make sure that this tournament is safe from outside interference."

"And thank you Bill, for not trying to force me to answer your question. No blood oath is necessary, because of what's at stake. Ginny is the main concern here. I will do everything in my power to keep her, and the others safe."

"Thank you Harry. I love Ginny, and could not do anything to put her in harm's way. Now, let me continue my rounds, and make sure there are no other threats to the safety of this event."

Harry snickered, "Are you going to take your assistant with you?"

"Yes, I think I will, I could always use a second set of eyes, in case I miss something. You know what I mean?"

"All too well. Just tell Fleur we will let her know if we find out what is going on. Draco and I have kind of took it into our minds to help her when we can. We tried with Viktor also, but, he has a different mind set, and he doesn't like to let out too much information."

"I will, and it looks like I have something to be thanking you for. Tell Draco thank you for me topo, will you?"

"I will, Bill. Happy searching, and don't get lost?"

"And if I do?"

"Well, when your done with what ever you are doing, just send out a Patronus, and we will find you."

Bill laughed and answered, "Will do dear brother."


	30. Chapter 30

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 30

As cold as it was outside, the air in the room was stifling hot. For over two hours Albus ha tried to convince the administrators of the tournament to listen to reason. Everything he tried to get the second challenge changed was negated. He had to get them to listen to reason. Finally he rose to get their attention. "Since none of you will listen to reason, and could care less about the safety of the champions, I leave the responsibility of notifying the next of kin of any disaster in your hands. We will be putting the life of a student and her sister in mortal danger, if we were to continue with the way the second challenge is set up. The feud between the Veela and the Merpeople has long been known to the magical world. If you are this callous as to care less about Miss Delacour and her sister's safety, then it is your hands to report any wrong doing to their family."

Ludo Bagman looked up at Albus, and countered, "It is the responsibility of her Headmistress to report such events to the parents. It is not ours. Why should we change our plans so late in the game?"

"Because of the unfair advantage it gives to the other champions. They will not have to fight off the Merpeople like Miss Delacour will have to. They will be free to advance to the goal, while she will be defending herself against the entire Mer-village population. Is that how you want it to read in the Prophet, 'Tournament Directors uncaring in their quest to bring entertainment to the crowd. Enough to put the Champions in mortal danger.' Because if you let this continue, I will make sure that is what the headlines will read. Madam Maxime and I fully intend to let the public know how you treated this situation with complete disrespect to the Champions.

The delegation sat back and thought about what Albus said, and to the last, they agreed to change the second challenge. That meant the clue in the first challenge had to be changed as well. What they thought would be a headache, turned out to be a minor set back. The clue was changed to say:

Come seek us where our voices sound,

Because our song reaches not to school ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you will sorely miss,

An hour long you have to look, And to recover what we took,But past an hour - the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't com,e back.

The changes were made to the four objects, and contact made to the required participants. Because of this change, a change had to be made to the third challenge as well, but that was a minor detail.

Abracadabra-}

The morning of the first challenge was amazingly bright for a cool November morning. Normally clouded conditions were not found this day, as the sun shone bright in the sky. With the task due to start at noon, Harry and Draco had time to eat a light Breakfast, before heading down to the site of the first challenge which was an arena set up in back of the Castle grounds.

The area had been cordoned off and entry was forbidden to the students for the past month. The spectators were allowed to enter at 10:00 AM, while the Champions were brought there at 11:00 AM.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were allowed to accompany Harry and Draco to the tent, to give them their good luck speeches. They were surprised to find Bill and Charley there, and Ginny went to them to give them each a hug. Charley whispered something in her ear, and she whispered back Thank You Charlie. She went back to Harry and the rest. She waited as Hermione and Luna wished them luck and a hug and a kiss. She went to Draco and gave him a hug and a kiss then she went to Harry, "Good luck Harry." Then pulled him into a hug, and passed on the message given her by Charlie. They were then asked to leave. They gave them one last kiss, and left to join their family and friends in the stands.

The challenge was set up by age, with the oldest going first. The order would be Viktor, Fleur, Draco and Harry. Harry pulled Fleur, and Draco off to the side. "Fleur, Draco, Charlie wanted me to tell you that the choice was already made for what we will be facing and what to expect. Fleur, you will be facing the Chinese Fireball. Draco you have the Ridgeback, and I will be facing the Horntail. We will be looking to take an egg from a nest that is set up, and protected by our choices. The bag we will be drawing from is enchanted to only let your choice be felt. Be careful my friends as I don't like the way we are being manipulated."

Sure enough, when they were called over for the briefing, and Drawing, it was as Charlie said. They had to draw the attention away from the Dragon and steal a golden egg it was protecting. Since the three had made plans for each of the four Dragons They each dropped the three they were not concerned with, and concentrated on the one they were.

Viktor was called into the ring for his challenge, and the three heard the roar of the crowd as he entered. Then they heard the roar of the Dragon, as Viktor began his course of action. Twenty five minutes later there was another roar from the crowd as Viktor finally completed his task, but not without injury. He was burned in several places, and would not be able to sit for a few days.

Fleur was called into the arena, and she was wished good luck by her two friends, with a hug and a kiss.

They once again heard the crowd, and the Dragon. Fleur, knowing it was Mating season for the Fireball, created noises behind a large set of boulders sounding like the mating call of a male Fireball. The female at first ignored the call, but became interested, when Fleur added the sound of a second suitor, and the sound of a battle taking place for the right to mate with the female. The female left the nest, and went to investigate the fight. Fleur took this chance to enter the nest, and took the golden egg and escaped unharmed. It only took 18 minutes.

She re-entered the tent, and gave both young men hugs and to wish them both luck. Draco was then asked to enter the Arena. The noise that greeted him once he entered was louder than for the other two Champions. Draco saw the Ridgeback sitting beside her nest, watching and following the movement in the stands. Draco was pleased with this, as it took away his approach to the nest. He was fifty feet away, and looked around to find the most hidden path. There was none. It was all open for the rest of the approach.

Draco transfigured several boulders into would be predators for her eggs, but, she was quick to the challenge, and did away with them with her Dragon flame.

Draco's next course of action, was a distraction of a different sort. He used his wand to create a scene of two students fighting in the stand, and falling into the arena. The Dragon left looking at the two as a meal. Draco got the egg from the nest, and ended the scene with the two illusionary fighters. He left with out a scratch, after only 16 minutes.

He joined Harry in the tent, and wished him luck. Harry was then called into the arena for his challenge. The roar of the crowd was different then it was for Draco. He couldn't make out what they were saying, and because of the shield, they were mere images moving around in their seats. He looked to the nest, and saw the area around it was clear. Harry looked around the rest of the arena, and could not see his challenge. That meant it was either left ot right of the entry in to the arena. Harry looked to the ground, and he saw what he was looking for. Shadows. The Dragon was to the right of the entry. Using his wand, Harry transfigured himself into a snake, and slithered his way to the nest. He watched the Dragon, as she continued to monitor the entry. Harry Changed back to himself, and with a disillusion charm on himself and the egg, he walked to the entry. He used his wand to create a small avalanche of boulders behind the Dragon, causing it to take it's eyes off the entry for a second. Long enough for Harry to sneak through. !3 minutes was all it took.

It seemed to the four, that time was not factor in determining the scores, as Fleur was in first place after the scores were given. Harry was in second. Draco third, and Viktor fourth. However, they were all within 5 points of each other. Viktor probably would have been in first, if he hadn't been barbecued at the, and in the end. It seems BBQ'd wizard butt was not a delicacy.

Harry and Draco shared their accomplishment in their own houses for a change. Draco and Hermione standing to the cheers of the Claws, urging them on to open the egg. Draco gave the egg to Hermione and asked her to do the honors. Hermione opened the egg, and all they heard was the neighing of a horse. It lasted about 10 seconds, and stopped.

Draco looked to the egg and said, "Does this mean I have to ride a horse for the second challenge?"

Hermione thought on it for a minute and then lit up her face with a smile, "Come on, we have to get Harry and the girls. I think I know what we need to do."

Draco smiled as she pulled him through the halls. "Damn your beautiful when you are being bossy. Do you know that?"

She smiled back at him, "Of course, why do you think I am always that way? I like to show my best feature."

"You know you would have done well in Slytherin. They are vain also." Draco told her.

She countered with, "It's not vanity, just ask Harry, he will tell you? It's the plain simple truth. You just don't recognize it yet."

They made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She congratulated Draco on his task, and allowed them to enter. He thanked her as he passed. The were watching Luna as she opened the egg to the same sound they heard. Harry asked, "I wonder if we have to capture a Pegasus?" He looked up when he heard his sister.

"I don't think so Harry. I think it trying to tell us something, and I believe I know where we have to go to find out what. Pleas come with Draco and I to see if what I think is true."

The whole room followed Hermione and Draco to where she was going. She lead them to the Forbidden Forest. They walked about twenty feet in to the woods, when she stopped, and had Draco open his egg. When he did, they all heard:

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing beyond our bound,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took.

But past an hour - the prospects black,

Too late - it's gone - it won't come back."

The group just stared at the egg. Because of Hermione's brilliance, they knew what the first two lines meant. The next two lines meant they would have to search for something that will be taken that each champion would miss. The next two lines told them how long they had to look. The last two lines told them what would happen if they failed.

Harry took this minute to say, "Was it meant to be this easy? Even I figured that one out. Heck, I bet even Draco figured it out."

"Shut it Potty mouth. And yes, I know what it is saying. I agree, it is way to easy. There has to be a catch."

Luna looked into the forest, knowing they were being watched. She felt the presence of the Centaurs, and knew they were interested in what was being said by the study group. She had an uneasy feeling about this. She felt she had to protect someone very close to her. Ginny was the one to came to mind. There was a function coming up that she had to talk to Harry to ensure Ginny was protected.

When they got back to the castle, Harry and Draco were told by a first year that the Head of House wished to see them. Harry went to Minerva, and Draco to Professor Flitwick. They were both told about the Yule Ball, and the need for them to have a date to open the Ball with a dance.

When they got back to their dorms, Harry met Ginny and Luna and was about to ask something of them, when Luna stopped him, "Harry, if I could have a minute of your time please?"

Harry excused him self from Ginny, and walked with Harry to a vacant corner. "Harry, while we were in the forest, I felt the Centaurs watching us. I believe they are the the second challenge. I also felt that if Ginny were used as the item taken from you she would be in grave danger. You have to protect her. I think you need to talk to Neville, and get him to ask her to the Ball. I will see if Seamus will take me. I don't know if this will work, but, I think we need to try something. If nothing else, ask me to the Ball. But we have to tell Ginny why you are doing this. I don't want her feelings hurt."

"Luna, how did you know about the Ball. I just found out about it myself?"

"Harry this is not the first Tri Wizard Tournament. I knew of the requirements of the year, to include the Yule Ball. and the opening dance. The Quibbler is more than just a fanciful magazine. It serves it's purpose quite well."

"So, you think who ever is my date, she will be in peril?"

"I don't know Harry, I just know that if it is Ginny, she will definitely be. Not from the Centaurs though. They wish no one harm. Now, if you will, call Ginny and Neville over, and see if they will accept or plan." It took a lot of persuasion to get Ginny to accept it, but, Neville look delighted to be taking the flame haired beauty to the dance. Ginny was flattered when he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She did tell him that Her and Harry were Bonded, and he understood it was just for the evening of the Ball. Ginny felt better, when Luna and Seamus were going to the Ball together. Now it was up to Harry to find another date.

Harry approached Parvatti and asked, "Parvatti, would you be interested in going to the Yule Ball with me?"

"What Yule Ball Harry? I haven't heard about a Yule Ball."

"That's because the Champions were told about it first, to find dates before the rest of the school knew."

"What about Ginny and Luna?"

"They already have dates."

"And you're asking me? Why?"

"Forget I asked Parvatti. Sorry to waste your time. and Harry left her before she changed her mind. He didn't know what he was thinking when he asked her.

Harry left the Common Room to, try and think. He didn't know of any girl that was not dating someone else. Daphne and Tracy were with Fred and George. Lavender was with Ron. Susan was with Blaise. Then he thought Hannah Abbott. He went to the entry to the Hufflepuff Dorms and waited for someone to either enter or leave to get him or her to get Hannah for him. Susan was leaving the dorm when she saw Harry. "Hi Harry, What has you down here?"

"I was trying to get a hold of Hannah?"

"OH well hold ON, I'll get her."

"Thanks Sue."

A few minutes later, Hannah came out with Susan, and Susan continued on her way, and Hannah walked over to Harry. "You wished to see me Harry?"

"Yes Hannah. It seems there is a Ball coming up, and I was wondering if you would like to be my date for it?"

"Um, Harry, why not Ginny or Luna?"

"Can we find a place to talk in private, Hannah. This is kind of personal."

They found the vacant class room, and Harry closed, Locked and silenced the room scaring Hannah. She didn't know what to expect. Harry was never like this before.

Harry took Hannah's hand and lead her to a seat and asked her to sit. "Hannah, Luna had a premonition about the second Challenge. It involved Ginny being in mortal danger. Just to be sure, as I trust Luna implicitly, I asked Seamus to take her, and Neville to take Ginny."

This caused Hannah to burst out crying.

Harry was at a loss for words. "Hannah, what's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Harry, I was beginning to have feelings for Neville. I didn't know about the Ball. If I did, I would have asked him to go to the Ball with me."

"Hannah, There is nothing between Him and Ginny. She told him of what was going on, and he agreed to the circumstances. If you like, I will talk to him, and tell him about you, and maybe even get him to dance with you for a few dances. It's just I want no one to know of my feelings for Ginny and Luna. Will you do this for me and the girls. I don't think you will be in any danger, as we are never seen together. That doesn't mean I don't care for you. I care for all of the study group."

"Thank you for explaining this all to me Harry. You don't have to tell Neville how I feel. I can take care of that myself, but, if you will ask him to dance with me for a few dances, I would appreciate it."

"Not a problem Hannah, and thank you. I look forward to the Ball now that I have a lovely date."

"Alright, who are you, and what have you done with the Harry Granger I know?"

"Oh, he is here, I just like to show my appreciation when a beautiful girl agrees to a date with me."

"Keep this up, and I may change my mind about what's his name."

"You mean Neville?"

"Ya him."

Harry laughed and took Hannah's hand to help her up. He released the charms, and unlocked the door to help her out of the room.

Harry liked this side of Hannah he never saw before. He was glad Parvatti didn't accept his offer.


	31. Chapter 31

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 31

It was the day before the Yule Ball, and Harry was sitting with Ginny and Luna at the Breakfast meal, when a first year gave him a message from the Headmaster, wishing to talk to Him, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione after breakfast, and to drop their books off in their dorms, as they would not be needing them. Harry went and told Hermione about the meeting, and her and Draco looked to each other wondering what was going on.

After dropping their books off, and meeting up with Hermione, the four took off for the Headmasters office. Once again the Gargoyle moved without the password, to allow them entry.

The door opened as they approached, and Albus called them in, and to have a seat. Sitting with Albus, were Rick and Rena.

"Harry, your presence has been requested by your account manager, Griphook, at his office this morning. All who are sitting here have been requested to join, including me. I have a feeling I know what this is about, And I am sure Rick and Rena know. I believe it is about your will. The meeting is in one hour, so I brought you here to explain why you had to wait. The goblins were unsure how to proceed, since your mom and dad are back. Sort off. Although not in body, they are back in spirit.. Griphook I'm sure, had to talk to both your mom and dad, in order to get clarity on the situation. I will let them talk to you now."

Rena opened the conversation, "Harry, With you being adopted, changes had to be made to the will. Hermione has been included in the will, as your sister. Seeing as how it is a magical will, Richard and Jean can not be a part of it., although they will be made aware of the change. I will not go into detail about the contents, as you will be hearing it soon enough. We had yo make you aware that we both agreed that you had to receive the reading, as we are not able to carry on solely as James and Lily Potter. I hope you understand this. There is also a need for Ginny and Luna to be there as you are bonded to both, thus making them your wives." Lily snickered at the look on Harry's face, "No Harry, this does not mean you are married to Draco. It does mean that Hermione is though. Perhaps he should be here as well."

Albus looked to the schedule to see where Draco is, which was Charms. He flooed the class, and asked Filius to send Draco Black to his office. He had a classmate take his books back to the Dorm, after class. He stepped through the floo, and joined Hermione, taking her hand. Both Ginny and Luna saw this, and sighed. Feeling bad, Harry took a hand of each girl, and held them, to their delight. Then he did something that even Draco did not do, or even think about it. He brought the hands to his lips, and kissed each. Now it was Hermione's turn to sigh. Not to be outdone, Draco lifted his hand to his lips, but, Hermione pulled her hand away, before he could kiss it. "You are not going to playing games with my affection. If you had thought to kiss my hand, before Harry did, I would not be objecting, but, to do it right after Harry had done it to Ginny and Luna, no way. You can hold my hand, as that was your original idea."

Draco took her hand, and then had another idea. Her turned her hand face up and pulled her hand to his lips fast enough for Hermione to miss moving it. He kissed her palm, and drew a laugh from Rick and Rena, and a shocked look from Hermione, that changed into a smile.

Before the battle of the kissing could go any further, Albus activated the floo, and had them all travel to Gringotts for the will reading. They were lead to Griphook's office and were asked to wait outside, as they were a bit early.

They waited for five minutes, and were asked to enter his office, where they were served refreshments, and made comfortable. Griphook started, "Mr. Potter - Granger, Miss Granger, you have been asked here, along with your spouses to hear the reading of the wills of James and Lily Potter. There had to be changes to the wills, due to the addition of Miss Granger. Minerva McGonagall should be her, but due to classes, she sent Albus in her stead. Now, shall we begin?" After nods from all gathered, Griphook began, "This is the Last Will and Testament of Jame and Lily Potter, It is of sound mind and body, that we present this to the Account Manager of the Potter Estate, Master Griphook. To Hermione Jean Granger, we leave the contents of the Peverill Vault, numbered 364, and all properties that go with said account. The properties include Peverill Manor, located in Godric's Hollow, and Haven's nest, on the shores of Dover. Total worth of properties and the vaults contents is 28,000,000 Galleons. We wish to take this moment to welcome Hermione to the family, officially. We love you Hermione, and you too, Little Dragon."

There was a pause, as Hermione cleared her throat, and wiped her tears away. She then replied, "Thank you both, but, I can not accept what belongs to Harry. This should be his."

Griphook looked to the young witch and said, "To refuse the wishes of the deceased, is to insult the family. If this is the route you chose, then you and Mr. Black's participation ends here. The outcome of said action will not look favorable upon your standing in the wizard population. You are refusing the dying wish of the noble house of Peverill. Is this the course you select?"

Hermione looked to Rick, Rena, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and then Draco. They were all shaking their heads no. Hermione dropped her head and answered no.

"Then you accept the conditions of the will?"

"Yes, Master Griphook, I accept."

"Excellent, then shall we continue?" He looked around, and saw them all nod in agreement, "To, Mister Harry James Potter - Granger, we leave the contents of vaults 687, 355, and 8. We also leave him the properties known as the Marauder's Den, location, Godric's Hollow. Potter Manor, location unknown, and Villa San Pedro, Seville Spain. The net worth of properties and vault contents, 125,000,000 Galleons. Harry, just know that we both love you very much, and we welcome Ginny and Luna into our family. We also expect you to buy us an ice cream after this is over. I imagine Albus wouldn't mind one either. He likes Mocha. That concludes the reading of the will, but, before I let you go, I must warn you, that because of this reading, Your identity may become known to the wizard population, as you were entered into a log in the Ministry. If said log is looked at, you will be exposed. Also, you must know that Draco, Ginny, and Luna are now known as your spouses, and nothing will change that. It can not be hidden. Now, I release you to your journey to the Ice Cream shoppe of Florrean Fetescue."

Harry sat there for a minute, going over what Griphook said. He then looked to Ginny and Luna, "Ginny, Luna, I don't care what Luna saw in her vision, I wish to have you go to the Ball as my dates. If what Griphook said is true, you are already marked. Seamus will have to find another date, And Neville can take Hannah, as that was her wish."

After their Ice Cream, they headed back to the castle, and searched for Seamus, Neville and Hannah, Seamus was a little upset, giving him such short notice to find a date, but, Parvatti was there to fill the void left by Ginny. As for Neville and Hannah, Hannah was thrilled by the coincidence, and Neville couldn't believe He lost Ginny, but found Hannah so excited. Hannah was a beautiful brown haired, fair skinned young lady, that Neville though about a lot. Yes, they became friends right away, but, Neville never though he had a chance with her.

Abracadabra-}

Harry waited with Draco at the foot of the stairs, in the Common Room for Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. They heard the foot steps of someone coming down the stair case, and looked up to see Parvatti coming down, and walking over to Seamus. She was a very good looking, if somewhat annoying girl. Dressed in her finest attire, she was beautiful, and Seamus felt proud to be taking her to the Ball.

Once again they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, Draco's jaw dropped at Hermione came into their vision. She looked like a goddess. She was dressed in a light blue gown, shoulder less, and coming down to her knees. She had a matching pair of 2" heeled sandals. Her hair was done in a french Twist, with curls dropping down the sides of her face. Even Harry had to look twice to the vision of his sister. But then he saw the twin visions behind her. As beautiful as Hermione was, there was nothing that compared to Ginny and Luna. Ginny was in the Green mist colored dress she looked at in Madam Malkins. Matching shoes were also worn, as well as Jewelry given to her by Harry from their vault. A ruby necklace, with matching earrings. Luna was dressed in the light blue gown, with light blue sandals. She did not like heels. Harry had given her jewelry as well.

Harry and Draco stood there admiring their dates, well, actually their wives. They were all visions of beauty. This seemed to be the consensus of their dorm mates, as they all stood in admiration of the three . Hermione blushed at the attention, Ginny smiled, and Luna said, "Look girls, a nest of Nargles has descended upon all the boys in the common room. They are taking away their ability to speak or think." Ginny broke out in a fit of laughter, Hermione blushed even more, and Luna looked serious.

Harry was the first to break the trance and walked to the girls. He pulled Hermione into a hug, "Mia, I told you you had this affect on men. You didn't believe me, but, look at Draco, and the rest of the guys here."

Hermione kissed his cheek and said, "I think Harry, it may be Ginny and Luna they are staring at."

He laughed, "Still in denial, aren't you. You're just willing to accept how beautiful you are." He stepped away from Hermione and went to Ginny and Luna. "And you two. What have I done to deserve the likes of the two most beautiful girls in Hogwarts, and being brother to the third. Some body up there likes me."

Ginny and Luna just took his arms, and lead him to the door of the exit. Harry looked back to see Draco break out of his trance and join Hermione, kissing her gently on the lips and whispering in her ear. Hermione brightened at the comment, an looked at Harry, and smiled her beautiful smile at him, confirming his statement. Together, they walked to the Great Hall, and the Yule Ball.

Once again, they wee set to enter the Hall by order of their ages. Viktor was first, along with his date, Cho Chang. Next was Fleur with her date, Bill. Then Draco with Hermione, which bough cheers and wolf whistles from the rest of the school mates. Then Harry with Ginny and Luna, which brought more cheering and some really funny comments like, Why couldn't I be that lucky, or, what the hell did he do to deserve such luxury. Harry watched as Sirius and Remus stood as they entered, causing the rest of the room to stand as well. Sirius was whistling his appreciation of their beauty, causing others around the Hall to do the same. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were all thrilled to here this compliment coming from the students and faculty.

Harry asked Ginny if she minded if Harry danced the opening dance with Luna, since she was the oldest, and Ginny accepted this act of diplomacy.

Once dinner was finished, and they had a chance for the food to settle, Albus stood, and asked for the champions to stand, and take their dates to open the ball. The music began, and the opening waltz was started. They flowed through this with grace, all of the champions looking like they had practised for all their lives. Viktor and Cho were good, but a little stiff, Fleur and Bill looked like they were meant for each other, they were so fluid in their moves. Draco and Hermione matched Bill and Fleur in motion. They also looked like they were meant for each other. But they all paled in comparison to Harry and Luna. It was like Luna's feet never touched the floor. Harry looked like he was dancing with a goddess. Luna's eyes were sparkling, as her and Harry went through their routine. She didn't notice the other champions as her and Harry danced. She only had eyes for Harry, and was so disappointed when the dance finally ended. He lead her to the table, and took Ginny and Luna's hands and lead them back to the dance floor, wanting to dance with them both. which he did, a very fast dance by the Weird Sisters. Hermione and Draco joined Harry and his angels, and they all danced to the music, having a blast. The only time they separated, was when there was a slow dance. Ginny danced the next slow dance with Harry, and Luna was grabbed by Ginny's brother Charlie. Charlie was then a part of the group for the rest of the evening, sharing dances with his sister, Hermione, and Luna.

Bill and Fleur were asked to dance with others, but both refused to leave the others side. They were only off the dance floor, for short periods of time, to rest and to have a drink, before they were back on the floor, dancing.

After the first dance, Cho and Viktor only danced one other dance, as Viktor could not take her constant talking about herself, and her putting down others. When she attempted to put down Hermione, he stood and told her that their date was finished, and he left her there by her self. Viktor went off in search of a lone female seeking a dance partner. What he found was Luna pulling him into her little crowd of dancers, and he like Charlie shared dances with the women of the group. Charlie found a seventh year who had been abandoned by her date, for some drinking game with his friends. She joined the group. Her name was Olivia Armstrong, and she couldn't believe her luck. She watched from a distance at the group as they had fun dancing and joking with each other. She was now glad her date left, as she began to have the time of her life. She got to dance with all four champions. Yes, she was surprised when Fleur pulled her away ro dance, and she laughed as she saw Viktor and Charlie dance as well.

Viktor did not have much to smile about, prior to the Ball, but now, you never saw him with out a smile, and often laughing. When his dance with Charlie, and Viktor bowed to him, Charlie Curtsied, and Viktor lost it. His laugh was heard through out the Hall, and it was joined by the rest of the group. The ten were having so much fun, the rest of the Hall became jealous of them.

They decided it was time to take a break, and they found a table where they could all sit and talk.

Viktor started it by saying, "Fleur, Draco, Harry, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to join your group this evening, I haven't had this much fun in my life. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Olivia, you are magnificent women, and I am jealous of these men who claim you."

Olivia looked around her and back to Viktor, "I don't know about the rest of the girls, but, I for one am not taken. Charlie pulled me here to get me away from my boredom. for which I will for ever be grateful."

"Then, if Charlie stakes no claim, let me be the first." He looked to Charlie, and he just waved his go ahead to Viktor. "Miss Olivia if you would be so kind as to allow me to see you after the ball is over, my happiness of this evening would continue to grow."

Olivia was thrilled to be asked by a champion, but had her concerns, as to the suddenness of it, and what could be said. Viktor shrugged his shoulders and said, "The press will talk no matter who I see. I can put up with that, However, it is you I would worry about. How would you handle this sudden pressure?"

"I have seven months left to school, what do I care about headlines. If you are asking me for a date, I accept." Viktor's trip to Hogwarts just became better.

Another slow dance started and Harry asked Luna to join him,, and Charlie took Hermione, Draco asked Ginny, Bill asked Olivia, and Viktor asked Fleur. The ten danced, with Viktor becoming much looser as he danced. This group of young adults was the stimulation he needed to bring him back to being a champion with the rest of the champions. Another fast dance began, and they all joined together and danced to this in the wild and crazy fashion of their own making. Bill wanted to know why him and Charlie never had a Ball during there time here at Hogwarts. He never had this much fun when he was in school. He watched Charlie with Luna, and saw he was thinking the same thing.. Hermione was across from him, dancing, with her arms in the air, and waving them around like she was doing a belly dance. He was laughing at her, when she was joined by the other four girls, and every one stopped dancing, and watched the five girls doing this dance. They were joined by other girls, and the show became the greatest moment of the evening. Pictures were being taken by Colin Creevy. He was suddenly one of the more popular people in the hall.

Harry asked for five sets of the prints for his group, offering Colin 100 Galleons, Colin opted for a dance with each of the ladies, for which they agreed. Colin made his brother Dennis very jealous. Of course this jealousy wouldn't happen until the next day, as Dennis couldn't make the dance. Colin had been asked by the Headmaster to take pictures of the evening events. Colin had never been happier because of his chosen passion. The five dances he got from the group of champions lead him to a full book of dances for the rest of the evening.

The Weird Sisters then announced they would do a song from a muggle group known as STYX, and the song was a rocking song dedicated to the champions and their dates, it was called, Miss America, and the hall went crazy to the lyrics, as they were once again dancing wildly to the beat. The five females of the champion group once again took center stage with their dancing. Harry was with Ginny, Draco with Hermione, Bill with Fleur, Charlie with Luna, and Viktor with Olivia. They were all over the floor with their dancing, trying to keep up with the music, it was so fast paced.

When the song was over, they were asked to do another song from a muggle group, A slow song. The song took Harry by surprise. It sounded like the song was written about his life story. It was from a group called Foreigner, called, I Want To Know hat Love Is. He danced it with Luna and Ginny It was different seeing the three of them dancing so close, but, never had anyone seen such an intimate moment. Charlie asked Cho to dance with him, and she cried her acceptance. Viktor danced with Olivia, Bill with Fleur, and Draco with Hermione.

Harry and his angels cried through out the song, as did Hermione and Draco, as they felt Harry's pain while listening to the music.

I GOT TO TAKE A LITTLE TIME

A LITTLE TIME TO THINK THINGS OVER!

I'VE GOT TO READ BETWEEN THE LINES

IN CASE I NEED IT WHEN I'M OLDER.

FOR THIS MOUNTAIN I MUST CLIMB,

FEELS LIKE A WORLD UPON MY SHOULDER

THROUGH THE CLOUDS I SEE LIGHT SHINE,

KEEPS ME WARM AS LIFE GROWS COLDER.

IN MY LIFE, I'VE SEEN HEARTACHE AND PAIN,

I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FACE IT AGAIN.

CAN'T STOP NOW, I'VE TRAVELED SO FAR

TO END THIS LONELY LIFE

I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS

I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME.

I WANT TO FEEL WHAT LOVE IS,

I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME.

I GOT TO TAKE A LITTLE TIME,

A LITTLE TIME TO LOOK AROUND ME

I GOT NO WHERE LEFT TO HIDE,

LOOKS LIKE LOVE HAS FINALLY FOUND ME.

IN MY LIFE, THERE'S BEEN HEARTACHE AND PAIN

I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FACE IT AGAIN

CAN'T STOP NOW, I'VE TRAVELED SO FAR

TO END THIS LONELY LIFE.

I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS,

I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME.

I WANT TO FEEL WHAT LOVE IS,

I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME

It was the last song of the evening. Quite fitting for what was yet to come.


	32. Chapter 32

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 32

A/N: I would like to take this time to acknowledge two of my reviewers. First, Thynderbird8950. Birdie, you never asked that before. It has been requested by quite a few of my readers, and I answered them the same way. Please do not take offense to my reply, as I meant no malice. Birdie asked me if I had a Beta, and if I did, would I consider allowing him to be one also.

Second one is to Lilgiggler. Lil, Thank you for your kind words. Sorry to hear about you affliction, and hope you can conquer it. I know about loss of energy, believe me. I was on Copaxon for two years, and it left me drained. I finally had to get off it, as it was leaving hard lumps in the injection points, and I was experiencing hot and cold flashes.

Now for my tardiness in my update. In the past three days, I have been experiencing Vertigo, Nausea, and impaired vision. I still suffer from them, but felt it was time to try and update. Forgive any errors that may occur, as my focus is just not there. This is not an excuse, it is just my way of explaining my situation. Sorry if this upsets you MAX, but, I really am having troubles. Di, I am not doing to well at this point, but I am determined to finish this story. If I have to take a break from it, I will. Just to let every one know, so that it will not be a surprise. I love all my readers, and hope I am able to continue to end this story soon. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Abracadabra-}

The morning following the Ball had everyone ready to head home and enjoy the Holidays. Harry and Hermione joined Ginny, Luna, and Draco in the Hall for breakfast, and were soon joined by the rest of the dance team they started last night. Bill and Fleur were holding hands, as were Viktor and Olivia. Charlie had Cho join them. While eating, Harry and Hermione received a note from Professor McGonagall, asking them, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the twins to join her.

Harry called over to Neville to join them when he was done. He nodded his acceptance. Harry finished eatinmg, and stood up, holding his hands out for Ginny and Luna, who took his hand, and stood up. Hermione was helped up by Draco, And the twins and Neville joined them in their trip to Minerva's office.

They entered after knocking, and Minerva had them to sit down. "First, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. and are ready to work hard when you return. Second, I want you to take this potion, and try to start you transfigutation for you Animagus forms once you are home. I know how eager you all are to get it over with. You have impressed me with how fast you have managed to get this far. It normally takes years to become an Animagus, and you have cut it down to 1.5 years. I figure another month, and you will all be full Animagi. Now you all better scoot if you don't want to miss the train. Harry and Hermione, I will see you both tonight."

They both hugged and Kissed their Aunt Minerva goodbye, and left to find their other friends. They all made plans with Sirius to meet up at Black Manor to spend Christmas together. Sirius was more than happy to have guests over for the holidays. Viktor and Olivia would meet up with Bill and Fleur in the Leaky Cauldron, and use the floo to get to the manor. Charlie and Cho would follow them there. Cho had been surprised when Charlie asked her to join them, and was wondering what his intentions were. He seemed nice enough, and there would be plenty of people there so she did not expect any foul play. She was being this way, due to her actions with Viktor, and her words toward Hermione. She just did not expect to be welcomed by the study group founders. She did find Charlie charming and witty.

After settling in once they were home, Harry and Hermione sat with Richard and Jean, and let them know how their year was going. They were not fond of the fact that Harry had top partake of this horrid tournament, along with Draco. And to have to face a Dragon in the first event was unbelievable. They listened as they were told of the Ball last night, and Jean had the look of yearning on her face. She wished her and Richard could have been there with their kids. It has been too long since her and Richard had been dancing.

When Harry told them of Minerva's talk before they left, Richard became very interested to witness the event. Hermione laughed at her father's exuberance. He seemed more excited then her and Harry were. Jean just rolled her eyes at her husband's childish behavior. Truth be told, she wished to watch when her children made the change also. She just didn't want to look as excited.

After dinner, and a relaxing cup of tea, Hermione and Harry went to bed, but not with out their bedtime talk they always shared when home.

Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed, playing with her bracelet she was wearing, trying to think of a way to open the conversation she wished to have with Harry. Finally, "Harry, what do you think is going to happen with the next challenge? I mean, do you think any of us will be in danger. When it says that what you hold most dear, will be taken, We both know Ginny and Luna mean the most to you, and with Draco, hopefully it's me, but, then again, I don't want to have him worry about me."

"Mia, Draco will worry about you, no matter what the situation is. Hopefully there are safeguards in place to protect every one involved in the challenge an no harm will come from it. But, if for some reason I feel you or any one else is threatened, I will make sure you are all protected. I am sure Draco will also. I think we need to get Fleur and Viktor to agree that it would be best if we were to join together, and act as a group, rather than individuals. I know the tournament is about one champion, but that doesn't mean we can't work together to get to that point. Being the champion does not mean that much to me, as I am sure Draco feels the same. Viktor is the one that worries me, as he already has the competitive attitude because of his Quidditch career. Fleur is too kind to be a competitor. She also does not wish to hurt our friendship because of the challenge."

Hermione listened as Harry went on about his thoughts, and agreed with the idea of working together as a team. She also knew that even if they took their wands, her, Ginny and Luna would still be armed with them once they were taken.

They hugged once more, before Hermione left to go to bed, leaving Harry thinking about the challenge ahead. He wondered who was behind him and Draco being selected. They both agreed that them participating was less important than exposing the founders to the public, by pulling them from the tournament. Yes, they were sure it was Lucius that was behind their names being entered and chosen, but for what reason? Then it hit him. The final challenge was the cup. There had to be a challenge that would pit them against each other to retrieve the cup. A race of some sort, but, more difficult than that. What would make it harder for them to find the cup. Obstacles, and not knowing exactly where the cup was. What kind of race would hide the prize, have obstacles, and make it difficult. A Maze. That had to be the final challenge. And the cup was the key to Lucius' plan. The key to what though? The key to a clue? The key to another prize? What kind of a key would work in Lucius' favor? Of course, a Port Key. Harry felt this was the answer. The final challenge would be a maze where the cup is hidden somewhere in the maze, and somehow, it was meant for either Harry or Draco, or both of them to be the first to the cup, to activate the Port Key. He would talk to the champions about this on Christmas.

Abracadabra-}

Christmas day saw them all sitting enjoying a meal prepared by Molly and the elves. The meal was one, fit for a king. Rick and Rena turned over the control to Dobby, and Libby. With Kreacher to help, Molly and her crew had the meal prepared in no time, and they joined the family at the table. Kreacher also joined them for the meal.

After the meal, Harry asked the study group members and the two Champions to join him in the Library to discuss what he felt was the final challenge. They knew what the second challenge was. He wanted to ask Fleur and Viktor if they felt the same way as he and Draco about working together as a team to complete the task.

They listened to Harry as he explained what his thoughts were, and about working together. Both Fleur and Viktor thought it was a good idea, as they did not know the Forbidden Forest as well as Draco and Harry. They aslo thought that Harry's idea about the final Challenge being a maze was more than a possibility. It made sense. They felt that once again working as a team for the final challenge would work out for the best. How to handle the Cup at the end would be another thing they would work on, as the time grew nearer. One challenge at a time was the best way to go.

The talk had been very productive, and very close. The rest watched as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna., Draco, Fred, George and Neville made their first attempt at transfiguring into their animagus forms. They all were able to change certain parts of their bodies, which gave them a funny appearance. Neville's was by far the funniest as he had his full body being held up by very short stubby legs. They were extremely strong legs though. Built for digging. Ginny's arms became a set of beautiful wings. Luna looked like a human with a feline like body. Hermione and Draco were both sporting lion heads, with Draco's mane being white instead of black. Fred and George both had thick hairless tails hanging from their butts. Harry was by far the most interesting, as he became a Griffin with his own head. He was huge, with a wing span of 15 feet, when stretched out. Fleur and Viktor were very impressed with the show. It would appear that Harry would be the first to complete the transformation. It would be a great advantage if he was able to do it soon, so that he could train with his new abilities in case they were needed for the challenges ahead.

Abracadabra-}

Thew break was quickly over, and the group were soon settled back to the rigors of school life. The Professors were impressed with the four Champions working together. They were found out near the Forest often, just looking in and finding paths that could be used in their challenge. All four were making maps for them selves, and they would then get together afterwards to compare notes. They trained together, out every morning running, dueling, and studying. They were joined, when possible by the rest of the group, to include Bill, Charlie, Cho and Olivia.

Even though the Dragons had been returned to Romania, Charlie asked to be given an extension due to the necessity for security. It was granted by the reserve manager, and he would still be paid. To Charlie, it was like a paid vacation. Harry asked if Fleur and Viktor could be made wands of the Magical Glass, with their choice of cores. They were granted, and Fleur's was made with a strand of her hair, and a strange coincidence, Mermaid scales. Viktor had chosen a Phoenix Feather core. When they received them, they were like the others, they could not be kept apart. They thanked Sal for the gifts, and were soon practicing with them and were amazed about how responsive they were. How focused they became with these new wands. How they were able to master new spells much faster, and how quick they could cast these spells. Silently even.

The time flew by. Harry had finished his transfiguring into the Griffin. He trained with his form and became proficient with his abilities. He learned that he could flash travel, similar to an elf.

The others were close, but not quite there. Minerva was pleased that Harry was able to transform, as were his mother and father. They decided it would be best if he were to keep it a secret for now. So when Harry trained in his form, it was deep in the heart of the Forest, where he couldn't be seen.

Abracadabra-}

The day of the second challenge soon arrived, and the four champions joined the rest of the group for breakfast, before they left for the seating. They ate with minor conversations going on among them selves.

Soon, the students left to find a seat, and await the start of the challenge. The weather was cooperating once again, Harry and Draco were called to the room behind the Professor's table. Harry was distracted, when he saw A group of students lead up to the Headmaster's office. They were obscured from vision, but, Harry knew who they were, and he would tell the other champions who they were. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Gabriel, and Olivia were the objects they would miss the most. Fleur was the one most taken by this, as she though it would be Bill that would be used. She was starting to stress, as Gabriel was only 9 years old.

They were told by the Tournament Coordinators that they were to look for something that was taken from them and hidden in the forest. They had one hour to search and free their personal object and to return to the starting point.

Harry had already discovered where they would be kept, as he found it while in his Animagus form. As soon as the four entered the forest, they were go to the clearing and wait for the rest of the champions. From there, they would proceed to the area Harry knew would be the location of the girls.

They were brought to the edge of the Forest, and were lead to four different entry points. They made their way to the clearing, and soon began their trip to the holding area. It took twenty minutes to get there, but, it was as Harry said, the girls were tied to poles, with their hands over their heads. Harry stopped the group from going further. He pointed to an area, and they watched. Then they saw a movement, and a Centaur briefly showed himself. He was holding a bow, aimed at the five girls. Harry felt sure there were more Centaurs hidden. Harry formed a bubble shield over the four champions, and they approached the platform where the girls were being held. Fleur winced when an arrow bounced off the shield, near her head. The arrows soon were pelting the shield more frequently.

As the group made their way up the platform, Harry felt something different about the air around the girls. He stopped the rest, as he probed the girls minds for information. It was Luna who was able to touch Harry's mind. She warned him of traps that were set and the hidden Centaurs. Harry thanked her, and asked about the rest. They were blocked from Harry's mind probe. She was able to fight it off. He thanked her by saying he knew there was a reason he loved her. This caused Luna to smile, and blush.

Harry had Draco set a shield around the girls, to protect them form what he was about to do. He had Viktor take the left side of the platform, Fleur the right side, and he worked the area in front of the girls, and they sprung the traps that were set. Once again the shields were attacked by the arrows being fired by the Centaurs. Draco dropped a portion of the shield, to let Harry go to the girls and release them from their restraints.

Harry stepped into the unprotected area, and stopped as he heard a strange noise. He turned just in time to see a large bolt being fired from beyond the Centaurs. It was headed right for Olivia. Harry thew a shied up just in time to stop the large bolt. It deflected away from the group, and Harry quickly released the girls. before another large bolt was released. This on got through and struck Ginny in the shoulder. Another was fired hitting Hermione in the arm. Draco threw up another Shield so no more bolts could get through, but, Harry left the shield to face the barrage. He swatted away the bolts as if they were nothing, and advanced upon the position of the machine firing the bolts. He saw a movement, and looked to see a figure dressed in green to match the background trying to escape. Enraged, Harry fired a spell no one knew, and it held the wizard in a grip like the one Harry had on Lucius in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, Hermione was not able to calm Harry down, and the person was being crushed by the spell. You could hear his bones being broken as the grip continued. It was Luna who was able to get to Harry and Control his Anger. "Harry. Please release him Harry. You're killing him, and we need him to tell us what his intentions were."

Harry's anger began to recede, and he loosened hid grip on the wizard. He walked over to him. It was a wizard he did not recognize. He was in bad shape. He had both arms broken, and several ribs. He was bleeding from the nose and mouth, and he had trouble breathing. Fleur walked up to Harry, and using her wand, healed the person to the extent he was able to breathe and stopped bleeding from the nose and mouth. He said his name was Scabior, and he worked with a group of hired mercenaries called Snatchers. He said there were hundreds of them, and they moved through cities finding magical people and captured them and brought them to a warehouse where they left to the keeping of a Crabbe and Goyle, who worked for some one else. He didn't know the name of the other person. He was sent here to kill any one he could. The priority being Harry Granger, and his sister. A bonus would be added if he was to get Draco Black.

Harry was approached by Bane an Majorian, Centaur leaders. They expressed their apologies for the attempted murder by the wizard. "Were you not trying to do the same thing as he was. You were firing a storm of arrows at us also." Bane pulled out on of his arrows, and showed Harry the dummy heads on his arrows. He said that all of the Centaur arrows were the same. They would leave a black and blue mark, but would not kill.

Draco carried Hermione back to the edge of the forest, and Harry did the same for Ginny. Ginny was in the worst shape. She had lost a lot of blood and was going pale. Madam Pomfrey was there and took charge of the girls. Hermione was given a blood replenishment potion, and her wound was wrapped. Ginny was laid on a stretcher, and given the same thing, but she would be needing more.

Ginny was in bad shape, as were Harry and Luna. Harry wanted to know how a follower of Voldemort was able to get through the wards around the school. How he was able to carry out his orders, with out being noticed by any one. If Harry hadn't been alert, at least one of them would be dead. Olivia had been spared, but he was unable to keep his promise to Hermione, as both her and Ginny were injured.

Harry pledged that from this point forward, If he found any one trying to hurt someone he loved s family or friend, that person would die. From her on out, Harry declared war on Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, and any other who attempted to raise a hand against the side of the light.


	33. Chapter 33

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 33

Peter lost the will to continue fighting. He was tired of being cooped up in this glass cage. And finally he tired of seeing the face of his antagonist's face leering at him, asking him if he was ready to talk. He finally gave in.

"So, you Are ready to talk now, are you? Good, as I was getting tired of this game, and was going to end it soon. Now, get into the larger cage, so that I can transform you."

Peter scrambled across the chute to the larger cage, and she turned him into his human form."OK rat, start singing. Remember, in order to release you, you must turn back into the rat and cross back over to the small cage. This one has no exit."

Peter started up, "How far back do you want me to go?"

"Just tell me the plans Riddle has for this year."

"He found a spell that uses a potion that will return him to his former body. It needs the blood of one willingly given, and the blood forcibly taken form a victim. It also need the bones of a dead relative. He wanted the blood of Harry Potter, but, since he can't be found, it will be the blood of the champion of the Tri Wizard Tournament. I was to perform the ritual on the night of the final challenge. If I was unable to complete it, another would be trained to complete it. I don't know who was selected for this."

"Whose bones would be used for the ritual?"

"The bones of Tom Riddle senior."

"Who among the DE's knows of this ritual?"

"Just Lucius. The Dark Lord was very selective of who he trusted with this information."

"Do you have anything else to add to your statement?"

"No. That is the entire plan. What he has planned for the time after his return, I have no clue."

"Very well, I am going to return you to your Animagus form. Return to the small cage, and I will perform the charm."

Peter was back in his rat form, and the witch used the spell to end the Transformations. "Animagus Terminus."

Nothing happened. Or so it seemed.

"Oh, just to let you know, Peter. You will never see your human form again. From this point on, you will forever be a rat. You will forget ever being human, and you will remain in this cage forever. Goodbye Peter."

His last thoughts were of how stupid he felt about being pranked as bad as he was. Then all he could think of was when he would next eat, and he needed a nap.

He looked at his Pink haired captor, and wondered if she would feed him. Tonks placed his food in the feeder, and attached it to the fitting on the cage to allow him to feed. He began eating, as she left the room where he was staying.

Tonks left the Shrieking Shack, where she hid Peter all this time. She wanted Peter to think he was at the ministry, so she transfigured a small room to look like an office.

She made her way back to the castle, to tell the founders of her discovery. It took a long time, but, hopefully ot will pay off. The part of Riddle needing his father's bones gave her the site of the ritual. Knowing the fate of the winner of the tournament gave them a heads up on how to approach the challenge. Harry's thought on what he felt was the final challenge seemed to be more than whimsy. It now seemed Harry was far more brilliant than people expected. Hermione must be rubbing off on him. Speaking of Hermione, Tonks wondered how her and Ginny were doing. Hermione was doing ok the last time she checked up on them, but, Ginny was still in a lot of pain, and was not completely out of the woods. It was the shafts of the arrows being magically enhanced that caused so much damage. Ginny was fighting bouts of consciousness and nausea. Helga tried many potions to help, but so far, none worked.

Tonks told the founders, Remus, Sirius, Albus, and Minerva what Peter confessed to, and they made sure that all four champions would know what they were facing. They had shown they worked well together, and hoped this would continue to be the case as they neared the end of the Tournament.

Abracadabra-}

Harry sat between the beds of Hermione and Ginny, holding a hand of each of them. Hermione was also holding a hand of Draco's, but her attention was on Harry. She could feel the power rising in him. Uncontrolled and building, wanting to be released. She saw him on several occasions walk to the window, and just pour his energy out into the sky, to keep him from doing any harm or damage . Hermione was fearing for her brother. She was afraid he would try something noble and stupid to keep every one safe.

Luna was also there, holding one of Ginny's Hands. She felt bad that even through her warning, Ginny and Hermione were still hurt. Tears were constantly found in her eyes, shining like large diamonds, as they sat in her tear ducts, but never making their way down her face. She had to wipe them off. She didn't want Harry to see her crying. He was in enough pain as it was.

Harry once again stood to go to the window, to let off his build up of magic. He fired a burst into the air, never seeing where it finally petered out. He would have been shocked to find out that a plane flying over head reported to Heathrow Tower Control of a strange beam of light passing within a thousand yards of their position. They were at 36,000 feet, and the light continued on past that elevation, still strong.

Draco was relieved that Hermione was OK, but he felt for Harry, not knowing if anything could be done for Ginny. Her time of consciousness was becoming less frequent, and lasted a shorter period.

Arthur and Molly spent as much time as they could with their daughter, but, to them it was never enough. They wanted to spend more time there to be there for both Ginny and Harry. They also witnessed Harry's bout of magic expulsion. They could see the aura surrounding him, and it grew darker as each day passed.

It had been six days since the second challenge, and nothing had changed, until Helga came rushing in with a large tome in her hands, and approaching Poppy. They went into her office, and could be seen sitting and discussing something. Then they saw a look of interest on Poppy's face. That soon changed to a look of relief. She stood up and her and Helga left the office to stand by Ginny's bedside. Helga then said to Harry and Molly, and the rest paying her attention. "I think I have found the spell that was put on the shaft, and think we know how to counter act it. Unfortunately, there is no guarantee it will work, and it is not an immediate reaction. Ginny will slowly return to us, if it works. It will take about three days to see any affect on her. She has been under the spell too long for any thing faster. We should do this now, as the longer we wait, the longer it will be for her to return. If this fails, I'm afraid we may lose her."

Helga and Poppy got the OK to perform the spell on Ginny from Her parents, and completed the spell. Ginny's first response was to groan from the pain shooting through her body as the spell began it's battle with the spell she already had in place.

For the next four days, Ginny remained unconscious as the battle continued for her return to health. Then on the fifth day, her eyes snapped opened. She had to cover her eyes, as she was not used to the bright lights, but that quickly passed. She first saw Harry looking down on her, "Hey."

"Hey, how are you feeling love?"

"Like Shite, but at least it's something. How long have I been out?"

She heard Luna say 11 days, and she groaned, "That long? Did I miss anything important?"

The next hour was spent getting her caught up, and telling her how happy every one was that she was back.

Hermione saw the aura around Harry lessened with Ginny recovery and he didn't need to expel his power near as often, until he didn't need to do it any more.

It was two more days, before Poppy released her and Hermione and thew welcome they received from the rest of the school, especially the study group, and the last two champions. They had a small party for the study group, and the founders, with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, and Albus. It didn't last long, as Ginny was still weak, but, much better than she was just three days ago. Harry and Luna had their bonded mate back, and that was all that mattered.

Abracadabra-}

With the information Tonks passed on to the founders, they were able to make changes to the final challenge, but these were minor, and still did not give them a solution to the dilemma of the cup being a portus.

They were in a meeting with the Champions, discussing this, when Draco said, "Well, if we know where the ritual will be performed, can't we have a team in place prior to the final challenge. Then when it come time to go for the cup, all four champions grab hold of the cup, so we can go as a team. I don't think Malfoy will be expecting all four of us."

"We thought of that, but don't want to put you all in danger. There has to be another way for us to do this." Albus stated.

Harry brought up, "I think just being in this stupid tournament puts us in danger, don't you. I mean we almost lost Ginny and Hermione. We avoided a war with the Centaurs by finding that snatcher before he got away. We fought Dragons. What could be worse?"

"Voldemort. Death Eaters. Dementors. And anything else old snake face has at his disposal." Sirius answered.

Harry just snickered, "Sounds like just another normal year at Hogwarts, if you ask me."

Draco laughed, "Ya, just a walk in the park"

The mood changed after this exchange, and it became more relaxed. They traded barbs and snide remarks. They laughed at their serious nature. This was what they were meant to be. Relaxed and at ease with the situation. Not tense and worried.

Abracadabra-}

The eight members of the study group that were training to be Animagi finally completed their transformations. Ginny became a Falcon, Luna became a horse. Draco and Hermione a lion and lioness. Neville became a badger. Fred and George became Orangutans. Their bright red hair showing off quite well on the pair.

They were found quite often running through the woods, with the rest who could change, which included Remus, as he was able to change into a wolf, thus Tonks was still able to call him Wolfie.

They played, trained, and challenged each other in their forms to perfect their skills. Ginny had the slight advantage over all but Harry, being able to fly. However, Fred and George soon found away to counter this with nets. Ginny never knew where they hid them, and was captured on a few occasions. It was fun, but, it was also valuable information, as it showed each their weaknesses. Even Harry was caught once by the twins nets. He was able to escape due to his strength though.

It was this experience that had Harry thinking about using a magic dampening net to capture the Death Eaters. If this could be made, it would make the field a more acceptable one in their advantage. Sirius was the one to come up with this one. The Black Family Library provided the answer. Each member of the group selected to participate soon carried one. With the four champions, ten more were selected to be the advanced force that would be in place prior to the final challenge. Rick, Rena, Helga, Sal, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Tonks, Filius, and Ragnok became the advanced party. Albus had to stay behind to make it work. He had to be there to not arouse suspicion. Plus he had to start the final challenge. He also needed to be there as no one knew who was behind the manipulations being made. They had their suspicions, but, no proof.

Thus the plans were set for the faceoff between good and evil. At least they thought that they were. There were others who thought different.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, and Neville made their own plans. They would be there to make sure there was no way for them to lose. Bill and Charlie made it known to this group that there was no way they were going with out them. How they knew what the group planned was not known, but, they were welcomed into the group. They were also made wands from the Magical Glass. Bills was made from Fleur's hair, and Ragnok's. Charlie's was a Dragon heart string core.

Abracadabra-}

The ten dancing partners were often found together, dining, walking, studying and just talking. They had formed a strong bond of friendship. Cho was found often with Charlie. She had also been accepted by the rest of the study group.

Olivia never stopped thanking Harry for his saving her. He was hugged by her, almost as much as he got from Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. Viktor was also grateful to Harry for this, as he found himself falling for the Ravenclaw beauty. He told his story to the group[ of how, before this trip, he was isolated because of his Quidditch career. He was hounded by fan girls. Approached by sponsors. Asked to do benefits. He had no time to himself. He had no privacy. The time he spent at Hogwarts started to look the dame, until he became friends to the study group, and met his beautiful dance partner. What he was trying to say, was that he appreciated everything that they were doing for him. Their help with the Dragon, The Ball, which he also apologized to Cho for his actions, which she said she was the one who needed to apologize. Then there was the additional training they were giving him. He was never included in group functions before, and he really enjoyed the time he was spending with this group he called friends.

Harry once again thought the scene was becoming too serious, and once again Draco was the brunt of his joking. "Hey Black, I noticed my mother hasn't been messing with your mind lately. I'm going to have to talk to her. She is being to easy on you."

"Don't do me any favors Granger. It's been nice and peaceful, and I am quite enjoying it. I love Hedli, but can do without her constant nagging."

It was Hedwig who attacked Draco this time. He was spitting out feathers for ten minutes after that, then he was once again attacked in his mind by Lily. 'Little Dragon, I know you love me, but don't ever call me a nag. You don't know what nagging is.'

'Draco, I agree with Lily, you don't call my friend a nag. We both love you, but, I did not raise you that way. Now apologize to her.'

'Not you too mother. Will I never get any rest. Harry I will pay you back for this.'

'Don't even think about it, Little dragon.'

'OH please stop. He is the one who started this. Why am I always the one to blame?'

Draco heard Harry laughing in his mind, and knew he was the only one to hear it. A smile broke out on Draco's face. He loved this banter. He knew it was all in fun, and wished it had always been this way. The eleven years with his father were the worst years of his life, but, now they were a thing of the past. This was the family he always wanted. A mother who loved him. Another who he though of as a second mother who also loved him. A brother who although could be annoying, would give his life to protect him, as would himself for Harry. A girlfriend who was beyond anyone he could have hoped for. 'Thank you Draco, I love you too.' He knew he was the only one to receive this also. Yes, this was what he had always wanted.

Now, if only it would stay intact when this was all over. That was his biggest concern. That was every ones biggest concern. No one likes to see Family members perish.


	34. Chapter 34

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 34

A/N: The theme of this chapter belongs to FriendofMolly. I was going to go in a different direction, but, she told me it was all wrong, and should go in this direction instead If you hate it, blame me, as all Molly did was give me the path, and it is because of my dreadful writing if it comes out wrong. Sorry for the delay, but life matters became my priority this weekend. I had to bury my car. The poor thing died a most miserable death. Now, I have to find a new one. Nah, the thing was a gas hog, and I really won't miss it too much. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Abracadabra-}

The four champions and their friends gathered at the Gryffindor table for their breakfast meal, the day of the last challenge. Bill and Charlie were with Fleur and Cho, Viktor with Olivia. Neville was with Hannah. Ron was with Lavender. Draco was with Ginny. WHAT! He was asking her something very personal. Harry was with Luna and Hermione. Hermione kept throwing glances in Draco and Ginny's direction, wondering what they were talking about. She wasn't worried about Draco and Ginny being close, as she knew each of their true feelings. But, like a cat, curiosity was getting the better of the brown haired beauty.

Draco leaned in close to Ginny, "Gin, do you think Hermione will like it?"

Ginny smiled at the nervous Black. "Drake, calm down. Hermione will love it, as much as she loves you. I think you need to wait till it's all over though, before you give it to her."

"I can't Gin, She has to know, before I go face what is in store for me, and the rest. Harry should do the same."

Once more Ginny smiled, "He already has Drake. Last night. Harry had Luna and I in the unused class room, Hes dropped down on one knee, and popped the question. Not the most romantic of settings, but, one of the most memorable moments of mine and Luna's lives. Naturally we said yes. It gave him something worth fighting for, as if he didn't have enough already. Maybe you're right. You need the same momentum going into this. Do it now, if you have to. It will certainly be a surprise."

"One thing is for sure, she will never be able to say I didn't have the courage to do it. Thanks Red. I believe I will."

Draco got up, and Hermione saw him walking in her direction. She smiled up at him, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Got something to ask you." And Draco dropped down to one knee. Hermione started to cry, "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most important thing to ever walk into my life. I never want to give that up, so I ask you, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

From her seat on the bench, Hermione fell into the arms of her new fiance. "I don't know where this came from, but I can tell you where it's going Mr. Black. To the Alter. Yes Draco, I will give you that Honor. You better not bullock this up and do something stupid during this final Challenge. I will make sure that nothing happens top you."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible Miss Granger." Said a voice from behind her.

Professor Dumbledore was standing there, his eyes twinkling the brightest she ever saw them.

"Why is that Professor? Why can't I be there to help and protect the two men I love more than life itself? Remember, it was you who brought Harry and I together. I could not have asked for a better brother. Draco just proclaimed his love for me in front of the whole school. And you tell me there is no way I can protect them. I dare say, I don't know how you intend to stop me, Ginny, and Luna from being there?"

Albus just smiled to the brilliant witch. "Miss Granger, This is for the Champions of the Tri Wizard Tournament, and the ten chosen protectors. If you and your friends were to go, and the protectors not know about it, then some one may get hurt. We can't be having that now, can we."

"Then we will tell them what are plans are? Does any one know how many Death Eaters Tom has? Does any one know what else he has at his disposal. Are ten enough to surround the site, to prevent any of the DE's from escaping? Is there any wand other than Harry's and Draco's more powerful than mine? I can assure you that no one will be hurt while I am there. Since there is no way you can stop us, we will be there."

Albus stood there for a second, then broke out into a laugh. "Hermione, you and Harry have provided more laughs to Minerva and I, than the Marauders ever did. You have brought out in us, something we thought we lost. Hope, family, and a need to belong to something worth living for. I agree to your terms, however, I wish for you to get with the protectors immediately, to get set up. They need to know where you will be, to avert any potential of getting into a crossfire with you."

"We will Professor, and thank you for your concern. I can promise you that everything will turn out alright. Luna has already said so, and I for one, believe in her visions. Oh, and you can breath easy, as Draco and I will wait till we graduate before we are married, even though we are technically married already." Hermione smiled brightly when she finished.

She kissed Draco one last time, then she kissed Harry, after Luna and Ginny finished their goodbyes, and joined the rest of her team to approach the protectors. They were given their assignments, and then they left.

Harry and Draco watched as they left, feeling a lump on their throats. They knew where they were going, and that they would be there long before the four champions would.

Yes, that was the plan. The four Champions would grab the cup together, and face what ever was waiting for them as a group, back to back, watching out for any trap that was waiting to be sprung.

Abracadabra-}

They were at the starting point of the Maze, awaiting the start of the challenge. Bagman was there as the chairman of the Tournament, as were the three Heads of the schools. Albus had his wand in his hand, but, hidden by his sleeve of his robes. He had his suspicion of who was behind Draco and Harry's name being drawn, but, did not voice them, as he had no proof. He just sat and waited.

Ludo made the announcement, and the final challenge began. He started to complain when they left as a group, rather then to the selected starting points. He was stopped by Albus though. "Ludo, or should I say Barty, I think it wise to let them proceed the way they are going. Why don't the four of us take a walk, to clear the air, so to speak."

Ludo started for his wand, but, Karkarov hit him with an Expelliarmus, and he was disarmed. Madam Maxime picked it up, and using her thumb and forefinger, snapped it in two. Ludo knew this was it, and allowed him self to be taken away.

Inside the Maze, the four made short work of any challenge that presented itself. The wands that Fleur and Viktor were presented worked so well, that Harry and Draco were just along for the walk, as they watched the two perform brilliantly.

Viktor laughed to him self. These two are enjoying this way too much. Him and Fleur were having all the fun, yet Harry and Draco were the ones most enjoying themselves. He knew that what was to come, would change all this, so let them enjoy.

Fleur looked to her wand with wonder. Never had her previous wand performed so sharply, so precise. So fast. She did not even have to say the spell, she just had to think it, and it happened. Spells she never could do before flowed from her wand as if she had been doing them all her life. She didn't even notice that Harry and Draco doing nothing them selves. Her and Viktor were doing it all. Not that she would have complained, as she loved using her new wand.

Harry and Draco watched with amusement as they made their way though the maze. Fleur and Viktor were doing brilliantly, and looked to really enjoy their selves. Fleur was even using small cutting spells, trimming the hedges as they moved. It was only a matter of moments before they were standing in front of the Cup. They approached it like they had practiced, and then on a nod from Harry, they took hold of the cup, and they were gone.

They emerged in the cemetery like they thought, ans took up their defensive stance like they practiced. Harry set a shield around them that would block the hardest of the spells. The thing was, it was not necessary. The only people there were Crabbe, and a baby. Crabbe had his wand out, but did not fire.

Harry approached Crabbe, "Where are the rest of your crew, Crabbe. Surely Tom would want his army here to witness his return?"

Before he could respond, Lights began showing up all around the site. Different colors were seen glowing like fireworks in the sky. It seemed that Tom's army was engaged in a fight./ Harry saw the looks on his comrades faces, and told them to go join their friends with the fight, and he would take care of this encounter him self. Draco patted Harry on the shoulder, and ran off to join the melee. Fleur and Viktor did the same, but Fleur added a kiss, and said, "Take care Mon Ami."

He turned back to Crabbe and who he assumed was Tom, "Well, shall we finish this. I for one am anxious to get home in time for dinner."

Meanwhile, Tom's army was being decimated. The light side was taking it's toll on the DE's. Already half their numbers were down, and their counter spells were having little affect on the enemy. Yes there were injuries on the side of the light, but none were serious. Neville was limping from a cutting charm that grazed his leg. George was missing an ear, and Fred would have a scar across his back for the rest of his life. Remus had two of his fingers on his left hand severed. Tonks saw this, and she was pissed. "Damn it, those were my two favorite fingers. Well maybe not my two favorite, but, I did enjoy them." Remus just laughed.

Sirius was dueling Bella, his cousin. "Come now cousin, can't you do better than that, I would think My family would have taught you better than that, Plus being around the Dark Tosser might have given you a little better training.. But then again, he couldn't even beat a baby now could he." Sirius joked.

Bella was not in the mood for Sirius' puns. Her attacks became more vicious, but, they were wild. She was doing no damage with her anger fueled magic. Then Sirius saw an opening, and took it. He fired his silent spell, and Bell dropped her wand, and saw the red that was dampening her robes. She dropped to her knees, holding her stomach, and then fell face first to the ground, never to get up again. Sirius blew on the end of his wand, like it was a smoking revolver. "Another One Bites the Dust, oh yeah, Another One Bites the Dust Mmm, Mmm. Another One Down, and Another One Down, Another One Bites the Dust. Shit, I love that song. And it's so fitting for the moment." He watched as Sal took down Dolohov. Sirius kept humming the tune as he continued to fight.

Draco came onto the scene, looking for his beloved. He caught a glimpse of her fight Rebastion LeStrange. He a;lso saw Ma;lfoy sneaking up on her from behind. Then he saw him go flying backwards. He saw Luna glare at him, and admonishing him for trying to hurt her friend. Malfoy picked up his wand and got into it with Luna. Draco came over to Luna's side, "Please my love, I wish this honor, if you don't mind?"

Luna dropped her wand arm, and curtsied to Draco. "As you wish my friend."

Draco laughed at his friend, she was a pure joy to see. Then he turned and faced his once father. "Malfoy, it ends here. You will never harm any one ever again. You are a blight on the wizarding world, and I will destroy that blight right here and now."

"Shut up and defend your self, if you can ingrate. Your friend is not here to protect you this time, and your girl friend seems to be tied up at the moment. Where's your mother. Is she too scared to be here for her Son?"

"OH No Malfoy, she is here, but, she has changed since you had last seen her. She is much more confident, and more free willed. There she is fighting Rudolphus. Go ahead and look, I won't take advantage of the break, I promise."

Lucius took a moment to look where Draco pointed, but only saw a redhead fight the LeStrang brother.

I don't see the bitch, all I see is red headed whore. You're a poor excuse of a child, when you can't even recognize your own mother. I swear the best of you dripped down my leg when you were conceived."

"Well Malfoy, I have news for you,. and you may not like it. I was never your son. My father did what you never could, bear a child. Yes I am a Black for now, but when this is over, I am going to take my rightful name of Snape. Yes, It seems mother never liked the idea of conceiving a child with you. She used the contraceptive charm before having sex with you. Luckily she only had to use it twice, as once she was pregnant, you had nothing to do with her. This is what she wanted, as she wanted nothing to do with you either."

Lucius was in a rage, which is where Draco wanted him, as he would become careless. Lucius fired a cruciatus at Draco, which he dodged with little effort. He let the older man tire himself out with his useless magic. Then Draco fired a silent expelliarmus, disarming Malfoy. Malfoy was thrown about fifteen feet, landing on his posterior. He also landed next to another wand which he grabbed. This was his undoing, as Draco was ready, and he fired a bludgeoning charm at his ex guardian, hitting him in the head, crushing his skull, and splattering his brains about ten feet. Malfoy would never bother anyone ever again.

Back at the grave site, Things did not go as Tom had hoped. Potter was not even here to have his blood forcibly taken, and the bones used in his Resurrection were not his father's. The blood was given freely by this Granger, and Crabbe's sacrifice worked, but, his power was not what he expected.

"Where is Potter boy? Why is he not here? Why is he hiding? Is he afraid to face me, like the hero he was supposed to be? Pity, I would liked to have tormented him a little before I destroyed him. His parents were so much fun to toy with, and I would like to have gotten to know his mother better, before I killed her. I would let you live to take a message to Potter, but, it has been far to long since I have taken pleasure in killing someone. I'm afraid you happen to be that person. Potter will get his turn though, I promise. For now, let's just say it has been nice knowing you. AVARDA KADAVRA!" and the spell flew towards Harry, however, when it struck Harry in the chest, Harry just looked down, and saw the piece of soul in him depart his body, and disappear into the air. Tom was stunned at the sight of Harry taking the curse and living. He looked to his wand, to make sure it was his. Then he looked back up to his adversary. "How?"

"Did Malfoy not tell anyone? I am Harry Potter, Tom. You created who I am. You set me up to be your destroyer. You unknowingly gave me the chance to defeat you once and for all. As long as that thing was in me, you could not die. That however is no longer the case. Now, let's continue this. Harry began to fire silent spells at Tom. Spells that Tom was never subjected to before. The tickling charm, Levicorpus, and the likes. Never before facing these, Tom could not defend against them. They were not meant to injure, so the blocking charms that Tom used were ineffectual. Through his laughing, crying and his headache from being held upside down, he had become nauseated. He vomited, which was the first time he had ever done this. Then he became very cold. So cold in fact, he began to shiver. Then he was getting very warm. Warm enough to be sweating. With all these ailments hitting him, He was unable to take any kind of an offense. He was at the mercy of Potter, and Crabbe did nothing to help him. Then he looked at Crabbe, and saw he was petrified. He never even heard the spell used to cause this

Tom looked to Potter, who had taken this chance to sit down to relax. He fired another curse at the boy, and he just flicked his wrist, sending it away. Harry looked to be enjoying this, while Tom was becoming quite nervous and scared. "Who are you. Potter? How have you got these powers?"

"Well, you can thank your heritage for that. It seems Salazar Slytherin rather likes me. Enough so, that he made me this amazing wand. You have heard of the one wand, I presume. Or the Death Stick. Well, this wand is beyond that. And believe it or not, it is still not the most powerful wand in existence. I won't tell you who owns it, but, you better hope you never have to face it. Oh, that's right, you never will have to face it, will you. Well, be happy for that point then. Tom, it has been great chatting with you but, time is money, and playtime is over. Like I said, I wish to be home in time for supper. Harry lifted his wand and said, "Eradicate!" Tom just vanished off the face of the earth. To keep him company, Harry sent Crabbe with him, where ever he went.

Harry moved to the sounds of the battle taking place, which had become quieter. An occasional burst was heard, ut not much more. He walked into a clearing to see all of his family and friends taking care of the listened as George made his joke about his ear, "Ear today, gone tomorrow."

Fred doing the same about his back, showing everyone his scars, which formed a Z. "Just call me El Zorro!"

Tonks was wrapping Moony's hand. Remus told her that they would do nothing to stop her pleasurable moments, and to prove this, he used what was left to make her feel better. She vowed to thank him later, when they were alone. Remus was looking forward to it. They all saw Harry walking towards them and asked if it was over, to which he said, "Did any one know that Eradicate was a spell?"

Hermione looked at him kind of weird, "Harry, it's not a spell."

"Well, it worked. I just eradicated Tom and Crabbe. Draco, How cool is that?"

"It is definitely much cleaner than my Bludgeoning spell I used on Malfoy. What happened when you hit them with it?"

"They just vanished. No, they are not somewhere else on Earth. I believe they are living in Hell, as that was where I was thinking, when I Eradicated them. I thought that was a fitting vacation spot for them. Always nice and warm, never rains, or at least I don't think it does. And plenty of loose women for them to mess around with. Don't ask me why I wad being nice to them. I guess I was just in a generous mood."

Ginny and Luna went to him, and he pulled them into a hug. They then heard the pops of Aparition, and saw the Ministry Aurors arriving to clean up the mess, leaving the battle fatigued members a chance to go home.


	35. Chapter 35

Abracadabra Keeperoliver Chapter 35

Albus sat at his desk, going over what took place in the last few hours. The demise of Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters. The rise of the group of freedom fighters had taken care of the threat, with out a casualty to them was an accomplishment not soon to be forgotten. He had to laugh at the way the few who did receive battle scars treated them. Fred was walking around singing a little tune, (Out of the night, when the full moon is bright, comes a horseman known as Zorro. This bold renegade carves a Z with his blade. A Z that stands for Zorro). Then George telling his off ear jokes. The story of Sirius singing his little tune during the battle.

Yes, Albus felt he had to do something for this brave group of combatants. He would cancel classes for the rest of the week, and have a ball on Friday evening.

He also had to consider what was to be done with Ludo Bagman, or should he say Barty Crouch Jr. It seems he had gotten to the real Ludo sometime prior to his arriving to Hogwarts, as took his place. The real Ludo could not be found, and Albus felt that Ludo was the one casualty of this battle. Luckily, Ludo was a bachelor, and had no family to report his being missing. Albus reported it to the Ministry, and they could take the appropriate measures to ensure the people that needed to be contacted were notified.

Albus then felt the need to retire for the evening, as it was getting late, and he needed his beauty rest.

The next morning, Albus got the attention of the students, and announced his plan, and he received a round of applause from the assembled group. The students started making plans for the Ball, and you could see the males running to the females of their choice, to ask them, before anyone else got to them first. Draco just turned to Hermione, and she just nodded. Harry saw this, and smiled. He did the same for his beautiful pair, and they also accepted. Then Harry used his link to get Draco's attention. 'Hey Drake, I need to talk to you.'

'Not now Harry, I'm just getting ready to kiss the woman of my dreams. Can we talk later?'

'Well, alright, if you really don't want to completely blow her away with your affection for her, fine. I'll just forget I asked.'

'Groan, alright Harry but, let's make this fast, before Mia's lips get cold.' and Draco followed Harry out the Hall, with three ladies watching them with a puzzled look on their faces. Harry lead him to the unused classroom, and shut the door.

"Draco, I know how you could win brownie points with Mia. You know she loves music, right? Well, I have a song that will have you smothered in kisses seconds after you sing it to her."

"Sing it to her? Are you daft? I can't sing. I can't believe you took me away from the most beautiful girl, with the hottest lips in school, just to tell me to sing her a song."

"Not just any song, it's her song. If you sing this song to her, she will melt in your arms. I am only telling you this because she likes you so much. I wouldn't be telling this to just any one. I mean Mia is my sister. Do you want to hear it, or not."

"Fine, I might as well, seeing as you dragged me away from her, maybe this song will sort of smooth things over."

Harry pulled a small box with buttons on it. He put a crazy looking device on Draco's ears, and pressed a button, and music began to play. This surprised Draco, but he was soon tapping his feet, Then His head jerked up at the next verse played. A smile broke across his face, and his foot tapping became more noticed. His head started to bob up and down. He was really getting into the music. When it was over, he looked to Harry, "Where the hell did you find this song? You're right, it is Hermione's song. Do you think I could learn the words to it?"

Harry laughed at his friend. "Drake, you don't have to sing it to her now, sing it to her at the Ball on Friday. Think about it, what better way to show her how much you love her, than by making a complete arse of your self in front of the whole school. It would be perfect."

Draco looked at him like he was nuts. But he thought about it, and for some insane reason, it made sense. "Can I borrow this so that I can learn the song Harry? Other wise I wouldn't know where to find it? Where did you find it by the way?"

"Actually, Drake, I've had it a long time. The song came out in 1982 I think, and I just realized the significance of it. I forgot I had it. I had Professor Flitwick charm the tape player so that it would play in the castle. I knew you would like it. It's just too perfect."

"I don't understand you at times Harry. You can be so nice one minute, and then become a complete butt head the next."

"WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO MY SON, LITTLE DRAGON."

"Oh come on, can't a bloke have a little privacy around this place."

"NO."

"So I can look forward to have a head full of voices for the rest of my life?"

"No son, you won't. It will end Friday."

"WHAT? What do you mean it will end on Friday?"

"All will be explained on Friday. Now go back to Hermione. I believe she is getting impatient, as is Ginny and Luna Harry."

The two ran back to their waiting ladies, before they got into real trouble. Draco forgot to take the headset off his ears, and Hermione asked, "What are you wearing those headsets for Draco?"

Draco reached up and snapped them off his head, "Oh these, Harry wanted me to hear a song."

"I didn't know muggle devices could be played in Hogwarts?"

"Harry said he had Professor Flitwick charm it so that it would play here."

"Well what song did he want you to hear?"

"You will find out Friday, at the Ball."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because it's a surprise?"

"You know I hate surprises?"

"I think you will love this one Mia. I know I did. It is so you."

"I can hardly wait." Hermione said with a deadpan look on her face, and in a less than amused tone of voice.

Abracadabra-}

Draco was looking forward to this evening, for two reasons. One excited him, as he had learned the song Harry gave him. The other worried him, as he did not know what was coming from his mother, and Lily. This one sort of scared him.

The study group males were formed at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for their dates. Viktor, Bill and Charlie joined their brothers, as Fleur, Olivia, and Cho were asked to get ready for the Ball in the Gryffindor Girls dorm. Cho was the first one down, and Charlie melted at his date appeared. She was gorgeous. He took her arm, and stood of to the side. Next was Fleur, and Bill felt the same as Charlie. He took her arm, and joined Charlie and Cho. Viktor was in shock, when Olivia came into view. She was the most perfect woman he ever met. He was so shocked, Olivia had to take his arm, and drag him off to the side. Lavender was next, and Ron had to hold back his language as he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this vision for a date.

Then, Harry and Draco had to hold each other up, as Hermione, Ginny and Luna made their appearance. Harry left Draco's side, and took Hermione into his arms. "Sis, I don't believe I have ever seen you so radiant. You are going to make a lot of guys jealous tonight, and make Draco one proud date. Almost as proud as me, as I have double the pleasure with my breath taking beauties. Damn but you all are so beautiful."

Hermione and Ginny blushed, and were tongue tied, while Luna smiled and said, "This is all for you Harry, and you Draco. It took a lot of work, but we all feel you both are worth it."

Draco stepped forward, "Harry, if I might trouble you for my dates arm. I believe I wish to tell her just how beautiful she is on my own terms. And believe me when I say this Mia, You are stunningly beautiful."

Harry took Ginny and Luna's arm, "I must be the luckiest man in this room, as I can't believe that two beautiful women have agreed to be my dates for this event, and wish to continue it once the date is over. To be honest with every one here, I believe that all the gents in this room are extremely lucky. Shall we go."

And they all left as a group to join the already assembled students at the Hall doors, waiting for them to open. Once again, Minerva greeted them at the doors, and had the group of champions and their guests wait, as they would be entering last. This included Bill and Fleur, Ron and Lavender, And Charlie and Cho.

Once every one was seated, Minerva lead the small group in, and to a special table that had been assigned to the champions, It had been decided that since they all finished the tournament at the same time, they were all winners, and each would receive the thousand Galleon award. Harry and Draco had already promised theirs to the twins to start their Joke Shop. When Viktor heard this, he also gave them his share. Fleur decided to use hers for something else. It seemed Bill had asked for her hand in marriage, and she accepted. The money would go towards the wedding.

At the Professor's table, the group was surprised to see Director Ragnok and his wife. They had never seen a Goblin join in with the magicals for event. Draco considered had to do with what his mother said. He did not like the feel of what was going to happen.

Albus stood to gain the attention of the gathered students and Professors. "May I have your attention please. Before the dance begins, there will be a special announcement from the founders. So if you will kindly listen, I will pass on the stage to the four."

Salazar was selected to speak for the four, "Thank you Albus. A great feat was accomplished a few days ago, and the four of us were proud to be a part of it. All who joined in should be proud, as there were injuries, but, no losses. I am sure every one is probably getting tired of hearing the song Zorro by now, or hearing bad ear jokes, but, bear with them because they earned these scars. It is hard to believe that 24 people went in, and defeated the darkest evil to ever walk this earth, and all 24 walked out. Now, for the part you probably don't want to hear. At the stroke of midnight tonight, Godric, Rowena, Helga and Myself will be returning to finish our work in our own time. We were brought here to help rid this time of this evil, and now we must return. I wish to thank all of you for the warm welcome we received when we arrived, and could not be more pleased than to leave this time in your most capable hands. Harry, Draco, do not fret, as when we leave, your parents will remain, and in their true forms. I regret you will not be able to witness this, as there will be secrets that need to remain so. Just when you wake in the morning, do not be surprised at what you see. We will be joining you all in the dance this evening, and saying our goodbyes to you all. Do not feel bad about our leaving, but, celebrate our return to our own time, as we will be celebrating our short visit to this fine group of individuals sitting before us. Now, what say we kick this evening off, Maestro. if you would, start the music."

The music started and every one got up to dance. Harry and Draco excused themselves from their dates, and walked over to their mothers and asked for the first dance, while the men made their way to the girls. Luna was approached by Professor Flitwick and was asked to dance, which she accepted.

Draco looked at Helga, and pulled her in close, "Thank you Helga, for being here for us. I don't know of mother can hear this, but, I will miss you. I do however look forward to seeing my mother in her beautiful Platinum Blond locks."

Helga laughed her deep throaty laugh at her young charge. "I can assure you Draco, She is also looking forward to having her looks back as well. I am going to miss you and Harry very much, but, I am out of place here, and I feel we have to get back and finish what we started in our own time." And she kissed Draco on the cheek.

Harry and Rowena were sharing the same feelings as Draco and Helga. "Rowena, I am going to miss you, and your sense of humor. I think you rubbed of on mum, as she opened up with Draco. I don't think I ever saw a better matched pair of cut-ups as those two. I know mum is listening, but, I can't help but say I will miss you very much." And he kissed Rowena on the lips, and pulled her into a tight hug. Rowena had tears form in her eyes, at this show of affection. Rather than say anything, she just returned the hug and continued the dance.

After the dance, they all broke up, and went back to their original partners, all eight with tears in their eyes. It was a slow dance, so the girls were able to hide their tears in the embrace of their partners. Luna allowed Ginny to be close to Harry, and still be a part of their dance.

Hermione and Draco danced in silence, with Hermione close to Draco, wiping her tears on his robes. He said nothing, and held her head close to his chest to allow it to continue.

Then the song ended, and the singer announced to the dancers, that there was a special request made by a mister Draco Black. And Draco made his way to the stage, shocking Hermione.

"My best friend gave me the idea for this, so if no one likes it, blame Harry. Sir, if you would."

The music started and then so did Draco:

I HEAT UP, I CAN'T COOL DOWN

YOU GOT ME SPINNIN' ROUND AND ROUND

ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND IT GOES

WHERE IT STOPS, NOBODY KNOWS.

EVERY TIME YOU CALL MY NAME

I HEAT UP LIKE A BURNIN FLAME

BURNIN FLAME FULL OF DESIRE

KISS ME BABY, LET THE FIRE BURN HIGHER

ABRA - ABRA CADABRA

I WANT TO REACH OUT AND GRAB YA

ABRA-ABRA CADABRA

ABRACADABRA

YOU MAKE ME HOT, YOU MAKE ME SIGH

YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, YOU MAKE ME CRY

KEEP ME BURNIN FOR YOUR LOVE

WITH THE TOUCH OF A VELVET GLOVE

ABRA-ABRA CADABRA

I WANT TO REACH OUT AND GRAB YA

ABRA-ABRA CADABRA

ABRACADABRA

I FEEL THE MAGIC IN YOUR CARESS

I FEEL MAGIC WHEN I TOUCH YOUR DRESS

SILK AND SATIN, LEATHER AND LACE

BLACK PANTIES WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE

I SEE THE MAGIC IN YOUR EYES

I HEAR THE MAGIC IN YOUR SIGHS

JUST WHEN I THINK I'M GOING TO GET AWAY

I HEAR THOSE WORDS YOU ALWAYS SAY

ABRA-ABRA CADABRA

I WANT TO REACH OUT AND GRAB YA

ABRA-ABRA CADABRA

ABRACADABRA

EVERY TIME YOU CALL MY NAME

I HEAT UP LIKE A BURNIN FLAME

BURNIN FLAME, FULL OF DESIRE

KISS ME BABY, LET THE FIRE GET HIGHER

I HEAT UP, I CAN'T COOL DOWN

MY SITUATION GOES ROUND AND ROUND

I HEAT UP, I CAN'T COOL DOWN

MY SITUATION GOES ROUND AND ROUND

I HEAT UP, I CAN'T COOL DOWN

MY SITUATION GOES ROUND AND ROUND.

Draco finished, and looked down on his reason for living, to see her crying once again. He jumped off stage, and she ran to his arms and Kissed him all over his face, and then a long kiss on the lips. When they finally broke it, he finally hears the applause he was getting from everyone. He looked to Harry, and Harry gave him a thumbs up. Yes, Mia did like his surprise very much.

Abracadabra-}

Ten years have passed since that night, and they all gathered for the tenth year anniversary of that event. Not the Ball, but the fall of Tom. Albus had called them to have them join in for another celebration.

Bill and Fleur married three years after the battle, and had three children. Charlie and Cho never got together. Cho instead married Cedric Diggory, and they had two children. Charlie met a girl in the preserve named Chloe, and the married and yet to have a child. Viktor and Olivia married within six months of the battle, and have four children. He still plays for the Bulgarian national team.

Draco and Hermione shared their wedding day with Harry, Ginny and Luna. Draco and Hermione have three children, a boy named Scorpius Salazar Snape and two girls named Helga Narcissa Snape, and Meridian Jean Snape.

Harry, Ginny and Luna had four children tow boys named James Godric Potter and Allen Draco Potter. The two girls were named Lily Luna Potter, and Selene Molly Potter.

All of the group, along with their children came to the ball and shared their dancing with each other. Their children that were able also danced.

Fred and Daphne came with their two children. George and Tracy came with their two children, Both of the couples children were twins.

Ron and Lavender came with their seven children, all girls.

Neville and Hannah came with their two children.

Blaise and Susan came with their three children.

They all sat at four table they brought together, to talk with their friends and Families. then the band announced again that Draco had requested his and Hermione's song, but this time, he was joined by Harry to sing it. Once again, Hermione was crying, but, this time from laughter, as Harry had Draco so confused, he forgot the words, and stumbled through the song.

Draco went to hit Harry in the back of his head, when, 'Little dragon, I'm still watching you, and I don't like what I see."

'Damn it woman, are you ever going to leave me alone?'

'Not in this life time.'

Abracadabra-}

A/N: Well, that's it people. I hope you liked it. I wish to thank you all for supporting this story and making it a success. I don't know when I'll be back with another chapter-ed story. Hopefully soon. I have a number of ideas, some Funny, some sad, and some not so clean. Diane, and Mae, you may want to leave those alone. Thank you all once again. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
